Viviendo entre sombras
by Nadeshico023
Summary: UA. El planeta Tierra yace sobre el dominio de la Red Ribbon, Goku nunca fue enviado a su primera misión, que deberá retomar Casi 20 años después ya que los Saiyajins deben conquistar planetas para Freezer. Tarble y Vegeta deberán trabajar juntos por el bien común. 25 ARRIBA! Contenido hot, lea bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Capítulo 1: A su merced

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ese fanfic no son utilizados con fines de lucro y son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y/o Toei Animation.**

* * *

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 1: A su merced.**

Los seres humanos a menudo nos sobre la existencia de otros seres inteligentes en el universo, si existe uno o varios Dioses detrás de las nubes que acompañan al sol durante el día. Muchas veces nos sentimos aprisionados, obligados, y con la constante necesidad de aprobación de alguien más. A menudo lo sentimos… pero son muy pocos los que realmente se encuentran en esta situación.

La Tierra ya no es lo que un día fue, los niños ya no juegan libres por las calles, las personas ya no viven esperando el día de mañana… El mundo es una prisión.

— Anda mocosa, ¡camina! —Gritó aquel imponente hombre.

Con sus casi dos metros de altura y su aire siniestro de superioridad no se le hacía muy difícil golpearla una y otra vez por la espalda con la pesada y dura culata de aquella escopeta, bien pulida y letal. Sus profundos ojos negros no se inmutaban con aquel acto cruel, sin más esbozaba sonrisas perturbadoras, sin pena ni culpa. Sus gruesos labios negros se deleitaban con cada gemido de sufrimiento, se remojaba los labios a la expectativa de que el próximo golpe no le partiera los labios de la risa.

— Continúa.

La mujer giró su rostro con recelo, posó su mirada primero en las botas negras típicas de uniformes militares, brillantes, gruesas y pesadas. Peso comprobado en carne con cada patada.

Levantó la mirada por sobre los pantalones color ocre, con una leve marca en el medio de cada pierna, perfectamente planchados y probablemente por algún otro prisionero. Por encima del también negro cinturón que portaba la funda de su arma más pequeña tenía una banda desde el hombro al lado contrario de su cadera, bien decorada de medallas, más brillantes aún que sus botas. Para final todo aquel bien ordenado y ya escabroso conjunto, un sombrero de visera negra y también ocre, como el uniforme; y justo en el centro, la misma insignia que cargaba con orgullo en su pecho. Red Ribbon.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —Le cuestionó para, nuevamente, propiciarle un certero golpe en la espalda con la culata de madera.

La joven se arqueó por el golpe y continuó caminando, no sin soltar un leve alarido. Lo que no se permitiría soltar sería una lágrima más frente al militar, de modo que, con orgullo cerró los ojos y caminó a paso débil el camino señalado.

El hombre la escoltó hasta una puerta metálica como lo eran ya casi todas en aquel recinto. Junto a ella, a la altura de la cintura, se encontraba un tablero con una serie de números y justo sobre él, un monitor pequeño.

Dicen que las manos son más rápidas que la vista, pero no era el caso. Bulma logró memorizar la serie de dígitos correspondientes a la mayoría de compuertas abiertas en su presencia. Tal vez le podría resultar útil algún día.

— Debes entrar sola.

La jovencita caminó dos pasos hacia el interior, para luego voltearse y observarlo fijamente. Incómodo, el hombre de ojos negros gruñó nuevamente. —¿Qué demonios quieres? —Le cuestionó en un tono más alto.

— _Por desgracia, tu feo rostro_ —Pensó, más no contestó.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió elevando el tono.

— Nada —Le contestó con una sonrisa fingida. El hombre hizo un gesto de confusión sumada a fastidio y cerró la compuerta.

—Bulma, deberías dejar de comportarte de esa manera. No vas a mejorar las cosas si cada dos por tres actúas como una rebelde —Comentó un hombre de mediana estatura, sentado frente a un computador.— Entiendo por qué lo haces pero no es lo más inteligente si quieres seguir con vida.

La muchacha de ojos celestes se volteó al anciano. Cabellera grisácea, plagada de canas, de inicio a fin, tal como sus bigotes. Más larga incluso que la de ella, que rozaba la mitad de su espalda. Su vieja espalda se apreciaba encorvada, lo que le recordaba un poco a la apariencia de su padre. Aquel anciano la miró a los ojos y regresó a su trabajo, sus ojos también grises se apreciaban levemente rojos, probablemente debido a las largas jornadas de labores forzados frente al monitor. A pesar de todas las cualidades de un aparente abuelo, el doctor Gero imponía respeto.

La mujer tomó aire y lo soltó derrotada.— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Detesto todo esto.

— ¿Acaso crees que lo disfruto? —Cuestionó sin retirar mirada de sus labores— Quizás incluso tenga motivos para detestarlo más que tú, niña.

— Sin importar quién de los dos lo deteste más, no podemos hacer mucho al respecto —Comentó tomando lugar junto a él— Ningún humano en la Tierra se enfrentaría con la Patrulla Roja.

— Exacto —Dijo con seguridad— Ningún humano… —Murmuró.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— No mucho, niña. Delirios de un viejo que ha estado en cautiverio por demasiado tiempo —Respondió vagamente, para luego echar un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad plantada en la esquina superior de la habitación.

Bulma soltó una risa inocente.— Usted es extraño, doctor. No lo tome a mal.

— Lo sé.

— Aún así me cae bien, le prometo que cuando encuentre la forma de salir de esta ratonera vendré por usted —Bromeó ella y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Gero dejó salir una risa en forma de bufido, casi imperceptible. Aún si hubiera sonreído, su grande y abultado bigote no le hubieran permitido observarlo.

No sabía qué era lo más gracioso, que una mujer bella y joven le guiñara o que fuese tan engreída para creer que podría escapar de allí antes que él.

Bulma Briefs, legitima heredera de la famosa y renombrada Capsule Corp, hija de uno de los científicos más innovadores del planeta, talento también heredado. Y así mismo, prisionera en las instalaciones de investigación de la Red Ribbon.

Durante años esta organización criminal dirigida por el Comandante Red, su fundador. Empeñados en descubrir que la afamada leyenda era cierta, recorrió cielo y tierra en busca de las Esferas del Dragón. Pero su baja tolerancia al fracaso lo llevó a la conquista global.

Red nunca encontró las famosas esferas, por lo que se dedicó a canalizar su frustración contra los ciudadanos del planeta y aspirar más allá.

Bulma tenía tan sólo 16 años, cuando todo comenzó. Tanto ella como su padre fueron confinados a las facilidades de la Corporación, que había sido reducida a, tan sólo una cede más de la fatídica organización. Gero era uno más de todos los científicos allí confinados, para los mismos fines que Bulma, la creación de nuevo y mejor armamento para la Red Ribbon.

Libertad era ya prácticamente una palabra ficticia, nunca hubo nadie dispuesto a enfrentarse a la Patrulla Roja, y los pocos valientes habían sido vencidos sin mucho esfuerzo. Al igual que todos los que habían intentado huir del cautiverio. La dominación de masas se volvió cada día más violenta e impune. Y así ya habían transcurrido lenta y tortuosamente seis años.

— Tus constantes comentarios sobre escaparte podrían traerte problemas.

— No creo que crean conveniente aniquilar la mente más brillante de la Tierra.

— Aunque te aniquilen, yo seguiré aquí sentado —Refutó el anciano y su bigote se movió ligeramente, como si hubiese esbozado una pícara sonrisa.

La muchacha de ojos azules soltó una risa y luego observó el reloj colgado en la pared, las faenas forzosas recién comenzaban.

Segundo después se oyó un sonido similar a la interferencia, salir de una de las bocinas colocadas sobre la compuerta por la que entró.

"_Bulma Briefs, presentarse a las oficinas del General Blue. Repito, Bulma Briefs, presentarse a las oficinas del General Blue, ¡de inmediato!"_

No debió esperar ni un segundo para que la compuerta se abriera nuevamente, y luego de un sonoro "Ya oíste" de parte de aquel malhumorado oficial, fuera escoltada hacia su nuevo destino.

— Te dije que te meterías en problemas —Le dijo Gero antes de perderla de vista.

Como ya se le había vuelto una costumbre, el gigantesco hombre apresuró su paso a base de empujones.

— Apresúrate mocosa, no tengo todo el día.

— Ash —Se quejó— ¿Qué acaso en el ejército no les enseñan modales? ¿No sabes cómo diablos debes tratar a una dama?

— Pues yo no veo ninguna dama —Refutó sonriendo— Tan sólo veo a una mocosa presuntuosa que cree serlo —Y finalizó con un nuevo empujón de la culata de aquella escopeta.

Los pasillos de su antiguo hogar estaban irreconocibles, casi podía ver en las paredes los cuadros de la familia que ahora era cautiva de un imperio mundial. Las flores que con tanta dedicación, su madre había plantado y cuidado durante tantos años, habían sido totalmente destruidas y aquellos animales que convivían con ellos, en su mayoría, asesinados.

No recordaba la última vez que había podido ver a su madre, quien por exigencia de su padre, el Dr. Briefs, había sido puesta a salvo, trabajando para los militares en la cocina de la mansión.

La oficina que la requería no se encontraba muy lejana a su anterior destino, tan solo les tomó unos minutos llegar allí y antes de que Bulma lo notara, el hombre de ojos negros había detenido su paso.

— Aquí es —Sentenció y presionó un botón junto a la puerta.

Pasados unos segundos de espera, que la joven aprovechó para observar las instalaciones en detalle, un monitor se encendió y en él se apreciaba la imagen centrada del general de las fuerzas armadas.

— _Adelante —_Les dijo y la puerta frente a ellos se abrió.

— Pasa —Le ordenó el militar con firmeza, por lo que ella se adentró un poco temerosa.

Nuevamente la compuerta se cerró a sus espaldas y la mujer caminó por el frió corredor blanco. Al final del corredor se observaba otra compuerta, Bulma alzó su mano derecha y tocó la pared, totalmente hecha de un tipo de metal, que a su parecer era acero. Observó con cuidado las uniones y lentamente llegó hasta la segunda entrada. Se paró frente a ésta y se abrió, develando al mismo hombre del monitor frente a sus ojos.

— Puedes pasar.

La joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver a ese hombre, tan atractivo sentado llamando por ella. Su cabello rubio y fuerte mirada la habían cautivado. Caminó unos pasos y el hombre con un ademán de mano, le ofreció asiento frente a su escritorio.

— Bulma Briefs, ¿no es así?

— Sí —Contestó con seguridad.

— Bien… Como sabes Bulma, en estas instalaciones nuestro objetivo es la máxima seguridad y la creación de innovadoras armas para la Red Ribbon. Pero con el pasar del tiempo hemos tenido varios intentos de escape, algunos, por desgracia nos han obligado a tomar medidas extremas —Comenzó, el rubio, sin separar la mirada de sus ojos celestes de los azules de ella— Contigo solo hemos tenido que soportar un mal comportamiento, pero tú jamás has intentado nada radical —Continuó y tomó una hoja de su escritorio que al margen tenía impresa su fotografía junto a un informe detallado de sus antecedentes y perfil psicológico— Parece ser que, como tu padre, eres una de las prisioneras más inteligentes. Por eso creemos que podemos confiar en que no intentarás nada estúpido, por lo que queremos incluirte en un proyecto especial —Sonrió— Serás acompañada por un selecto grupo de científicos de todo el globo, y tu aporte será recompensado con una estadía más… "cómoda" —Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿De qué se trata este proyecto especial? —Indagó rápidamente, la astuta mujer— ¿Y cuál será mi participación?

— Trabajarán como iguales en este proyecto y, por separado… Como sabes, las instalaciones de máxima seguridad son creadas por ustedes mismos y sería sumamente incompetente de nuestra parte que sepan las debilidades de nuestras defensas. Por eso es que, cada científico esta dentro de las instalaciones creadas por otro. Tal y como lo harán con este nuevo —Dijo y sonrió nuevamente— Necesitamos que creen una nave para viajar al espacio exterior. Hemos recibido una señal que no pudimos identificar y creemos que nuestra organización debe hacerse cargo del asunto.

— ¿Quién más podría?

La expresión cómoda del general cambió inmediatamente. Frunció su ceño y observo a la joven con repulsión, observó el expediente nuevamente y se inclinó sobre su silla.

— Deberás modificar esos problemas de actitud, si no quieres que yo mismo me encargue de disciplinarte. Ese tipo de sarcasmo no nos parece gracioso.

— No será necesario tomar medidas disciplinarias. Verá que seré de mucha utilidad en este "proyecto.

— Comenzarás inmediatamente a trabajar en ello —Determinó con firmeza.— Ahora levántate, el sargento Juno te escoltará a tu nueva área de trabajo —Concluyó el de ojos celestes para luego hacer un gesto con el reverso de su palma para que la joven se marchase.

— Adiós —Se despidió Bulma y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y volteó al general una vez más.— Solo una pregunta más.

— Que sea rápido.

— ¿Qué hay sobre la señal que recibieron?

— No lo sabemos, está en un código que no pudimos comprender.

— ¿Puedo tener acceso?

— Si así lo deseas, haré que lo pongan a tu disposición. Ahora retírate.

La peliazul asintió con un gesto y se marchó por el mismo camino tomado minutos atrás. El instinto que heredó de su padre le decía firmemente que debía participar, quizá había encontrado el momento preciso para su huida, de existir vida en algún otro lugar del universo, probablemente podría encontrar ayuda para su especie de una vez por todas. Sin lugar a dudas, era el destino.

* * *

Como múltiples pasadas ocasiones, se hincó sobre su rodilla y rindió una reverencia. Bajó la cabeza, de nobleza entre los de su raza y mordió su labio inferior una vez más. De no traer consigo los guantes blancos que acompañaban su real uniforme, se habría podido percibir la vena que se formaba en el reverso de su palma.

— Mi Lord —Espetó calmado, ejerciendo disimuladamente presión sobre su puño.

— Rey Vegeta. Ya puede ponerse de pie —Le dijo el calmo tono de su voz.

El rey deshizo su reverencia con todo gusto y junto con él, un joven de aspecto similar. El llamado "Lord" abanicó su escamosa cola blanca y acarició con la punta de ésta, el suelo. La piel que no cubría su armadura era rosa y veteada, como los músculos sin piel del cuerpo humano.

El sujeto apoyaba cómodamente sus codos en los bordes de una pequeña nave que lo cargaba. Y al igual que el resto, con quien compartía la habitación en ese instante, traía puesta una armadura similar. Siendo la suya color púrpura oscuro, de bordes blancos y una parte más flexible color amarillo opaco, los mismos colores que la nave. Sobre su cabeza un casco con los mismo acabados, y a derecha e izquierda, dos cuernos negros y puntiagudos.

Alzó una mano y con un movimiento parecido a una invitación a bailar, señaló al de cabellera puntiaguda frente a él.

— Supongo que vienes a entregarme la lista de conquistas. ¿No es así? —Dijo con una leve sonrisa de sus labios negros plasmada en el rostro.

— Efectivamente, señor —Contestó el rey e hizo una seña a un tercero a sus espaldas.

Un hombre calvo de fino bigote se acercó entonces, de más de dos metros de alto con unas hojas entre sus manos, miró al otro con apariencia de reptil y este hizo otra a uno de sus soldados para recibir la documentación.

— Luego la revisare con más detenimiento —Dijo y cerró los ojos por un segundo para luego abrirlos nuevamente y apuntar sus negras pupilas con resplandor rojo al más joven de los tres soldados a su merced— Vaya, el pequeño príncipe ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi —Volvió la vista nuevamente al Rey y prosiguió— Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu sucesor, Vegeta.

El aludido rechinó los dientes, en ningún momento de todo el tiempo que compartieron con el extraño ser, le quitó la vista de encima. Con su seño notablemente fruncido y una expresión de tedio imposible de pasar por alto.

El Rey asintió para luego flexionar su brazo derecho a la altura del pecho junto con su capa roja de terciopelo y hacerle a éste una pequeña reverencia.— Con su permiso Lord Freezer, tengo asuntos que tratar en mi planeta —Finalizó y comenzó su marcha, girando sobre sus talones.

— Espera un segundo, Vegeta —Llamó Freezer y al Rey no le quedó más remedio que voltearse— Considérate afortunado. Hoy he decidido liberarte de tus obligaciones.

Vegeta lo observó confuso por un leve instante— ¿Qué…

Con su mano derecha hizo una seña a su cuerpo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. De la punta de su negra uña repentinamente se hizo un haz de luz roja, que fue desde él… hasta el pecho del rey.

El de capa roja cayó tendido al suelo, dejando atónitos a sus aliados… Su hijo observó la insignia de su planeta totalmente calcinada en el pecho de su padre, de donde ahora brotaba la espesa sangre, color vino.

De la boca de ambos, tanto del príncipe como del enorme sujeto que los acompañaba, solo podrían escapar monosílabos sin orden. El príncipe observó el rostro de su padre y notó que de su labio ahora pendía un hilillo de sangre y que su demandante mirada estaba ausente. Sus pupilas blancas y los pequeños movimientos de sus dedos no dejaban cabida a la duda. El rey había sido asesinado.

El príncipe se volvió a Freezer y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Lleno de indignación e impotencia se volteó directamente a él.

— ¡Maldito! —Gritó y el Lord frunció el seño con desagrado.

— Repugnante simio, inferior… —Dijo suavemente.

No pudo notar en qué momento lo atacó, pero ahora la respiración le resultaba extremadamente dificultosa. Bajó la mirada para observarse a sí mismo y donde antes se encontraba su estomago, ahora había un agujero que lo atravesaba. Sus órganos vitales seguramente estarían destruidos en su totalidad… Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los espasmos y cayó al suelo junto al cadáver del rey. El príncipe comenzó a toser su propia sangre manchando con cuantiosas gotas su barbilla, sus pupilas desaparecían y reaparecían como si luchara por quedarse en este mundo. Repentinamente la risa de su asesino se oyó, al principio como un ronroneo, para luego convertirse en una carcajada. Riéndose en el lecho de muerte la realeza saiyajin.

— _Vegeta… _

— ¿Qué…? —Dijo confundido a la voz que irrumpía la constante y altanera risa de Freezer.

— _Despierta Vegeta, se hace tarde. _

El príncipe abrió con recelo los ojos y percibió una borrosa figura familiar a su lado. Luego de parpadear un par de veces notó que lo vivido minutos atrás había sido nuevamente, una pesadilla. Los pensamientos desagradables no lograron abandonar su mente, el desprecio hacia el Lord del Universo era el mismo, si no es que mayor.

Un jovencito vestido de traje ajustado azul, bajo la misma armadura que el mayor se alejó unos metros de la cama del príncipe.

Notó al acercarse a despertarlo que sudaba frió y se movía nervioso de un lado a otro.

El pequeño mechón de cabello negro azabache que caía sobre su frente, desacorde al resto que traía hacía arriba lo hacía ver más joven de lo que en realidad era. Ya había notado que las pesadillas de su hermano eran cada vez más frecuentes.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Tarble? —Dijo acariciándose los ojos con su mano derecha.

— Sí —Afirmó de inmediato el menor.

— Bien, vamos.

El jovencito asintió y tomó lugar detrás de Vegeta, siguiendo su caminata. El príncipe sacudió un par de veces la cabeza intentando liberarse de la palpitación y cefalea que le había dejado el mal dormir. De pronto detuvo su andar confundido y cerró con rudeza los parpados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien hermano? —Preguntó el más joven intrigado.

Vegeta continuó su camino sin darle respuesta.

— No te preocupes. El rey también me pone nervioso.

Vegeta alzó una ceja al observar a su joven hermano.

— No seas estúpido —Dijo indignado por la suposición— Para ser un heredero al trono de los Saiyajins dejas mucho que desear —Volvió la vista al corredor y prosiguió su camino.

— Lo–lo siento… —Siseó avergonzado, bajando la mirada.

Tras escuchar a su hermano mayor avanzar, lo siguió con cautela. Se reprochó mentalmente el haberse atrevido insinuar que el príncipe tuviera algún tipo de temor hacía su padre y se propuso jamás volver a hacerlo.

Los saiyas recorrieron los pasillos del castillo de la familia real. Los muros de éste parecían superar los tres metros de alto, con varios acabados color rojo oscuro y dorado en las paredes. Al llegar a una puerta doble de roble, Vegeta empujó una aldaba baja para hacer entrada. Tarble tragó saliva y se irguió con rectitud expectante al encuentro con su progenitor.

Luego de abrirse paso dentro de la habitación, Tarble cerró la pesada puerta tras de sí y se volvió a posicionar a la derecha de su hermano.

— Padre —Dijo Vegeta y el rey, quien se encontraba sentado en una imponente silla de terciopelo y acabados de oro, levantó la vista, pasándola del mayor al menor respectivamente— Ya estamos aquí.

— Eso veo —Aseveró el rey— Bien —Dijo y se levantó de su asiento— Acompáñenme.

El rey Vegeta tomó camino a una de las puertas que daban a los exteriores de su palacio y abrió una puerta de vidrio calado. Sus hijos siguiendo las claras órdenes caminaron tras la blandiente capa, pasando por una escalera de mármol tallada, hasta llegar a los jardines privados de la familia, vigilada por los mejores soldados del reino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó Vegeta firmemente, extrañado al ver la privacidad que requería el asunto a tratar.

— Solo es algo que prefiero tratar entre nosotros —Comenzó volteándose a los jóvenes— Freezer no está muy contento con las últimas conquistas planetarias que realizamos —Dijo desganado y Vegeta ahogó un gruñido en su garganta. El sutil gesto del príncipe no fue notado por el rey, pero sí por el segundo en la línea del trono.— La última vez que cruzamos palabras me dejó saber que si no ve mejores resultados la próxima vez que me presente, tomaría nuevas medidas —El rey aclaró su garganta, imaginar qué tipo de represalias sería capaz de tomar contra su especie entera, hacía que sintiera de inmediato un dolor intenso en el estomago.— Quiero que te encargues de algunas conquistas personalmente, Vegeta. Sé que esas tareas las dejamos para los escuadrones… pero entenderás que nos encontramos en una situación delicada.

— Eso veo —Espetó indignado.

— Uhmm… —Murmuró el tercero y el par volteó.— ¿De qué me encargaré yo?

— ¿Servirás de algo? —Preguntó con sarcasmo su hermano.

— Quiero que asignes las misiones personalmente Tarble, luego iras junto con tu hermano a su siguiente conquista.

— ¿¡Que!? —Dijeron sorprendidos al unísono. Mientras que Vegeta gruñó, Tarble abrió los ojos repentinamente, anonadado.

— Así es, ustedes dos son mis sucesores… Y al parecer a Tarble le falta experiencia en el campo de batalla. Lo cual es totalmente inaceptable, así que lo pondré a tu cargo y luego se encargará él mismo de su siguiente conquista. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido —Refunfuñó el mayor.

El rey corrió su mirada al más pequeño y el joven, intimidado, asintió. —Entendido —Dijo de inmediato.

— Ya pueden irse, y prepárense para sus misiones.

El par de príncipes se giró sobre sus talones mirándose disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo. Mientras que Tarble estaba emocionado por poder observar a su hermano en acción, Vegeta estaba fastidiado. Aunque lo más importante en su mente era que ese sueño recurrente, no se volviera una realidad.

Tarble tomo camino a la sala de comunicaciones que en ese momento se encontraba vacía y organizó todos los escuadrones del reino en diferentes grupos. Con su tecnología no sería difícil categorizar los planetas por dificultad de conquista y tiempo esperado. Al cabo de unas horas ya tenía un plan de ataque para una gran parte de la galaxia… pero se detuvo extrañado al revisar las conquistas pasadas de un soldado.

— Kakarotto… —Dijo y revisó el estado de un planeta en la galaxia del norte— Sabía que había leído sobre este planeta, "Tierra" —Rápidamente le propició una lectura al informe— _Que extraño… según mis datos éste planeta le fue asignado hace más de diez años cuando era un infante, pero en su perfil dice que lo dejó en espera por que se encontraba gravemente herido. —__ ¿_Qué debería hacer?, ¿asignárselo a un miembro de la sala de incubadoras o pedirle que cumpla su primera misión? —El príncipe suspiró y recordó las palabras de su padre— El tiempo apremia, esperar que un niño lo conquiste quizá tome más tiempo del que disponemos. Se lo reasignaré a Kakarotto y eso es todo —Dijo decidido y firmó el documento que obligaría al saiyajin a iniciar su conquista.

* * *

— Han sido convocados hoy, aquí, para cumplir diversas misiones de conquistas planetarias, soldados —Dijo el rey del planeta caminando en dirección contraria al viento, blandiéndose tras de sí, su larga capa que acariciaba con suavidad el suelo bajo sus pies.

Habían pasado varios días desde que encomendó a sus hijos la organización de la invasión espacial. Tarble había alineado a las tropas personalmente y Vegeta pospuesto la mayor cantidad de tratados de Vegetasei, para el momento en que regresase de su siguiente misión. Sin lugar a dudas, el rey Vegeta quería mantener el dilema con Freezer, lo más intimo posible… De enterarse su pueblo del peligro que corrían, podrían verse victimas de motines entre sus soldados, traiciones y alianzas de sus miembros con las tropas del Lord.

El enorme grupo de guerreros alzó sus puños en el aire en demostración de emoción por su porvenir. Un gran porcentaje de soldados habían sido seleccionados para luchar en nombre del imperio saiyajin.

— A continuación serán llamados a recibir un documento, indicándose el planeta que se les encargará, sus compañeros y la hora del despegue de su nave. Por la victoria, soldados —Concluyó el rey y giró sobre sus talones, acompañado del festejo de los guerreros, terminando así la celebración que encubría el temor de Vegeta, a ser asesinado por el Lord.

Uno a uno, fueron llamados a recibir el susodicho documento de manos del joven príncipe Tarble. Al llegar el turno de entregarle a Kakarotto el que le correspondía, Tarble sintió pena por las seguras burlas que recibiría al serle encargado un planeta de dificultad 1.

—Ka-Kakarotto —Llamó el príncipe y volteó dudoso al calvo que lo acompañaba.

Otro muchacho apenas unos años mayor que él, se presentó de inmediato, notablemente alegre. A pesar de ser un soldado de clase baja, para esas misiones era más que suficiente un bebe de su raza…

— Aquí tiene, soldado —Dijo y bajó la mirada ruborizado— _Me odiará por darle esta misión…_ —Pensó y volteó a los salvajes pares del soldado.

— Muchas gracias, su alteza —Espetó respetuoso al tiempo que le brindaba una reverencia.

Al levantar la vista y notar que el joven no establecía contacto visual con él, se extrañó.— ¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe Tarble?

— ¿Ah? —Musitó nervioso— ¿De qué habla, soldado? —Contestó con claro nerviosismo— Estoy bien, no sucede nada malo, Yo só-

— Retírate, clase baja. —Aseveró el hombre calvo a su lado.

Kakarotto miró al de bigote y asintió sin más para luego retirarse.

— Gracias, Nappa —Murmuró Tarble.

— No hay de que príncipe. Solo procure no comportarse así frente a su padre —Dijo con molestia el soldado cruzando los brazos.

A unos metros el guerrero que acababa de ser nombrado, observaba con emoción su siguiente misión. Hacía meses no era reclutado por el ejército de su planeta para algo de tal importancia. Gran cantidad de miembros estaban incluidos en la movilización masiva de saiyajins para conquistar varios planetas en diferentes galaxias, ese día era el inicio, del que según la comunidad de saiyajins, sería el inicio de una nueva y mejor época.

— Planeta Tierra… —Murmuró tras leer el escrito. Pasó los ojos con rapidez, obviando frases formales para pasar de una vez a lo concreto. Hora y día de despegue.— Vaya —Se dijo sorprendido abriendo los ojos.

— Me sorprende que se hayan tomado la molestia de llamarte, Kakarotto —Dijo uno de un metro y noventa centímetros de alto, detrás de él.

El individuo sonrió de lado al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre el uniformado hombro del más pequeño. La cabellera de este igualaba su altura, tan oscuro como la noche y alborotado desde el inicio al final. A simple vista su cuerpo estaba por demás tonificado en todos los espacios posibles, poseía un cuerpo de magnitudes impresionantes. En su pierna izquierda traía una cinta roja, a la altura del muslo, la cual parecía que por la presión del trabajado cuerpo, se rompería en cualquier momento.

— No molestes, Raditz —Le contestó Kakarotto con los ojos a media asta.

El aludido soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión del otro joven— ¿A dónde te enviaran, hermanito?

— A un planeta llamado Tierra.

— ¿Y qué dificultad tiene? –

— ¿Dificultad? —Repitió y luego pensó:— _Lo había olvidado._

— ¿Aún no terminas de leerla? —Cuestionó extrañado. Observó entonces que su pequeño hermano había relajado completamente su posición. Miró su mano derecha y ahí estaba el escrito con el que debía presentarse el día de su partida. Sonrió con picardía y lo tomó en una milésima de segundo— Veámoslo —Dijo divertido.

— ¿Eh? —Musitó y perplejo miró sus desnudas manos.

— Pfff. —Bufó luego de pasar su mirada en el trozo de papel.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada que no sepamos, eres una vergüenza.

Sin más, con un movimiento de su mano colocó el escrito en el pecho de Kakarotto con un poco de violencia. Se lo oyó gruñir levemente antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse indignado. Su hermano no entendía el por qué de esa reacción… no lo entendió hasta tomar el documento entre sus manos y continuar su lectura.

— ¿¡Nivel 1!? —Exclamó con los ojos como platos— ¡Debe haber un error!

Y no lo había, de inmediato se dirigió al príncipe Tarble para consultarle y esa fue la única respuesta recibida de él "_No hay ningún error."_ y una menos cortés del calvo "_Lárgate de aquí antes de que vuele tu cabeza en mil pedazos"._No le quedó más opción que presentarse el día de partida a su patética misión.

— _Los demás tendrán toda la diversión —_Se dijo en un pensamiento al momento de ingresar a su pequeña nave esférica.

— _Iniciando secuencia de hibernación —_Dijo una voz femenina luego de ingresar las coordenadas en el tablero. Sin más, un gas blanco se apropió del ambiente y Kakarotto cerró los parpados. La próxima vez que los abriera estaría en el pequeño planeta azul. Donde daría comienzo a su pequeña e insignificante misión…

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Hola a todas! Viejas de mis lectoras, como así nuevas lectoras del género. Espero que disfruten de esta historia de aventuras que se me ocurrió hace varios años y ha vuelto "remasterizada" jaja

Me ocuparé de reescribir cada capítulo, para poder retomarlo y estar más satisfecha con mi trabajo. Espero que las amantes de Bulma y Vegeta lo disfruten, tanto como quienes tengan ganas de leer sobre otras parejas y nuestros personajes favoritos.

Nos reencontraremos en el próximo capítulo!

Nadeshico023


	2. Capítulo 2: Aterizajes

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 2: Aterrizajes.**

El mundo para Bulma se había vuelto corredores, paredes blancas, puertas eléctricas y laboratorios. El frío que recorría sus brazos por las noches era acongojador, y la comida que ahora se veía obligada a comer por ser lo único que se le ofrecía, no era ni la mitad de delicioso que lo que ella un día le dio a sus mascotas.

Ahora miraba a través de una ventana de magnitudes hacia las afueras de la corporación, y donde antes había un enorme árbol que la protegía de la lluvia cuando era una pequeña niña, ahora había un ala más de laboratorios. La verde grava que su madre y jardineros mantenían en las mejores condiciones había sido reemplazada por piedras y tierra. La patrulla no pondría gastos por el mantenimiento de simples plantas.

A esa altura llorar era igual a nada, ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás para desahogarse, pero tristemente ya se había acostumbrado a esa nefasta realidad que la abrazaba con violencia.

Se propuso mentalmente continuar con sus tareas. Se acomodó el cabello azulado detrás de la oreja para trabajar con más comodidad. No pudo evitar recorrer con sus dedos la longitud de su cabello y preguntarse qué corte le sentaría mejor.

— _Despierta mujer, no te trajeron aquí para dormir la siesta. _

Frunció el ceño y al mismo tiempo los labios, notablemente molesta.— No, claro que no, ¡me trajeron aquí para que haga su maldito trabajo por ustedes! —Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna se dijo que lo mejor sería regresar a sus actividades.

Suspiró y se levantó de la silla metálica en la que reposaba. Frente a ella, un escritorio que cargaba una enorme pieza similar a una ventila de avión. A través del monitor de seguridad solo podía apreciarse como la joven revolvía y cambiaba uniones de cables para luego dirigirse a un pequeño cuaderno y hacer un par de anotaciones.

Cansada, después de unas horas la mujer limpió su frente con el reverso de su mano. Realmente estaba agotada. La comida que le servían a diario, no era exactamente un suplemento dietario. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y el ya común militar que la escoltaba diariamente entró a darle unos documentos en un folio. Respiró con profundidad otra vez y sintió una segunda presencia a su lado al abrir los ojos. Se horrorizó al ver una mano junto a su hombro y saltó de pavor cuando ésta la tocó.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritó, saltando de su asiento con una mano en el pecho.

El hombre resolvió hacerse a unos metros atrás, la reacción de la prisionera lo tomó por sorpresa y se estremeció por un segundo, además de quedar levemente aturdido por el agudo grito de la joven.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos haces asustándome así?! ¿¡Que acaso no ves que estoy trabajando!? —Cuestionó la fémina enfurecida.

— ¡Demonios!, ¡La próxima vez no me importa lo que diga el comandante, te volaré la cabeza de un tiro! —Contestó aún aturdido el soldado, escupiendo pequeñas gotas de saliva. Reunió aire en el pecho y arrojó al suelo los documentos.— ¡Ahí tienes lo que pediste! —Dijo volteándose a retirarse.

— _¿Lo que pedí? —_Pensó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltearse al folio. Bajó las piernas de la mesa, en pleno escándalo y sin darse cuenta se había subido completamente a la mesa metálica junto a su proyecto. Ya más calmada, reunió una a una las hojas que el soldado había "entregado".— Ya lo recuerdo —Dijo sonriente.

Inmediatamente Bulma acomodó las hojas en la mesa de su pequeño laboratorio y se dispuso a descifrar el mensaje. Era todo un reto y el hecho de saber que los demás científicos de la tierra no habían logrado descubrir qué era lo que el mensaje decía, la emocionaba aún más. Al cabo de unos minutos se felicito a sí misma, aquellos símbolos creados a partir de figuras geométricas comenzaban a tener un orden. La brillante y joven mente sentía una enorme pasión por la ciencia y lo desconocido, sin lugar a dudas si habría alguien en el mundo capaz de realizar esa grandiosa tarea, era ella. Dejó completamente de lado el proyecto de la patrulla y se embargó al suyo propio. No notó que las horas correspondientes a su trabajo, las había pasado por completo, cuando feliz, tomó el trozo dibujado de papel y una vez más se felicito.

— _¡Lo hiciste!, ¡lo hiciste!, ¡sabía que lo haría! Soy la mujer más inteligente de la tierra. Sabía que lo lograría, soy grandiosa_—Se dijo mentalmente y sin más tomó cómodo asiento para leerse la señal.

"_Si alguien está escuchando esto… por favor, les suplico que nos ayuden… Nuestro planeta está siendo atacado y… __—_La siguiente parte de la transmisión se perdió por mala recepción del satélite— ¡_Por favor! ¡A quien nos escuche! ¡Auxilio! —_Fin de la recepción.

Bulma se quedó inmóvil, las palabras de ayuda de un ser de otro planeta no fueron alentadoras al infantil sueño de encontrar un ser poderoso que los ayude a liberarse de sus opresores. Más bien la dejó más temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse allí fuera. Era un hecho que más de una especie habitaba la galaxia, ellos no eran los únicos seres inteligentes y de hecho, quizá no eran los más avanzados. ¿Qué hacer? La patrulla no debe pensar que aquellos seres pudieran ser poderosos, de otro modo no buscarían un enfrentamiento. Estaban cegados por su afán de ser los dueños de todo sin saber lo minúsculos que podían ser en realidad.

— _Entonces…—_Pensó y una voz familiar la despertó de su trance:

— Es hora de volver a tu celda.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Susurró se volteó incrédula al reloj— _Vaya, supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes._

Al igual que todos los días, el militar escoltó a la peliazul a su dormitorio. Al entrar observó que en su mesa de noche había una pequeña cena preparada para ella. Se sorprendió al notar que aún estaba caliente y más aún al probarla y reconocer la especial forma de cocinar de su madre. Al parecer el General Blue estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, y por ahora ella también cumpliría con la suya.

* * *

Dos enormes cráteres se dibujaron en la corteza de un planeta de proporciones de Júpiter. Sus creadores se posicionaban en el centro de estas, y los seres en su interior comenzaban a despertar cuando una tercera y cuarta se posicionaron a un par de kilómetros de distancia. El primero en despertar del sueño hibernal, colocó su mano enguantada en uno de los marcos de la escotilla que acababa de abrirse. Con un impulso salió de su nave y luego estiró los músculos de su espalda. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el momento en el que entró a ella y su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, los huesos de su nuca hicieron un pequeño "click". El resto de los guerreros comenzaron a aparecer uno a uno detrás del primero. Después de unos leves quejidos, de parte de los más grandes, todos ellos resolvieron inmediatamente presionar los botones de los scooters sobre el lado izquierdo de sus rostros.

— Este planeta tiene muchos habitantes —Dijo Nappa comenzando a levitar para acercarse a su líder.

— Servirán como esclavos, así que trata de no eliminarlos a todos Nappa, tiendes a realizar esa tarea con demasiado gusto —Comentó el príncipe para luego ronronear una risa.

— Bah… de que sirve salir a divertirse si al llegar no podemos acabar con una o dos vidas —Tres de los cuatro soldados soltaron una carcajada y sin intentarlo recordaron viejas hazañas vividas.

El tercero se volteó a observar la pobre vegetación del planeta, caminó unos pasos y se despojó de uno de sus guantes. Con la yema de los dedos acarició el suelo y pudo percibir las grietas que se formaban en él.

— ¿De qué subsiste esta especie? —Preguntó al resto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Vegeta en un tono imponente.

— No hay mucha vegetación, y al parecer en este planeta no llueve mucho… No me explico cómo es que hay tantos habitantes aquí si no tienen una fuerte fuente de alimento… —Dijo ensimismado el pequeño Tarble.

— Muy astuto, Tarble —Contestó su hermano con una sonrisa picara en el rostro— Tú te encargarás de averiguarlo. Mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de… "persuadir" a los habitantes a trabajar para nuestro imperio.

Tarble alzó una ceja, obviamente su hermano tenía el menor interés en enseñarle cómo conquistar el planeta. No se rehúso, simplemente asintió y comenzó a levitar en dirección contraria al resto.

— Esas no son las órdenes de su padre —Dijo Nappa con recelo.

— ¡Já! Mi padre quiere volverme el niñero de Tarble. Es ridículo… esa pequeña alimaña no tiene esperanzas. Si crees que debe aprender a comportarse como un verdadero saiyajin, ve tu mismo tras él.

Nappa se dio un segundo para observar al joven saiya adentrarse al planeta. Él mismo había categorizado su dificultad y elegido a tres de los mejores guerreros saiyajin para conquistarlo, lo más probable era que él solo no pudiera enfrentar a un grupo de habitantes… De regresar sólo los tres guerreros, el rey Vegeta no estaría muy satisfecho y Nappa no pretendía cargar con la furia del monarca y la muerte de un príncipe sobre sus hombros.

Vegeta alzó levemente su labio en un silencioso gruñido al ver como su guardia se retiraba detrás del más joven.

— Vamos, Bardock —Le dijo al soldado junto a él, quien había optado por mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Apenas unos años menor que el padre de Vegeta, Bardock se había destacado del resto de saiyajins por sus innumerables contribuciones y lealtad a la corona. Sin importar su condición de soldado regular, logró colocarse en los mejores escuadrones del reino y resultar conveniente a la hora de colaborar con la realeza saiyajin.

Ambos tomaron vuelo a lo que, según el scooter, era el epicentro de la población. Mientras que por otro lado a una velocidad considerablemente menor, se encontraban Tarble y Nappa. El de menor estatura presionó un par de veces el botón de su scooter y señaló este a diferentes direcciones.

— Deberíamos dedicarnos a atacar alguna aldea.

— Si quieres hazlo tú, Vegeta ya me dejó bastante claro que yo no sirvo para esas cosas —Respondió y divisó a lo lejos un haz de luz que parecía estar abandonando el planeta.— ¿Es eso un puente de aterrizaje? —Esforzó la vista tratando de ver con más precisión lo que se alejaba. Parecía ser una nave, y debajo de ella, un puente metálico de grandes proporciones. Rápidamente emprendió su marcha hacia éste y detrás de él, su vasallo.

Al encontrarse a pocos metros de las instalaciones Tarble disminuyó la velocidad y se ubicó detrás de unas maquinas que parecían servir de transporte. Nappa no cuestionó la actitud de su príncipe y se obligó a permanecer en silencio. Tomo lugar junto a él pero un hedor desagradable lo obligó a tapar su nariz.

— ¿Qué es ese maldito olor? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Tarble se volteó al mayor e inhaló un par de veces. Por poco sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas al momento de percibir el desagradable hedor.— No lo sé —Contestó cubriéndose.

Gracias a su gran altura, el de bigote pudo hacerse de una mirada dentro de la maquinaria a su lado. Dentro del aparato había una serie de piedras de color rojizo, del tamaño de monedas y de forma esférica.

— Creo que es azufre. —Murmuró el pequeño mientras el mayor se hacía con un puñado de piedras. Nappa extendió su palma para mostrarle su descubrimiento al príncipe y este tomo un par de piedras para luego realizar una mejor investigación sobre ellas.

El príncipe estiró el cuello y logro ver a los habitantes del planeta. Lo que más llamó su atención era el cabello rojizo y rizado que parecía ser característica propia de la especie. La piel azulada y escamosa de estos era brillante y según lo visto los privaba de la sensación de frío, por lo que ninguno traía ropas encima. Un grupo de unas quince personas cargaban un enorme recipiente con ruedas de las mismas esferas que Nappa había encontrado minutos antes. Al finalizar encendieron un dispositivo y el recipiente se cerró, los de aspecto más musculoso lo colocaron dentro de una nave y nuevamente realizaron la misma tarea.

— Creo que ya se cual es su base de alimento —Comentó Tarble y giró a su acompañante— ¡Debemos buscar a mi hermano!

— De acuerdo —Espetó Nappa y giró su rostro, con un simple movimiento de su muñeca ya había localizado mediante su útil aparato, la ubicación del príncipe y de Bardock, cuando una voz aguda se escuchó no muy lejana.

El par volteó a la voz y lo que parecía ser un soldado los señalaba con uno de los tres dedos de su mano derecha, gritando en un idioma desconocido para ellos.

— Creo que dijo "intrusos" —Comentó nervioso, Tarble.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó Nappa poniéndose de pie— ¿Me permite? —Pidió al príncipe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Adelante. —Contestó y tragó saliva al ver como se acercaban a ellos, un grupo de más de treinta individuos furiosos, cargando armas.

— Mire y aprenda príncipe.

El calvo comenzó a tomar altura mientras que Tarble, junto a él, trataba de hacerse de una posición más segura. Sólo le tomó unos minutos de trabajo a Nappa deshacerse de los guerreros, pero la cantidad de atacantes que aprecian segundo a segundo comenzaba a hacerse preocupante.

* * *

— No sé qué le encuentras de interesante al patio trasero niña.

La peliazul se volteó confundida al Dr. Gero y resolvió una sonrisa. Él no veía todos los recuerdos que el planeta le brindaba en cada esquina, y la melancolía que le causaban las paredes que ahora eran su prisión.

— No me haga caso Dr.

— Imposible no hacerlo cuando eres el único humano inteligente que me veo obligado a frecuentar.

— Lo mismo digo —Contestó con una débil sonrisa— No entiendo como no nos vuelve locos la soledad.

— Me resulta imposible imaginarte más loca de lo que estás ahora —Comentó el anciano sin cambiar su semblante.

— ¿Era una broma? —Cuestionó Bulma alzando una ceja.

— De hecho, es un cumplido —Dijo y esbozó una sonrisa, escondida por su bigote.

Bulma guardó silencio y continuó observando el patio trasero de la Corporación. Los edificios adjuntos habían cambiado demasiado a como estaban antes del golpe militar, los parques se volvieron un desperdicio de espacio y los lugares de entretenimiento eran sólo permitidos a soldados, y sólo los que no habían sido clausurados. La mujer posó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, algo apesadumbrada y suspiró, una cosa que la patrulla no había logrado arruinar era la belleza del cielo que para esa hora del día se había vuelto un hermoso atardecer. Se extrañó al ver caer del cielo una bola de fuego y alzó las cejas con sorpresa, luego de unos segundos de impactarse contra la tierra sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, y al volverse una vez más a la ventana pudo ver una ola de viento expansiva, recorrer con violencia la ciudad hasta ella.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Bulma y se cubrió bajo la mesa sin dudarlo. Momento en el que la ola impactó la corporación y el vidrio de la ventana se partió en mil pedazos. La joven cubrió sus oídos y gritó asustada, sintiendo como todo el suelo bajo sus pies parecía comenzar a resquebrajarse. El sonido producto del impacto aún se oía, y poco a poco fue reemplazado por los gritos de personas, alarmas de autos y soldados en los alrededores. Lentamente Bulma abrió los ojos y horrorizada encontró frente a ella el cadáver de su compañero. Cubrió su boca y se hizo contra la pared a sus espaldas, conteniendo las lágrimas se levantó lentamente y caminó con sumo cuidado hasta la puerta, tratando de no tocar el cuerpo.

Al parecer el hombre no reaccionó con tanta rapidez como ella y los incontables vidrios de la ventana acabaron con su vida en menos de un segundo.

_Dispositivos de seguridad desactivados. Alerta roja. Dispositivos de seguridad desactivados. Alerta roja._

Una y otra vez se repitió el mensaje en las bocinas y Bulma observó como la puerta que la aprisionaba se abría. Sin dudarlo corrió a las afueras tratando de recordar el camino a la salida. El largo pasillo blanco que siempre recorría estaba cubierto de pedazos de vidrio rotos y objetos irreconocibles envueltos en llamas. Escuchó explosiones en los alrededores, un impacto de esa magnitud seguramente habría afectado muchas áreas de los laboratorios, lógicamente no era un buen lugar para encontrarse en esa situación.

Su respiración se agitaba, necesitaba beber un sorbo de agua con urgencia.

— _¡¿Dónde?!, ¿¡Dónde diablos estarán!? —_Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras corría y miraba dentro de habitación tras habitación.— _¿Dónde diablos está la cocina?_

Repentinamente una explosión a sus espaldas la empujó unos metros, a pesar de haberle tomado tan poco tiempo expulsarla del radio ella pudo sentir el arrasador calor sobre su frágil humanidad. Sus hombros estaban manchados de un color oscuro, producto del humo y ahora con sus codos apoyados sobre el suelo, cortándose con los pequeños pedazos de pared intentaba ponerse de pie una vez más.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo una voz gruesa detrás de ella.

Bulma abrió los ojos asustada y temblando miró sobre su hombro. La figura que la observaba era de gran tamaño, pero las llamas y el humo no le permitían hacerse de una buena imagen de su rostro. Sus brillantes ojos le quitaron el habla y tartamudeo tontamente.

— Despídete —Concluyó y la obscura figura alzó una mano, seguramente para terminar con su existencia.

— _¡Despiértate! _

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —Gritó la peliazul levantándose de la mesa que había alojado a su rostro como almohada durante los últimos veinte minutos. Aún sudaba frío, y su respiración estaba acelerada. Asustada observó sus alrededores y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

— Si no hubieras hecho tanto ruido te hubiera permitido dormir un poco más —Comentó Gero, a su lado.

— Lo siento —Dijo a sabiendas de que todo había sido un sueño.— No he dormido muy bien últimamente, sólo quería descansar la vista. No pretendía quedarme dormida.

— Trata de dormir bien esta noche, mañana es un día importante —Dijo, como siempre, ensimismado en sus labores.— Por cierto, ¿ni siquiera dormida puedes hacer silencio?

La joven pasó por alto los comentarios del Dr. Gero. Desde el momento en el que resolvió el dichoso mensaje de auxilio, no había podido conciliar un sueño tranquilo, e incluso despierta imaginaba a su planeta siendo atacado por un enemigo poderoso.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y a pesar de la complicada forma de trabajo en la que ahora se veían obligados, la investigación había avanzado significativamente siendo unos pocos detalles a pulir los que faltaban. La nave de la patrulla ya estaba casi terminada. Días atrás habían sido informados de que tendrían un día más para trabajar en conjunto con los demás científicos, lo que emocionaba mucho a Bulma y no tanto a Gero, el se sentía más a gusto en grupos pequeños de persona, o tal vez a solas, encerrado en su propio laboratorio, el cual ya hasta parecía una cueva.

La emoción de Bulma, por otro lado, radicaba en que al día siguiente trabajaría una vez más junto a su padre, de quien había sido privada de comunicación hace ya casi dos años.

Esa noche Bulma tuvo pesadillas nuevamente, y al despertar en medio de la noche optó por permanecer despierta hasta que se hiciera la hora de trabajar. El militar habitual no la tomó por sorpresa, como tantas veces anteriores en las que al llegar ella continuaba durmiendo. Esta vez, la escoltó hasta una habitación de grandes proporciones y miró asombrada la nave que habían construido individualmente. No le llamó la atención la cantidad de guardias que la custodiaban, todos vistiendo el mismo uniforme que el moreno a sus espaldas. Aproximadamente unos diez hombres de diferentes características se encontraban, detrás de unas ocho personas de bata blanca. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue una pequeña nube de humo blanquecino, miró debajo de ella y un hombre de baja estatura y cabello grisáceo le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo a medio consumir mientras miraba la gigantesca nave con un brazo flexionado detrás de su espalda. Sonrió entonces y los pequeños ojos detrás de las gafas de grueso marco negro percibieron la figura de la fémina.

— Papá… —Susurró Bulma y su padre le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Los científicos caminaron hasta la nave dudosos mirándose unos a otros, Bulma se procuró un buen lugar junto a su padre y le habló:

— No sabía que te daban cigarrillos.

— Debes aprender a exigir sin gritar, hija —Le contestó el pequeño hombre con toque de humor.

Su hija sonrió nuevamente, a pesar de que él era un hombre de pocas palabras, siempre decía lo correcto en el momento correcto.

Después de un par de horas el general a cargo hizo entrada en la habitación sin interrumpir el trabajo de los científicos. Caminó alrededor de la maquina y la observó esperanzado de ser uno de los seleccionados para viajar por el espacio. Repentinamente el aparato en su muñeca comenzó a emitir un sonido titilante, el hombre se sorprendió y de inmediato tecleó unos pequeños botones en él y el sonido cesó. Bulma no pudo evitar notarlo, y mucho menos su nerviosismo al ver como otro soldado aún más nervioso hacía entrada junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó al joven soldado.

— Nuestro satélite le tomó una foto —Contestó y le entregó las imágenes.

Se despertó la curiosidad de los prisioneros y todos detuvieron sus labores en un instante. Se pudieron escuchar entre el silencio el sonido de varios preguntando de qué se trataba todo aquello, de qué imágenes hablaban y por qué estaban tan nerviosos.

El general se sintió abrumado y una gota de sudor recorrió desde su frente a su barbilla, desde donde calló a romperse al suelo.

— ¿Es posible que haya sido un meteorito? —Trató de preguntarle al joven en voz baja, obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento de sus hombros.

— Lo dudo —Dijo Gero a unos metros, llamando la atención del general— Si un meteorito se dirigiera a la Tierra lo habríamos detectado por su tamaño, lo que quiere decir que si lo era, era uno pequeño. Pero de ser así, el calor al que se vería expuesto al llegar a la atmosfera terrestre habría provocado su combustión.

El hombre parecía no entender las palabras del científico, por lo que un tercero intentó ayudar a la situación, clarificándolo para él.

— De ser un meteorito, se hubiera prendido en llamas y desintegrado antes de llegar a la Tierra.

— ¿Tienen una imagen? —Interrumpió Bulma acercándose.

— S-Sí… —Contestó aún sorprendido.

— Déjeme ver —Pidió antes de tomar de las manos del hombre la serie de tomas del satélite.— Es una nave… —Murmuró. La toma revelaba una pequeña esfera envuelta por una capa de fuego, seguramente creada por la fricción y la velocidad. Bulma asumió que la aleación de la que fue creada era tan resistente como para soportar la presión del espacio y las altas temperaturas.— Es una nave —Dijo una vez más ya más segura y le entregó nuevamente las imágenes al militar. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el descubrimiento, temiendo que su pesadilla fuera una realidad.— ¿Hace cuanto tomaron esa imagen?— Cuestionó al joven soldado.

— Hace unos minutos…

El militar a cargo salió de allí junto con el menor dejando a un atónito grupo a sus espaldas.

Bulma tragó saliva preocupada por el porvenir de la Tierra.

— Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien —Dijo el encorvado hombre dando nuevamente una pitada a su cigarrillo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Espero y estén disfrutando de este fic! En el próximo capítulo, la llegada de Kakarotto al planeta.

Nadeshico023.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Invasor o libertador?

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Invasor o libertador?**

Aún la corteza terrestre emitía humo, el calor que produjo el impacto había elevado la temperatura de las piedras e incendiado un árbol cercano al aterrizar. El guerrero saiyajin había salido de su nave unos minutos atrás, para encontrar a poca distancia una cascada y cristalino lago en los alrededores. Limpió su adormecido rostro con el agua y se sentó a disfrutar del paisaje por un momento.

— En Vegetasei no tenemos lugares tan hermosos como éste —Se dijo y el sonido de los pájaros cantando a los alrededores llamó su atención. Sonrió al ver a los coloridos animales que habitaban el planeta y emitían un sonido tan acogedor. Apoyó las palmas de su mano en su nuca y se recostó en sobre la grava verde, a disfrutar de la tibieza del sol. El calor en Vegetasei siempre le resultó sofocante, lo que provocaba a toda su especie un color de piel moreno, que ya era considerado una característica.

Al pasar unos minutos se levantó y se colocó su scooter, localizó después el sitio más cercano con habitantes y frunció deprimido su labio inferior al ver que el nivel de pelea de los humanos era diminuto.

— Vaya… esto será muy aburrido —Lentamente levitó por sobre la copa de los árboles y se dirigió a su primer destino.

Para la suerte de los pobladores prisioneros del planeta Tierra, Kakarotto se encontró con una base militar del dichoso Red Ribbon. Para ese momento todos los militares habían sido puestos en alerta, en especial las bases que se encontraban más cercanas al lugar del impacto del objeto no identificado. El joven de cabello alborotado sobrevoló las instalaciones militares por un momento antes de pensar en aterrizar en ellas.

— No son oponentes para mí, lo mejor será entregarlos como esclavos al rey —Comentó al aire masajeando su barbilla.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Gritó debajo de él un hombre de baja estatura y cabello castaño. Temblando cayó de bruces al suelo señalando con su dedo índice tembloroso al guerrero que sobrevolaba el lugar. Asustado, observó al sujeto de apariencia humana pero el simple hecho de que este ser volara le pareció suficiente para suponer que se trataba del "objeto no identificado" que había aterrizado en la Tierra hacía unos minutos atrás. Inmediatamente, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Kakarotto el hombre se volteó casi arrastrándose de rodillas y corrió para adentrarse a las instalaciones.

— Creo que lo asusté —Percibió entonces en su rodilla una molestia y miró hacia abajo. Al parecer un tanque de la milicia estaba intentado atacarlo, cuando de pronto a éste se le unieron varios.

Luego de notar que las armas convencionales no rendían ningún efecto sobre el supuesto alienígeno, comenzaron a atacarlo con misiles y demás objetos de destrucción. Sin esfuerzo esquivo la mayoría de los ataques, totalmente inexpresivo, cuando ya cansado se decidió a contrarrestarlos. Levantó su muñeca y formó una esfera de energía, que lanzó a un tanque haciendo que este explotara.— ¡Ríndanse y no les pasará nada! —Gritó con las manos junto a la boca. Los militares no escucharon órdenes y continuaron con sus infructuosos ataques, ganando no solo pérdidas, si no la destrucción completa de su base en un par de ataques del enemigo.

Ya la base había sido reducida a cenizas, cuando los pies de Kakarotto tocaron el suelo y este caminó por los alrededores observando las estructuras destruidas.— Ni modo, no me dejaron más remedio.

* * *

El mundo entero ya estaba enterado de la aparición de un intruso de otro planeta. Los medios de comunicación autorizados recorrían los escombros de las bases militares destruidas mostrándole a la Tierra entera, los anteriores pasos del visitante. Los humanos equívocamente comenzaron el rumor de que un libertador del espacio vino a rescatarlos, cuando la realidad era que Kakarotto venía a ponerlos en una situación peor a la que vivían actualmente. Era una casualidad enorme que haya aterrizado cerca de tres bases militares ubicadas estratégicamente en el desierto. Una a una las destruyo por no encontrar que se subordinaran ante él. Los líderes de la Patrulla Roja temían que los rumores fueran ciertos, de ser así solo se liberarían de la muerte si dejaban a los terrícolas en paz.

Los científicos más importantes del globo se encontraban frente a un televisor, atentos a la periodista castaña de voluptuoso peinado recorriendo las que fueron instalaciones militares. Bulma estaba intranquila, ¿era posible que un dios haya escuchado tan claramente sus plegarias?

— _Aquí vemos como lo que antes era un depósito de artillería, ahora es un cráter. Si la cámara me acompaña veremos… _

La peli azul retiró la vista del aparato y se volteó a observar a sus captores, que cada cinco minutos se retiraban presurosos. Todos los militares dentro de la Corporación, a pesar de intentar mantener la calma entre los reclusos, se encontraban en alerta roja. Volteó nuevamente a la reportera, cuando oyó como dos caían de sus sillas, anonadados y el resto abría los ojos incrédulos.

— _Los testigos aseguran que el sujeto es letal, y aseguraron, tomó rumbo hacia la Capital del Oeste a toda velocidad. —_Decía la mujer señalando en cielo y la supuesta dirección.

— ¡Nos atacará!, ¡este es el mayor puesto de las fuerzas armadas!, ¡vendrá aquí! — Gritó desesperada una mujer robusta de cabello negro.

En menos de un minuto la Corporación se volvió un caos entre soldados preparándose para la batalla y otros cuantos desertores renunciando a la patrulla creyendo que sería motivo para suplicar clemencia cuando el invasor se dispusiera a acabar con sus vidas, no sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían a su disposición para huir y ponerse a salvo. La mayoría de científicos se camuflaron entre la confusión para retirarse del seguro próximo lugar que atacaría el sujeto del espacio. Repentinamente unas sirenas se escucharon a lo largo y ancho de la C.C, incrementando el estado de alarma de todos allí dentro.

— ¡Ve por mamá y póngase a salvo! —Gritó Bulma a su padre y éste asintió y se retiró del lugar. Con la vista buscó a su compañero de laboratorio, el anciano Gero pero no pudo encontrarlo en ninguna parte. Al cabo de unos segundos apretó los puños y corrió a buscar una salida sin otra opción que ver por su seguridad.

Tras recorrer unos pasillos y eludir un par de soldados se topó con una habitación llena de vehículos de transporte ligero. Al mirar a su izquierda noto unas cajas que le resultaron familiares. Se acercó rápidamente y se procuró un par.— Este debe ser el laboratorio de papá. —Se dijo al ver que dentro de este habían varias capsulas enumeradas. Sonrió y guardó en el bolsillo de su short la caja que le pareció más útil y antes de irse revisó uno de los cajones y tomó una cajetilla de cigarrillos.— Gracias, papá.

Prosiguió con su escape, cuando frente a ella en una intercepción de pasillos, asustada se hizo detrás de un mueble al ver como unos soldados a medio vestir salían corriendo a toda velocidad para seguramente hacer lo mismo que ella. Encontrar una salida.

Al ver al último irse prosiguió su recorrido por el pasillo, pasando frente a la puerta de la que salió la media docena de hombres, justo sobre una silla pudo ver la banda roja que utilizaban en el brazo todos los integrantes de la patrulla.— Puede serme útil —Se dijo y se procuró la banda.

Otra vez se dedicó a buscar una salida y le resultó bastante conveniente el haber prestado tanta atención a las contraseñas al momento de abrir un par de puertas. Sin dificultad alguna, con el paso del tiempo encontró un patrón numérico en ellas. Con el tiempo notó patrones numéricos que más tarde descubrió, correspondían a diversos colores, sólo debía saber qué color le correspondía a cada compuerta.

Al pasar unos minutos recorriendo el lugar encontró una ventana que ocupaba casi toda una pared y del otro lado, la libertad.

No pudo contener una amplia sonrisa y apoyar las palmas de sus manos contra el vidrio al encontrarla, visiblemente esperanzada. Un punto en el cielo captó su atención en ese exacto momento y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Kakarotto alzo su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía. Después de destruir tres bases militares, que, a su parecer debían ser aldeas, comenzó a sentirse aburrido y ubicó con su scooter un lugar cercano con mayor cantidad de habitantes. De ser todo el recorrido igual que los tres anteriores se sentiría muy decepcionado. Al llegar, los ataques a su persona no se hicieron esperar y con tedio ahora preparaba su primer contraataque.

— ¡Ay, vamos!, ¡sólo ríndanse! —Dijo en un tono aniñado— _Estoy desperdiciando energías…—_Pensó y al ver que no cesaban sus pequeños ataques lanzó la esfera de lleno contra la Corporación Capsula.

El impacto destruyó buena parte de los laboratorios. Bulma se refugió inmediatamente en un cruce de corredores y se cubrió con sus manos. Al abrir los ojos felizmente descubrió que la explosión no llegó a afectar esa parte de la instalación y al levantarse sonrió observando que gracias a ella se había abierto una enorme salida. Internamente deseo que sus padres y Gero se encontraran bien antes de correr a las afueras. El constante sonido de explosiones en el área de laboratorios se le hizo preocupante.

El scooter de Kakarotto comenzó a titilar y este levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. — Alguien está tocando mi nave —Un impulso de energía lo hizo regresar por el camino que lo acababa de llevar a ese lugar, retirándose por donde llegó.

Bulma presionó el interruptor de una capsula y una pequeña moto se apareció frente a ella al disiparse la polvareda de humo, clásica de las pequeñas capsulas Hoi-Poi. Sin dudarlo se subió a ella y giró su mano derecha para acelerar, dejando atrás finalmente su prisión.— _Por fin —_Pensó aliviada al alejarse.

* * *

El príncipe de la realeza saiyajin se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra, apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla, esperando que su compañero trajera algún alimento.

Minutos atrás ambos habían masacrado a un grupo de gente reptil que habitaba el enorme planeta y tomado ese lugar como una especie de campamento. A pesar de que habían pasado horas, no se asomaba el sol, lo más probable era que se encontraran a tanta distancia de él que sus rayos no llegarían a iluminarlo nunca. El frío era casi insoportable por lo que se vio obligado a encender una fogata para mantener la temperatura. Quitó el scooter de su rostro y miró el cielo y las cuantiosas estrellas que lo adornaban. Buscó entre las constelaciones su planeta, como siempre hacía por costumbre cada vez que se encontraba en un planeta nuevo. Bajo la mirada, estaba molesto por la partida de Nappa detrás de Tarble, a su parecer lo mejor que podía hacer su pequeño hermano era desaparecer y no volver jamás. Al nacer le descubrieron un poder de pelea muy pobre y debajo de lo esperado, pero con el pasar del tiempo notaron que su rápido aprendizaje, e inteligencia eran asombrosos. Aunque si el niño no servía para la lucha, no debía pertenecer a la familia real, era vergonzoso para él creer que estaba emparentado con alguien tan insultantemente débil y no entendía por qué razón su padre lo dejo con vida al nacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó a Bardock acercarse cargando una criatura del aspecto de una larva gigante sobre su hombro. El príncipe tragó saliva y retiró inmediatamente la vista de esa repugnante criatura.

— No pensarás comer esa porquería, ¿o sí?

Perplejo, Bardock observó al príncipe y dejó al insecto gigante en el suelo junto al fuego.— Pues, sí… ¿Por qué no?

— Agh… —Rugió con asco— En ese caso buscaré otra cosa para mí.

— ¡Vegeta! —Se oyó acercándose, el par volteó y el pequeño Tarble aterrizaba con Nappa, junto a ellos.— ¡He hecho un descubrimiento importante, Vegeta! —Exclamó entusiasmado empuñando sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Vegeta alzó una ceja.— Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces —Le dijo en un tono autoritario— ¡Nappa! —Llamó, molesto.

— Su alteza.

— ¡Ve por algo de comer ahora mismo! —Ordenó y el vasallo no pudo evitar observar el animal capturado por Bardock y que, en su frente apareciera una pequeña gota de sudor. Ya conocía a la perfección a su príncipe. No necesitó más para retirarse por sustento.

— Pero, Vegeta. Es importante, yo-

— ¡Ya basta, Tarble! Molesta a otro con tus estupideces, mientras tú estuviste jugando al investigador nosotros hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo. No entiendo por qué mi padre te envío, tan solo eres una maldita carga para nosotros. Ahora retírate de mi vista, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más salir de tu boca.

El pequeño entristeció su mirada y giró sobre sus talones, con impotencia apretó sus puños y corrió en una dirección incierta. El príncipe bufó y volvió a sentarse para esperar a que el calvo trajera su cena.

Bardock observó la escena y silenciosamente siguió al más joven que acababa de retirarse. Nappa no tardó mucho en traer consigo un animal que le resultara más apetecible al heredero, al llegar y encontrarlo solo, imaginó lo que pudo haber ocurrido en su ausencia. Tomó asiento junto al de cabellera puntiaguda mientras vigilaba su alimento cocinarse.

— Su padre no estará contento si el príncipe no aprende a pelear.

— Mi padre tiene cosas más importantes que atender. No debería preocuparse porque ese niño aprenda a luchar, simplemente no lo hará.

— Pero-

— ¡Basta! Si realmente te preocupas por Tarble y su educación lo primero que tendrías que hacer es dejar de protegerlo. Conmigo jamás necesitaron tanto incentivo, simplemente me encerraron en una cámara con un par de Saibaiman hasta aprender a defenderme por mi mismo, no entiendo por qué no hacen lo mismo con él.

— Su nivel al nacer nos resultó preocupante y-

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no lo exterminaron entonces!? —Gritó ya fuera de sí.

— El rey tuvo sus razones Vegeta —Contestó endureciendo sus rasgos.

— Excusas —Culminó y se levantó a arrancarle una extremidad al ser inerte frente a sus ojos. Sin más mordisqueó su piel y se dispuso a alimentarse.— Y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema.

A unos kilómetros de ellos el pequeño príncipe recuperaba el aliento, respirando con profundidad al tiempo que apoyaba sus enguantadas manos en sus rodillas. Miró hacia delante y a unos pocos metros encontró la ladera de una rocosa montaña. Lentamente caminó hacia ella y se sentó al filo observando el cielo.

— Es extraño no tener una luna a la cual observar, ¿no le parece?

Tarble se volteó, Bardock acomodó la cinta roja que portaba en la frente y acompaño al pequeño sentándose junto a él.

— De hecho —Contesto y volvió su vista al estrellado cielo.

— No debe dejar que lo que diga el príncipe Vegeta lo perturbe. Uno de mis hijos nació con un poder de pelea bastante bajo… y tengo que admitir que en el momento en el que lo supe me enfurecí mucho. Tanto que me negué a verlo cuando nació, pero algo pasó que me ayudó a entender que a veces eso no es todo lo que importa.

— Pues él y mi padre no me han dado eso a entender.

— Eso es porque ellos tampoco lo han entendido aún.

— Y no creo que lo hagan nunca. Somos saiyajins, no existe nada más importante que ser el mejor guerrero para nuestra raza. Ha sido así desde los inicios.

— Sin estrategia y plan de ataque, el músculo no nos sirve de nada. Si no pensamos y somos más inteligentes o astutos que nuestro enemigo, no podremos emplear todo nuestro potencial. Y pueden descubrir nuestros puntos débiles… Yo creo que de alguna manera podrás demostrarles que tu poder es otro.

— Gracias —Respondió reconfortado y continuó— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo?

Bardock suspiró— Su nombre es Kakarotto —Los ojos de Tarble por poco se desorbitan al escuchar el conocido nombre del joven saiyajin. Fue una terrible coincidencia encontrarse en esa situación con su padre. Después de tragar saliva habló:

— Ah, ¿sí? —Dijo y tragó saliva— ¿Y él está en algún planeta en misión? —Preguntó tratando de disimular su estado desviando la vista del otro.

— Lo está, pero no pude hablar con él sobre ello, el despegue de nuestras naves fue inmediato.

— _¡Es cierto! Al menos aún no sabe que tuve que enviarlo a un planeta de bebés. Dudo que hablara de esta forma conmigo de saberlo —_Pensó el príncipe.

Su conversación prosiguió por un par de horas, para el momento de terminar, el rugido de sus estómagos los obligó a regresar al pequeño campamento a devorar la suculenta criatura que Bardock había cazado antes de que el jovencito se enfrentara a su hermano mayor.

Gracias a esa noche el heredero más joven estableció un vínculo que jamás había creado con otro saiyajin. A diferencia de los demás de su raza, Bardock era muy sociable y sobre todo había logrado comprender el predicamento en el que se hallaba Tarble.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde su milagrosa huída de la capital del oeste. La fémina de cabello azulado había pasado por dos pequeñas ciudades y encontró que todas se encontraban en situaciones similares. El ejército estaba indefenso, al parecer todas sus armas eran inútiles contra la criatura de aspecto humano que se había hecho presente y según los últimos informes de los noticieros, tras su retirada en la capital continuó su destrucción de pequeños grupos de soldados. Pero al parecer, extrañamente, los ataques se habían detenido y su rastro se había perdido.

Bulma bajó de su motocicleta a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo y colocó un mapa de la ciudad que acababa de adquirir en el suelo. Marcó en él las ciudades que la criatura atacó y marcó con un círculo en rojo un área en específico.

— Seguramente ahí aterrizó la nave —Se dijo y guardó en su bolsillo trasero el papel, doblado en varias partes, para luego volver a subir a su motocicleta. Ya se había colocado la banda en el brazo y no fue una sorpresa ver como todos reaccionaban con cierto temor al verla. Se colocó unas gafas que protegerían sus ojos de la arena que enfrentaría en el desierto y nuevamente aceleró su vehículo y emprendió su marcha.

Pasaron unas horas más y según sus cálculos no estarían muy lejos del próximo pueblo. El calor estaba comenzando a afectarle, tanto su visión como sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear y justo en el momento en el que creía que se desmayaría su motocicleta cayó en una trampa pobremente cubierta alertando sus sentidos por completo.

El sonido de la caída de la joven y el vehículo no pasaron desapercibidas al creador de la trampa. Quien lentamente con una sonrisa se acerco a ver su captura. Caminó hasta ella y se hincó sobre sí, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Victorioso miró a su compañero volador y le guiñó un ojo.

— Te dije que atraparíamos algo —Comentó y se acercó al agujero.

— Aw… —Gimoteó la mujer.

El joven tenía en su rostro una larga marca que pasaba justo por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Sus gruesas cejas negras se alzaron con sorpresa al notar las blancas piernas sobre la motocicleta estancada. La rueda delantera estaba doblada y la trasera aún girando sobre su eje. La científica comenzó a levantarse y al notar que justo sobre su cabeza el sol le hacía corona al muchacho que la observaba desde arriba.

— ¿Qué haces ahí quieto?, ¡ayúdame! —Alzando una mano aproximándose a él.

— Yamcha, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el animal que levitaba junto a él, al ver como el muchacho se arrastraba sobre su espalda.

— U-u-u-u-una chi-chi-chica —Tartamudeó señalando la mano de la joven.

— Ash —Se quejó— ¡Bueno! Si no piensas ayudarme entonces ¡lo haré yo sola! —Gritó enfurecida tratando de acomodarse.

Colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la tierra y apoyando un pie sobre el arruinado vehículo se impulso para salir de su pequeña prisión. Una vez afuera se volteó y entristecida comentó:— Maldición, esta arruinada… Bueno, no importa. Por suerte traje suficientes capsulas— Satisfecha se giró nuevamente.

El joven de traje verde y naranja aún estaba en el suelo mirándola asustado.

— Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó la mujer.

Yamcha tragó saliva, y ruborizado asintió con la cabeza.

— Y dime, ¿sabes cuánto falta para llegar al siguiente pueblo?

Por la ausencia de una respuesta el animal azulado de aspecto felino se colocó entre los dos batiendo sus pequeñas manos un poco nervioso.— ¡Yo sé dónde queda! Y no falta mucho, tan solo unos minutos.

— ¡Qué bien! Entonces mejor no pierdo más tiempo y voy para allá. Muchas gracias.

— Puar —Completó sonriente y recordó a su compañero.— ¡Y-Y Yamcha!

Bulma sonrió.— Bien, muchas gracias Puar y Yamcha.

— ¿No es peligroso que estés sola? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un sujeto suelto creando destrozos?

— En realidad estoy buscando su nave —Contestó restándole importancia mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el estuche que había hurtado.

— ¿¡Su nave!? —Cuestionaron ambos incrédulos.

— ¡¿Pero que acaso no sabes que está destruyendo todo a su paso?! ¿No te parece un poco imprudente ponerte frente a él de esa manera? —Dijo Puar, en pánico.

— ¡Pues no me importa! No soy una inconsciente, sé muy bien el peligro que puedo correr pero ya he soportado suficiente —Contestó molesta sacando de su estuche una capsula. Repitió el mismo proceso que la anterior, sólo que esta vez se procuró un pequeño jeep.— Adiós y gracias otra vez —Se acomodó tras el volante y se retiró dejando detrás una nube de tierra que marcaba su camino.

Yamcha y Puar estaban atónitos ante la valentía de la mujer, o tal vez estupidez, dependiendo del punto de vista. Yamcha limpió sus ropas y caminó hasta el enorme árbol que había convertido en un hogar. Su fiel amigo lo siguió y al entrar ambos se sentaron en un pequeño sofá aún un tanto pensativos. La televisión seguía encendida justo como la habían dejado, y al igual que la mayoría de la población del planeta tenía sintonizada la cadena televisiva que transmitía las últimas hazañas del alienígeno. Desde un plano de lo que parecía ser un helicóptero, se filmaban las afueras de la Corporación Capsula y una a una se mostró en pantalla a todas las fotos de los científicos prófugos de las instalaciones. Yamcha tomó un sorbo de su bebida cuando repentinamente una imagen de la sonriente peli azul se mostraba en primer plano.

— ¡Mira Yamcha! ¡Es la niña que acabamos de ver!

La bebida fue regada a la pantalla, cuando sorprendido escupió al observar la foto y debajo una cifra de seis ceros que se ofrecía como recompensa a cualquiera por su captura.

— ¡Y la teníamos atrapada! —Gritó anonadado.— ¡Debemos ir por ella! —Rápidamente corrió a las afueras de su hogar y activó su propia capsula, un vehículo de color verde militar apareció entre los ladronzuelos del desierto y sin perder un segundo más se encaminaron detrás de la muchacha que dejaron marcharse minutos atrás. Era una oportunidad que no podrían perder por nada del mundo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola querido lector! Espero que sigan encontrando mi historia mínimamente interesante. En el próximo capítulo tendremos más de Vegeta y Tarble, y más sobre Yamcha y Bulma!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Nadeshico023


	4. Capítulo 4: Rescates inesperados

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 4: Rescates inesperados.**

Yamcha no podía creer que había dejado ir a una mina de oro ambulante; luego de su partida y enterarse de que se trataba de una fugitiva se hizo de su transporte más veloz y junto con su mejor amigo se aventuraron a su búsqueda.

En un área desértica y poco poblada se encontraba Bulma, estacionando el jeep que había liberado del estado de capsula hacía unos veinte minutos. Acarició su cuero cabelludo y con desagrado descubrió que el polvo del camino recorrido le había dejado un souvenir en el cabello.

— Necesito un baño caliente, urgente —Comentó y tras observar la calle también desértica encontró un pequeño comercio con un cartel bastante deteriorado. Un mapa no sirve de mucho sin una brújula, pensó que quizá pudieran aceptar algo que trajera encima a cambio de una. Lastimosamente a los prisioneros no se les paga un centavo por sus contribuciones.

El joven caza recompensas que la seguía de cerca custodió desde unos metros su entrada al comercio y esperó paciente, sentado en el suelo apoyándose de la pared de una casa aparentemente destruida.

— A penas salga de este pueblo la atraparé —Dijo esperanzado alzando un puño al aire.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás si ni siquiera puedes mirarla? —Contestó Puar, con los ojos a media asta.

Yamcha bajó la mirada avergonzado— Es cierto. Aunque esa suma de dinero me parece un incentivo suficiente, ¿no te parece?

El felino azulado sonrió a su compañero y repentinamente desvió la vista a la calle, Yamcha giró su rostro para saber que había capturado su atención y se encontró con un par de soldados, llegando en un jeep para estacionarse justo junto al pequeño local al que Bulma acababa de entrar.

— Espero que no nos causen problemas.

— No lo harán —Aseguró Yamcha poniéndose de pie para vigilarlos.

El par de militares conversaban tranquilos, uno de ellos colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del ocre pantalón de su uniforme y sacó de allí una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Mientras caminaba prendió la punta del pequeño cilindro y le dio una pitada. Justo al mismo tiempo que una astuta peli azul abandonaba el local, los hombres hicieron entrada. El más bajo de los dos no pudo evitar notar la innegable belleza de la jovencita y luego de sonreírle con descaro le guiñó un ojo.

— Estoy muy fuera de tu alcance, así que qué ni se te ocurra —Comentó arrogante la de ojos azules sin voltearse al hombre.

El soldado notó inmediatamente la banda en su brazo y comprendió que era una mujer que no podía tomar a la fuerza. Realmente le resulto chocante que no portara algún arma o insignia, pero al ver como su compañero lo dejaba atrás optó por continuar con las tareas que su superior le había asignado aquel día.

Bulma se felicitó a sí misma, haber tomado esa banda era lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho. Satisfecha observó la vieja brújula que sostenía en su mano derecha, ahora nada le impedía encontrar la nave en la que había aterrizado ese hombre.

Dentro del comercio, el dueño bebía un vaso de agua agotado por el intenso calor que arrasaba diariamente con el área. Al ver ingresar los militares, inmediatamente se hizo de una postura más erguida. El par apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y mientras uno de ellos se hacía del control remoto y cambiaba de canal a canal en el televisor que pendía en un rincón de la habitación, el otro hablaba con el de piel oscura y túnica beige que atendía el local.

El más pequeño abrió los parpados a todo lo que daban, las noticias repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de los prófugos más importantes de las facilidades de Corporación Capsula.

— _Entre los más importantes tenemos a Dr. Maki Gero, Katamashi, Bulma Briefs y su padre el Dr. Briefs, Rukawa… —_La lista de nombres se redondeaba a unos diez individuos, y respectivamente, en pantalla bajo cada nombre una fotografía de ellos.— _Se los requiere con vida, si alguien los ha visto deben inmediatamente comunicarse con las respectivas autoridades locales. A continuación les mostraremos los números en pantalla._

— ¿Esa no es la chica que acaba de entrar? —Preguntó un niño señalando el televisor, ambos militares se observaron anonadados. Un enorme lingote de oro paso caminando bajo sus narices hace unos segundos.

Yamcha respiró más tranquilo cuando los soldados siguieron su camino a pesar de haber pasado junto a Bulma y que ella tan altaneramente se dirigiera a ellos. La joven estaba apoyada en la puerta de su jeep observando su mapa y brújula tratando de encontrar el pueblo en el que ahora se encontraba.

— Si sólo tuviera materiales podría convertir esto rápidamente en un radar o algo así —Refunfuñó molesta y guardó sus últimas adquisiciones.

El despeinado muchacho creyó haberse encontrado con el momento perfecto para capturarla. Desafortunadamente para ellos, otro par tenía la misma idea en mente.

— ¡Quieta ahí! —Gritó el mismo coqueto soldado apuntándola con su pistola.

Confiada, Bulma alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.— Ya te dije que estoy totalmente fuera de tu alcance —Contestó y giró su rostro alzando su barbilla.

— Oh, ¡no!, ¡van a atraparla! —Puar cubrió su boca con sus pequeñas y peludas manos mientras espiaba la escena junto a su amigo desde una esquina.

— ¡Vendrás con nosotros! —Gritó el otro soldado de mayor altura.

— ¿Me estás dando una orden? ¿Qué no saben quién soy? El General Red estará muy molesto cuando le cuente sobre esto —Les dijo al par, la mujer con las manos en la cadera.

— Claro que lo sabemos lindura, eres un cheque de seis ceros firmado a nuestro nombre —Contestó malicioso, blanqueando su dentadura.

— ¿Cheque? —Cuestionó, confundida.

— Ajá… eso es lo que ofrecen por los prófugos, muñeca. Seguro el General Red estará muy contento cuando le contemos que estás con nosotros.

En ese instante Bulma entendió la situación, deshizo su arrogante posición y colocó sus blancas manos frente a ellos e intento forzar una sonrisa.— Ya veo, pero vamos, no tenemos por qué arreglar las cosas de esta forma, somos seres racionales, ¿no?... ¿No?... ¿No prefieren mejor unas… capsulas? —Ofreció como último recurso.

— No —Respondió y se lanzó sobre ella. Bulma gritó asustada e intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre, quien, a pesar de su baja estatura, era considerablemente más fuerte que ella.

Una roca golpeó la cabeza del captor de la científica, inmediatamente éste colocó su mano sobre el futuro chichón y se volteo molesto.

— ¿¡Quién diablos me arrojó eso!?

Junto a Yamcha una pequeña pila de piedras y su felino amigo.— Te diría que te metas con alguien de tu tamaño, pero no sería justo con los niños de cinco años —Se burló mientras jugaba con una roca lanzándola al aire y volviéndola a su mano una y otra vez.

— Desgraciado. Atácalo ¡¿Qué esperas!?

Su compañero disparó al joven ladronzuelo, quien ahora se ocultaba detrás de la misma pared que lo ocultó de la peli azul.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —Cuestionó Puar, asustado.

— Que no te disparen.

El burlado hombre de baja estatura colocó a Bulma sobre su hombro y la cargó hasta el vehículo militar, no sin escuchar las numerosas quejas de la fémina quien por ningún motivo volvería a caer en las manos del la fatídica patrulla. Fue una tarea bastante difícil la de maniatar a la joven en el asiento trasero del automóvil, pero luego de lograrlo tomó lugar en el asiento delantero y se giró a su compañero.

Había llegado para él el momento de recargar las municiones de su arma, momento que Yamcha no podía dejar pasar.

— Puar, transfórmate en una ametralladora.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero sabes que no serviría de nada!

— ¡Confía en mí!

Su secuaz no formuló más cuestionamientos, cerró los ojos y en menos de un segundo se formó una pequeña nube de polvo y al disiparse ahí se encontraba una ametralladora completa. Yamcha la tomo entre sus manos y se levantó, el soldado que los atacaba continuaba colocando las municiones en la culata de su pistola, el de rostro marcado alzó la suya y sonrió.

— Arrójala al suelo y nadie saldrá herido.

El militar apretó los dientes y se giró al vehículo.— ¡Ayúdame! —Obteniendo como única respuesta una nube de arena, resultado de la acelerada que el traicionero miembro de la patrulla le daba a su jeep.— ¿¡Que haces desgraciado!? ¡No me abandones!

— Al parecer no le importa mucho lo que sea de ti. ¡Ahora arroja el arma!

El hombre obedeció y Yamcha se acercó unos pasos, estando a medio metro el de larga cabellera resolvió hacer su confiable ametralladora a un lado, reapareciendo así la nube y detrás de ella un sonriente Puar.

— Te engañamos —Dijo el azulado creando una "v" con su pequeña mano.

Yamcha se aseguró de que recibiera un puñetazo en el estomago, perdiendo la conciencia casi de inmediato. A pesar de salir victoriosos aún les faltaba el premio mayor, que había sido capturada por el pequeño militar. Puar y Yamcha corrieron a su transporte y siguieron al captor de la mujer de ojos azules.

— ¡Ya déjame ir!, ¡maldición!, ¡no pienso volver allá!, ¡suéltame! —Gritaba histérica pataleando en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

Bulma se recostó tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta y sin dudarlo pateó una y otra vez la cabeza del oficial mientras continuaba gritando sus exigencias.

Detrás de ellos Yamcha se extraño al ver el errático movimiento del vehículo que perseguía, propiciando movimientos zigzagueantes impredecibles.

La gorra del soldado se había bajado a la línea de sus ojos gracias a los repetidos golpes de la fémina y ahora la percepción de la ruta se volvía extremadamente dificultosa.

— ¡No veo nada! —Gritó escandalizado.

Delante de ellos se comenzaba a percibir un montículo de arena, al que se acercaban peligrosamente. Bulma abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizada y continuó pateando la cabeza de su captor ahora más desesperada que antes.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! ¡¿Quién te enseño a conducir así!?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya! —Exaltado luchaba con las piernas de la joven para poner en su lugar su sombrero.

La portezuela trasera, sobre la cabellera celeste se abrió y allí estaba el mismo joven de la trampa en el desierto.

— ¡Dame la mano! —Dijo extendiéndola hacia ella intentando acercarse.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy atada!

— ¡Ayúdala, Puar! —Pidió a su amigo y este asintió, luego de posicionarse mejor, el pequeño saltó dentro del vehículo en movimiento y se transformo en un par de tijeras. Sin mucha dificultad ante los sorprendidos ojos de la muchacha cortó las sogas que la ataban.

— ¡Apresúrense! —Gritó Yamcha al ver como el choque sería solo en cuestión de segundos.

La fugitiva ya estaba libre y se preparaba para saltar a los brazos de su salvador, cuando sintió una presión en su tobillo.

— ¿Crees que te dejare ir tan fácil? —Exclamó el hombre aún con los ojos cubiertos.

— ¡Suéltala! —Gritaba Puar propiciándole pequeños golpes.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —Sin poder esperar un segundo más, Yamcha adentró la mitad de su torso al jeep intentando no perder el control de su vehículo. Tomó a Bulma por la cintura mientras su compañero se prendía de su fuerte brazo y al fin logró sacarlos de automóvil del militar. Asustada la jovencita se aferró al gallardo muchacho y cerró los ojos, la velocidad era aterradora. Como era de esperarse el soldado colisionó contra el montículo y una polvareda se adueño del lugar a un radio de unos diez o quince metros. Victorioso, el trío miró contento a sus espaldas como se habían librado de un miembro más de la patrulla. Sin notar que un montículo más pequeño estaba frente a ellos. Los jóvenes fueron bien recibidos por el suelo luego del impacto que no se hizo esperar demasiado, aunque los que disfrutaron de mayor comodidad fueron Puar y Bulma, quienes cayeron justo sobre Yamcha.

— Gracias —Le dijo la peli azul al moreno que le sirvió de pista de aterrizaje acomodándose el alborotado cabello azul.

— D-d-de na-nada —Forzó su salvador, sonrojado.

Puar solo sonreía, emocionado por la pequeña peripecia que habían tenido que sortear.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

— _Recuerda que al terminar de conquistar el planeta con Vegeta, te encargarás de conquistar uno tú solo… _

— _Lo sé. Aún no elegí el planeta pero lo haré. No te decepcionaré. _

_El rey no pudo pronunciar más palabra y el jovencito volvió a su curso justo detrás de Nappa. Bardock pasó caminando a paso recto a la derecha del rey, cuando éste se volteó el saiya ladeó una sonrisa y le presentó una leve reverencia acompañada de un respetuoso — Su majestad. _

_Vegeta fue el primero en subir a su nave, en ningún momento se volvió a la gran cantidad de compatriotas que festejaban el despegue de los soldados más importantes del planeta. Lo siguieron Nappa y Bardock, mientras que Tarble volteó dubitativo hacia su padre. El rey alzó su mano derecha y con dos dedos a la altura de su frente le hizo una pequeña seña._

"_Buena suerte."_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

— Por tu bien Vegeta, espero que tu hermano haya aprendido algo en todo este tiempo fuera de Vegetasei.

El hombre de imponente bigote y piel morena estaba inclinado en una enorme silla oscura de madera. Sobre la mesa frente a él estaba ubicado un pequeño aparato cuadrado de color blanco.

— _¿Realmente crees que con ese patético poder de pelea pueda aprender algo?_ —Se oyó del aparato claramente la voz del príncipe.

— Sería una vergüenza para nuestra familia si no lo hace. Es tu deber, tu hermano-

— _Maldita sea, ¿vas a sermonearme? ¿Entonces para qué demonios está Nappa? Me tiene harto con tantas estupideces y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, si tanto te interesas por su aprendizaje enséñale tú mismo. O hagan lo que hicieron conmigo y métanlo de lleno en una batalla. Además ¿Qué sentido tiene que siquiera este vivo? Ya tienes un heredero al trono, no necesitas otro. Y si quieres uno más yo mismo me encargaré de dártelo. _

— Jamás lo entenderás Vegeta. No se trata de ti, se trata de ser poderosos como unidad.

— _¡Basta! ¿Quieres saber cómo va la misión? ¡Perfecto! Todo está bajo control, ya tenemos a la mitad del planeta bajo nuestro poder, no son una especie muy fuerte pero sí tienen un armamento poderoso. Si quieres saber algo de Tarble pregúntaselo tú, también tiene un scooter ¿No?_

— Si aprendieras a controlar tu temperamento serías un mejor guerrero —Comentó el rey rechinando los dientes— Es en vano discutir contigo, jamás aceptarás un pensamiento diferente al tuyo. Dile a Nappa que me envíe un reporte con su progreso. Adiós Vegeta.

— _Así lo haré, adiós —_Sentenció furioso.

El rey se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta una ventana dentro de la habitación, corrió a un lado la gruesa cortina y miró a las afueras. No había ni una nube manchando el rojizo cielo, un par de guardias caminaban vigilando los alrededores y unos pájaros similares a los conocidos en la Tierra como "cuervos" sobrevolaban el palacio real.

— Si tan solo viera lo que yo vi —Se dijo en un tono casi imperceptible.

Nuevamente en el desértico y frío planeta, Vegeta deambulaba por un edificio ahora vacío. Minutos atrás junto con Nappa y Bardock habían logrado someter a todos los que se encargaban de trabajar en esas instalaciones. Por lo visto en ese lugar se llevaban a cabo las transmisiones de mayor importancia, en la entrada la cantidad de guardias los tomó desprevenidos y sus dos escoltas recibieron un par de impactos. Por suerte su velocidad y fuerza les dio la ventaja y no se vieron en la vergonzosa obligación de llamar refuerzos. Ahora el príncipe caminaba con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, deambulando en la sala principal de comunicaciones en la que una pantalla gigante se colgaba de la pared.

— Ya tenemos a todos esposados —Interrumpió el calvo a sus espaldas.

— Perfecto. Ya me comuniqué con mi padre, si no me equivoco estaremos listos para volver a Vegetasei en una semana —Hasta entonces no se había tomado la delicadeza de voltear para contestar, al hacerlo notó que la hombrera de su armadura estaba perforada y de su rodilla corría un rojo hilillo de sangre— Me sorprende la capacidad de su armamento, no creí que esta especie tuviera tal tecnología.

— Yo tampoco… Nos confiamos pero no volverá a suceder. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

— Nappa.

El aludido detuvo su paso y se giró a su líder— Dime, Vegeta.

— Te encargo decirle a Tarble que elija el planeta que conquistará, no falta mucho para su partida. Y envíale un informe a mi padre sobre nuestro progreso lo antes posible.

Nappa sintió un remordimiento en su interior, claramente ese muchacho no podría con aquella misión y de embarcarse a ello, no regresaría a su planeta para festejar un triunfo.

— Así lo haré, príncipe Vegeta.

Tarble mientras tanto se paseaba por los pasillos de aquella grandiosa base, aunque no participó en la batalla tuvo el placer de presenciar de primera mano la fuerza de sus armaduras y armas de ataque. Le pareció impresionante que pudieran levantarse luego de recibir un ataque de su hermano mayor, y más impresionante aún el haber sido una dificultad para él. A pesar de haberlo sido por tan solo un segundo.

La tecnología que manejaban era asombrosa, en ese mismo instante Bardock organizaba a todos los sobrevivientes en hileras para entregarlos como esclavos a su rey. Sin saber que luego los entregaría a Freezer.

Después de pasar por varios corredores hasta perderse, encontró una escalera que lo llevaría a un piso subterráneo. Al bajar se encontró con un cuarto para prisioneros. Ninguno se inmutó al verlo entrar, todos mantuvieron su posición sentados en el suelo, cada uno en su respectiva jaula. Era fácil darse cuenta de que todos provenían de diferentes planetas, todos eran de extrañas características y a juzgar por la cifra que su scooter le brindó, no muy poderosos.

Al final de todas las jaulas había una que logró capturar la curiosidad del joven saiyan. Este único, a diferencia de los demás estaba aprisionado en una jaula sin barrotes metálicos, los de él eran incandescentes y de color rojizo. El individuo allí atrapado tenía el rostro ensombrecido, al acercarse los pasos de Tarble el hombre levantó su firme mirada de ojos negros y se centró en la figura del muchacho.

— Con que un saiyajin ¿he? Qué sorpresa —Espetó y dejo al descubierto sus finos colmillos en una sonrisa.

— Nameku, ¿verdad?

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí es una sorpresa, un saiyajin culto —Tarble obvió la palabras del sujeto de piel verdosa y se concentró en los luminosos barrotes. Acercó su mano hasta el límite y pudo percibir el calor sobre la palma— Adelante mono, tócalo y veamos qué sucede —Comentó sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estas encerrado aquí?

— Creí que era bastante obvio. No pudieron mantenerme enjaulado en una celda normal. Es por eso que tuvieron que emplear ésta.

— Ya veo…

— Para ser un saiyajin no te ves muy fuerte que digamos. Después de oír tantas historias sobre tu gente debo decir que esperaba alguien con un aspecto más… temible.

El príncipe relajó su ceño y ladeó una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto, tal vez la cola y el uniforme era lo único que lo hacían parecer saiyajin.

— No soy un saiyajin de batalla.

— ¿Acaso existen de esos? —Cuestionó para luego reírse— Quién lo creería, un saiyajin que no pelea, eres una sorpresa ambulante niño.

El joven sonrió.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Piccoro —Contestó cruzándose de brazos— Dime muchacho, ¿qué demonios está pasando allá arriba? Vaya escándalo se armaron.

— Vinimos a conquistar éste planeta.

— Veo que está de moda en estos días.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Creí que eras de los inteligentes, niño… soy un sobreviviente de la destrucción que las tropas de Freezer. Ahora soy esclavo de estas malditas lagartijas.

El príncipe se extrañó, cuando los planetas son marcados como conquistados usualmente se da nota sobre ello, tan solo para evitar confusiones o enviar guerreros a un planeta que ya fue colonizado. Al tratarse de un planeta conquistado por las tropas de Freezer ese era un error que ciertamente no querían cometer. Colocó la mano en su scooter y tecleó un par de veces, en la pequeña pantalla que cubría su ojo las coordenadas aparecieron y se volvió presa de los nervios.

— Maldita sea —Dijo imitando a su hermano— ¿Quién-Quién más aquí ha sido traído por las tropas de Freezer?

Las criaturas se miraron unas a otras, a pesar del temor más de la mitad de los presentes alzó su mano o extremidad en alto. La mayoría de los presentes habían sido conquistados y seguramente comerciados a otros planetas. Tarble comenzó a reconocer a las especies una a una y colocar los datos en su scooter, siempre llegando al mismo resultado. El frenético niño se volteaba a cada ser y seguía los mismos pasos dados con anterioridad.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Cuestionó el Nameku en un gruñido.

— Debe haber un error… Debo… Debo avisar a mi padre —Se dijo a sí mismo y se giró a la misma puerta de la que salió. Antes de atravesar el marco un pensamiento lo golpeó, giró su rostro y ubicó un aparato empotrado a una pared. Corrió hacia él y tecleó los botones, al terminar presionó un último y las compuertas de las celdas desactivaron los seguros. Los tubos incandescentes que rodeaban a Piccoro desaparecieron instantáneamente. Sin más retomó su camino sin formular palabra alguna. Los anonadados seres comenzaron a salir de sus prisiones desesperados. Por su parte, Piccoro estaba seguro de la presencia de más saiyajins menos amables que aquel joven.

— Será mejor buscar al patriarca —Comentó en voz baja acomodando sus muñequeras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Les comento que no sólo tendremos BxV, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco de acción entre Kakarotto y Milk. ¡Nos vemos allá!

Nadeshico023.


	5. Capitulo 5: Extrañas hembras

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 5: Extrañas hembras.**

A pesar de la gran velocidad que recorría con nada más que su cuerpo, sus ojos no se resecaban y la piel de su rostro no temblaba como seguramente lo haría con un humano común y corriente. Los saiyajins habían evolucionado por una rama que los aventajaba increíblemente a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo de modo que sus anatomías estaban totalmente adaptadas.

Luego de liberar por accidente a un humano clave en el resto de su vida, su scooter le dejó saber que un tercero estaba metiendo sus manos donde no debía. Reconoció al cabo de unos minutos la misma hermosa cascada que vio al llegar y a unos metros el árbol ahora carbonizado que su nave incendió. Caminó hasta el cráter y percibió la pequeña nave esférica tal y como la había dejado. La escotilla estaba abierta, y no había modo de que su scooter estuviera mintiendo, algo había estado allí. Apoyó una mano en el exterior de la nave y adentró la cabeza en él, sonrió al encontrar un pequeño animal de larga y peluda cola, color café. El pequeño individuo había colocado allí dentro una gran cantidad de nueces, creyendo haber encontrado el mejor escondite de todo el bosque.

— Lo lamento amigo, tendrás que encontrar otro lugar para tu comida —Dijo alzando con su dedo pulgar e índice al roedor. Presionó un par de botones dentro de su nave, la próxima vez que sintiera alguna presencia merodeando la nave rastrearía su scooter y e inmediatamente se elevaría a su búsqueda. Así se ahorraría la molestia de tener que volver.

Luego tomó las nueces y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, con un puño y un golpe abrió un agujero en él y las introdujo, seguido por el atento animal. Satisfecho volvió a su nave y cerró la escotilla.— Así está mejor —Espetó para alzar vuelo nuevamente y buscar otra dirección.

En el camino su estomago comenzó a quejarse, hacía meses no comía nada y ya era hora de reclamar algo de sustento. Por suerte divisó un castillo en las lejanías y posó sus pies en la tierra, para dirigirse a pie y no asustar demasiado a los lugareños.

* * *

— ¡Ay, Kamisama!, ¡padre!, ¡padre!

— ¿Qué sucede, Milk? —Cuestionó un hombre robusto de unos dos metros de alto, vistiendo un traje con capa y un casco con cuernos a los lados, similares a los de un toro.

— Los noticieros ya tienen un retrato del hombre que está atacando la Tierra —Comentó algo asustada la muchacha morena.

Su padre apoyó su enorme mano sobre la negra y lacia cabellera de su hija— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Estamos bastante lejos de las bases de las patrullas, no creo que nos ataquen —Consoló a la preocupada jovencita que vestía un traje violeta con acabados rojos brillantes. La mujer asintió dudosa y acomodó el cabello que su padre le había despeinado. El gigantesco hombre se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el comedor de su castillo. La comida estaba siendo servida por un cuantioso número de sirvientes, todos vestidos de manera similar.

— _Según testigos oculares ésta es la apariencia del hombre que está atacando el planeta. Al parecer físicamente se parece mucho a nosotros, y posee la increíble capacidad de volar a enormes velocidades y lanzar bolas de energía de sus manos. Aquí estamos con una mujer que presenció su aparición en la Capital del Oeste —_Dijo la reportera morena sosteniendo el micrófono cerca de la testigo. La mujer en cuestión vestía un ajustado traje naranja que no le sentaba nada bien a la robusta figura, el mismo color del traje era el de su cabello y portaba orgullosa unas grandes gafas de marco violeta.— _¿Puede describir en breves palabras lo que vio? _

— _¡Oh! ¡Ese salvaje por poco y me mata! Yo caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando comencé a escuchar los gritos de una mujer y fue cuando me voltee y ¡lo vi volando! —_La mujer tomó posesión del micrófono incomodando a la reportera.— _Tenía el cabello muy despeinado y una ropa muy extraña y ceñida ¡Le marcaba todo! Además de-_

— _¡Y esas fueron las breves palabras de una testigo! ¡Volvemos al estudio! —_Gritó a la cámara luchando con la pelirroja escandalizada.

Un hombre casi calvo de gafas, apareció en lo que sería el estudio televisivo, debajo al margen como de costumbre la insignia de la patrulla y más pequeño con color blanco las letras "TV".

— _Gracias a los testigos hemos podido crear un retrato para que puedan reconocerlo y avisar a las autoridades. _

Un dibujo del presunto atacante apareció en pantalla y Milk cubrió su boca asustada. Luego de unos minutos no se hicieron esperar los gritos de los pobladores locales cuando un sujeto de extrañas características apareció caminando y luego de que alguien le disparara y este ni siquiera se inmutara, cundiera el pánico. La morena inmediatamente corrió a las afueras de su castillo pasando por entre la servidumbre y abrir la puerta principal. Su padre apareció tras ella y la morena se horrorizo al ver al hombre retratado en televisión caminando tranquilamente por el sendero observando la vegetación.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Le gritó Milk a Kakarotto.

El saiya se detuvo y se señaló a sí mismo.— ¿Me hablas a mí?

— ¡No permitiré que ataques el castillo de mi padre! —Inmediatamente asumió su posición de pelea. Milk había aprendido a lo largo de su vida las artes marciales tradicionales de la región. Flexionó sus rodillas y endureció la mirada— ¡Ríndete!

— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —Cuestionó confundido luego de parpadear un par de veces. La mujer asintió y a Kakarotto le pareció divertida toda la situación, sonrió y se quitó su scooter dejándolo en el suelo. Imitó entonces la posición de la joven— Sé que tu poder de pelea es bajo así que trataré de no ser demasiado brusco.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que no seré contrincante!? ¡Aún no comienza la pelea!

— Lo que sucede es que al llegar a este planeta me fije si había alguien poderoso y no encontré a nadie —Contestó sonriente manteniendo su posición de pelea.

— ¡Mientes! No te dejes llevar por mi apariencia, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

— Bien —Asintió Kakarotto y Milk se lanzó sobre él intentando golpearlo con su mano derecha. Veloz, el saiya flexionó sus rodillas quedando a la altura del vientre de la mujer. Perpleja, lanzó una patada y observó como el de ojos negros sin dificultad alguna tomaba su muslo. El hombre utilizando un quinto de su fuerza lanzó a la mujer por encima de su hombro, y ella logró caer sobre sus manos y recuperar su posición. Kakarotto se giró a ella asombrado de sus habilidades.

— Vaya, lo haces muy bien para ser mujer.

— ¿¡Para ser mujer!? —Indignada corrió hacia su oponente propiciándole una serie de golpes y patadas que el saiyajin sorteó con leves movimientos de sus palmas, recibiendo los golpes de las piernas de la fémina en sus rodillas.

Milk comenzaba a cansarse, en ningún momento pudo golpear con certeza al individuo. Con un salto se hizo a unos metros del guerrero, respirando con dificultad.

— Eres bastante rápida. Y usas varios movimientos que no conocía, con el entrenamiento adecuado quizá puedas pelear en un simulador —Espetó haciendo alusión con un dedo y su mirada esperanzada.

Las palabras incoherentes del hombre la confundieron, como si intentara quitarlas de su mente agitó la cabeza y volvió la firme mirada al de cabellera rebelde.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo digo enserio!

Milk frunció el labio, aún no podía comprender a que se refería el extraño sujeto frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando notó que el pueblo entero estaba reunido observando la pelea, llegando uno detrás del otro, todos expectantes al ganador. A pesar de la impresionante fuerza de su oponente, Milk no se permitiría esa humillación, ella lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias. Durante todos sus años de vida ningún hombre la había vencido en batalla, y aquel pueblo en el que vivían tranquilos nunca había logrado ser una propiedad más del imperio de la Patrulla Roja. La morena sentía por ese individuo algo extraño, golpe a golpe se formó una admiración como nunca antes había sentido. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenía y obvio que estaba tratándola con delicadeza. Para él parecía ser solo un juego, durante todo el tiempo que compartió con ella jamás pudo pasar por desapercibida esa cálida sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios. Sin embargo, él había terminado con la vida de cientos de hombres en tan solo unas horas. ¿Se trataría de la misma persona? No… debía haber algún error.

— _¿Quién es este hombre tan extraño? No parece ser un asesino a sangre fría, ¡no pueden ser el mismo! —_Se dijo mentalmente, mientras continuaba atacándolo.

Un arrasador grito de parte de la fémina se acompañó por su nueva oleada de infructuosos ataques. Kakarotto ni siquiera sudaba, realmente no eran adversarios.

La humana estaba comenzando a resignarse, ya parecía inútil seguir con esa batalla, era claro el ganador. Repentinamente Kakarotto acogió su estomago con sus manos y se hincó hacia delante.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó Milk preocupada, deteniendo sus intentos. Estaba totalmente segura de no haberlo golpeado en ningún momento.

El saiya retomó su anterior posición con una expresión incomoda— Discúlpame, fue divertido pero ya no puedo seguir.

— ¿Qué? —Al parpadear el escenario era diferente. En milésimas Kakarotto había logrado ponerla en el suelo y ahora la tenía cautiva del agarre de su mano por el cuello. Por instinto la mujer tomó la mano enguantada con las pequeñas de ella.

— ¡No le hagas daño! —Gritó el hombre que vestía un casco con cuernos. El guerrero le dirigió la mirada al enorme humano— Por favor, te lo suplico… es mi única hija.

— ¿Hija? —Murmuró y volvió la mirada a la morena. El encuentro de los enormes ojos negros de ella con los inocentes de él se interrumpió por el persistente gruñido de su estomago.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó la mujer en un tono sereno— Si gustas puedo servirte algo.

— ¡Eso sería genial! —Contestó y se irguió nuevamente en sus dos piernas. El pueblo quedó extrañado por el poco convencional encuentro. Servicial, el hombre ofreció la misma mano con la que estaba a punto de estrangularla, para ahora ayudarla a levantarse del suelo— Fuiste mejor contrincante de lo que esperaba.

— Ganaste —Le comentó sonriente— Sígueme por favor, me encantaría darte algo de comer.

— ¡Muy bien! —Exclamó el ganador del encuentro, alegre.

No pudo evitar notar entonces, lo que rodeaba su cintura. Se agacho levemente y con su dedo índice lo tocó— Qué extraño cinturón traes puesto —Comentó entusiasmada.

— ¿Mi cola? —Cuestionó y el llamado cinturón deshizo su agarre y se meneó detrás del guerrero.

La mujer cayó de bruces y un par de asustados pueblerinos se hicieron hacia atrás al ver las similitudes a los simios que parecía tener el extraterrestre.

— Tranquila, no hace nada —Le dijo reconfortante ayudándola a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

El padre de Milk, Ox Satán no pudo más que festejar que su hija no haya recibido ningún daño de parte del hombre, quien parecía estar mil veces más interesado en comer que en continuar con la misión que le habían encomendado sus líderes. El pueblo ardió en festejos y a la mesa ya servida se le sumaron al menos cien platos más, ordenes del agradecido padre.

* * *

— ¿¡Una recompensa!? ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer como investigar al sujeto que les está pateando el trasero?

— Pues al parecer, no…

— ¡Solo están complicándome las cosas! ¿¡Creen que van a atraparme tan fácilmente?! Soy la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra ¡Que ni crean que van a poder conmigo! ¡No pienso regresar a esa maldita prisión súper desarrollada!

— Creo que queda fuera de discusión entregársela a la Patrulla —Le susurró Puar a su fiel amigo.

Desde el momento en el que el vehículo de Yamcha sufrió una serie de desperfectos al chocarse contra un montículo de arena a toda velocidad, el grupo de jovencitos incluyendo a la recompensa andante regresaron caminando al pueblo para seguir camino en el jeep de Bulma. No faltaron las constantes quejas de la fémina durante todo el tramo, el calor, la patrulla, el retraso que significó su secuestro, todo parecía molestarle.

Yamcha tuvo una epifanía, mientras intentaba rescatarla. El flujo de adrenalina lo distrajo de su fobia, no era el momento ideal para ponerse a pensar "Vaya, es linda" cuando se encontraban un tal aprieto. Pasado eso, después de aterrizar en tierra firme volvió a sentir pavor por la fémina, tampoco fue de ninguna ayuda encontrarla sobre su cuerpo y que, enfrentara su rostro al suyo para agradecerle.

— Y aún no veo el pueblo, tardaremos siglos en llegar. Me muero de sed, una chica delicada como yo no está hecha para pasar por esto.

— Aunque tal vez podemos reconsiderarlo… —Contestó Yamcha finalmente al de aspecto felino.

— Sabes que no podemos hacerle eso Yamcha, quizá pueda transformarme en una mordaza para mantenerla callada hasta que lleguemos.

— O tal vez unas orejeras… ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor?

— ¡Ya veo el pueblo! —Gritó alegre la peli azul— Vamos muchachos ¡Apresúrense! —Inmediatamente comenzó a correr, aparentemente había recuperado todas las energías que molesta gimoteaba haber perdido.

— Esa mujer es sumamente extraña.

— Lo es…

— ¡Yamcha! ¡Puar!, ¡rápido!

— ¡V-V-Voy! —Gritó ruborizado y aceleró considerablemente su marcha.

Puar colocó su pequeña extremidad en el rostro y bajo la cabeza negando. Aparentemente agobiado por los excéntricos gustos del de cabellera negra.

* * *

Todos alrededor de la mesa estaban atónitos, Milk no podía quitarle de encima la vista a Kakarotto y su arrebatada forma de alimentarse. Al momento de hacer entrada al comedor la energía que irradiaba el guerrero al encontrarse ante tal banquete era la misma de un hombre traído del desierto más mezquino del mundo. Ox Satán, el padre de la joven de cabello negro, se encontraba sentado a un lado de la mesa, dejándole el lugar que acostumbraba al saiyajin ganador del pequeño combate dado hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás. En la punta de la mesa se encontraba él, observado por todos los sirvientes que constantemente traían a la mesa más y más alimentos.

— Me alegra que te guste nuestra comida —Dijo el enorme hombre riendo. Era muy satisfactorio para él poder servirle al hombre que había tratado tan cordialmente a su primogénita.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! En mi planeta usualmente comidas así solo se les da a los miembros de la familia real, nosotros los soldados de clase baja debemos cazar y cocinar nuestra comida por nuestros medios. Y debo decir que las bestias que habitan Vegetasei no tienen muy buen sabor que digamos.— Los modales del soldado no eran los mejores, hubiera sido más considerado tragar correctamente sus alimentos antes de decidirse a hablarle a la familia que lo acogía.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre soldado? —Cuestionó la fémina sirviendo a su plato una pequeña porción de pollo.

— Kakarotto.

— Qué nombre tan extraño.

El aludido tragó para luego beber un vaso de agua, y sin cuidado limpió con el reverso de su brazo las sobras de comida que se regaban alrededor de sus labios.— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Mi nombre es Milk.

— Debo decirte gracias Kakarotto, has hecho que esos desgraciados de la patrulla roja sufrieran un infarto cuando atacaste su base en la Capital del Oeste.

La expresión del saiya al escuchar al robusto padre no fue reconfortante para Milk, quien no estaba del todo segura de que este hombre se haya presentado para salvar a la humanidad. Pero tras enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a él, se había desvanecido la idea de que fuera alguien con malas intenciones.

— Estás aquí para ayudarnos… ¿No es así?

— ¿Mi misión? Fui enviaron aquí a conquistar el planeta —Contestó serenamente esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Cómo que a conquistar el planeta!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Gritó Milk apoyando con rudeza las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. El resto de los empleados que gustosos compartían la habitación con el trío, comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno.— Tiene que ser una broma.

—No en realidad. Estimaron que me tomaría un mes al menos conquistarlo, cuando termine debo comunicarme con mis superiores y ellos se harán cargo de ustedes. Es una pena porque he visto muy pocos planetas como este. Realmente es hermoso.

— ¡¿Y por qué nos vas a entregar a tus líderes?! ¿¡Que no vas a defender a tu esposa!?

— ¿Esposa? —Preguntaron el padre y supuesto marido al mismo tiempo.

La morena se irguió y cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño y miro con rudeza a su padre.— De todos los hombres a los que me he enfrentado él es el único que pudo hacerme frente. Cuando mamá falleció me dijo que encontrara a alguien que pudiera cuidar de mí y mi familia, exactamente como lo hiciste tú. Y en vista de que es el primer hombre que me gana una pelea, deberá ser mi esposo.

— Hija ¿no crees que deberías consultárselo eso a él también?

La mujer enfrentó su rostro al del saiya.— Debes hacerlo. Tu mismo dices que no te agrada mucho tu planeta y que este es hermoso, disfrutas de la comida y además estarías dándoles una mano a los humanos. Eres el único con suficiente poder como para derrotar a la patrulla y liberarnos… y en lugar de eso ¿Nos entregaras? No pareces el tipo de hombre que… —Hizo una leve pausa. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero las contuvo y respiró pausadamente para continuar.— Que comete una crueldad como esa.

Kakarotto escuchó cada palabra de esa mujer con atención. Siempre sintió desprecio por varios compatriotas del imperio saiyajin, y muchas veces por su condición de "clase baja" ni siquiera su propio hermano tenia la decencia de dirigirle la palabra. Toda esa misión para él había sido una burla pero desde el momento del aterrizaje se encontró con que aquel planeta tenía una armonía que se encuentra en pocos lugares. Imaginó qué sería de aquel sitio si lo entregara a manos del rey. Lo más probable era que todos aquellos fueran confinados a la extracción de recursos o simplemente asesinados. La comida sobre la mesa era una tentación enorme, el comer como un rey no le era ofrecido a diario a decir verdad.

El Saiya suspiró apesadumbrado.— Debo cumplir con mi misión… Lo siento mucho. —Inmediatamente bajo la cabeza, no podía enfrentar la mirada de esas cálidas personas.— Les he dado mi palabra.

A pesar de todo Milk estaba asombrada. La lealtad que demostraba ese hombre sin importar el conflicto interno que estaba viviendo eran asombrosos. La mujer enterneció su ceño, ciertamente jamás había conocido un hombre así.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Preguntó y su padre susurró su nombre asombrado.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Quiero acompañarte… ¿Puedo?

— Ellos te matarían sin pensarlo dos veces —Contestó forzando una sonrisa— Escuchen, todos han sido muy atentos conmigo y se los agradezco mucho —Formuló levantándose de su asiento— Pero ahora debo marcharme… Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es no atacarlos y solo comunicarme con mis líderes, solo tendrán que rendirse.

Todos los presentes cambiaron sus expresiones, la tristeza abundó pero todos la aceptaron en silencio. La fuerza de aquel hombre era extraordinaria y sus habilidades increíbles. Si él pertenecía a la clase baja de su planeta, con seguridad ninguno querría conocer a los de la clase alta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Feliz de traerles una nueva entrega. En el próximo capítulo, Goku se encuentra con Roshi! Más GxM, y más Tarble y Freezer. ¡Nos leemos!

Nadeshico023


	6. Capitulo 6: Frutos de la suspicacia

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 6: Frutos de la suspicacia.**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kakarotto finalizara su ingesta y se despidiera de los amables lugareños. La misión había cambiado su curso, se había comprometido con los aldeanos a no hacer daño a los de su especie, pero aún así debía cumplir con su deber a su pueblo y entregar ese planeta como conquista. En ese instante continuaba su camino por un sendero que, según Ox Satán, lo llevaría nuevamente a la Capital de Oeste, sede de la mayor base de las fuerzas armadas.

— Estoy lleno —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acariciaba el vientre— Tengo tiempo de sobra para entregar el planeta. Quizás debería tomarme las cosas con calma —Colocó sus manos en la nuca y continuó su camino— Oye ¿Ya vas a dejar de seguirme?

— No.

— ¡Ya te dije que no irás conmigo!

— ¡Pues yo te digo que una devota esposa siempre está presente para su esposo!

— ¡Como quieras!

Desde el momento en el que abandonó el castillo, la joven optó por seguirlo de cerca. A pesar de que Kakarotto se negó a contraer matrimonio, ella insistió e incluso le dijo que era su "deber", una obligación que conllevaba haberla derrotado en batalla.

Un incesante barullo a sus espaldas la obligó a girar su rostro. Encontró necesario entrecerrar la mirada, la intensidad del sol nublaba su visión, por lo que le resultó dificultoso encontrarle una forma a aquella imagen.

No muy lejos de ellos un joven calvo de baja estatura corría a toda velocidad cargando los extremos de una carreta, aquellos que se suponen a los lados de un caballo. Dentro de la carreta dos ancianos, también calvos, uno de bigote y otro de barba gritaban al pequeño de traje naranja.

— ¡Más rápido! —Le gritó, desesperado uno de los ancianos.

— ¡Nos está alcanzando! —Exclamó el otro.

— ¡APRESURATE! —Gritó nuevamente le primero.

— ¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! ¡Si no estuviera arrastrándolos iría más a prisa!

Milk se giró y en el mismo sendero que Kakarotto y ella recorrían percibió una nube de tierra que se levantaba al paso de la carreta.

— ¡Kakarotto! —Gritó y se posicionó detrás de él.

El saiya se volteó y frunció el ceño, inmediatamente colocó su musculoso brazo delante de ella para protegerla.— Cúbrete, Milk —Pronunció y la carreta con los tres frenéticos individuos estaba a tan solo unos metros.

— ¡CORRANSE DEL MEDIO! —Gritó el de barba empuñando un añejo bastón.

La morena cubrió su rostro y se agachó detrás de la figura masculina. Kakarotto presionó con fuerza sus manos y una onda de energía se creó a su alrededor. El pequeño calvo vio al saiya algo tarde, tragó saliva y forzó con sus talones un freno. Fue tan intensa la fuerza que ejerció para detenerse que la carreta no pudo estabilizarse a tiempo y el par de ancianos se empotró contra el campo de energía de Kakarotto, siendo devueltos al lado opuesto.

— ¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Maestro Gohan!

— ¿Están locos? ¡Iban a arrollarnos! —Se quejó Milk aún detrás del saiya.

El llamado Roshi se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo, las gafas oscuras que portaba en su pequeña nariz con forma de "L" invertida, estaban torcidas y, en medio de su calva se veía claramente una protuberancia colorada, seguro producto del golpe que se dio contra el suelo.

Kakarotto sintió algo rodar contra su pie, al bajar la mirada un rayo del sol acarició la superficie de la esfera sujeta a un pequeño sombrero rojo. El muchacho tomó la esfera en la palma de su mano y pudo ver claramente las cuatro estrellas dibujadas en el centro de ella.

— Eso es mío jovencito —Dijo un encorvado anciano frente a él.

El saiyajin devolvió el peculiar sombrero y el hombre de blanco bigote se lo vistió para luego dirigirle una cálida sonrisa— Muchas gracias.

— De nada.

— ¡Ahí viene! —Gritó Roshi.

Los cinco individuos levantaron la vista y a tan solo unos metros una segunda nube de tierra se dibujaba detrás de una motocicleta con una rubia sobre ella. Los ancianos se ocultaron detrás del más alto junto con la fémina de cabello oscuro. Kakarotto nuevamente fijó su vista en el objetivo.

La muchacha rubia portaba un arma de fuego en su mano derecha, luego de detener su motocicleta alzó el arma en alto y apuntó al par de ancianos.

— ¡Devuélvemelo maldito pervertido!

Kakarotto se acercó a la fémina y ella relució su blanca dentadura y su ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente presionó el gatillo y apuntó a su pecho. Las balas se impactaban y luego de ser repelidas por el cuerpo del extraño visitante, caían al suelo junto a los atónitos humanos. El calvo se aferró a la tierra bajo sus pies al ver caer frente a él una bala deformada y aún caliente. Los ancianos miraron la escena aterrorizados, se habían topado con un ser extraordinario.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!? —Gritó la rubia de cabello ondulado al ver como su arma se había vuelto totalmente inútil.

El saiya alzó su mano izquierda y la fémina de ojos verdes soltó el gatillo, asustada. Como si nada, Kakarotto curvó la punta de ésta dejándola inutilizable. La joven cayó de bruces al suelo totalmente perpleja.

— No te asustes, no te haré daño.

— ¿¡Q-q-quién eres!? —Cuestionó el calvo.

El saiya se giró al de baja estatura.— Mi nombre es Kakarotto.

— ¡A mí no me interesa quién demonios seas! ¡Yo vine a que me las pague ese viejo decrepito! —Sin más se lanzó contra el de barba para estrangularlo pero el saiya la aprisionó con su agarre, dejándola pataleando a centímetros del suelo.— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué estás molesta con el anciano?

El resto volteó al viejo Roshi, al verse presionado por las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros comenzó a sudar pequeñas gotas.— ¡No tengo idea de que me están hablando! —Espetó ruborizado haciendo presión con sus puños en el aire.

Milk notó en ese momento un trozo de tela diferente que sobresalía en su pecho que parecía estar escondido debajo de sus ropas. Su innata curiosidad la obligó a tomar entre sus dedos el trozo de tela rosa y sacarla de su escondite. Se ruborizó de sobremanera al encontrar que se trataba de un par de bragas femeninas de encaje.

— ¿¡Cómo llegó eso ahí!? —Preguntó el mismo anciano.

— ¡Pervertido! —Gritó la morena y automáticamente le propició una cachetada en el rostro.

— Debí suponerlo —Comentó el más bajo rolando los ojos.

La rubia se escandalizó al ver las bragas, agitándose aún más violentamente que antes de tal manera que su voluptuoso cabello se posicionó sobre la punta de su respingada nariz. Entrecerró los parpados y respiró de manera diferente, para finalmente estornudar. Al abrir otra vez los ojos su iris había cambiado, al igual que el color de su cabello. Su mirada era otra y confundida observó al muchacho que la sostenía de la cintura.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó el saiya.— Qué mujer tan rara.

— ¿Qué pasó?

El calvo sonrió y miró al más alto.— No pasa nada Lunch, oye ya puedes soltarla, no nos hará daño —Le dijo sonriente para luego volver a ver en el suelo las abolidas balas.— Aunque creo que a ti no podría hacerte daño aunque quisiera.

Kakarotto obedeció al de traje naranja y soltó a la mujer, ahora de cabello y ojos violetas oscuros.

— Mi nombre es Krilin —Dijo el mismo extendiendo la palma de su mano al saiyajin. Al estrechar su mano pudo sentir perfectamente la fuerza de su agarre y la sacudió levemente luego de soltarlo.— Se nota que eres extraordinariamente fuerte.

— Lo es. Mi esposo es el más fuerte del mundo —Espetó orgullosa la morena apropiándose del musculoso brazo del aludido.

* * *

Todo planeta conquistado, vendido o apropiado por alguna de las especies parte del tratado de _Bases_, deberá dar nota sobre su nueva propiedad a todas las partes del pacto. Con el simple fin de conformar una alianza confiable y leal.

Tarble acababa de descubrir que el antiguo pacto que entre otros, Freezer y su padre habían firmado, había sido irrespetado. Sumándole a ello el hecho de que Freezer había demostrado su descontento con su alianza saiyajin y los pocos logros realizados para él. No era difícil ni descabellado pensar en una emboscada.

— ¡Bardock! —Gritó Tarble corriendo hasta el saiya, que reunía a los habitantes del oscuro planeta, en hileras bien ordenadas. El guerrero se volteó extrañado, el jovencito estaba exaltado.— ¡Bardock! ¡Debemos comunicarnos con mi padre de inmediato!

— ¿Qué sucede príncipe? —Preguntó tomándolo por los hombros para alejarlo de la comunidad aprisionada.

— Creo que Freezer nos traicionará.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debo buscar a mi hermano! —Frenético, se deshizo del agarre de su compatriota para darse a la búsqueda de Vegeta, pero lo detuvo el agarre de su brazo por parte de Bardock.

— Tranquilícese —Susurró.— Le recuerdo que el príncipe Vegeta no es el más interesado en sus teorías, si le plantea la situación de esta manera no quedará muy convencido de lo que tenga para decirle. Yo te creo Tarble, pero debes confiar en mí, quizá sea más conveniente que usted y yo confirmemos sus sospechas antes de acudir a Vegeta.

— Tienes razón… Vegeta no me escucharía —Dijo bajando la mirada. Recordó en ese momento la enorme sala de conferencias que había visto unos minutos atrás. Allí seguramente encontraría toda la información que necesitaba.— Acompáñame —Le dijo y el saiya asintió.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran allí, Vegeta había abandonado el espacio dentro del establecimiento y ahora se encontraba vagando a las afueras planeando que parte del planeta atacar a continuación.

— Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue encontrar a un Nameku prisionero, según lo que me dijo fue capturado por las tropas de Freezer y vendido a este planeta. —Comenzó presionando diferentes teclas en el gigantesco aparato. Tras ser ingresadas diferentes coordenadas, una serie de imágenes fueron apareciendo en pantalla. En un marco cuadriculado se dibujaron una serie de circunferencias de diferentes tamaños.— Recordé que cuando asigné las conquistas planetarias pasé por alto a este. No tiene mucho valor, sus recursos son escasos y su economía se basa en agricultura. Pero —Levantó la mirada y sonrió, la circunferencia marcada con el nombre "Namekusei" se mostraba en color verde.— Tal y como lo pensé, Freezer no nos notificó de su conquista, aún está marcado como un planeta libre. Lo mismo pasó con el resto, más de diez planetas diferentes ya fueron tomados por Freezer. No sé qué es exactamente pero sé que Freezer está planeando algo en nuestra contra.

— ¿Envió tropas a alguno de esos planetas? —Cuestionó con seriedad.

Tarble miró fijamente a Bardock, si había enviado algunas tropas a un planeta ya conquistado matarían a aquellos saiyajins sin dudarlo.

— Maldición —Espetó el príncipe.

A las afueras del edificio Vegeta pulsaba una y otra vez un botón a un lado de su scooter, a pesar de que la tarea de conquistar planetas era misión de otra clase de saiyajin, no de la realeza, le resultaba bastante entretenido. Rara vez conoció criatura que se comparara con sus fuerzas y la sensación de poder que le brindaba esa situación era embriagadora.

Tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, cuando a su izquierda percibió lo que parecía el despegue de una nave.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Se dijo y observó su partida. Imaginó que lo más probable era que uno de sus prisioneros lograra escaparse y huyó del planeta. Le desagrado ver que lograra escapar bajo sus narices, pero no sentía ánimos de ir tras una lagartija antropomorfa en aquel momento.

* * *

Durante todo aquel tiempo vivió entre malos presentimientos. Un mal augurio era su fiel compañero. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba y había planeado con antelación cada uno de sus movimientos. La movilización masiva no era más que una excusa para sacar a todos los saiyajins posibles del planeta. El rey sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

— Supongo que quieres saber por qué te cite aquí ¿No es así Vegeta? —Dijo lentamente, disfrutando de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

El rey tragó saliva, a pesar de esperar de antemano su muerte, le resultaba desagradable hacerlo bajo las siniestras manos de aquel ser que ahora lo observaba. El rey asintió y Freezer sonrió.

— Por empezar quiero que te voltees —Comenzó y al voltearse revivió una escena ya vista. Vegetasei y su rojiza atmosfera.

— Mi planeta señor —Dijo y respiró profundamente, sus últimos momentos hacían que sus sentidos se intensificaran.

— Lo sé. Tus guerreros, tu población y toda tu familia se encuentra allí.

Apretó los puños y afirmó las palabras de Freezer. — Termines con esto, ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí.

— ¿Quieres que te ahorre el dolor? —Cuestionó risueño.— Pero Vegeta, bien sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

Con una especie de laser rojo atravesó una de las rodillas del rey quien con un fuerte quejido cayó, apoyándose sobre su pierna restante.

— Me parece muy poético que mueras arrodillado ante mí —Y con un nuevo movimiento se deshizo de la rodilla restante del rey.

Vegeta miró sus destruidas piernas, bañadas de sangre y se giró al asesino.

El Lord alzó su mano derecha y un haz de luz roja nació de la punta para impactarse de lleno al núcleo del planeta. Vegeta se giró rápidamente y olvidó el dolor de su magullado cuerpo cuando, abrió desmesurados sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento, sin importar cuánto se había preparado para esa instancia, el ver todo aquello por lo que luchaba totalmente destruido, era desgarrador. No pudo evitar temblar, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Bajó la mirada y con un puño golpeó el suelo dejando marcados sus nudillos.

La explosión continuaba expandiéndose por la galaxia. Inclusive sintió el calor de aquella explosión rozar su piel morena. Los pedazos de su planeta giraban por el espacio sin rumbo. Vegetasei acababa de ser destruida.

— Sólo te traje aquí para mostrarte esto, Vegeta. Quería que tuvieras un lugar en primera fila para este espectáculo —Le dijo malicioso al estático monarca.— He allí tus futuras generaciones... —Sus hombros comenzaron a mecerse mientras su risa sádica retumbaba en los oídos del rey.

Vegeta se volteó, su plan había salido bastante bien. Sus hijos estaban juntos y alejados de ese tirano. Aunque se sintió haber fracasado al ver como tantos habitantes se desaparecían ante sus ojos. Tantos años de trabajo por una sociedad digna de respeto, destruidos.

— No, en realidad no —Contestó ladeando una sonrisa aunque con el seño entristecido. — _Ahora será su batalla —_Pensó con la imagen de sus vástagos en la mente.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7: amenaza destruida

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 7: Amenaza destruida.**

Nuevamente el frío se apropió del ambiente, no fue necesario que pasara mucho tiempo para que el calor que la adrenalina que la batalla le había dejado se desvaneciera y necesitara hacer una fogata para mantener su temperatura. Era extraña la sensación que lo arropaba, tenía una inquietud que debía calmar para seguir con su misión en paz. Al respirar, el aire caliente que salía de sus pulmones se transformaba inmediatamente en una nube de vapor, el frío se había vuelto insoportable. El silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera los insectos del planeta se atrevían a moverse.

— Cuando termines seguiremos con el resto del planeta —Le dijo Vegeta a Nappa quien mordisqueaba un trozo cocido de algún animal proveniente de aquel oscuro lugar.

— De acuerdo —Contestó y continuó.

— ¿Ya entregaste el informe que te pedí a mi padre?

— Así es. Más o menos hace dos horas.

— Bien —Musitó y se hizo nuevamente el silencio.— Debió comunicarse conmigo para discutir los resultados hace más de una hora.

— Sabes que tu padre es un hombre ocupado, Vegeta.

— Pero al momento de discutir mis responsabilidades tiene tiempo de sobra. Debería reevaluarse las suyas. Creo que como líder de nuestro planeta debería haber formado parte en toda esta serie de conquistas, en cambio esta cómodamente en palacio atendiendo formalidades estúpidas.

— Un buen líder es quien toma las decisiones correctas y hace los sacrificios adecuados por su pueblo —Le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Pues qué sacrificado ha resultado mi padre —Dijo y rió— Deja de defenderlo Nappa, deberías reconocer que estoy en lo cierto. El rey debería ser quien lleve a su pueblo a la victoria.

Nappa suspiró, ante sus ojos el joven príncipe no era capaz de reconocer todo el trabajo que su padre había volcado para que él y cientos continuaran con vida. Repentinamente alzó la vista, Vegeta presionaba botones a su scooter y luego de que unos dibujos aparecieran en su visor transparente y un chocante sonido le negara acceso, la expresión del saiya cambió a una molesta.

— Aparatejo de porquería —Espetó e intentó nuevamente. El resultado fue el mismo.

— _Operación imposible de realizar._

— Demonios, está descompuesto —Con su mano derecha, lo retiró de su rostro y arrojó al suelo con violencia.— Dame tu rastreador Nappa —El de bigote asintió y le facilitó su scooter, pero el resultado era el mismo que con el propio.— ¡Maldición! Quizá hay algo dentro de éste planeta que hace interferencia.

— ¿Qué sucede Vegeta?

— No puedo comunicarme con Vegetasei —Volteó su rostro al edificio a sus espaldas y recordó la enorme sala de comunicaciones por la que se había pasado.— Acompáñame —El enorme secuaz abandonó sus alimentos y limpió su boca y barbilla con su brazo para seguir a su príncipe. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a destino, dentro de la habitación se encontraban Tarble y Bardock.

Al ver al par ingresar ambos se miraron con complicidad, Tarble debía enfrentar a su hermano. Vegeta lo ignoró, a él y a su compatriota, pasando de lleno a aquel monitor de proporciones, ubicado en la pared contraria ellos. Al igual que Tarble, presionó las coordenadas adecuadas y al finalizar se cruzó de brazos para esperar el inicio de la comunicación con Vegetasei. Una pequeña bocina denotó el mismo error del scooter. El príncipe alzó una ceja, simplemente no era posible. Giró su rostro al de bandana roja. — Comunícate con la base de Vegetasei —El saiya se extrañó pero cumplió el pedido de su líder. Luego del error volvió a intentarlo en vano. Vegeta gruñó.

— Príncipe —Espetó Bardock interrumpiéndolo y Vegeta le dirigió su atención.— Tarble tiene algo que decirle.

Vegeta seguía inquietado por no poder comunicarse con su planeta, una interrupción más por parte del pequeño heredero no sería de ayuda a su temperamento. Tarble tragó saliva y se enfrentó al mayor. El calvo contuvo el aliento, si el jovencito no elegía sabiamente sus palabras Vegeta sería capaz de lastimarlo gravemente, por lo que se preparó para interceder a su favor.

— Tengo la sospecha de que Freezer nos atacará —Afirmó finalmente el pequeño príncipe presionando sus puños.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó nervioso— ¡Contesta! ¿¡De dónde diablos sacaste esa idea!?

El más joven se volvió victima de los nervios y pronunció torpemente el discurso que tenía preparado.— S-sé que ha conquistado planetas que-que no nos —El agarre por parte del enguantado puño de Vegeta lo dejó pendiendo del aire.

— Más te vale que elijas sabiamente tus palabras, mocoso. Estoy realmente cansado de tus pequeñas intromisiones y no estoy de humor para alguna de tus bromas. ¡HABLA!

En el cruce de miradas interfirió un tercero. Nappa colocó su enorme mano sobre el brazo de vegeta y ejerció presión.— Bájelo, su alteza —Pidió y el aludido gruñó, sin embargó complació el pedido.

— Tú puedes explicárselo, Tarble. Tranquilízate —Le susurró Bardock.

Tarble miró la pantalla y se hizo del mismo plano que le había mostrado a Bardock. Marcó en él todos los planetas que los esclavos habían mencionado y habían sido actualizados como conquistas realizadas.

— Aquí tienes Vegeta. Por alguna razón Freezer se ha encargado de conquistar todos y cada uno de estos planetas sin informarnos sobre ello. Podemos interpretar esto como traición a nuestro pueblo. Te presento hechos, si quieres confiar en mí puedes hacerlo, pero si prefieres creer que—

— No te hagas el listo, gusano. Ni siquiera intentes amenazarme, ya te dije que no estoy de humor —Inquietado, dirigió su mirada a la pantalla y notó la gran cantidad de planetas que su hermano había seleccionado.— ¿Cómo demonios estás seguro de que conquistó estos planetas?

— Sus pobladores son ahora esclavos de Freezer —Dijo ya más sereno.

Vegeta contempló la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera en lo cierto, al tratarse de Freezer jamás pudo sentir plena confianza en él, lo consideraba un ser asqueroso y sádico. Desde pequeño, tanto él como toda su población había escuchado macabras historias sobre el Lord del universo. Tales que su degeneración y sadismo a la hora de matar provocaban nauseas a los guerreros más retorcidos de Vegetasei. Vegeta era participe de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas pero todo tiene sus límites y Freezer excedía los de todos ellos.

Acarició su mentón, de ser cierta la teoría de Tarble ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir? No podía atacarlo, lo mataría a él y todo su planeta…

— Debemos comunicarnos con mi padre inmediatamente. Sin importar si lo que dices es cierto o no, debemos estar preparados para la batalla.

Los ojos de Tarble brillaron, Vegeta realmente había considerado sus palabras.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Algo está interfiriendo la señal ¿Puedes repararlo? —Cuestionó a su hermano.

Tarble estaba seguro de sus habilidades en la mecánica, el no dedicarse a batalla le dejo mucho tiempo libre para dedicarse a otras áreas.— Lo intentaré.

— Lo harás —Gruñó el mayor y con una seña de su cabeza le indicó al calvo que lo acompañara.— Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

Por su parte Nappa podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad, Vegeta era un ser sumamente calculador e inteligente pero muchas veces su carácter impulsivo lo llevaba a tomar decisiones cuestionables. Por suerte para ambos, tanto el musculoso saiyajin de bigote como el menudo príncipe, esta vez Vegeta tenía en mente su reino.

* * *

— Disculpa, no fue nuestra intención chocar contra ustedes. La verdad es que con Lunch persiguiéndonos no me fijé mucho en el camino —Con su mano derecha el pequeño muchacho de traje naranja acarició su calva con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

— Mil disculpas —Le dijo al de melena alborotada, la jovencita de cambiante cabello. Lunch se inclinó en una reverencia para acompañar sus disculpas, a pesar de que en realidad su único acto erróneo fue el de estornudar trayendo consigo a su agresiva contraparte.

— No, de veras, no hay problema —Contestó el muchacho agitando sus palmas.

El encorvado anciano de gafas oscuras no pasó por alto la peluda extremidad del joven frente a él y le propició dos pequeños golpes con su codo al de gorro rojo para que fijara su vista en el extraño descubrimiento— Mira eso —Murmuró y ambos se inclinaron hacia la cola del saiya sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Con su bastón se acercó a ella y junto con el expectante anciano Gohan, tocó la cola con la punta de su bastón. La enroscada y fina parte de su cuerpo deshizo el agarre de su cintura y se onduló a un costado de la figura masculina. Kakarotto bajó la mirada, le resultaba extraña actitud que los humanos tomaban al verla. Roshi y Gohan cayeron al suelo al ver como la cola se batía como si tuviera vida propia.

En aquel instante Krillin cayó en cuenta. La fuerza sobrenatural y la apariencia física de un humano, esa era la descripción que el mundo entero tenía de la amenaza que los acechaba.

— ¡Es él! —Gritó señalándolo— ¡Es el hombre que ha atacado la Tierra!

Milk se interpuso entre ellos.— ¡No es cierto! ¡El no nos hará daño! ¡Pero si no entrega nuestro planeta a sus líderes quién sabe que nos podría pasar! —Intentando justificar las acciones de Kakarotto. Simplemente no quería que lo juzgaran como un ser terrible y sanguinario cuando con ella había sido considerado y actuado, a su parecer de una manera tan tierna.

— ¿Entregar nuestro planeta? Sabes que no podemos permitírtelo —El pequeño calvo cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza— Sé que eres fuerte pero yo he entrenado por muchos años para proteger a los humanos de la Patrulla Roja… Pero al parecer tendré que proteger a mi planeta de ti. ¡Prepárate! —Al abrir los ojos descubrió que en realidad nadie lo escuchaba. Mientras Kakarotto tomaba con su cola las gafas de Roshi en manera de juego, Son Gohan incrédulo la tocaba con sus dedos ejerciendo un poco de presión para luego soltarla y repetir esto una y otra vez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rechinó sus dientes, cada vez que se sentía en un momento heroico ocurría algo como aquella escena.— ¡Ya dejen de jugar! ¿¡Qué no ven que este sujeto quiere conquistar nuestro planeta!?

— Estamos examinando a nuestro oponente —Contestó Son Gohan con la cola entre las manos.

— Ha sido muy divertido conocerlos pero debo continuar mi camino.

— Espera —Dijo Roshi con el rostro ensombrecido— Me temo que no puedo dejarte continuar. No podemos permitirte que entregues nuestro amado planeta sin antes pelear.

— ¡No pueden! —Gritó Milk interponiéndose otra vez. El saiya tomó a la mujer por los hombros y en un tono suave le pidió que se calmara. La joven asintió y se hizo a un lado no del todo conforme.

— Debo advertirles que soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes. Prometí no hacer daño a los de su especie pero si quieren enfrentarse a mí, temo que no me queda otra salida —Sin más se armó de su posición típica de pelea.

El calvo anciano bajó la mirada y un extraño brillo pasó ante sus gafas.— Prepárate, no soy un simple viejo como tú crees —Uno a uno desabotonó los botones de su holgada camisa, descubriendo debajo de ella su escuálido cuerpo falto de musculatura. El guerrero saiyajin reafirmó su anterior pensamiento, ese hombre carecía de un poder significativo. Las costillas de su pecho se asomaban gracias a la fina piel y sus frágiles brazos parecían estar a punto de quebrarse. De pronto el anciano alzó sus puños y frunció su encorvada nariz. Su energía comenzó a incrementarse, tal y como Kakarotto observaba en su rastreador la cifra subía de una manera inexplicable. En un abrupto movimiento sus pequeños músculos se tensaron y luego crecieron a niveles inimaginables. El saiya no pudo contener la sorpresa, al parecer los seres terrícolas podían ocultar parte de su fuerza dentro de sí mismos.

— ¡Vaya! —Espetó asombrado.— Increíble, creí que la única forma de hacer eso era mediante alguna transformación.

De pronto Roshi unió sus muñecas a un lado de su cuerpo y se agachó. Comenzó a reunirse en sus palmas una fría energía y poco a poco se materializó una esfera celestina. Sabía muy bien que ese era el enemigo más poderoso que enfrentaría en toda su vida, por lo que creyó que la mejor opción era utilizar su antigua técnica, "Onda glaciar".— Kaaa Mee —Unas ondas se desprendieron de la bola y los presentes retrocedieron. Todos con excepción de Son Gohan, quién ya había presenciado esta técnica múltiples veces con anterioridad. El radar de Kakarotto parecía haber perdido la razón, de ninguna manera una especie de ese tipo podía reunir esa cantidad de energía, nadie hubiera imaginado que tendrían la capacidad de hacerlo.— Haa Mee —El hombre se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás preparándose para terminar con el combate.— ¡Haaaaaaaaa! —La esfera se volvió un rayo, y su dirección era el saiyajin. A pesar de estar completamente anonadado, Kakarotto sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a la batalla. Tomó entre sus dos manos la esfera y sintió como sus talones resbalaban en el suelo y se marcaban en la tierra bajo sus pies. Kame Senin abrió aún más los ojos al ver como su fabulosa técnica era interceptada. Fue una sorpresa para él encontrar alguien capaz de resistirlo. El joven de cabellera alborotada reunió sus fuerzas para desviar la energía y lo logró, haciendo que ésta se perdiera en el cielo. Todos los presentes miraron la azulada energía perderse, para luego bajar la vista al musculoso viejo.

— Me rindo —Comentó rindiéndose con una mano en la nuca.

Krilin cayó al suelo junto con Son Gohan, ambos conocían bien al viejo maestro de las artes marciales, Kame Senin. Si aquel ser era capaz de vencer el Kame Hame Ha del maestro, lo más probable era que quedara muy poco por hacer. A pesar de ello nunca esperaron que se diera por vencido al primer intento. Son Gohan tenía un apelativo común a situaciones como esa.

— Viejo mañoso —Lo llamó sintiendo vergüenza ajena por su veterano compañero y limpió una gota de sudor de su frente.

— Es increíble que un humano tan pequeño como usted sea capaz de reunir esa cantidad de energía, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado —Comentó Kakarotto incapaz de salir de su asombro— Si no la hubiera sentido con mis propias manos hubiera creído que mi rastreador estaba descompuesto.

— ¿Rastreador? —Cuestionó el de gorro rojo.— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Esto? —Le preguntó señalando el artefacto en su rostro. Sin más lo tomó y se lo facilito.— Con este aparato podemos ver el poder de pelea de nuestro enemigo —Entonces se volvió al de gafas y torso renovado.— Aún no puedo entender cómo logró realizar esa técnica, jamás en mi vida vi algo así.

— Bueno muchacho debes saber que yo llevo muchísimos años entrenándome tanto física como mentalmente. Llegar a mi estado no es algo que se logra de la noche a la mañana. Debes tener un compromiso interno y una capacidad y talento sin igual — Espetó alzando un dedo en el aire, orgulloso de su logro personal. Al bajar la mirada encontró al joven saiya imitando la posición que minutos atrás él realizaba. Bastó con un par de palabras y la misma onda de energía que había emergido de sus manos, salió de las de Kakarotto. Solo que de mayores proporciones. Perplejo, Roshi dejó sus gafas oscuras caer al suelo.— Imposible… —Y estaba totalmente equivocado. Sencillamente todo lo que creían imposible se hacía realidad minuto a minuto.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Tarble notó que no había error, no había interferencia tanto en la maquinaria de aquel planeta como en cada uno de sus rastreadores.

— No lo entiendo —Se dijo a sí mismo. No sabía qué explicación darle a su hermano ni deseaba hacerlo. Con ese temperamento lo más propio de él sería causarle un daño grave a su inexperto cuerpo de batalla.

A las afueras del edificio Vegeta volvió a pararse junto al fuego. Nappa se divertía atemorizando unos insectos bajo sus pies amenazándolos con aplastarlos en cualquier momento. El príncipe gruñó levemente al ver a su vasallo en pleno juego, sin poder creer pertenecer a la misma especie que aquel mastodonte.

Repentinamente ambos escucharon una nefasta voz inesperada. Era el mismo tono y timbre de Freezer, iniciando una comunicación con sus scooters.

— _**Este es un llamado a todos los saiyajins —**_Comenzó y Vegeta tragó saliva, su presentimiento se estaba haciendo presente nuevamente.— _**Debo compartir con todos ustedes… o los pocos de ustedes que sigan con vida, una noticia devastadora. Su planeta "Vegetasei" ha sido destruido —**_Ambos príncipes perdieron el aliento. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las conquistas, la falta de comunicación. No era más que una conspiración. Nappa se levantó de su asiento totalmente perplejo dejando huir a sus víctimas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.— _**Hace breves instantes un meteorito del tamaño de un tercio de su planeta colisionó contra él. Lamentablemente no encontramos rastro de sobrevivientes. A los saiyajins que permanezcan con vida presentarse a las bases de mis tropas inmediatamente. A todos ustedes… mi más sentido pésame —**_Pronunció el Lord con una sonrisa en el rostro que ninguno de los miles de oyentes podían llegar a observar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Falta poco para el tan esperado VxB ¡Se los prometo!

Nadeshico023.


	8. Capítulo 8: Luto

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 8: Luto.**

En el planeta Tierra regía una conmoción general. Las tropas de la Red Ribbon buscaban a sus mejores elementos para enfrentar la ahora pasiva amenaza ambulante. Tomar posesión del planeta entero había sido una tarea complicada y dejar que un individuo desconocido se los arrebatara de las manos en cuestión de un par de horas no era una opción viable. Aún Bulma permanecía en la lista de las más buscadas del planeta entero, junto con su padre y ex compañero Maki Gero. Ahora mismo emprendía un viaje en jeep con sus nuevos compañeros, Yamcha y Puar.

El tímido y callado muchacho de largo cabello oscuro conducía el vehículo en ese momento y no faltaría mucho para encontrar la nave del saiyajin según los cálculos de Bulma. A pesar de que los dos muchachos realmente temieran lo que pudiera suceder de encontrar la nave, el deseo de Yamcha por cuidar de su nueva compañera era mayor a su temor de ser víctima del viajero espacial.

Bulma se miró a sí misma en el espejo retrovisor y disimuladamente acomodó su cabello. Hacía años no pasaba tiempo a solas con un muchacho que no fuera militar, por lo que intentó cuidar un poco más su imagen personal de lo que acostumbraba viviendo en la Capsule Corp. Además de que había encontrado en Yamcha, un jovencito bastante atractivo y esa timidez impenetrable le resultó ciertamente encantadora. Sin mencionar que el heroísmo del joven la dejó boquiabierta.

La científica prófuga colocó su mano sobre su frente para despejar su vista del sol. A lo lejos pudo visualizar finalmente su tan añorada zona de aterrizaje extraterrestre.

— ¡Miren! —Exclamó señalándolo.— ¡Es ahí! ¡Lo encontramos!

Puar y su viejo amigo, dirigieron la vista al punto señalado. Se podía apreciar un par de árboles carbonizados y en un espacio con forma de circunferencia una notable falta de vegetación. Al avanzar entendieron el por qué de la poca fauna en esa área. La colisión de la nave había dejado en la tierra una marca similar a los cráteres de la luna. Bulma se abrió camino hasta el centro del cráter, y justo en el medio estaba la nave de forma esférica que había traído a Kakarotto a ese planeta. Yamcha caminó temeroso, la idea de encontrarse en ese lugar con el dueño de la nave lo aterraba. Miró por encima de su hombro varias veces antes de llegar hasta la peli azul, quien maravillada curioseaba y tocaba con sus manos ese pequeño transporte. Con un esfuerzo de su muñeca, la mujer logró abrir lo que parecía ser una compuerta. El fóbico joven se puso nervioso al verla.

— No creo que deberías tocar eso —Le dijo intranquilo.

Puar levito hasta ella e intentó disuadirla de la idea de investigar ese transporte pero las palabras fueron mudas a los necios oídos de la científica. La peli azul se puso cómoda y se sentó en el acolchonado interior. Fue entonces cuando notó la titilante luz y debajo de ella un monitor que comenzaba a buscar las coordenadas del scooter de Kakarotto. Bulma se enfrentó al monitor y frunció el ceño. Le molestó no reconocer el lenguaje que empleaba la maquina, descartando la idea de que aquel mensaje de ayuda extraterrestre provenía de la misma especie.

— ¡Maldición! —Dijo golpeando con sus puños la superficie de la compuerta.— ¿Ah? —Musitó cuando sintió un movimiento gravitatorio.

Yamcha, quien se había mantenido un tanto distante hasta entonces, dedicándose a vigilar el perímetro, se volteó y al ver como la esfera comenzaba a despegarse del suelo en un acto poco premeditado se aferró de la compuerta que hasta entonces permanecía abierta.

— ¡Salgan de ahí!, ¡se mueve!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron los restantes al unísono.

No faltó mucho para que la compuerta terminara de cerrarse y tanto Puar como Bulma quedaran atrapados en ella. Al llegar a cierta altura del suelo y con Yamcha aferrado al exterior y golpeando la rojiza ventana circular, la nave se dirigió a la ubicación de Kakarotto a una velocidad impresionante. El muchacho de larga cabellera negra quedó atrapado entre la presión del aire y la pequeña nave, siendo su rostro aplastado contra la ventana. Mientras unos frenéticos prisioneros se abrazaban gritando por su vida.

* * *

El enemigo ya estaba establecido. Freezer había traicionado su alianza con el imperio de los saiyajins y destruido el planeta natal de aquella especie. Vegeta aun no podía formular un plan para deshacerse del Lord del universo. La diferencia de poderes entre ellos era enorme, y le tomaría muchísimo tiempo superar esa amplia brecha entre ellos. Por otro lado sería muy complicado planearlo como ejercito de saiyas. Freezer se comunicó con todos ellos a través de un scooter, lo que también quería decir que podría escuchar alguna conversación que tuvieran entre ellos a través de éste. No sabía cuántos permanecían con vida ni en donde se encontraba cada uno, y en el caso de saberlo probablemente ya habrían abandonado sus misiones de conquista para unirse al imperio de Freezer. Ellos no tenían manera de descubrir la traición.

Hacía más de una hora que todos guardaban silencio, pensando a quienes perdieron y en la impotencia por no poder vengar a todos sus caídos. A pesar del constante sentimiento de pérdida de compatriotas, el príncipe mayor no podía quitar de su mente algo que nunca llegaría. En Vegetasei, al llegar a cierta edad en la vida de un príncipe y tras unas ceremonias típicas, este se convierte en Rey. Vegeta sería condenado a ser un príncipe eternamente. Su padre no podría entregarle nunca la corona frente a sus súbditos. Y nunca cumpliría esa gran meta personal que lo acompañó desde la niñez. Ahora Vegeta no tenía la posibilidad de ser el rey de su planeta, debido a que este ya no existía.

En cientos de diferentes planetas, cada saiyajin sobreviviente estaba de luto. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reunirlos? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde? La respuesta estaba aún en espera. Mientras un escuadrón de saiyas presionaba los puños en un oscuro planeta, hirviendo de impotencia, otro solitario no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su pérdida desde el planeta Tierra.

Todos prevalecieron en silencio, y asimismo Tarble tomó su scooter y presionó sus teclas una y otra vez, dejando unos minutos entre acción y acción. Bardock no podía dejar de pensar en su descendencia y que habría sido de ellos. No podía permitir que los sobrevivientes de su familia se unieran al ejército de esa arpía traicionera de ninguna manera.

Tarble había modificado varios aspectos de su scooter, pero en aquel momento se lamento el no haber creado la opción de comunicarse en una señal oculta. Jamás tuvo un colega intimo entre los de su especie como para considerarlo necesario. Sin embargo sí elaboró la opción de reproducción de video hasta su scooter de las actividades actuales de otros saiyas. Así fue como dio un vistazo a los sobrevivientes, muchos de los cuales reaccionaron de la misma manera que los tres restantes. Algunos impotentes optaron por destruir lo más cercano a ellos, otros tantos solo guardaron silencio en señal de respeto a los perdidos aquel día. Además de un par que jamás llegó a enterarse de esto y que habían muerto en alguna batalla.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bardock se giró a su derecha y el pequeño príncipe continuaba en la misma posición que llevaba desde hace ya treinta minutos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó en un tono sereno.

— Veo si se enlistan… —Contestó ensombrecido.

El de bandana roja alzó la mirada, entendió en aquel instante la capacidad de su rastreador y sin pensarlo se acercó a él. El príncipe se sorprendió ante su actitud y preguntó desconcertado:

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Puedes mostrarme a mi hijo?

— ¿Raditz?

— No, lo conozco bien y Raditz va a unirse al ejército de Freezer en poco tiempo. ¡Quiero ver a Kakarotto!

El pequeño Tarble asintió y tras introducir las coordenadas del planeta Tierra y el sujeto Kakarotto, en la lámina del aparato se abrió una ventana con un pequeño reproductor.

* * *

No faltó mucho para que a lo lejos se dibujara en el celeste cielo un punto negro, que con los segundos se transformó en la nave espacial del saiyajin. En conjunto con la aparición visual de ésta, el tranquilo sonido de los pájaros fue sustituido por los gritos del ladronzuelo del desierto, la científica prófuga del imperio de la Patrulla, y el gato volador de pelaje azul.

Kakarotto no reaccionó cuando ésta apareció, aún pensaba en su seguro perecida familia. Si bien no tenía mucho en común con ellos, como en toda familia se había establecido un lazo afectivo, en especial con su padre. La nave y sus ocupas pasaron volando a espaldas del estático saiyajin y esta se impactó con el suelo a unos diez metros del grupo que lo acompañaba. Una inmensa ola de tierra se regó por el lugar, Milk y Launch se ocultaron tras el torso del guerrero. Mientras que Son Gohan, Roshi y Krilin anteponían sus brazos a sus rostros.

Lo primero que pasó por sus mentes era que un segundo visitante había llegado a su planeta y serían los primeros en verlo. Al disiparse la nube los ancianos y el joven calvo se acercaron al agujero. Solo para encontrar un muchacho inconsciente, una mujer colgando de la compuerta y un gato que aparentemente había pedido el conocimiento. Al cabo de un segundo el ensimismado Saiya recobró la conciencia y notó que su nave lo había rastreado. Al moverse de su lugar para encontrarla, Milk le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a la de cabello violáceo, demostrándole el disgusto que le causó que se atreviera a tocar a su pareja.

Kakarotto caminó unos pasos quedando al filo del cráter y observó a la mareada peli azul que aún luchaba por ponerse de pie y fuera de la nave. Fue entonces cuando accidentalmente tocó uno de los botones prohibidos de la nave. El innecesario botón de autodestrucción.

El saiya apretó los dientes y gritó al segundo:— ¡Tienen que salir de ahí!

Bulma abrió los ojos y percibió una oscura figura doble que se acercaba rápidamente a ella para arrastrarla fuera de la nave e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar y patalear por su vida.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡no me toques!, ¡te juro que si me haces daño te arrepentirás!, ¡¿qué acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando!? —En un santiamén se había hecho con los tres extraños y posicionado en un lugar en el que seguramente estarían a salvo.

— ¡Cúbranse! —Gritó Kakarotto con el trío entre las manos poniéndose en cuclillas.

La explosión no se hizo esperar, Kakarotto dejó a la atontada humana y el dúo desmayado en el suelo y se regresó al filo cuando comenzó a oír los pedazos de metal caer al suelo. Lo único que logró encontrar allí fue una marca negra carbónica entre las piedras, acompañada de un par de llamas que lentamente se apagaron y sobre los retorcidos trozos de metal, cables y vidrios rotos, una espesa nube negra.

— Diablos… —Dijo en voz baja y rascó su cabeza.

A sus espaldas Roshi aprovechó la situación, disfrazando su perversión con caballerosidad ayudando a Bulma a ponerse de pie sujetándola del pecho. La cachetada tampoco se hizo esperar, y tampoco el rubor en la mayoría de los rostros presentes. Son Gohan se arrodilló y colocó a Puar sobre sus piernas, abanicándole aire a la pequeña criatura para que volviera en sí.

Yamcha acarició su cabeza e intentó incorporarse quedando sentado, cuando miró a su alrededor encontró varias personas y a unos metros una musculosa figura masculina cuyo rasgo especial lo distinguía del resto. La peluda cola de Kakarotto se volvía a colocar en forma de cinturón.

— ¿Qué…?

* * *

Tanto el pequeño príncipe como el veterano saiyajin alzaron las cejas sorprendidos por la escena que habían presenciado de incógnitos. Resultó bastante vergonzoso para Bardock ver como la nave de su hijo había sido retenida por esa débil especie y más aún destruida. Quizá lo más impropio fuera el hecho de haberles salvado la vida luego de esto. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir, el plan del mayor era encontrar un lugar seguro junto a su hijo ya que conociéndolo quizá se diera a la fuga y vagara por el espacio. Era bastante improbable que se uniera a Freezer.

— Vaya… —Susurró Tarble rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

— Quizá debiera explicarle algo sobre mi hijo —Comenzó el otro sentándose un poco más cómodo en el suelo.— Verás… cuando Kakarotto nació lo enviaron a la sala de incubadoras como a todos los saiyajins. Como ya te había mencionado… tenía un poder de pelea muy bajo y gracias a su escaso poder decidieron enviarlo a un planeta que conquistaría al cabo de unos años. Pero jamás lo enviaron ya que tuvo un accidente en aquella sala.

Tarble recordó que esa fue la razón por la que volvió a enviarlo a esa misión en la Tierra.

— Se produjo una explosión en la sala pero milagrosamente Kakarotto sobrevivió. Sólo que cuando se recuperó estaba cambiado… Recibió un fuerte trauma en la cabeza y creo que esa es la causa de que su personalidad no sea como la de un saiyajin común y corriente. Tal y como has visto, él no siente deseos de destruir a nadie, es pacífico y noble. Características que no sirven de mucho entre los de nuestra especie, como bien sabrá.— Ladeó una sonrisa y el príncipe imitó el gesto. Identificado por el hijo de su colega.— Entenderá ahora la razón por la cual él se comporta de esa manera.

— Entiendo. Y ya que él está en la Tierra sin medio de transporte creo que la mejor decisión sería la de ir por él, ¿no crees? —Dijo el príncipe. Al comenzar a pensar en los pasos a seguir de allí en adelante dejó totalmente de lado a su hermano. Durante toda su vida el planeta y sus costumbres lo habían mantenido al margen y a pesar del dolor que el causaba la muerte de su pueblo, al mismo tiempo se sintió liberado de los saiyajins.

— Excelente —Concluyó esbozando una amplia sonrisa para luego levantarse del suelo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sólo un par de capítulos más y por fin ¡un poco de VxB!

Nadeshico023.


	9. Capítulo 9: Nuevo terrícola

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 9: Nuevo terrícola.**

El dúo de Saiyajins que acababa de decidir retirarse al Planeta Tierra, preparaba sus naves en silencio. Tarble aún meditaba como confrontar a su hermano y comunicarle su partida, y cuál sería la mejor manera de pedirle que lo acompañara. Al tratarse de Vegeta, Tarble tenía dificultades incluso para la conversación más sencilla. De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para decir algo que lo molestara.

— Aquí ya está todo listo príncipe —Le dijo Bardock poniéndose de pie a unos metros de él.— ¿Le falta mucho?

— No… ya casi termino —Contestó esquivo. El de bandana imaginó lo que debía estar pasando por su mente. No sería nada grato observar de cerca una nueva pelea familiar.

— Si lo desea yo puedo hablar con Vegeta, no se preocupe.

El más pequeño alzó la mirada, su compañero Saiya estaba dispuesto a poner el rostro por él. Pero sabía que quizá terminaría siendo peor para ambos que alguien interfiriera.

— Te lo agradezco… Pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Tengo una gran habilidad para comprender nuevas tecnologías pero no para dirigirme a mi hermano.

— No es necesario que le pida nos acompañe, de cualquier manera dudo que lo haga.

— También yo, pero creo que por alguna razón mi padre quería que estuviéramos juntos. Es un presentimiento, una corazonada.

Bardock ladeó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada al horizonte. Alzó su mano izquierda y busco las presencias de Nappa y el príncipe.— Se dirigen hacia acá, será mejor que busque las palabras precisas, al parecer vendrán por sus naves en unos minutos.

Faltaron segundos para que Tarble terminara con las coordenadas de su nave y la direccionara hacia la Tierra. Al mirar sobre su hombro encontró la figura de Vegeta de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja. A sus espaldas Nappa se acercaba a Bardock mientras curioseaba con la mirada las dos naves preparadas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Cuestionó el príncipe a su hermano.

— El hijo de Bardock está varado en un Planeta llamado Tierra, iremos a su encuentro allá y me pareció que sería un buen refugio para—

— ¿Te pareció? —Cuestionó casi insultado— Te recuerdo que estoy al mando aquí. ¿Debo tomar esto como un acto de deserción?

— ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! —Intentó defenderse el menor.

— ¿Así que me equivoco? ¿¡Que acaso no estás huyendo sin dar aviso a la autoridad a cargo? —Inmediatamente se volteó a Bardock, quien apretaba los puños por las suposiciones de su alteza.— Me sorprende de ti soldado, creí haber oído que eras fiel a la corona.

— Lo soy, su padre fue uno de mis más allegados —Gruñó el aludido dando un paso al frente, casi desafiante.— Y si usted está a cargo ahora, me pondré a su disposición… siempre y cuando actuemos en beneficio de nuestra especie y no de unos pocos.

— ¿Qué insinúa soldado?

— Vegeta esta fue idea mía, Bardock solo—

— ¡Tú calla! Quiero escuchar lo que éste clase baja tiene para decir.

Bardock aserió la mirada y se preparó para lo que pudiera llegar a suceder con el temperamental príncipe. Nappa estaba listo para interceder, sabía que en instantes se había vuelto una raza en extinción y no parecía conveniente que los pocos que quedasen con vida se enfrentaran entre sí.

— Así como su padre eligió lo mejor para su raza, espero usted lo haga con los que quedamos. Soy testigo de cómo su temperamento toma decisiones por usted en lugar de su juicio.

Vegeta arqueó el labio, indignado por las acusaciones de aquel soldado. Por su mirada Nappa notó que era el momento exacto para intervenir.

— Príncipe, no creo que debamos enfrentarnos entre nosotros. No somos el enemigo, Freezer lo es.

— ¡Es cierto Vegeta! No podemos quedarnos aquí, según nuestros registros este es el primer lugar en el que nos buscarán, debemos apresurarnos e irnos de aquí.

— ¿Tan cobarde eres Tarble? Esto es patético, debería acabar con tu vida aquí mismo y ahorrarme la vergüenza de llamarme tu hermano.

— ¿¡Quiere dejarlo hablar!? —Irrumpió Bardock tocando sus límites.

Tarble observó la sorpresa de su hermano ante la reacción de su compañero y decidió hablar antes de que se decida a acabar con él.

— Ese Planeta está a una distancia considerable, es amplio y estable. Podrás entrenar mientras encuentro la manera de reunir al resto de Saiyajins con vida.— Su expresión cambio, nuevamente consideraba sus ideas, lo cual significaba un enorme cambio a lo que resultaba ser semanas atrás.— Piénsalo bien, no tienes nada que perder.

— Vete Tarble —Formuló luego de unos segundos en silencio.

El más pequeño de ambos príncipes no pudo evitar entristecer su seño ante la respuesta de Vegeta. Relajó sus hombros y se volteó a su compañero, quien con la mirada decidida le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ambos abordaran sus naves y se retiraran.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nappa y Vegeta observaban atentos el despegue de las naves y como se perdían entre el oscuro manto de estrellas.

— Deberías considerar la idea…

— ¿Quieres huir a ocultarte debajo de una piedra? Qué poco patriótico de tu parte.

— Pues yo creo que no es mala idea.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó indignado.

—Me refiero a quedarnos y entrenar mientras Tarble encuentra la manera de reunir a los Saiyajins. Creo que es capaz de hacerlo, es muy inteligente.

— Y verdaderamente estúpido. Cree que éste planeta será el primero al que vengan a buscarnos ¿Crees que no irán a la Tierra entonces? Si lo que Freezer quiere es eliminarnos a todos, nos buscará en cada planeta posible. Es en vano huirle, debemos enfrentarlo a afrontar las consecuencias.

— Suena como si estuvieras resignándote.

— Por supuesto que no. Pero sabes lo poderoso que es.

— Así he oído… Pero sigo creyendo que el plan de Tarble nos compraría algo de tiempo.

— Deliberadamente desobedece mis órdenes, organiza huidas a mis espaldas y el solo hecho de que exista es un insulto para nuestra raza, Y sin embargo quieres que lo acompañemos, debería ser yo quien me cuestione de qué lado estás, Nappa.

— Estoy del lado de los Saiyajins, Vegeta. No deberías pensar que hay bandos entre nosotros —Nappa se acercó a una de las naves que restaban en los alrededores ante la pérdida mirada de su príncipe. De pronto se volteó y revivió en su mente una vieja historia.— Siempre creí que si entrenabas lo suficiente te convertirías en el legendario Súper Saiyajin… —Vegeta alzó la mirada. Internamente compartían ese anhelo, lo que lo llevó a considerar el entrenamiento en un lugar alejado— Jamás conocí a otro Saiya tan dedicado al combate como tú. Sé muy bien que hace años superaste los poderes de tu padre, y no creo que haya nadie más capaz que tu para lograr esa hazaña.

— Quizás sea tan solo un mito, Nappa. Son historias de los ancianos de Vegetasei.

— Aún así… Un Súper Saiyajin podría acabar fácilmente con Freezer y todas sus tropas.

Se formó un silencio en el que cada uno se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Deliberando cual sería la mejor opción y si realmente el legendario Súper Saiyajin llegaría a existir.

— De acuerdo, si así dejas de molestarme iremos a ese planeta. Prepara las naves de inmediato… Antes de que lleguen esas sabandijas de las tropas de Freezer.

* * *

A Milk, quien se había autonombrado esposa de Kakarotto, le resultaba bastante extraña la expresión del saiya. O mejor dicho, la falta de ella. La morena no oyó la noticia de su perecido planeta, y tampoco imaginaba qué era lo que lo mantenía tan distante en aquel momento. Miró a su izquierda y aún ese extraño trío continuaba en el suelo y limpiando sus ropas. Volteó a su derecha y lo encontró otra vez ensimismado observando el espacio donde solía estar su nave. De pronto tomó su scooter y lo arrojó al suelo, entonces la morena decidió acercarse a él y quitarse de encima la duda.

— No te preocupes… Encontraremos otra nave —Le dijo con voz tierna posicionándose junto a él.

Kakarotto bajó la mirada hacia los oscuros ojos de la mujer y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.— No será necesario.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Al parecer mi estadía aquí se ha prolongado. Creí que tenía tiempo de sobra para cumplir mi misión pero no imagine que tendría tanto —Sin más colocó sus palmas en la nuca y se volteó a los responsables de la destrucción de la nave.— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Bulma, quien se sostenía del hombro del ruborizado Yamcha, en un esfuerzo por no dejar que sus piernas siguieran temblando alzó la mirada y la enfrentó al muchacho con cola.

— Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs —Dijo en un tono decidido.

— Y yo Yamcha —Comentó el otro alzando la palma de su mano derecha.— Y el pequeño es Púar.

— Y díganme ¿Por qué husmeaban mi nave?

La peli azul soltó su agarre y se encaminó a él enfrentándolo. Su falta de equilibrio y falla visual la acompañaron hasta quedar a menos de treinta centímetros de él, molestando a la celosa Milk por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Tú estás causando todo un escándalo en este planeta! ¡Por si no lo sabes por poco me matas!

— Vaya… debió suceder apenas llegué. Prometí ya no hacerles daño, te pido que me disculpes.

— ¿Te disculpas? ¡Por poco destruyes mi casa! ¿¡Crees que se arreglará con tan solo una disculpa!?

— ¡Cálmate Bulma! —Gritó Yamcha poniendo sus brazos entre los de ella con una expresión incomoda y un notorio rubor en el rostro.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas que él puede matarte? —Dijo a sus espaldas Puar que ya había recuperado la conciencia aunque continuaba levemente desorientado.

— ¿Tu casa? ¿Cuál casa?

— ¡Mí casa en la Ciudad Del Oeste!

— Ahhh esa casa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa casa! —Exclamó liberándose del agarre.

— Bueno, ya no es necesario que se preocupen. No haré nada con su planeta, ya pueden estar tranquilos.

— ¿Hiciste todo este escándalo solo para terminar retractándote? —Preguntó molesta.— Bueno… Al menos saqué algo bueno de esto y logré escapar de la Patrulla.

El saiya huérfano de planeta natal, no tenía la más mínima idea de que debía hacer. La única razón por la que conquistaba planetas o participaba en batallas sanguinarias era porque su pueblo lo hacía sentir en obligación. Si bien se quejó por haber recibido como misión a un planeta tan débil, era solo porque disfrutaba enfrentándose con individuos poderosos y anticipó que no se toparía con ninguno allí. Ahora sin nave, ni interés en unirse a un grupo de mercenarios, se encontró a sí mismo con el tiempo suficiente para conocer nuevas técnicas de peleas, tal y como siempre había deseado. Ante ese pequeño descubrimiento sonrió ampliamente ignorando por completo los comentarios de la extraña muchachita con la que acababa de toparse, quien continuaba reprochándole sin parar y buscó con la mirada al anciano hombre que lo había atacado. Lo encontró a unos metros recogiendo su camisa del suelo, ya con el torso encogido y avejentado. El Saiya pasó caminando por la derecha de la científica mientras ella se quejaba por no estar siendo oída. Llegó hasta el maestro Roshi y se inclinó levemente.

— Oiga, ¿usted podría enseñarme alguna otra técnica como la que utilizó antes?

Kame Senin podía sentir todo el poder que Kakarotto poseía en su interior, y asimismo sabía que era mucho más poderoso que él y que sus técnicas quizá no le serían de mucha utilidad. A pesar de saber de antemano todo lo que aquel muchacho había causado en su planeta no podía sentir que su energía fuera maligna, razón numero uno por la cual se rindió tan rápido. Además de que según reportes de los canales de cable, solo había atacado bases militares en respuesta a sus ataques y que la cantidad de civiles heridos era mínima.

Bulma se volteó molesta por haber sido ignorada de esa manera, yendo hasta Yamcha para descubrir que éste oía atentamente las palabras tanto de Kame Senin como de Son Gohan, de quienes durante toda su vida había escuchado historias increíbles sobre sus sorprendentes fuerzas y técnicas y, fue encandilado al verse junto a esas grandes estrellas de la lucha, orillándose a su lado y del extraño individuo de cola para oír su respuesta.

Kakarotto se interesó mucho por la forma de entrenamiento que los maestros estaban empleando sobre el pequeño Krilin, quien tenía un poder bastante elevado a comparación del resto de los humanos que había conocido hasta ese momento, ofreciéndose a sí para convertirse en un discípulo de ellos dos. Fue entonces cuando el calvo les recordó la razón de su entrenamiento.

— La Patrulla Roja ¿O acaso lo olvidan? —Mencionó con los ojos a media asta.

— Por supuesto no lo hemos olvidado —Mintió el de barba.

— Te propongo algo —Le dijo Son Gohan a Kakarotto y éste asintió— Derrota a los líderes de la Red Ribbon y te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Solo eso? —Cuestionó incrédulo— Me parece perfecto, de cualquier forma era allí a donde me dirigía.

— ¿Vas a enfrentarte a ellos? —Cuestionó en un tono más pasivo la prófuga. Los presentes se voltearon y Kakarotto asintió por segunda vez.— Entonces yo iré con ustedes, no quiero perderme la expresión de esos idiotas cuando aparezcas frente a ellos.

Sin lugar a dudas Bulma apareció en el instante preciso aunque de una manera poco premeditada. Después de explicar levemente su interés en la Patrulla, tomó una capsula de su bolsillo y se hizo con un vehículo volador lo suficientemente grande como para llevar consigo a los nueve personajes presentes, incluyéndola. Sería la primera vez en la que Bulma vería al líder de la opresora organización que la mantuvo sometida por años, y con suerte esperaba que tras la liberación de su planeta, tanto sus padres como Gero salieran de su escondite a encontrarla. Por fortuna, aquel ser alienígena sería finalmente la salvación de los humanos.

No faltó mucho para que pudieran ver los edificios que formaban parte de la ciudad del Oeste a través de las ventanas de la nave. Kakarotto en ningún momento compartió con los humanos la trágica desaparición de su raza, simplemente no era el tipo de ser que hablara demasiado sobre sus sentimientos.

La peli azul miró por encima de su hombro y se vio reunida con un grupo muy peculiar. Ciertamente su aventura la había llevado a conocer a bastantes personas de diferentes características, y sin aún saber que a su viaje le faltaba lo mejor, creyó por un momento que quizá luego de que todo se solucionara no los volvería a ver y regresaría a lo que antes era su vida normal. Común y corriente. Aunque internamente, todas esas emociones les agradaron.

Se giró otra vez y divisó a lo lejos su enorme mansión convertida en sede y laboratorio de la Patrulla.

— En unos minutos habremos llegado —Mencionó con una sonrisa picara, ansiosa por verlos enfrentarse a ella y su nuevo "amigo".

A medida que la nave aterrizaba en los terrenos de la Corporación Capsula, la cantidad de guardias que comenzaban a rodearlos se incrementaba. Finalmente cuando la compuerta trasera se abrió, el primero en descender fue Kakarotto, que luego de recibir un escandaloso "¡Manos arriba!" y continuara caminando como si nada, recibió una oleada de balas de parte de las armas de los uniformados. No se inmutó, no se movió ni un centímetro y aunque Krilin, los maestros y Launch ya habían visto esto antes, ninguno de todos los ocupantes de la nave podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Las balas que le disparaban caían a sus pies hechas añicos.

Luego de que las balas de todo su armamento se agotaran, los soldados se miraron unos a otros, totalmente incrédulos y resolvieron correr por sus vidas. El invasor con fuerzas destructivas sobrehumanas estaba ante sus atónitos ojos.

— Ya no hay nadie, pueden bajar —Avisó del otro lado el saiya luego de revisar con la vista el lugar.

Yamcha se volvió a Bulma, esperando que ella los acompañara pero al verla teclear unos botones en el tablero una pantalla ubicada en el centro se encendió y resolvió esperarla.

— "Identifíquese" —Le dijo el mismo hombre de tez morena que solía llevarla a su celda diariamente.

— ¿Qué acaso ya te has olvidado de mí?

El enorme hombre gruñó al reconocer en el monitor el rostro de la científica prófuga. Juno se tragó la gran cantidad de insultos que tenía listos para la jovencita y los ahogó en su garganta. – Que diablos quieres mocosa… -

— Ha, ha, ha —Dijo meneando su dedo de izquierda a derecha en compás con las silabas.— ¿Tienes el atrevimiento de usar ese lenguaje conmigo? ¿Debo decirte quién es quien me acompaña o ya te llegó el dato?

El militar se mordió el labio inferior y ejerció presión sobre su puño.— Ya di que es lo que quieres.

— De acuerdo. Exigimos hablar con el líder de las fuerzas armadas. Digo… si no es mucha molestia —Expresó con picardía guiñándole un ojo al militar.

El oscuro hombre asintió a regañadientes y cortó la comunicación. Cuando Bulma se volteó, el grupo ya estaba reunido a las afueras de la Corporación listos para hacer entrada. Al salir y encontrarse con ellos, colocó inmediatamente las cartas sobre la mesa.

— He trabajado para ellos durante años y se que no nos permitirán quitarles el mando así como así. Pase lo que pase, no se confíen de ellos. Harán todo a su alcance para continuar dominando la Tierra.

— ¿De qué te preocupas? Nosotros tenemos de nuestro lado a Kaka… Kaka… —Pronunció torpemente el joven de mono naranja sin poder recordar la continuación.

— Kakarotto —Completó el aludido.

— Kakarotto, claro.

— Hablando de eso, tu nombre no es muy agradable de pronunciar que digamos muchacho, sin ánimo de ofender. ¿Qué te parece si mientras estés en la Tierra, usas un nombre terrícola? Es decir, serás nuestro alumno, ¿no es así? —Cuestionó el anciano Son.

El saiya recordó que para ese instante su planeta natal había sido reducido a asteroides espaciales. La idea no le pareció descabellada, al contrario, jamás le simpatizó demasiado su nombre Saiyajin. Por otra parte su auto nominada esposa estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea y decidió hablar.

— Me parece perfecto.

El resto del grupo aún estaba un poco inseguro sobre la relación que llevarían la morena y el Saiyajin. Por la manera elusiva en la que Kakarotto recibía sus elogios y muestras de afecto, no daban la impresión de ser una feliz pareja. Sin embargo el guerrero estaba comenzando a adaptarse poco a poco a los modos de aquella mujer tan extraña.

— Tu nombre terrícola de ahora en adelante es Muten Roshi El Segundo —Espetó el anciano maestro nombrándolo como su sucesor.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Fue mi idea la de ponerle un nuevo nombre! ¡Debería ser yo quien se lo dé! ¡No tú! —Gritó molesto su amigo— Muten Roshi El Segundo… ¡ja! —Remedó el pequeño hombre con la mirada baja. Luego se volteó al joven Saiya que torcía una sonrisa incomoda esperando por su nuevo apelativo.— Te nombraré como mi abuelo, Goku. Son Goku —Concluyó satisfecho.

— Y le parecía que "Muten Roshi" era ridículo —Susurró por lo bajo el de barba— Goku… que nombre tan estúpido.

Son Gohan se volvió a su amigo con la misma mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió mientras lo remedaba y éste respondió de la misma manera. Sin lugar a dudas las personalidades de aquellos dos ancianos tenían sus fricciones muy a menudo. Ambos típicos ancianos testarudos.

— Como sea, Goku, Kakarotto, extraterrestre con… cola. Da igual, no estamos aquí por eso —Interrumpió Bulma colocando las manos en su cadera.

— Es cierto, muchachos. Me parece muy extraño que aún no se haya presentado el líder de las fuerzas armadas —Agregó Krilin mirando las instalaciones a su alrededor.

— Tal vez se dieron cuenta de las grandiosas fuerzas de mi Goku y simplemente se rindieron —Dijo la morena, adaptando de inmediato el nuevo nombre del Saiyajin, tomándolo por el brazo una vez más.

— Pues lo dudo mucho —Murmuró Bulma comenzando a acercarse a la inmensa mansión.

Contrario a lo que ella creía, nadie la detuvo al intentar ingresar a la Corporación Capsula. Tecleó un par de veces diferentes códigos de ingreso y gracias a sus habilidades como hacker, logró finalmente abrir la puerta y luego de hacerle una seña al resto, todos ingresaron detrás de ella a la mansión. Para su sorpresa el lugar estaba desértico.

— Qué extraño —Espetó Bulma mientras avanzaba por un largo corredor— Entiendo que unos cuantos soldados hayan desertado de su servicio después de la aparición de Goku, pero esto es demasiado.

— Te lo dije, mi Goku es mucho más fuerte que todos ellos y no pudieron evitar huir de aquí.

A Bulma comenzaban a molestarle las constantes irrupciones de Milk para nada más que alagar al hombre a su lado y no aportar un comentario más sustancial a aquella situación.

— Se ve que sabes muy poco sobre la Patrulla Roja —Culminó molesta. No en vano había pasado años presa de aquella organización. Sabía de primera mano cómo se dirigían y no era propio de ellos rendirse de esa forma.

Mientras caminaban corredor tras corredor la peli azul empezó a reconocer poco a poco cada pasillo y logró llegar a aquella puerta que la llevo hasta aquel General de ojos celestes meses atrás.

El suelo estaba atestado de papeles, jarrones y vidrios rotos. En cuestión de segundos y bajo sus narices toda la organización que yacía en aquella instalación se había esfumado.

La científica de ojos azules sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de un cese de actividades por parte de la Patrulla, si no que más bien el líder había ordenado una retirada hasta nuevo aviso. Antes que sacrificar a más de sus miembros, encontraría los puntos débiles de su enemigo y atacaría de otra manera en el momento en el que estuvieran más preparados. Por otro lado Bulma estaba un tanto decepcionada, realmente esperaba ver el rostro que le impartió tantos momentos de dolor y resentimiento. Y de una vez por todas darle fin a esa siniestra etapa de su vida.

En poco tiempo concluyeron la revisión de Capsule Corporation y determinaron que la armada se había retirado. Los humanos estaban satisfechos, todos con excepción de Bulma, quien no lograba ver a través de los planes de la Red Ribbon.

Puar añadió que quizá la acción más conveniente y próxima a realizar era la de liberar a los antiguos dirigentes del planeta y comenzar a reconstituir su civilización. Los maestros coincidieron y pidieron que por seguridad Goku los escoltara, con su compañía no sería ningún inconveniente. Pero a medida de que continuaban su ruta notaban que todas las bases militares más importantes del planeta estaban desoladas.

En menos de una semana el presidente de la Tierra estaba comenzando las nuevas transmisiones a los terrícolas agradeciendo la ayuda de Goku y sus compañeros por la liberación del planeta y la abolición del golpe militar.

La Corporación Capsula regresó a las manos de la familia Briefs, y tal y como Bulma había anticipado, su padre y madre emergieron de su improvisado escondite, sanos y salvos al anunciarse la victoria. Sin embargo el Doctor Maki Gero no regresó, lo que llevó a la jovencita a creer que quizá había sido capturado nuevamente y asesinado. Única vía posible según ella para no presentarse nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y medio desde aquel Día en el que gracias al Saiyajin antiguamente llamado Kakarotto, la Tierra había vuelto a ser lo que un día fue. Poco a poco el planeta comenzó a reconstruirse y las personas a vivir más en calma.

La enorme Corporación aún no había sido del todo remodelada, aunque el jardín de la señora Briefs fue una de las primeras partes en ser construida nuevamente.

La aventurera Bulma Briefs recorría lentamente la habitación que presumía ser la oficina del líder de la organización. Al parecer no se había marchado sin antes destruir gran cantidad de sus papeles y objetos. Esa habitación había sido recorrida por ella una vez con anterioridad pero al encontrarla tan falta de evidencia que dejara al descubierto el escondite de los miembros de la Patrulla, decidió que no sería de mucho continuar investigándola.

Ese día Bulma inspeccionaba la mansión para continuar las remodelaciones. Ingresó en la percudida oficina y se sentó en la enorme silla, notando inmediatamente lo alta que había sido ajustada. Luego de reacomodarla más a la medida de sus largas piernas se giró a un lado próxima a un cajón y encontró una de las pocas carpetas que no había sido reducida a cenizas. Luego de abrirla se encontró con una fotografía de su padre, adjunto a ella encontró una pequeña reseña de su vida y un examen que parecía ser redactado por algún psicólogo. En la siguiente estaba su propio rostro y por curiosidad leyó lo que tenían para decir de ella.

— ¿¡Emocionalmente inestable y demuestra manifestaciones de ira reprimida!? —Cuestionó al artículo, molesta, y arrojó el folio al suelo para luego cruzar los brazos.

Las hojas del folio se regaron por el suelo y cuando la escandalosa mujer abrió los ojos se encontró con el familiar rostro del Doctor Gero, su viejo compañero de laboratorio. Sin más se agachó y tomó la hoja entre sus manos para disponerse a leer y quizá encontrar algo que lo llevara a su escondite, de continuar con vida.

La mujer se impresionó de sobremanera al leer lo que la misma Patrulla Roja tenía para decir sobre él.

_Dr. Maki Gero: Ex miembro de la organización, vetado y confinado a trabajos forzados bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día._

_A pesar de los continuos descubrimientos en la gama de la biotecnología otorgados por Gero, nos hemos encontrado en la obligación de relegarlo de su actual cargo y enviarlo a instalaciones de alta seguridad._

_Su cuestionable juicio e inestabilidad les han costado a la organización la baja de siete de nuestros más antiguos miembros. Las insanas investigaciones y métodos del Doctor Maki Gero son una constante amenaza para la Patrulla. Por lo tanto será enviado a las facilidades de Corporación Capsula y cada uno de sus proyectos será supervisado y monitoreado a toda hora. A pesar de su innegable talento, nos encontramos frente a un individuo peligroso y demente._

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Simplemente no podía dejar que el Dr. Gero siguiera pareciendo un buen ciudadano. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Y sí, ya llega nuestra primer escena Bulma y Vegeta! 3

Nadeshico023


	10. Capitulo 10: Choque de personalidades

N/A: Puede que este capítulo sea más extenso que los anteriores, pero supongo que está bien luego de una espera de diez capítulos para que los protagonistas finalmente decidieran conocerse.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 10: Choque de personalidades**

Como bien acababa de leer, según datos de la Patrulla Roja, su compañero de laboratorio Maki Gero resultaba ser un miembro entusiasta de la organización que lo mantenía prisionero, además de que, mentalmente hablando el sujeto estaba demente. Ni siquiera la organización militar aceptaba sus investigaciones y métodos, utilizando sin remordimiento la vida de humanos para cumplir sus cometidos. Sin lugar a dudas había compartido su tiempo con un ser sin escrúpulos ni moral.

Bulma se dejó caer en la silla giratoria totalmente decepcionada. Había leído una y otra vez aquellos papeles y cada párrafo le resultaba más increíble que el anterior.

— Quizá su desaparición fue mejor que pudo haber hecho —Murmuró con la vista perdida en algún punto incierto de la oficina— Ahora entiendo varios comentarios del Doc... Debí haberlo notado antes, el no parece el tipo de sujeto que hace bromas.

Cuatro meses y medio habían pasado y Bulma continuaba encontrando habitaciones nuevas y, algunas ocultas en la enorme mansión que actualmente volvía a ser su hogar. Fue una suerte encontrar la ex oficina del líder de las fuerzas armadas la primera vez, aunque la escasez de objetos de interés era sumamente desalentadora.

La mujer de ojos azules se giró y a las espaldas del enorme escritorio de roble macizo, había una inmensa ventana que le otorgaba una vista exquisita, digna del líder de la Red Ribbon. La peli azul sonrió al ver la cantidad de nuevas plazas que el recientemente liberado presidente del Globo había decidido crear, ya dejando atrás la decepción que le provocó la lectura.

Repentinamente la bella vista se vio interrumpida cuando en el medio del ocaso se dibujaron dos pequeñas esferas negras. Bulma tomó una bocanada de aire creyendo estar reviviendo una pesadilla, al mismo tiempo que unas enormes ganas de pellizcarse la azotaron para comprobar que no fuera real.

La primera esfera cayó solo diez segundos antes que la segunda, y al igual que en el sueño una ola de viento golpeó la ciudad del Oeste destrozando como un sismo las calles y edificios en un perímetro que ocupaba casi la mitad de la ciudad. La ola golpeó la Corporación y sus cimientos temblaron, Bulma había logrado salir de su asombro para agacharse, pero no pudo eludir por completo los daños que causo el estruendo. Al abrir los ojos vio, a pesar del polvo que la rodeaba, como el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajaba y una grieta se abría camino por toda la habitación, paseando por entre los pedazos de vidrio roto.

Al intentar ponerse de pie y huir a un lugar más seguro pudo sentir como una de sus rodillas estremecía sus nervios y al bajar la mirada se encontró lastimada. Ejerció presión sobre su puño y se obligó a correr, sin saber que al levantarse la segunda nave se impactaría contra la Tierra ejerciendo la misma fuerza que la anterior. La nueva ola de tierra y escombro se levantaba destruyendo aún más edificios. Cuando Bulma aterrorizada se percató de que la habitación en la que se encontraba se estaba desmoronando y lo más seguro era que caería entre los enormes pedazos de cemento que constituían la Corporación.

Al apoyar su pie para correr sintió la fragilidad de cada pedazo del suelo y como en fracciones de segundo la habitación se hacía hacia abajo. Estiró su mano hacia la salida pero parecía estarse hundiendo en un abismo y rasguñó con sus uñas el marco de la puerta, cerró los ojos y apretó la quijada, esperando los golpes que le edificio en ruinas le proporcionaría en breve. El olor del polvo que se había esparcido se coló en sus fosas nasales privándola del esencial oxigeno, por lo que no pudo seguir respirando.

Con los ojos aun cerrados y esperando los impactos, comenzó a oír como el estruendo que causaron las naves era reemplazado por los habitantes y objetos cayendo al suelo y colapsando a los alrededores. Abrió un ojo y observó esa parte de la mansión en la que se encontraba totalmente destruida. Abrió el segundo y se giró a quien ahora la sostenía. Sonrió ampliamente y besó los labios de Yamcha para luego abrazarlo. No pudo evitar toser todo ese aire sucio había llegado hasta sus pulmones. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y continuó tosiendo mientras su salvador apoyaba los pies en el patio trasero, un lugar probablemente más seguro.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Le preguntó intentando ponerse de pie por sí misma.

— No pude ver que fue, entrenaba cuando sentí el impacto.

— ¿Los demás están bien?

— No lo sé…

La científica se volteó y buscó con la mirada al resto. Repentinamente un enorme escombro se hizo a un lado, dejando ver debajo a la bella rubia de la señora Briefs y al anciano Dr. Briefs justo en el medio del patio de la mansión. Para su suerte, Krillin caminaba por los alrededores cuando la amigable mujer le ofreció uno de sus exquisitos bizcochos, segundos antes de aterrizar la nave en el planeta. Y así como los enormes trozos de edificios se desparramaron por doquier, los rápidos reflejos del pequeño calvo los salvaron de terminar aplastados en pleno día de picnic.

— Puar… —Murmuró Yamcha antes llamarlo a los gritos al no encontrarlo con la familia de la peli azul.— ¡Puar!, ¡Puar! —Gritó con las manos a los lados de la boca, mientras a sus espaldas el resto comenzaban a escarbar entre los escombros asustados por la ausencia del más pequeño del grupo.

— Yam… —Se oyó levemente en un lugar cercano.

— Lo encontré —Dijo Bulma mirando hacia la copa de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos.

La pobre criatura había sido enviada volando hacia el árbol y quedado atrapada entre las ramas. Sus ojos dibujaban un par de espirales, mientras Yamcha se acercaba con delicadeza a sostenerlo y ponerlo en un lugar más seguro. Inmediatamente la señora Briefs se ofreció a socorrerlo, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un infante.

Krillin se giró sobre sus talones y observó la destrucción que los rodeaba. Al alzar la mirada notó de inmediato que una buena parte de Corporación Capsula había sido reducida a un tiradero. Tragó saliva luego de buscar en las cercanías y se giró a su amigo.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Le preguntó preocupado.

Yamcha se volteó a su encuentro y caminó unos pasos. Ahora vestía el mismo mono que él y su cabello ya no le llegaba a la cintura, ahora escasamente tocaba su nuca.

— Sí…

— ¡Muchachos! —Se oyó a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Goku, que luego de hacerles un gesto con la mano apoyó los pies en el suelo y corrió a su encuentro rápidamente.

— Son dos —Comentó Yamcha girando su rostro.

El primero en aterrizar abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su nublada vista y la suave voz de su computador.

— _Secuencia de hibernación concluida._

Parpadeó un par de veces y la escotilla de su nave se abrió. Apoyó su mano sobre uno de los marcos y se levantó.

Aún la tierra a su alrededor expulsaba vapor debido al impacto de su nave. Tarble levantó la mirada y se encontró con el sol y el celeste cielo despejado de nubes. Al voltearse a su izquierda pudo ver como su compañero comenzaba a salir de su nave e incorporarse en el Planeta Tierra. Ambos ignoraron la destrucción que habían causado y activaron sus rastreadores.

— Ya lo encontré —Sonrió Bardock mirando fijo en una dirección.

— Está muy cerca, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo.

Con tan solo una mirada ambos se decidieron a ir al encuentro del tercer Saiyajin. Dejando de lado toda la conmoción que había causado su destructivo aterrizaje.

— ¡Vienen hacia acá! —Gritó Yamcha sintiendo como ambas presencias desconocidas se acercaban peligrosamente.— ¡Bulma! ¡Tú y tus padres deben irse de aquí de inmediato!

— ¡No es necesario que me grites! ¿Qué jamás aprenderás a tratar con mujeres, Yamcha?

El aludido alzó una ceja, ni siquiera en momentos de alta tensión lograba que la muchacha le hiciera caso sin reprochar.

Bulma no tenía deseos de retirarse, según lo que acababa de escuchar de sus amigos, un par de seres bastante poderosos había llegado a la Tierra. Al igual que con Goku aquella vez, tenía deseos de conocer el aspecto de estos dos individuos, y la emoción que sintió aquella vez cuando lo tuvo ante sus ojos, meses atrás era algo a lo que le había tomado cierto gusto.

Tomó una capsula de su bolsillo y se acercó a sus padres con cuidado de no lastimar aún más su rodilla.

— Ten, papá. Creo que lo más conveniente en que vayan a un lugar seguro.

— No, hija. Si no te molesta, nos quedaremos aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?

El doctor miró a su esposa por un instante como si reafirmara en ella, sus pensamientos.— Todas nuestras mascotas están aquí y no queremos dejarlos solos.

Bulma sonrió, a pesar de que su padre era uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta Tierra, muy de vez en cuando soltaba un disparate. Todo lo opuesto a su madre, quien entre locuras decía una sabia verdad.

Los muchachos se prepararon, a medida de que aquel dúo se acercaba a ellos, su velocidad disminuía. Goku se posicionó frente a sus amigos, de llegar a ser un enemigo, él deseaba ser el primero en enfrentarlo.

Finalmente el par de Saiyas aterrizaron frente al grupo. Las similitudes físicas entre Bardock y Goku dejaron al resto boquiabiertos. Yamcha, Krillin y Bulma reconocieron de inmediato el característico traje de batalla que él traía al momento de llegar a la Tierra, traje que ahora era reemplazado por el mismo mono que utilizaban los dos guerreros restantes. Ninguno pasó por alto la cola que se acomodaba en su cintura y cualquier duda que quedara se borró con la frase que soltó el Saiya de mayor altura.

— Sigues aquí, hijo.

— ¿Padre? —Cuestionó Goku desarmando su posición de pelea mientras Bulma se hacía la misma pregunta en voz baja para sí misma

Bardock se acercó a su descendiente y lo abrazo. Goku correspondió su abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.— Me alegra que estés bien —Le dijo al soltarlo.

— Lo mismo digo.

El príncipe se acercó unos pasos para estrechar la mano del hijo de su colega.— Kakarotto —Espetó levantando su mano derecha.

— Príncipe Tarble. Qué sorpresa verlo aquí —Contestó estrechándolo emocionado.

— ¿Y quién de ustedes dos pagará los gastos? —Cuestionó Bulma acercándose amenazante.

Tarble reconoció a la mujer. Era la misma humana que había robado y destruido la nave de Kakarotto. Sin saber por qué se sintió sumamente intimidado por su presencia. Tal vez fue su elevado tono de voz o la constante amenaza física que ejercía al acercarse, pero aquella mujer lo había intimidado de sobremanera.

— Eres un príncipe, ¿no? ¿Te has detenido a ver lo que tu maravilloso aterrizaje le hizo a la ciudad? —Reclamó levantando su palma para mostrarle el trozo de la Corporación que había sido reducida a añicos.— ¿Qué tienen en mi contra los de tu especie? ¿Por qué demonios siempre intentan eliminarme? ¿HE?

— ¿Quién es esta humana? —Cuestionó Bardock levantando una ceja al ver los malos modales que presentaba ante su silencioso príncipe.

Sin importar la manera, Tarble notó como había arruinado buena parte de la ciudad con tan solo llegar a ella. Luego de girarse y ver como una detrás de otra, las ambulancias y bomberos socorrían a la población, entendió perfectamente la impotencia de la joven mujer.

— Lo siento mucho —Espetó y su colega se sorprendió.

— Príncipe Tarble, no es necesario que se disculpe.

— ¿¡Que no es necesario!? ¿¡Está ciego!? —Al ver el descontento en el rostro del aparente padre de Goku, Yamcha cubrió la boca de la peli azul con su mano y la sostuvo con la otra.

— Como verán Bulma es muy impulsiva. No le hagan caso, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza —Comentó riendo forzadamente. Sintiendo claramente como el ki de Bardock se elevaba progresivamente a las palabras de Bulma.

— Lamentamos haber llegado de ésta manera Kakarotto. Pero necesitábamos llegar lo antes posible.

— ¿No has recibido noticias de tus hermanos?

Goku negó con la cabeza.— Luego del mensaje de Freezer, tiré mi scooter.

— Es una fortuna que no te hayas enlistado en su ejército. Fuiste muy astuto al quedarte aquí —Tarble sonrió, creyendo genuinamente que ese acto fue por desconfianza y no por conveniencia.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— ¿Ha?... Pues, porque Lord Freezer no es de fiar… ¿No fue por eso que te quedaste aquí?

— A decir verdad los humanos me han enseñado técnicas muy interesantes, mi nave fue destruida y —Inmediatamente Bardock plasmó su mano en el rostro. Su hijo continuamente demostraba que sus decisiones no se basaban en buen juicio, si no en suerte y una serie de circunstancias.— Además dentro de poco tiempo tendré un hijo. —Bardock alzó una ceja sorprendido, aún con la mano en el rostro. Tarble perdió las palabras en un santiamén.

— ¿Hay… alguna otra Saiyajin en este planeta? —Preguntó su padre rogando, aunque internamente sabía la respuesta.

— No, la madre es una terrícola.

Sencillamente era el colmo. Hasta esa fecha todo saiyajin que se involucrara con una hembra de otra especie para concretar la reproducción habían sido desterrados o asesinados. El príncipe conocía de pies a cabeza los reglamentos que deben seguir y bajo los que son educados desde el nacimiento. Hasta el día de la fecha, jamás existió un saiyajin hibrido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo Bardock luchando por controlar sus impulsos.— Sabes perfectamente que eso está fuera de las reglas, nosotros no nos mezclamos con otras especies.

— Lo sé, pero creí que al ser Vegetasei destruida, las normas ya no tenían sentido. —Respondido cándidamente colocando las manos en la nuca como era tan propio de él.

El príncipe decidió no involucrarse en la conversación que ambos llevaban. A pesar de que en su interior creía que ya muchas leyes de su planeta no valían, respetaba las normas bajo las que vivía su sociedad.

— Detesto interrumpirlos pero creo que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí. La policía y seguridad nacional están comenzando a llegar —Comentó Krillin alzando su dedo índice en el aire mientras no muy lejanas se oían las bocinas de sus vehículos.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y miró con desprecio a su actual pareja. Yamcha resolvió soltarla y alejarse unos pasos. Seguramente estaría molesta por un tiempo.

— ¿Por qué demonios no nos avisaron que llegarían naves a la Tierra? Después de todo lo que hicimos por ellos y aún no nos envían informes. ¡Nosotros deberíamos ser los primeros en enterarnos! ¡Maldito gobierno mediocre! La Patrulla Roja estaba mejor organizada que ellos —Refunfuñó molesta la peli azul ante la sorprendida mirada de los nuevos Saiyajines.— Será mejor que te los lleves a tu casa Goku, yo me encargaré de la prensa. Lo más probable es que vengan aquí.

— ¿Goku? —Cuestionó Bardock, confundido.

— Luego te explico —Le contestó su hijo un tanto nervioso. Ese día su padre había recibido demasiadas nuevas noticias.— Síganme —Les dijo y levantó vuelo.

Yamcha miró a su calvo amigo y el entendió inmediatamente.

— Yamcha ¿Qué te parece si los acompañamos?

— Estupendo Krillin ¡Vamos! —Contestó sobresaltado y rápidamente se elevó en el aire. Un segundo después se detuvo y giró a la rubia que sostenía a su pequeño secuaz.— Por favor cuídelo bien —Pidió y ambos se marcharon.

— Qué conveniente… —Susurró Bulma molesta aún con los brazos cruzados.

Así como lo predijo Bulma, las noticias locales llegaron en un instante a Capsule Corporation a interrogar a la familia entera. Así como seguridad nacional, quienes recibieron una reprimenda de primera, de mano de la joven científica. Luego de la reconstrucción de la Corporación, su sistema de satélite no estaba completamente reparado, razón por la cual Bulma no pudo predecir la llegada del par de naves tal y como lo hizo la Patrulla Roja la primera vez.

De inmediato supuso que aquellos hombres no resultarían ser una amenaza para la Tierra y su actual paz. Limitándose a compartir con la prensa que aquellas dos naves eran de dos seres que Goku había logrado destruir en un segundo. Dejando a los habitantes tranquilos y satisfechos. Goku era el actual libertador y guardián del Planeta Tierra.

Muy lejos de allí, a miles de kilómetros, Goku o Kakarotto para los de su raza, se encontraba aterrizando junto con Tarble, Bardock, Krillin y Yamcha en lo que era su hogar luego de la liberación del planeta.

Similar a un iglú campestre, su pequeña casa de color blanco era la única construcción del hombre en todo el hermoso valle en el que se ubicaba. El saiyajin terrestre caminó hasta la puerta de madera y la empujó para hacer ingreso. A pesar de que entró con toda la cautela posible no pudo evitar que de inmediato su mujer sintiera su presencia. Los rápidos pasos de Milk se escucharon recorriendo la pequeña vivienda hasta quedar enfrentada al grupo y al igual que Bulma, cruzó los brazos y miró con recelo a su pareja.

— Milk… —Saludó nervioso Goku.

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre marcharte de esa manera!? ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste a donde te dirigías!

— Era una emergencia, no tuve tiempo —Intentó explicar sudando frío.

— ¡Pues deberías ser más considerado con tu esposa!

Bardock no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Su hijo era una deshonra continua. Tarble nuevamente se hizo la vista gorda y obvió toda la bochornosa escena. Sin lugar a dudas un hombre tan desmasculinizado no era digno de ninguna especie viviente. Para su padre era demasiado, por lo que interrumpió el escándalo aclarándose la garganta sutilmente, haciéndoles notar su presencia. Milk se volteó y notó el innegable parecido entre aquel hombre y su esposo. Quizá la piel morena del mayor era la única diferencia, además de la cicatriz en su parpado y parte de su mejilla.

— Increíble… —Susurró la mujer.

Kakarotto se giró a su padre y recordó las formalidades que hasta ese instante había pasado por alto.

— ¡Es cierto! Milk —Comenzó, sonriendo— Él es mi padre, Bardock, y él es el príncipe Tarble.

La morena acomodó rápidamente su cabello. Para ella era un asunto importante conocer a su suegro.

— Es un gusto, por favor disculpen todo esto —Por su mente pasó la idea de que quizá debió asear mejor su hogar, o colocado un vestido de mayor calidad. Típicas ideas de cualquier mujer terrícola.

Bardock le hizo una muy ligera reverencia a la portadora de su nieto y miró atento su regazo.

— Dudo mucho que las mujeres de éste planeta sobrevivan a un embarazo Saiyajin completo.

Goku sonrió. Sus amigos terrícolas que ya se habían sentado en la mesa a invitación de la dueña de casa tragaron saliva. El padre de Kakarotto estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con esa pareja y ese comentario no lo disimuló en lo más mínimo.

— Aunque lo dudes, padre, Milk es sorprendentemente fuerte —Contestó con inocencia.

Sin esperar, el mayor activó su scooter y miró atento la cifra que se apareció un segundo después.— ¿Fuerte? Una larva tiene cifra mayor de pelea, que ella.

— No te dejes llevar por el scooter, padre. ¿Ya te mencioné las técnicas que los humanos me enseñaron?

La charla se tornó a técnicas de batalla, la definición de un ki y demás. Lo que ellos no pudieron percibir era como ese par de comentarios del veterano guerrero no pasaron de largo a los oídos de la atenta nuera. Muy a lo contrario de lo que esperaría el resto, Milk se giró a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar sin parar. Si aquel hombre no la consideraba digna mujer de su hijo, ella le demostraría lo capaz que era. Sabía perfectamente que a un hombre se llega por el estomago.

Tarble observaba la conversación de los guerreros un tanto distante. Por fin Bardock logró conversar con mayor entusiasmo cuando su hijo le explicó sus nuevas habilidades y por un momento, no le avergonzó por completo. Quizá para el príncipe, lo único que le pareció realmente interesante era el hecho de que para Goku, los scooters ahora eran obsoletos. Durante el resto de la conversación se mantuvo distante. Observándolos de reojo, hasta que finalmente Milk interrumpió sirviendo la cena en la mesa.

— ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual estén aquí? —Cuestionó respingando la nariz.

Tarble se giró a su compatriota y se dispuso a hablar con el tercer Saiya.— De hecho… —Comenzó y se aclaró la garganta— Recuerdas la última transmisión que recibiste en tu scooter ¿Verdad? —Kakarotto asintió, atento— Un poco antes de recibirla, tu padre y yo descubrimos que Freezer nos estaba traicionando. Es por eso que estamos muy seguros de que él fue quien intencionalmente destruyó Vegetasei.

Ningún humano entendió la conversación por completo. Goku jamás mencionó a Vegetasei ni su destrucción, así como olvidó nombrar a Lord Freezer y su enorme ejercito.

— ¿Hablan enserio? —Preguntó el joven Saiya. Internamente una parte de sí creía que su raza merecía hasta cierto punto ese castigo. Pero al saber que Freezer lo había provocado también supo que no lo hizo por impartir justicia.— Y ahora quiere al resto de Saiyajins para trabajar en sus tropas… muy astuto.

— Exacto. Tenemos que evitarlo, nuestro plan es intentar reunir a la mayor cantidad posible de Saiyajins. Por obvias razones no podemos comunicarnos con ellos con nuestros rastreadores, Freezer puede detectar nuestras llamadas y encontrarnos, por eso buscaré la manera de contactarlos de otra forma, aquí en la Tierra. Mientras ustedes entrenan para enfrentarnos a él.

— Bulma puede ayudarte, es una científica muy reconocida en éste planeta.

— Es cierto —Agregó Yamcha— Aunque creo que deberías esperar un poco para pedírselo, destruyeron buena parte de su laboratorio —Comentó y rió para sí recordando el carácter fuerte de su novia.

* * *

Las naves del segundo par de Saiyajins aún estaban a unos minutos de llegar a destino. Vegeta aún dormido mantenía el ceño fruncido y esa constante expresión de fastidio que tenía estando despierto. El príncipe continuaba soñando una serie de imágenes, recuerdos de sus últimos momentos en Vegetasei. Cada vez que se subía a una de esas naves, el fuerte efecto del somnífero que respiraba le brindaba los sueños más calmos, muy al contrario de sus experiencias en su propio hogar. Para su infortunio, cinco de cada siete noches de sueño las pasaba durmiendo con pesadillas. Cuando no presagiaba una muerte brutal a manos de Freezer, los rostros de todos aquellos que asesinó se le presentaban para atormentarlo. La única forma de dormir en paz era intoxicándose en fármacos.

En pocos minutos su placentero sueño terminaría y estaría aterrizando en aquel pequeño planeta azul. Y así fue.

Ninguno de los dos sintió el estruendo de su llegada. Por suerte para la población, sus naves cayeron en espacio poco habitado. A Nappa y Vegeta, los recibió un frondoso bosque a las afueras de la Capital del Sur.

Nappa fue el primero en despertar y desalojar su pequeña nave. Levito por unos segundos mientras Vegeta despertaba de su sueño y descubría con la mirada aquel planeta.

— No está tan mal —Expresó al ver la vegetación.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que nos pondremos muy cómodos —Le dijo su vasallo ladeando una sonrisa.

— Tengo que admitir que es una suerte para nosotros que Kakarotto no haya entregado el planeta a Freezer. Esta especie no será ningún problema. Al menos podremos entrenar tranquilos.

— Así es —Afirmó y buscó con su scooter al pequeño príncipe. Se sonrió simultáneamente al encontrarlo junto a su colega e hijo.— Deberíamos reunirnos con su hermano.

— Relájate Nappa. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la Tierra primero —Comentó ladeando una sonrisa.

Su compatriota sonrió complacido ante el comentario. Sin duda, ambos eran muy similares en ciertos aspectos.

— Después de usted —Dijo divertido y Vegeta se elevó a su primer destino.

De vuelta en Corporación Capsula, Bulma había fastidiado de tal manera a sus líderes gubernamentales que accedieron darle acceso a todos los registros. Asimismo compartieron información reciente en la que se revelaba la llegada de dos naves más, además de las de sus recientes visitantes.

De la misma forma que hizo aquella vez con Goku, tomó la capsula más conveniente e inició su camino a las coordenadas en las que se esperaba la llegada del segundo par de naves. La joven científica contempló la idea de que el príncipe Saiyajin y el padre de su amigo estaban siendo perseguidos por otras criaturas, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y sin decir palabra alguna a sus padres o a Puar, se marchó de C.C. con su más veloz aeronave.

En la silenciosa montaña Paoz, tanto Goku como los terrícolas sintieron rápidamente la poderosa presencia de Vegeta, sin saber que se trataba de él. No fue hasta que Tarble reconoció en su scooter la cifra del poder de pelea de su hermano y sirviente, que el resto se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo tanto para Yamcha como Krillin, la presencia de ese ki resultaba monstruosa. Ahora que Kakarotto había aprendido a sentir presencias notó que la de Vegeta no era una energía pura, sino que estaba plagada de energía maligna. Tarble, por su parte estaba algo nervioso, su hermano le había dejado bien en claro que no formaría parte de su plan y su llegada al planeta le resultaba un poco perturbadora. Los muchachos creyeron que lo mejor en esa instancia sería ir a su encuentro a averiguar por sus propios medios que venían a buscar.

Bulma no tardó demasiado en llegar a la Capital del Sur. Levantó su brazo y miró el reloj que cargaba en su muñeca, presumiendo que ambas naves ya habrían llegado al planeta. En ningún momento contempló la posibilidad de que esos seres llegaran a asesinarla, lógicamente Goku y sus amigos llegarían en breve y de tratarse de un ser con malas intenciones ellos la sacarían del embrollo. Razón principal por la que no se preocupaba mientras sobrevolaba los edificios en la enorme Capital.

Nappa y Vegeta habían logrado llegar al centro de aquella ciudad. Un tanto divertidos posaron sus pies en un rascacielos que se ubicaba exactamente en el núcleo de aquella localidad. Vegeta se paseó por el filo del edificio y miró por encima a los habitantes que deambulaban por los alrededores. Una de las mejores cualidades de los Saiyajins era su aguda visión.

— Desde aquí se ven exactamente como lo que son —Comentó y Nappa lo observó extrañado— Simples insectos —Su vasallo soltó una carcajada para luego acariciar su estomago. Luego apoyó su pie en uno de los bordes del rascacielos y después su codo en la rodilla. Para la mala suerte de Bulma, la gran visión de Nappa le permitió ver su pequeña nave color amarillo pasar junto al resto de los edificios, aún en camino a las naves de los invasores.

— ¿Ves esa nave? —Le dijo Nappa a Vegeta señalando el transporte de la peli azul. Vegeta asintió y se acomodó junto al más grande.

— ¿Qué con ella?

— Apuesto a que puedo derribarla sin apuntarle directamente.

El príncipe ladeó una sonrisa mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su compatriota.— Adelante —Invitó divertido, imaginando de qué manera se las ingeniaría Nappa para acabar con esa pequeña nave, que desde aquella perspectiva más parecía una molesta mosca.

El enorme y calvo guerrero alzó su brazo derecho por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. En un par de segundos sobre la palma de su mano se había formado una esfera de energía blanca, que con unos quince centímetros de radio fue enviada por Nappa en un largo recorrido por la ciudad. La esfera recorría una velocidad impresionante y su trayecto no era recto. Aquella energía rodeó la aeronave y justo detrás de ella, colisionó contra un enorme edificio. Tal y como un efecto dominó, el edificio fue golpeado de tal manera que cayó sobre otro, y ese la imitó creándose una cadena de casi cinco construcciones.

A pocos metros Bulma escuchó un enorme estruendo a sus espaldas y bastó con solo girar su rostro para ver como uno comenzaba a venirse abajo. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron al ver como uno detrás de otro los edificios se venían abajo y justo en su dirección. Mentalmente maldijo su suerte, sin pensar que ella sola se lo había provocado. Ella y su curiosidad.

Los Saiyas que expectaban la escena se reía a carcajadas al ver como la nave se giraba de un lado al otro para esquivar los escombros y maniobraba entre nubes negras de polvillo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Bulma escandalizada por no poder encontrar una salida entre tanta destrucción.

De pronto recordó que, junto con su padre habían implementado un dispositivo que propulsaría la nave a una velocidad mayor inmediatamente. Motivo por el cual comenzó a pulsar todos los botones que había presentes esperando que la nave se acelerara y la sacara del apuro. Entre interruptores que cambiaban la estación de radio, logró finalmente encontrarla y justo cuando Vegeta se disponía a felicitar a Nappa por su divertida acción, observó como la nave salía impulsada de aquel caos.

La mujer respiró profundamente por fin, mientras su vehículo empezaba a perder impulso. No muy lejos de allí, Nappa no estaba para nada satisfecho.

— Al parecer aquel humano te fastidió —Le dijo su compañero aún ladeando su típica sonrisa.

— Entonces tendré que darle un golpe más directo —Espetó serio y alzó vuelo a su encuentro.

Bulma apoyó una mano en el pecho y respiró profundamente. Por un instante creyó que moriría ahí adentro y nadie lo sabría. Limpió el sudor de su frente y se giró nuevamente, aún los edificios continuaban desmoronándose. Cuando regresó la vista a su ruta se encontró con la poco amigable cara de Nappa, al verlo frenó su nave lo más rápido que pudo y esta quedo totalmente enfrentada con su adversario.

— ¿¡Qué acaso eres estúpido!? —Gritó en un impulso por verlo atravesarse, solo para luego notar que aquel musculoso individuo era seguramente un Saiyajin y él había causado aquel desastre. En un instante se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos celestes parecían haber visto un espectro.

Vegeta nuevamente se rió, aquella mujer había llamado estúpido a su vasallo luego de esquivar su grandioso ataque. Para el otro no fue para nada gracioso el apelativo, esa humana lo estaba humillando frente a su superior.

Al Vegeta notar el indignado rostro del calvo decidió acotar un comentario.— Después de lo que acabo de ver, creo que estoy de acuerdo con la humana —Dijo y volvió a reír. Bulma se giró al príncipe y este le dirigió una sugestiva sonrisa.— ¿Te arrepientes de tus palabras, mujer?

El otro gruñó sonoramente. No podía permitir que esa insignificante criatura lo tratara de esa forma. Apoyó simultáneamente ambas manos en la cubierta de la nave y la movió hacia arriba, haciendo que Bulma cayera hacia los controles solo sostenida por su cinturón de seguridad. Al verse aprisionada de esa forma, la mujer decidió negociar con aquel extraño par.

— ¡Alto! ¡Detente por favor! ¡No es necesario que hagas esto! ¡Tengo mucho dinero, por favor déjame ir!

— ¡No quiero tu dinero, mujer tonta! —Le gritó Nappa levantándola aún más.

— ¡Déjate de juegos Nappa! ¡Acaba con ella de una buena vez!

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Por fin! En el próximo capítulo, más de Bulma y Vegeta.

Nos veremos allá!

Nadeshico023.


	11. Capitulo 11: Ida y vuelta

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 11: Ida y vuelta.**

Por fortuna para Bulma, milagrosamente había logrado escapar de ese devastador derrumbe de edificaciones. Gracias a su ingeniosa idea de crearle un propulsor a su nave había pasado por entre las nubes de polvo, vidrio y humo grisáceo sin un solo rasguño. Lo que en aquel instante lamentaba era que tal combustión de gasolina la haya dejado con el tanque a duras penas. De ocurrir otro milagro y lograr también salir ilesa de entre las enormes manos de Nappa, su nave no resistiría demasiado tiempo en el aire y de igual manera se vería envuelta en un aterrizaje de emergencia.

A pesar de que intentó ofrecerle dinero a aquel gigante hombre calvo no fue suficiente. A través del parabrisas, Bulma podía observar perfectamente como una vena palpitante se asomaba en su sien, dándole un aspecto aún más horroroso del que ya tenía.

Lo peor llegó cuando aquel que parecía ser el líder le gritó al más grande:— ¡Déjate de juegos Nappa! ¡Acaba con ella de una buena vez! —Con lo divertido que parecía estar apenas segundos atrás.

Nappa se volvió a Vegeta y asintió, su acción siguiente sería la de acabar con la vida de la humana. Sin embargo Nappa no se sentía tan caritativo como para eliminarla en una simple explosión. Claro que no, esa humana sufriría por la humillación de la sangre Saiyajin.

Inmediatamente amplió su agarre hacia la nave, ante los confundidos ojos de Bulma que solo atinaba a agarrarse con fuerza de su asiento y cinturón de seguridad. Gracias al amplio torso y sobrehumanos brazos del Saiya, pudo sostener la aeronave por ambos lados laterales y se dispuso a continuar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó en voz baja Bulma mientras una mínima gota de sudor recorría su frente.

Nappa sonrió.— ¿No te das una idea? —Le contestó y ella quedó aún más extrañada, pero toda duda se borró cuando comenzó a oír los crujidos del metal a sus lados.

El saiya convertiría la nave en una simple esfera de metal, para luego arrojarla lo más lejos posible. La mujer no pudo contener los gritos, en un instante el vidrio frente a ella se había roto en mil pedazos y las paredes se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuerpo amenazando con aplastarla.

A un lado, Vegeta continuaba levitando de brazos cruzados. Era obvio que aquella humana lo tenía bien merecido por insultarlo, a pesar de que le pareció tan gracioso. Burlarse de Nappa, para él era rutinario.

— ¡Detente Vegeta! ¡Nappa!

El par se volteó y la peli azul agradeció al cielo por el respiro. Tal y como ella esperaba sus amigos habían llegado a escena.

Segundos atrás apreciaron la colosal caída de seis de los edificios más altos de la Capital del Sur, lo que obviamente los motivó a acelerar su marcha y el encontrar al más grande haciendo añicos una navecita terrícola no fue nada grato para ninguno.

— ¿¡Pero qué han hecho!? —Gritó Yamcha horrorizado por el desastre frente a sus narices.

Bulma reconoció la voz de aquel muchacho y sacó la cabeza por el nuevo orificio abierto que tenía su aeronave ante la sorprendida mirada de Nappa.

— ¡Yamcha! ¡Ayúdame, estoy aquí! —Gritó agitando uno de sus delgados brazos.

— ¿Bulma? —Dijo extrañado.

Tarble miró a la muchachita y quedo paralizado. Tanto Nappa como Vegeta se dispusieron a acabar con todo a su paso sin pensar en las consecuencias. El calvo sujetaba al único humano que le sería de utilidad en el planeta.

— ¡Suéltala, Nappa! —Le gritó acercándose. El aludido relajó su ceño y posición. Nuevamente su hermano mayor se interpuso y su discurso era obvio.— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que mi plan era estúpido… ¿No ibas a enfrentar a Freezer en aquel planeta desolado? —Cuestionó el pequeño.

— Cambié de parecer —Respondió seco, ahora ausente de sonrisa.

— Bien… ¿Puedes—

— ¿Soltar a la hembra? —Interrumpió y el pequeño frente a él asintió algo apenado. Vegeta giró el rostro a Nappa y su media sonrisa regresó.— Suéltala, Nappa.

Y así lo hizo. El mayor soltó aquel objeto deforme al vació.

Los ojos de Tarble por poco se desorbitan al ver a la humana de cabellos azules caer a una velocidad impresionante, para seguramente impactarse contra el pavimento y ser reducida a una mancha más en el desastroso paisaje.

Los muchachos se apresuraron a tomar la nave antes de tocar al suelo, lo que no sería muy complicado considerando todo arduo entrenamiento que vivieron los meses anteriores.

El príncipe bajó la mirada a la escena en la que la joven peli azul abrazaba a su heroico novio y se sintió asqueado.

— ¿Eso pretendías? —Le dijo a su hermano menor sin mirarlo.

Bardock, quien se encontraba a unos metros de los demás no se inmutó al ver a Bulma caer. Pero sí se dispuso a interrumpir al verlo cuestionar otra vez a su colega.

— La hembra humana es una científica reconocida en este planeta. Le será de mucha utilidad a Tarble puesto que dispone de material y laboratorios. No interferimos por los humanos —Le dijo cortante sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Vegeta miró a su colocutor. Realmente estaba hastiado de que su hermano necesitara un traductor para dirigirse a él. Tarble estaba bastante consciente de lo mucho que le molestaría a su hermano las constantes intervenciones del veterano Saiyajin, pero también sabía que Bardock no soportaba ver que lo maltratara de esa manera. El príncipe mayor regresó la mirada a la mujer que ahora se elevaba abrazada del torso de un humano debilucho. Una vez a su altura la observó de arriba abajo e inevitablemente se ganó su mirada reprobatoria.

— Ni en tus sueños —Le dijo airosa la peli azul, respingando la nariz.

Vegeta gruñó y sin querer se ruborizo levemente.— Pesadillas, más bien. Humana vulgar —Contestó y se volteó nuevamente a su hermano.— ¿Esto es una científica? El coeficiente intelectual de los humanos ha de ser deplorable —Continuó molesto. Ese pequeño comentario de la hembra terrícola lo mortificó, quizá lo que más le molestó fue la desfachatez de decirlo en público y sin una pizca de vergüenza. Por mucho que le desorientó el comentario decidió obviar a la mujer humana y proseguir con lo que tenía en mente previo a todo aquello.— Nappa y yo entrenaremos. Tú busca la manera de comunicarte con los Saiyajins y disuadirlos de formar parte de la alianza de Freezer.

Del otro lado, aun en el aire Bulma seguía bastante molesta. La única razón por la que no continuó discutiendo con aquel hombre fue porque le interesaba conocer sus motivos para estar compartiendo el oxigeno con ellos en ese momento.

Nappa se acercó al grupo y su líder se giró a él.

— Larguémonos de aquí Nappa. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con los humanos, quiero comenzar a entrenar de inmediato —Como era de esperarse su vasallo siguió sus ordenes y luego de observar al más pequeño y hacerle una seña con la cabeza se retiró junto con Vegeta.

Bulma reunió aire en los pulmones lista para comentar sobre lo destruida que habían dejado la antes hermosa Capital del Sur, pero como Yamcha lo anticipaba se dispuso a cubrir su boca por segunda vez en el día. Vegeta le traía muy mala espina y no permitiría que la imprudencia de su novia le costara la vida.

Tarble respiró profundamente. Al igual que él sabía que no había tiempo que perder y mientras antes comenzara su tarea, mejor. Luego de un corto dialogo con Bulma, convinieron que lo mejor sería hablar tranquilos en Capsule Corporation. Sin más el grupo de guerreros se retiró tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, cosa que no sería nada fácil después de la visita de Nappa y Vegeta.

Muy lejos de allí, una joven ama de casa y futura madre batía el contenido de una enorme hoya con el seño fruncido, minutos atrás se había arremangado las mangas lista para reivindicarse. Pero ahora estaba tan molesta que el agarre que le propiciaba a la cuchara era tan tenso que si alguien la sorprendiera por las espaldas, lo más probable era que aquel utensilio de madera se quebrara en la mitad.

Minutos atrás su esposo se había retirado por segunda vez en el día sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que su recién presentado suegro. Tras el par de desplantes que presentó en sus narices ella se giró a la cocina decidida de taparle la boca de exquisiteces, tal y como Goku las llamaba y que usualmente devoraba con tanto ímpetu. Pero luego de comenzar a traer la comida a la mesa notó que ya ninguno de los muchachos estaba en casa.

Negándole rotundamente la oportunidad de demostrarle lo bien que cuidaría de su hijo. Bardock se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

Milk solo continuó cocinando lo que le restaba para no desperdiciar nada pero lo más probable sería que al llegar su esposo se lo hiciera tragar a la fuerza.

La morena estaba tan molesta que no dejaba de insultarlo en sus pensamientos, tanto a él como a su orgulloso padre.

— Solo espera que llegues a casa querido —Susurró ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a Corporación Capsula, Bulma dirigió al grupo a la cocina para luego abrir la nevera y tomar una botella de agua. Rápidamente giró la tapa y tomó un sorbo apoyando una mano en la cadera acompañada de una expresión de molestia mezclada con fatiga en su rostro. Probablemente por haberse enfrentado con la muerte en tres ocasiones consecutivas en el mismo día. Cuando terminó de beber apoyó la botella plástica con violencia en el centro de la mesa que tenía frente a ella, haciendo que un par de gotas se desparramaran a su lado. A pesar de la curiosidad que Yamcha y Krilin sentían, notaron por la tajante actitud de su amiga que lo más apropiado sería no hacer demasiados comentarios. Goku se separó una silla y tomó asiento, esperando que el resto lo siguiera y así lo hicieron.

Bardock se acomodó junto a su líder. Le pareció que no necesitaba ninguna explicación sobre cómo se distribuía el poder en aquel planeta, al menos en el circulo social de su hijo, el poder de aquella mujer era indiscutible.

— ¿Alguien va a decirme exactamente qué demonios sucede? —Cuestionó en un alto tono de voz. Con un rápido y brusco movimiento apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y el resto de los hombres se hicieron levemente contra los respaldos de sus sillas.— ¡Exijo que me den una explicación del por qué un gorila casi me asesina!

Pasados unos segundos sin respuesta alguna, la mayoría volteó a Tarble, esperando que la misma explicación que se les había dado a ellos con anterioridad se le repitiera a la científica.

Una vez percibida por el príncipe, la oleada de miradas, tímidamente alzó su mano derecha casi como si pidiera el permiso para tomar la palabra. Bulma arqueó la espalda y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Por un segundo Tarble reconoció la misma actitud de su hermano mayor, copiada y modificada por la mujer, pero al sentir que él mismo divagaba en sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza y comenzó su relato.

— El hombre que te atacó es un Saiyajin, su nombre es Nappa y es un guardia de mi familia desde hace muchos años. El otro hombre es Vegeta… mi hermano.

Bulma arrastró una silla por el piso y la colocó a la cabecera de la mesa, uniéndose al resto para escuchar más cómodamente lo que aquel joven tenía para decirle.

— Mi planeta fue destruido por un ser llamado Freezer… Él traicionó nuestra alianza y sin que el resto de los de mi raza lo sepan, los esclavizará. Tengo entendido de que eres una de las científicas más reconocidas del planeta.

— La más inteligente del planeta —Corrigió ella.

Tarble titubeó ante la falta de modestia y prosiguió.— Yo… necesito que me facilites tus equipos para comunicarme con mis compatriotas. No seré ninguna molestia, cuando finalicemos nos largaremos de inmediato.

El resto giró el rostro y dirigieron la mirada a Bulma, quien luego de pasar los siguientes segundos en silencio deliberando mentalmente que sería lo más conveniente se decidió a compartirlo con el resto.

— Está bien. Puedes usar mi laboratorio y todo lo que necesites —Dijo y Bardock ladeó una sonrisa pensando que sin importar lo que ella decidiera, él le facilitaría los equipos necesarios al príncipe.— Sólo hay algo que debes saber —El par de Saiyas recién llegados la miraron con duda, expectantes a la próxima condición que les sería impuesta.— Yo trabajaré contigo, por lo poco que averigüé a través de Goku, su tecnología es de mayor nivel que la nuestra y es algo que me resulta realmente interesante.

Tarble fue tomado por sorpresa, aunque Bulma pudo sentirse identificada con el deseo a no ser sometido por otro ser, el príncipe no tenía manera de saber que una simple frase, cambiara por completo su opinión y al contrario de lo que se veía venir, hiciera que ella eligiera colaborar con su causa.

— Y pueden quedarse aquí en la Corporación, seguramente no tienen ningún lugar en donde pasar la noche. Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos —Acotó con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese instante también notó que a pesar de tener incorporadas en ella actitudes de su hermano, era completamente diferente a él.

El Saiya que portaba una cinta roja en la cabeza redirigió su mirada a su pequeño compañero de viaje. Tarble no vio inconveniente alguno. Por lo que había observado a su alrededor, de decidir quedarse allí disfrutaría de todas las comodidades y de un laboratorio al que aún le restaba echarle un vistazo.

— Estaríamos muy agradecidos —Culminó el pequeño príncipe. Aunque su compañero no estaba del todo conforme con la elección de palabras del otro, había deducido que era la mejor opción. Era más conveniente vivir dentro del laboratorio que dirigirse a él diariamente.

— Perfecto —Dijo la heredera. Su novio se reservó sus dudas en aquel instante. Muchas veces tenía la idea de que a pesar de ser sumamente inteligente, tenía la mala costumbre de tomar decisiones poco premeditadas y a su parecer absurdas.

Goku sonrió ampliamente después de oír las últimas palabras del par de herederos. Giró su torso levemente y miró a su padre.— Supongo que no me negarás la oportunidad de volver a entrenar.

Bardock ladeó una sonrisa. Aún con sus musculosos brazos cruzados, asintió recuperando su orgullo como padre y se levantó de su asiento.— ¿Empezamos?

— ¿Bromeas? Me muero de ganas.

— Creo que está demás decirles que vayan a un área desértica a pelear. Ya suficiente hicieron solo en un día —Dijo Bulma otra vez con el seño fruncido.

— No te preocupes Bulma, tendremos cuidado —Contestó risueño.

El más pequeño del grupo, vestido de un mono naranja estaba emocionado. Jamás imaginó que presenciaría como un ser aún más poderoso que su amigo Saiyajin se desempeñaba en batalla. Pidió tímidamente que se le diera la oportunidad de acompañarlos y luego de que ambos manifestaran sus nulas objeciones insistió al de cabello corto que se les uniera. A regañadientes los acompañó, pero mentalmente planeó un segundo destino. Una vez que la mayoría de hombres se retiraron de las instalaciones de Corporación Capsula, la peli azul creyó que era el momento adecuado para mostrarle cada rincón del laboratorio a Tarble.

Luego de darle un pequeño tour por la mansión, pasó junto a la ex oficina del líder de las fuerzas armadas, tan solo para recalcarle lo destruida que se encontraba actualmente y no exactamente por un sismo producto de un desastre natural. El príncipe solo resolvió sonrojarse. Ciertamente Bulma notó que el jovencito no era ninguna amenaza y le recordaba un poco a las viejas costumbres de su novio. Más que nada en la elusiva de contacto visual, las persistentes mejillas sonrojadas al verla acercarse y el ímpetu que manifestaba por evitar la cercanía física. No tardó mucho en adaptarse a todo aquello, que fue en un principio algo que llamó la atención de sus ojos hacia Yamcha.

Mientras caminaba por un corredor subterráneo en el que se conservaba la nave espacial creada para la Red Ribbon, Bulma se tomó la libertad de observar las similitudes entre él y su amigo Goku. Aparentemente, al menos en los machos de su especie el cabello oscuro, negro azabache, además de los ojos y tonalidad de piel, eran una característica propia de la especie. También notó que sus ojos eran similares a los de Goku, pero en los momentos en los que se encontraba más determinado era cuando adaptaba la mirada firme de su hermano mayor. Aquel que había tenido el infortunio de conocer.

Luego de contados segundos en silencio, el príncipe sintió sobre sí la persistente mirada de la mujer. Se volteó levemente y ella no desvió la vista de su cuerpo. Al contrario, no se inmutó, como si no estuviese haciendo nada fuera de lugar.

Tarble volvió la mirada al frente algo inquietado. Entendía perfectamente la curiosidad que ella tenía, y en cierta forma la compartía. Ambos eran reconocidos científicos en sus respectivos planetas. La única diferencia era que para los Saiyajins la ciencia no era la fuente de nada significativo.

— ¿Hay mujeres en tu planeta? —Preguntó ella retornando la vista al largo corredor.

— S-sí —Contestó un tanto nervioso por no saber cómo continuar la conversación.— Creo que la única diferencia anatómica entre las mujeres de la Tierra y las mujeres Saiyajin es la cola… y tal vez el color de cabello.

— Vaya, quién lo diría. Siempre dudé que fuésemos la única especie inteligente del universo, pero jamás imaginé algo así.

Tarble no estaba acostumbrado a llevar conversaciones con hembras. La única con la que se relacionó fue su madre y su relación solo era cordial.

Por alguna razón Tarble no se acostumbraba a la personalidad cambiante de Bulma y durante todo el tiempo que compartía con ella sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

Para ella era totalmente lo contrario, sin conocerlo lo trató como un miembro de su familia y no se reservó comentario, ni pregunta alguna.

* * *

Gracias a su gran altura, pudo percibir el movimiento de un animal a su alrededor. A unos setenta metros, una gacela corrió entre un par de árboles para luego caer moribunda al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nappa caminó por entre los arbustos y con un movimiento de su mano, acabó luego de agacharse, con la vida de aquel animal inocente.

— Más te vale que sea comestible —Le dijo su líder desde atrás, observando con soberbia a la moribunda gacela— No puedo contar con una sola mano la cantidad de animalejos desagradables que pretendiste poner en mi plato —Agregó recordándole todas aquellas ocasiones en las que después de abrir el estomago de alguna criatura, algún acido desconocido y de aroma putrefacto se escurriera de allí y derritiera algunos objetos a su alrededor. Sin contar el millón de veces en las que el gusto de la fiera fuera vomitivo y Vegeta se rehusara a comerlo.

Por fortuna para el hambriento príncipe Vegeta, las gacelas resultaban ser tiernas y sabrosas al paladar Saiya.

Mientras el más bajo disfrutaba de su cena, el de mayor altura buscaba con su radar al joven Tarble lo más disimuladamente posible. Al parecer el pequeño heredero se encontraba solo, su vigía Bardock se había marchado junto a su hijo Kakarotto. Nappa desde luego aborreció el accionar del veterano de guerra, puesto que él siempre se encontraba cerca en caso de alguna emergencia. El enorme calvo miraba no muy satisfecho por el rabillo del ojo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el heredero cuando repentinamente sintió un intenso calor sobre su ojo izquierdo, en conjunto con ello el estridente sonido de una explosión y un ardor punzante en el rostro.

— ¡Ahh! —Gritó y cubrió su rostro con sus enormes manos.

— ¿Me crees idiota? —Le dijo Vegeta, sin mirarlo— Deja de preocuparte de una maldita vez, ya no es tu tarea.

Nappa aún cubría su rostro, al quitar su mano de encima se podía ver claramente la inflamación y el color rojizo del que se tornó de inmediato.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —Renegó el mayor.

— Tú no estás aquí para ser su niñera. Si él quiere una ya tiene a Bardock para ello. Y al parecer disfruta mucho de ese deber —Acompañó su última frase con una media sonrisa burlona, para después continuar comiendo. Su subordinado estaba rojo no solo por la irritación que le dejó la explosión en la piel, sino también por el cólera que le causaba muchas veces Vegeta. Pero finalmente siempre terminaba aceptando el trato denigrante que se le brindaba reservándose toda objeción.

Luego de eso Vegeta se mantuvo el resto del tiempo deliberando fríamente sus siguientes pasos tal y como lo había hecho antes de llegar al planeta.

El plan consistía netamente en volverse lo más fuerte posible, sin creer posible que él entre los demás Saiyajins poseyera un límite… pero luego recordó que Tarble se encargaría de comunicarse con el resto de los de su raza para disuadirlos que unirse a Freezer. Razón por la cual era de suma importancia no destruir ni tocar el núcleo de la Tierra en pleno entrenamiento. Obvia traba para desempeñarse en todo su potencial.

Vegeta se dijo mentalmente que quizás todo aquel viaje, al menos para él y Nappa había resultado en una brutal pérdida de tiempo.

— Creo que deberíamos buscar otro planeta para entrenar libremente —Sentenció decidido luego de arrojar al suelo los restos de alimento.

— No tenemos combustible.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué te refieres con que "no tenemos"? ¿Te atreves a decirme que fuiste tan incompetente como para no cargarnos lo suficiente? —Nappa dudó de su respuesta por un leve instante, pero el príncipe estaba tan exaltado que continuó.— Entonces tomaremos el de las naves de Tarble y Bardock. Quizá de esa forma por fin me libere de esa carga —Solucionó aún un tanto perturbado.

— No creo que sea posible.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Al salir de Vegetasei, nuestras naves fueron cargadas de combustible suficiente solo para la ida y la vuelta… No pensamos que fuera necesario más que eso, además—

— Corrección Nappa, no pensaron en absoluto ¿Y qué hay si hubiese surgido alguna eventualidad en el camino y necesitara de más? ¿Eh? ¿Dejarían a la realeza varada en un maldito planetucho del demonio?

— Tienes razón —Contestó sumiso aún con su ojo izquierdo enrojecido.

— Por supuesto que la tengo. No hacen falta tus acotaciones inútiles —Sentenció molesto— Seguramente la humana histérica que casi matas debe tener algo que nos sirva.

— Probablemente… —Agregó sobando su globo ocular.

— Bien. Será mejor buscarlo —Sin darse cuenta esperó a que Nappa buscara su localización pero luego de un par de segundos se volvió a mirarlo y recordó que había hecho explotar su rastreador no hace mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar reír, aunque casi reprimiéndose. Nuevamente alzó la mirada y lo buscó. La capital del Oeste se encontraba bastante alejada de él y su agredido compañero, pero sabía bien que no deseaba desperdiciar más tiempo del que ya había malgastado hasta ese instante. Nappa siguió inmediatamente a Vegeta quien se había marchado sin decir palabra alguna e igualó su impresionante velocidad.

En Corporación Capsula Bulma proseguía correctamente su tour por cada una de las instalaciones. Una vez llegados a el puente de aterrizaje subterráneo narró la serie de sucesos ocurridos del por qué y para que se creó cada objeto allí dentro, habló de todos excepto de una habitación que se encontraba un tanto alejada de ellos, totalmente vacía y cuyo interior se podía visualizar gracias a un vidrio de enormes proporciones.

— Mi padre y yo estamos intentando modificar los comandos de vuelo y las proporciones de esta capsula —Decía Bulma mientras Tarble se volteaba a la habitación vacía. La mujer no tardó en notar la manera en la que el príncipe observaba por el rabillo del ojo.— ¿Eso? Es una habitación que tiene la capacidad de manipular la gravedad, Goku la utilizaba de vez en cuando pero a Milk le molestaba mucho que viniera tan seguido. Desde entonces está allí abandonada.

Tarble se sorprendió al escucharla, descubrió entonces lo inteligente que en realidad resultaba ser esa hembra humana. La mayoría de las tecnologías tan avanzadas que utilizaban los Saiyajins era robada de otros planetas o creación de científicos secuestrados. En cambio cada uno de los inventos u descubrimientos científicos era llevado a cabo personalmente por Bulma y su padre, el Sr. Briefs.

— ¿Tú la hiciste?

— Sí, mi papá y yo nos tomamos mucho tiempo para construirla. Es una pena que Goku no pueda utilizarla —Comentó frunciendo el ceño y apoyando los puños en la cadera. En muchas ocasiones le indignaba mucho la manera en la que su mujer lo celaba de ella.— Esa mujer puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza, y desde que está esperando un hijo las hormonas la tienen más loca que de costumbre.

— _¿Qué hace aquí? —_Se autocuestionó el pequeño Saiya. Al observar que su scooter le señalaba a su hermano a pocos metros— Mi hermano —Susurró y al oírlo, la muchacha de cabellos azules miró por sobre su hombro y luego se giró.

— ¿Disculpa?

Tarble salió disparando a su encuentro. Sabía perfectamente que de no encontrarlo se improvisaría una entrada fuere donde fuere.

Bulma lo observó poner una expresión de sorpresa y de inmediato retirarse.— Oye ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó y él no se molestó en contestar.— ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Regresa aquí! —Y como era tan esperado y propio de ella marchó inmediatamente detrás de él reclamándole haberla dejado a solas totalmente irritada.

Era obvio que Tarble no se destacaba por su fuerza ni habilidades físicas entre los de su especie, pero como humano era bastante resistente y rápido. Razón por la cual resultó de gran dificultad para Bulma seguirle el paso.

A las afueras de la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta esbozaba una extraña expresión. Al llegar fueron recibidos por una atractiva rubia de ojos celestes que portaba en su mano derecha una bandeja bien abastecida de bocadillos.

— Vaya, hoy en día esos trajes ajustados están de moda entre los jóvenes —Comentó risueña la molesta hembra humana.— Qué grandes músculos tienes muchacho ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —Preguntó a Nappa, quien transpiraba gotas de sudor frío. El momento más incomodo llegó cuando sintió el hombro desnudo de la terrícola apoyarse contra su brazo mientras soltaba elogio tras elogio.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y la comisura de su boca estaba arqueada de una manera en la que se podían apreciar un par de sus blancos dientes. Realmente creyó haber conocido a la mujer más vulgar en ese instante en el que Bulma lo despreció sin haberse él insinuado. Pero cambió de opinión cuando oyó la sarta de frases desvergonzadas de la señora Briefs. Aquella mujer la superó por mucho.

— Qué atractivos son los dos. Ustedes deben ser amigos del apuesto Goku. ¿Gustan un pastelillo? —Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar con exactitud a la rebosante amabilidad de la mujer.

A cada frase, los Saiyas solo resolvían alejarse un paso más atrás. Paso que la rubia hacía hacia delante cada dos segundos disminuyendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. La extrañamente amable mujer estaba cavando su propia tumba, solo que los Saiyas jamás habían sido tratados de aquel modo y no sabían si interpretarlo como una gigantesca falta de respeto, o si se encontraban frente a una criatura que mentalmente hablando, no era del todo cuerda. De cualquier manera la señora B. se había pasado totalmente de la raya.

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué haces!? —Le gritó la segunda mujer más vulgar de la Tierra.

— Hermano… —Se oyó de la boca del príncipe que recobraba de a poco el aliento.

— Sólo le doy la bienvenida a estos apuestos caballeros —Contestó girándose por completo con los ojos cerrados.

— Debí suponer que ésa humana estaría de algún modo emparentada con ésta loca —Dijo Vegeta aún sorprendido por el comportamiento de la hembra terrícola.

Bulma frunció el ceño e inclinó su torso para dirigirle una mirada despectiva mientras su progenitora le brindaba a ella su tan característica sonrisa perpetua.

— ¿Apuestos caballeros? ¡Ay mamá! A ese enorme primate solo le falta el pelo para ser un gorila.

Tarble veía venir una tormenta. Desde el incidente con el scooter, Nappa estaba buscando la manera de liberar su ira y Bulma parecía estarle dando una mano.

Del otro lado Vegeta arqueó una sonrisa pensando tanto en lo susceptible que había resultado ser Nappa y en que si la vulgar humana lo viese transformado en Oozaru tal vez no le haría tanta gracia compararlo con un gorila.

— Pero hija ¿No te gustaría salir con el más pequeño?

— Humpf!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Sí, yo saldré con el más alto y tú con el pequeño, será una cita doble ¿No crees que harían una muy linda pareja?

— ¡Já! —Rió Vegeta a su espalda— La única manera posible en la que yo llegara a tocar a su vulgar hija, sería para ahorcarla. No me inspira otros fines —Culminando con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo mamá!? Yo ya tengo un novio y no resulta ser exactamente un asesino a sangre fría.

Nappa y Tarble se encontraron aún más desconcertados que antes al presenciar la tan absurda discusión. Cuando el príncipe notó las miradas confusas de los Saiyas junto a él, se ruborizó levemente avergonzado por su participación.

— ¡Ya basta de idioteces! —Gritó de inmediato apretando los puños— ¡Tú! Humana desagradable, nos darás combustible para nuestras naves, tengo una enorme urgencia por salir de este planeta.

Bulma se infló de coraje, totalmente indignada al verse siendo exigida por un hombre del que solo sabía el nombre.— ¿Yo? ¿Y desde cuando yo acepto ordenes tuyas? —El más joven de ambos príncipes abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido. El guardia contuvo el aliento puesto que era la primera vez en la que alguien tan débil como era ella se atrevía a dirigirse a él en ese tono y forma. Seguramente le quedarían pocos segundos de vida.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Vegeta alzando una ceja.

— Óyeme bien, ya suficiente tiempo pasé siguiendo órdenes —Comenzó acercándose con las manos en la cadera— No estoy dispuesta a dejar que vuelva a suceder, y de cualquier forma si yo llegase a acceder a tus exigencias ¿Crees que tu nave funcionaría con el combustible de la Tierra? Ni siquiera debes tener una respuesta para ello ¿O no?

Vegeta se quedó mudo. Jamás en su vida alguien había puesto en dudas sus palabras y mucho menos evidenciarlo estando equivocado. Tarble envidio la valentía de Bulma, identifico en ella esa característica que tanto le hacía falta a él, el coraje de decir lo que haya en su mente sin importarle las consecuencias. Por un instante Vegeta se quedó sin respuesta, seguramente el ímpetu de la mujer lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— Ya sí me traes la nave, yo podría echarle un vistazo —Agregó ya más serena apoyando su peso sobre una pierna y cruzando los brazos. Con la punta de su dedo índice acarició su labio inferior y miró el cielo, seguramente pensando diferentes maneras de averiguar a base de qué tipo de combustible trabaja su tecnología.

Aunque el príncipe mayor seguía aún un tanto disperso, la desconcertante actuación de la peli azul lo confundió de tal manera que solo podía atinar a mirarla con una ceja alzada, mientras en su mente las teorías sobre por qué ella se comportaba así se reproducían.

La científica no era ninguna tonta, después de terminado su eufórico despliegue de orgullo, la idea de explorar la nave que en un momento del pasado había destruido avasalló su discurso de indignación. Sin que nadie lo notara mordió su lengua antes de proseguir burlándose de la inteligencia de Vegeta y se ofreció lo más actuadamente posible a ayudarlos.

El segundo heredero al trono Saiyajin tecleó rápidamente los interruptores correspondientes en su scooter y no muy lejos de allí, la nave en la que llegó cerró su compuerta ante los sorprendidos ojos de los curiosos terrícolas que rondaban los alrededores y se alejó en cuestión de un parpadeo. Prácticamente tomó el tiempo en el que Bulma soltara el agarre de sus brazos para pasarlos a la cadera, para que la nave de Tarble se desplomara junto a ellos. Ya que la distancia que la pequeña nave recorrió para llegar allí no era ni remotamente tan grande como la que recorrió antes de llegar, el impacto no fue tan devastador, pero sí logró incrustarse en el perfectamente podado césped del patio trasero de la Capsule Corporation y levantar una polvareda. Bulma cubrió su cabeza y se agachó asustada gritando. A su madre se le desparramó la bandeja de bocadillos dulces en el piso y uno de los pastelillos que ofrecía comúnmente rodó hasta tocar la punta de la bota de Nappa. Tanto él como su líder seguían erguidos como en un principio, solo Tarble se cubrió y flexionó levemente las rodillas, pero a diferencia de los demás él esperaba que llegara la nave. Luego de que la polvareda se dispersara, la peli azul se incorporó sobre sus piernas y miró a su izquierda. No solo había destruido un ala importante de la Corporación la primera vez, sino que ahora su patio trasero tenía incrustado un transporte espacial.

Si bien Bulma se reprochó muchas veces el haber destruido la nave original de Goku, el deseo de explorar las del resto no logró reprimir los reproches que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no me avisaste que harías eso!? ¡Me pude haber muerto de un susto! —El aludido solo intentó complacer sus deseos antes de que Vegeta optara por matarla. Y también pensó que en realidad jamás había oído hablar de "morir por un susto", no era una expresión que un Saiyajin llegaría a usar nunca.

— Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

— ¡Bien! Tendré que traer a un par de robots a cargarla hasta el laboratorio —Los otros dos Saiyas guardaron silencio, la volatilidad de la mujer aún los tenía sorprendidos por los que se mantuvieron al margen.

Luego de que ella presionara un par de botones a una especie de control de remoto de sirvientes metálicos, una serie de pequeños robots se colocaron a los lados del objeto incrustado en el patio y lo levantaron del suelo. La señora Briefs se escuchaba por lo bajo, susurrando frases tales como "¡Oh santo cielo!" o "¡Dios mío!" mientras levantaba del piso los pastelillos arruinados.

Nappa y Vegeta se sentían en una casa de locos, Bulma caminaba detrás de su sequito de miniaturas y Tarble la seguía pasando la mirada entre ella, su hermano y escolta sin saber que esperar de todo aquello.

Al pasar el umbral de la entrada principal, Bulma ordenó posicionar el objeto sobre una mesa resistente para que posteriormente se la fijara con un par de soportes.

— No debe tomarte mucho tiempo —Ordenó Vegeta reincorporando sus demandantes modos.

— No lo hará, solo me tomara unos minutos ver a base de que funciona —Contestó despreocupada, observando como lentamente se abría la compuerta y luego se aventuró "en cuatro patas" a su interior.— Una vez que tenga todo confirmado, será solo cuestión de conseguir el combustible apropiado.

Los soldados giraron la mirada al encontrar a la científica en una posición no muy respetable. Tarble se sonrojó y dirigió la vista al suelo. Tanto Nappa como Vegeta no podían detener su pensamiento de "vulgaridad de la hembra" y el tercero en que la mujer se reivindicara pronto con su inteligencia.

El príncipe primero al trono, se arrepintió mentalmente de su llegada a la Tierra. Era seguro que tras la recarga de combustible de su nave se marcharía lo antes posible y más lejos posible de todo aquel ambiente bizarro. Ilusiones que fueron destruidas cuando la hembra asomó la cabeza y lo miró con un aire desanimado.

— Como esperaba no es el mismo que utilizamos aquí, me tomará un tiempo investigarlo y volverlo a crear para ustedes.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? —Contestó el seriamente.

— Un par de semanas.

Vegeta cerró los parpados y gruñó, no era posible que todo estuviese saliendo tan mal. — Bien —Prosiguió— Pero hazlo lo antes posible o destruiré todo este maldito planeta.

Bulma no cambió su expresión, sabía bien que ese hombre solo fanfarroneaba por que de llegar a destruir el planeta ¿En qué nave huiría?

— No te preocupes pequeño, te la tendré lista en dos semanas —Le dijo sonriendo y concluyó con un provocativo guiño.

Nappa se horrorizó al ver nuevamente la desfachatez de la científica. Tarble respiró hondo y otra vez apartó la vista. Vegeta se estremeció y volteó el rostro a un rincón.

— Será mejor que así sea —Concluyó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

**Continuará…**


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Apostamos?

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 12: ¿Apostamos?**

— Un par de semanas… —Murmuro Vegeta mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de la residencia de aquella hembra humana.— Qué enorme pérdida de tiempo —Se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos. Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente, no sería para nada productivo para él permanecer en ese pequeño planeta azul.

El plan que tenía en mente era el de entrenar lo más intensivamente posible hasta superarse a sí mismo y llegar al añorado nivel de un súper saiyajin. De permanecer en ese sitio tendría que medir sus fuerzas para no destruirlo y morir en él, lo ideal sería tener la libertad absoluta de utilizar sus poderes al máximo día a día, y de llegar a resquebrajar la corteza terrestre tomar su nave y dirigirse a un siguiente destino al que le deparase lo mismo. Probablemente ese sería el único camino a seguir para cumplir sus planes. Un par de semanas no serían suficientes para que Freezer los localizara, pero sí para que Tarble ubicara la localización de aquellos Saiyas que continuaran con vida.

— Entrenaremos en este planeta también Vegeta, solo debes ser paciente —Agregó Nappa pasando la vista por los diversos cuadros colgados en los pasillos de la Corporación.— Al menos viviendo aquí podremos controlar que esa mujer sólo se dedique a conseguirnos el combustible necesario para largarnos.

— Tampoco creo que vivir en este manicomio sea bueno —Respondió el príncipe recordando la invitación.

**Flashback**

— Ven querido, ven —Se oía casi como un susurro la dulce voz de la ama de casa, la señora B.

— Oh, no… —Dijo Bulma asomándose levemente por uno de los lados de la nave esperando la llegada de su madre.

Nappa y Vegeta se incomodaron nuevamente, la desfachatada hembra rubia se acercaba peligrosamente pero esta vez junto con un pequeño hombre de bata blanca encorvado.

— Ellos son, querido. Los amiguitos de Bulma.

— "¿Amiguitos?" —Pensó el resto.

— Mamá, no es necesario, no creo que ellos quieran que los molestes —Dijo la peli azul notoriamente nerviosa. Conocía perfectamente los hábitos de su madre y ese par de extraños no le habían caído del todo bien, en especial el más alto, su aspecto de ogro le crispaba los nervios. Seguramente porque tenía la contextura física de aquel hombre de sus pesadillas, esa misma mirada fría y musculatura inhumana. Ese aspecto le traía malos pensamientos, una sensación insoportable de que aquel hombre era quien su mente le decía que venía a hacerle daño.

— ¿Pero qué dices Bulma? —Cuestionó la mujer.

— Bienvenidos al Planeta Tierra, muchachos —Dijo su esposo levantando su mano derecha hacia Vegeta, listo para estrecharla.

El príncipe ladeo un poco su cabeza observando el gesto del más pequeño. En Vegetasei y varios lugares del universo era un gesto conocido, sólo que Vegeta no apetecía estrechar la mano de una criatura tan insultantemente débil. Ese gesto se acostumbraba entre pares, entre líderes de planetas… En casos como este, ese anciano debería mostrarle una reverencia. Aunque Vegeta comenzaba a subestimar de sobremanera aquella raza, por lo tanto no esperaba que comprendiera cual honor era el estar parado a escasos centímetros frente a él.

El reconocido científico se miró a sí mismo, miró su mano y con un poco de timidez la regresó a un lado de su cuerpo.

— No se preocupen si aún no entienden nuestras costumbres —Comentó despreocupado mientras esparcía las cenizas que se habían acumulado en la punta de su cigarrillo.

— Si gustan pueden quedarse con nosotros muchachos —Agregó su mujer— Hay mucho espacio en la Corporación para ustedes.

— Mamá recuerda que muchas habitaciones fueron destruidas —Dijo Bulma aún nerviosa.

— ¿Qué dices? No seas tonta hija, tenemos espacio para todos aquí.

— ¿Estás segura, mamá? —Cuestionó la peli azul ahora molesta.

— ¡Por supuesto, linda! Ahora mismo tenderé sus camas.

Su marido sonrió a su hija satisfecho, la rubia se retiro cantando y tanto Vegeta como Nappa se abstuvieron a comentar algo. Tarble solo observo las reacciones de aquella extraña mujer de cabellos azules, le resultaba interesante tantos cambios drásticos de humor y esa personalidad dominante propia de un macho de su especie.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Los humanos son extraños, no te lo discutiré —Dijo Nappa abriéndose paso a la cocina. Ambos guerreros estaban registrando la mansión y creándose un mapa mental.

— Esa mujer… —Comenzó Vegeta— Dudo que sea tan inteligente como Tarble dice.

— Dale un poco de crédito a tu hermano, Vegeta.

— Creo que solo lo dice para que no aniquilemos a todos en este lugar.

— Si no resulta ser tan inteligente como él dice, la mataré con mis propias manos.

— Si no resulta ser lo que él dice, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos a ambos Nappa, ese no es el problema ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero malgastar más de mi valioso tiempo aquí. ¿Tú, sí?

— Tienes razón, quizá lo mejor será comenzar a entrenar.

— Te encanta comentar lo obvio Nappa, empiezas a desquiciarme —No era tan propio de Vegeta desquitarse de esa manera con Nappa, pero últimamente tenía los nervios de punta y no era para menos. Sin mayor comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida de esa inmensa mansión, oyendo detrás de si los pasos de su increíblemente musculoso compañero. El más grande observaba la espalda de su príncipe, algo cabizbajo, avergonzado por el trato que últimamente recibía. Se extrañó al ver la mano del primero acomodarse a la altura de su hombro y oír como sus huesos tronaban cuando con un rápido movimiento abrió y cerró su mano, solo para estirarla por completo y alojar en ella una relativamente pequeña bola de energía que con otro leve movimiento arrojó prácticamente a su cuerpo. Nappa se giró escasos centímetros y se volteó a observar la trayectoria de la esfera, que terminó impactándose contra un jarrón, derramando agua junto a una calcinada mesa de madera y unas ahora fúnebres rosas.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Cuestionó en un tono molesto.

Vegeta se detuvo e incluso río casi como en un ronroneo gutunal.— Me sorprende que lo hayas eludido.

— ¿Te sorprende? —Se extrañó, su guardia. ¿Ahora dudaba de sus habilidades?

— Si quieres escuchar detrás de las paredes, procura asegurarte de que no traigo conmigo el scooter —Finalizó continuando su camino a las afueras de la Corporación Capsula.

Nappa entendió inmediatamente, se giro por completo y observo el apenado muchacho que prácticamente susurraba su rasposa disculpa. Una vez más como tantas miles pidiendo perdón a su imponente hermano. Que difícil vida llevaba esa pequeña criatura.

El calvo guerrero no acotó palabra alguna, de hacerlo probablemente Vegeta lo castigaría de una forma u otra, por lo que miró al pequeño príncipe con empatía, mirada que el jamás encontró por que continuaba observando el suelo de madera veteado bajo sus pies. Temeroso de alzar la vista y encontrar una como tantas veces una mirada reprobatoria. Prefirió ahorrarse esa vergüenza y retirarse en silencio, al menos su hermano no había puesto tanto énfasis en ese ataque como para llegar a tocarlo, sabía que solo quería darle un buen susto. De querer eliminarlo o lastimarlo, esa esfera jamás hubiera fallado. ¿Por qué se contuvo?

Tarble no pretendía ocultarse a escuchar tan simple conversación, pero escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano mayor era algo que simplemente anhelo toda su vida. Vegeta jamás compartió premisas con él, nunca compartió una idea, nada. Vegeta jamás había compartido una conversación con él. A él realmente no podía interesarle menos su vida. Muy al contrario del menor… Aunque su completa raza parecía haberse extinguido de un día al otro, a Tarble aun le importaba la vida de su hermano, de su sangre, de su modelo a seguir. El guerrero que siempre deseo ser.

La razón de esa pregunta que habitaba en la mente de Tarble no tenía respuesta más simple que esta… Vegeta estaba hastiado, harto de huir, harto de pensar, harto de planear. Lo único que realmente quería ahora era hacer duelo… y su duelo consistía en una gratificante pelea. Apenas parpadeo todo el trayecto hasta una enorme área desértica en la que no tendrían distracciones en su entrenamiento. El simplemente deseaba eliminar tanta energía acumulada en su cuerpo, liberar la tensión que fatigaba su cansado pecho. Ya no tenía reino, no tenía ni siquiera una mísera nave en la que marcharse. Estaba varado en un maldito planeta junto a la deshonra que tenía por hermano, rodeado por seres que podrían ser apaleados por un infante Saiyajin.

Para desgracia del príncipe, su oponente apenas lo hizo sudar, con dificultad sorteo cada uno de sus ataques, mientras él los dejaba pasar tras de su como si los hubiera visto llegar en cámara lenta. Parecía una broma ¿Es que acaso Nappa se había vuelto más débil? ¿O era toda esa furia contenida la que lo estaba acelerando de esa manera? Era ridículo continuar, para obtener algún tipo de reciprocidad en el combate sin duda debería darle a Nappa algo de descanso. Bien sabía que esas naves esféricas no eran nada cómodas para un sueño de tres meses, menos aun para el enorme cuerpo de su lacayo.

No falto mucho para que retornaran a la Corporación, minutos después de ser invitados a pasar su estadía en ese lugar la menuda mujer de cabello rubio los había escoltado a lo que serían sus habitaciones por el resto del tiempo que decidieran pasar allí. Con suerte solo serían dos semanas…

* * *

Un hábito adquirido de su padre fue siempre el sabor de la nicotina en sus labios. No era del todo agradable, pero si la distraía en los momentos que más lo necesitaba recurriría a él. Ahora ya fuera del dominio de la Red Ribbon se podía dar el lujo de fumar uno tras de otro mientras trabajaba.

A diferencia de su padre no había sabido obtener los preciados cigarrillos mientras trabajaba para ellos, demasiado había exigido por una almohada más cómoda y un par de sabanas extra para su cama, aunque como le remarcó su padre una vez… ella debía aprender a exigir sin gritar. Oh su gran defecto.

Bulma había sido tan malcriada a tan tierna edad que cuando en pleno nacimiento de su adolescencia se le negó hasta la luz del sol, ella explotó de emociones. Muchas veces llanto incesante, acunable nostalgia, ira reprimida, gritos, golpes… Bulma expresó de mil maneras el descontento con su radical cambio de vida. Ella era una mente privilegiada desde corta edad, su padre cometió el agraciado acto de enseñarle o mejor dicho… transmitirle todo su conocimiento desde que aprendió a escribir. Ella ya había creado su propio motor a los ocho años de edad, diseñado su propia nave a los 12 y creado su primera capsula a los 15. La muchachita era el flamante orgullo de su madre, envuelta por la belleza inigualable que le dio su madre. Para ellos dos, su primogénita y única hija sería siempre la luz de sus ojos, y consentirla fue su primer acto como orgullosos padres.

Lamentablemente para la feliz familia las cosas no siempre resultan como son planeadas, como bien saben todos ellos fueron separados por la desgraciada asociación de mentes maquiavélicas que conformaban la Patrulla Roja. Aunque derrocados, Bulma aun no podía sacudir de ella esa necesidad de disfrutar de todos los placeres que le brindaba su recién recuperada libertad.

Sus primeros actos como mujer libre fueron banales, aunque comprensibles. Ropa nueva, exquisiteces en su mesa, un nuevo corte de cabello, y un baño de burbujas. Solo gozar de la paz que sentía al máximo, porque lo admitiera o no, ella aun sentía incontrolable y acosadora aquella sombra de dominio que amenazaba con capturarla nuevamente. Pasaron meses y la mujer aun se sentía sofocada y dormía con terror… terror de ser despertada en el medio de la noche y aprisionada una vez más, separada de sus seres queridos y encarcelada en un inhóspito lugar frío y carente de sus afectos, desolada y privada de sus banales deseos.

Así fue como tomo otra pitada de su fino y blanco cigarrillo, estaba decidida a probar todas las marcas conocidas en el mundo y saborear los diferentes tonos que la nicotina tenia para ofrecerle.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza al techo, había reunido tanto humo dentro de sí que esperaba poder formar algún cilindro grisáceo al dejarlo salir de sus labios. Pero al sentir la ausencia de aquel cilindro que le provocaba tanto placer ser desplazado de su mano se volteo y soltó el aire sin juguetear con sus formas.

— Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Cuestionó la peli azul al príncipe que observaba el pequeño cilindro blanco de arriba abajo, con una expresión de examinio.

— No sabía que en este planeta también tenían de estos —Dijo un poco sorprendido. Aunque borró esa expresión de su rostro, hundió toda la punta y destrozó el filtro en el cenicero que Bulma tenía junto a ella.

— ¿¡Hey que estás haciendo! —Exigió saber, totalmente indignada— Eso no es tuyo ¿Cómo te atreves?

Vegeta capto inmediatamente la ubicación del resto de cigarros, rápidamente los tomo entre sus fuertes manos enguantadas y con un rápido moviendo los estrujo, cayendo de la punta un par de palillos color beige. Sus cigarrillos estaban total y absolutamente arruinados.

— Eres muy débil para soportarlos, si planeas morirte empieza a fumar una vez me haya largado yo de este planeta. No voy a dejarte morir de una manera tan estúpida

— Un cigarrillo no podría conmigo, además he pasado demasiado tiempo siguiendo normas idiotas como para seguir las tuyas.

— Te guste o no seguirás las mías, mujer.

— ¿Quién dice?

Vegeta alzó una ceja, ciertamente tanta insolencia le valía la muerte, y no una muerte indolora y rápida, sino una lenta y tortuosa. Ni un gramo de respeto cabía en esa pequeña anatomía, con tanta terquedad no cabía lugar para una pizca de conciencia o siquiera amor propio, bien tenía que saber que tanto él como Nappa podrían destruirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entonces… ¿Qué parte de eso era lo que ella no entendía? Resultaba totalmente incomprensible para el príncipe de los Saiyajins como era que una humana común y corriente tuviera tal ímpetu para enfrentarlo. Tal desfachatez y desfile de orgullo no era típico para alguien tan minúscula. Sin querer examinó su musculatura. No parecía el tipo de cuerpo de una mujer en buena condición física, por lo cual no comprendió qué facultad poseería ella como parar hacerle frente. Quizá solo era insensatez, tal vez esa humana no estaba cuerda, probablemente poseía muy dentro y oculto un deseo suicida. ¡Eso era!, ella anhelaba morir, entonces era comprensible que ella no tuviera miedo de que él acabara con su vida, ella quería abandonar su vida terrenal.

La conclusión de Vegeta era totalmente lógica. Si la humana internamente deseaba ser asesinada, la presencia de un mercenario frente a sus ojos que amenazara constantemente en destruirla solo le vendría como anillo al dedo.

Vegeta medio sonrió, el no era ningún principiante en extorsiones. Si ella era como tantos miles que perecieron bajo sus manos, si no temía por su muerte, temería por la de algún otro.

— Podría desmembrar uno por uno los habitantes de este planeta frente a tus ojos si es que así te decides a cooperar. No tengo tiempo para tus pequeños juegos, mujer. O cooperas, o te hago cooperar, ¿qué dices? – Sonrió sínico, claro como el agua. La tenía entre sus manos.

Bulma frunció el ceño, ese hombre era maligno y lo sabía. No sintió en sus palabras un atisbo de un sentimiento parecido a la duda. Su voz nunca tembló, su semblante no se modificó. Él no estaba mintiéndole, sólo tuvo la cortesía de advertirle qué sucedería si ella se negaba a continuar trabajando.

— ¿Todo esto por un cigarrillo? No era necesario tanto escándalo. Además, destrozaste los que tenía, y no tengo otra cosa que hacer que continuar trabajando. Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo, te largarás de este planeta lo antes posible —Ella no se doblegaría tan fácilmente. Lo único que hizo fue negar que tales palabras hubieran huido a su espina y recorrido atemorizando el resto de su cuerpo hasta las entrañas. Más fácil fue pasar de su discurso como si fuera tan sólo un comentario como cualquier otro. No le daría importancia, temía que si demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos él se aprovechara de ello y la apresurara a tortura de sus amigos y familiares.

Vegeta esperó un segundo con una duda plantada en su cabeza. Esa hembra parecía realmente terca, era implacable su orgullo y notable el desprecio con el que profirió esas últimas palabras.— _Te largarás de este planeta lo antes posible_ —Pensó en un tosco tono, aún más detestable del que ella pronunció. Aunque con la misma intención. Ella lo quería fuera, eso era obvio. Ella no lo quería ni en su casa ni en su presencia. Pero Vegeta no era tan complaciente como para dejarla disfrutar pacíficamente de sus horas de trabajo forzado.— Ah, ¿sí? Vendré a verificar diariamente tus avances. Dijiste un par de semanas ¿No? Hazla una —Concluyó con una sugestiva sonrisa de sus labios carmesí. Posicionado a uno de sus lados con su rostro levemente inclinado. A ver… qué tendría que objetar de ello esa mujer.

— ¿Una semana? —Se preguntó tranquila mirando al techo. Frunció un poco sus labios, parecía estar haciendo una serie de cálculos mentales trazados en el cielo de su laboratorio. Colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a hamacarse lentamente sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla. Un par de cálculos mentales más en silencio y Vegeta borró su sonrisa ¿Qué tanto estaba pensando?

— Me parece más que suficiente tiempo —Comentó nuevamente tratando de incitar ese temperamento que parecía una característica de la extraña muchacha.

Bulma miró inocentemente a Vegeta, por tanto tiempo que hizo a sus mejillas adquirir un tono a rubor y rápidamente alejó la vista.

— De acuerdo, apuesto que puedo incluso terminarlo antes —Dijo confiada frunciendo el ceño.

El rubor se borró de inmediato y el sentimiento de invasión de su espacio personal fue sustituido por la incredulidad. Él alzó una ceja y observo su decidida mirada. La mujer estaba confiada, realmente creía que lo lograría. Pero logró confundir a nuestro príncipe, quien jamás pensó que tomaría sus palabras más como un reto que como una incitación a su carácter.

— ¿Apuestas? —Preguntó él, casi riendo— ¿Deberás te crees tan capaz? Dudo mucho que lo consigas, mujer. No es necesario que te pongas en ridículo —Era claro para ella ese tono de burla descortés.

— Por supuesto que soy capaz —Contestó la mujer, con serenidad— Ya si tú no te atreves a apostar…

— ¡Já! Sólo te ahorraba el bochorno de tener que admitir tu derrota, aunque debo decir que no todos los días se me encuentra tan misericordioso, mujer.

— Claro, lo de usted su alteza… es misericordia y no temor a perder una apuesta… —El sarcasmo en el tono de Bulma le crispó los bellos de todo el cuerpo al saiya. Qué insolente estaba resultando esa mujer, tan insolente que sintió que de compartir un segundo más con ella en ese lugar terminaría arrancándole el corazón directamente de su caja torácica.

— Tienes una semana —Declaró girándose, dándole a ella su fornida espalada.

— ¿Qué hay si gano? —Cuestionó ella aún hamacándose— Así no se hacen las apuestas —Le dijo alzando la voz, Vegeta estaba caminando notablemente rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de poner en mesa el premio de la apuesta. Aunque a ella no le interesó demasiado había sido divertido jugar con ese hombre, fue más entretenido y peligroso de lo que había sido trabajando como esclava para la Patrulla. Nadie en toda esa asociación había podido seguirle en ritmo en sarcasmos ni juegos de palabras. Siempre, al sentirse engañados o por fin notaban como ella había estado tomándoles el pelo terminaban la discusión con un certero insulto y golpe de culata. Vegeta prefirió seguirle el ritmo y demostrarle que incluso en una discusión verbal él era el único eh indiscutible ganador.

En más de una oportunidad pudo sentirse levemente presionada por sus palabras, su mirada o su sonrisa. Esa extrañamente macabra sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que burbujeaba sensualidad y bizarra calidez. Sonrisa que con una simple mirada ingenua, una mirada examinante se borró y sustituyó con un flamante ardor en sus mejillas. ¿Estaría siquiera acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres?

El príncipe escupía bilis, era la primera vez que una hembra se burlaba de él frente a sus ojos, y probablemente única y última vez en su vida que permitía que con tal grado de debilidad, de falta de musculatura, fuerza, poder… Se atreviera a usar esos tonos para con él. Él era un príncipe, y lo repetiría por siempre, por el fin del tiempo exclamaría al universo que él era el príncipe de los Saiyajins, la legendaria raza de guerreros de poderes inimaginables. Ninguna hembra tan ridículamente insignificante se pararía frente a él de esa manera jamás.

Pero había algo que aun no se respondía, ¿De dónde provenía tan severa actitud? Tanta confianza en sí misma. Estaba incrédulo, no daba lugar a sus ojos ni oídos. Era extraña, sumamente extraña, al borde de la locura. Más bien parecía un espejismo, algo incapaz de ser concebido. No debería existir en la tierra alguien que se atreviera a intentar ponerlo en ridículo, y mucho menos siendo su cuerpo toda un arma letal, una de las más letales del universo.

A pesar de todo… era un poco refrescante, casi podía decir que… ¿Se divirtió? Se distrajo, preferiría decir él. Podía ser tanta conmoción vivida en los últimos meses, tanta miseria y pánico oculto. Un poco de diversión en una simple apuesta ¿Qué podía tener de perjudicial para él? De cualquier forma había logrado reducir el tiempo en el que tardaría en largarse del planeta. Ahora que lo pensaba bien se estaba felicitando a sí mismo, en una semana se estaría largando de ese planeta del demonio… Esperen ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente aseguraba que ella lo lograría? ¿Su confianza en si misma se la transmitió a él? Vegeta sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaba por un largo corredor pobremente decorado, pensando una y otra vez en las intenciones de aquella extraña y manipuladora hembra de ojos azules.

— Confíe o no en ella, si no lo logra la mataré… a ella y Tarble… De ello no me cabe la menor duda —Murmuró casi para sus adentros el joven heredero al destruido trono de los Saiyas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

****N/A: ¿Alguien gusta de los fics largos?

Nadeshico023.


	13. Capitulo 13: Torturantes pensamientos

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 13: Torturantes pensamientos.**

La joven científica abanicó su rostro con una hoja de papel en blanco. Las diminutas gotas de sudor caían copiosas por los surcos de sus agraciadas facciones. Pasar horas y horas encerrada en un laboratorio construido en el subsuelo no exactamente su idea de cómo pasar un domingo. Después de tres largos días y noches investigando y testeando diferentes tipos de combinaciones químicas para dar con el resultado exacto del combustible de la nave Saiyajin, Bulma comenzó a pensar que quizás hubiera sido más fácil crear una nave con mayor velocidad. Idea que luego se borró de su mente ya que la única manera de hacerla más rápida sería con un combustible nuevo o una cantidad exagerada de él. ¿¡Cómo diablos es que ese pequeño compartimiento les es suficiente para viajes intergalácticos!? Lo más triste sería revelarle a Vegeta que la combinación de elementos probablemente no existiese en ese planeta… y quizás ni siquiera en el sistema solar.

Bulma se imaginó a sí misma, cruzando el corredor, acomodando el azulado mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja como de costumbre. Mordiendo su labio inferior, juntando las cejas… apretando los puños.

— No lo pude conseguir Vegeta —Murmuró en ese sueño consciente.

Y esa mirada… esa mirada fría, vacía y llana que él tenía le erizó hasta la medula. Toda la cantidad de atrocidades que debió haber cometido, ella no podía ni terminar de imaginar. Pero si se dio una pequeña idea cuando a la hora de haber llegado ya habían acabado con un gran número de vidas.

Al pensar eso Bulma se afligía un poco, era consciente de todo el dolor que esas personas debían estar pasando, las familias, la devastación. El solo aterrizaje de Tarble y Bardock debió de haber tomado la vida de algunas personas inocentes y ellos jamás se voltearon a pensarlo. Incluso el niño más pequeño obviaba esos detalles que a ella le provocaban escalofríos. Tanto era el remordimiento que sintió que sus ojos se empañaron ¿Y si hubiese sido su madre? Era demasiado… y ella misma les daba cabida en su hogar a esa horda de asesinos. Después de lo que ella había vivido… creía que su planeta ya había lidiado con suficientes muertes.

Pero no era hora de sentarse y abanicarse, tanto pensamiento era innecesario. Lo mejor sería poner manos a la obra y terminar esa tarea lo antes posible, de ello dependía su vida y la de su familia. Si el príncipe de los Saiyajins no se preocupa por su propio hermano ¿Qué importaría ella? Su sola función para él era procurarle los insumos necesarios para largarse aunque de no lograrlo tendría que idear un plan B lo suficientemente atractivo… Pero no habría plan B que valga en este caso, Vegeta se notaba un ser decidido y exigente. Y aunque ella era excesivamente autoexigente sabía muy bien que había cometido un grandísimo error al ponerse en aquella situación.

— ¿Cómo demonios? —Murmuró ensimismada rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Ne-necesitas ayuda…? —La peli azul se sobresaltó, volteándose rápidamente para encontrar los oscuros ojos del pequeño asesino espacial— ¡Perdona! —Se disculpó inmediatamente acercando las palmas de sus manos a ella, para luego retraerlas avergonzado. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una mujer que no fuese servidumbre.— No era mi intención asustarte…

— ¿Asustarme? —Cuestionó, alzando el mentón— Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa… No es de buena educación saltar de esa forma sobre la gente —Le dijo altanera, observándolo por sobre su hombro. Aún no podía agitar de su mente todas las muertes que acarreaban esos sujetos sobre sus espaldas.

— Creí que me habías oído acercarme, no fui muy silencioso… quizás estabas muy concentrada en tu tarea —Tarble era sumamente tímido e inocente como para notar los modos de Bulma en ese instante.— ¿Sabes?... Pues… Quiero darte una mano, conozco muy bien la tecnología de mi planeta.

La científica frunció los labios, y muy a pesar de la desconfianza de la que se había formado, decidió bajar su guardia y darle una oportunidad al muchacho.

— De acuerdo, niño —Comenzó apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla de escritorio— Acércate, aquí tengo diferentes combinaciones de sustancias que puedes encontrar en el planeta. Debemos buscar la fórmula adecuada y que genere la misma combustión que la que utilizan en tu planeta… O al menos una similar… —Continuó mientras Tarble tomaba asiento contiguo a ella. Rápidamente tomó de la mesa un lápiz y resolvió un par de ecuaciones ante los atentos ojos celestes de Bulma.

— Conocen nuestro idioma… —Concluyo ella sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo algo sonrojado— Pues sí… verás, tu idioma y escritura son comunes en más de un planeta en esta galaxia… la verdad sé varios idiomas —Concluyó avergonzado, sin dejar de resolver las ecuaciones.

Bulma no podía quitar su vista de encima del pequeño guerrero. Tampoco podía olvidar la forma en que sus naves destruyeron buena parte de la ciudad y de la vecina. Mucho menos la tranquilidad con la que se pasearon por sus alrededores y la serenidad en su mirada. ¿Qué tan diferentes podían llegar a ser sus valores de los humanos? Parecía ser que Tarble no notaba las vidas que se habían perdido ni la importancia que conllevaba.

Entre tanto debate interno la mujer de cabellos azules no notó la manera tan acusante en la que lo estaba mirando en ese instante. Con el mentón en alto y los brillantes y vivaces ojos a media asta, con un brazo detrás del respaldo de su silla, fraguando pensamientos en cada respiración. Intimidándolo.

El pequeño príncipe obviamente notó la descarada manera de ver de aquella muchacha, o mejor dicho la reconfirmó, ella lo examinaba a fondo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Asumió así que cada vez que la tuviera a esa distancia tendría que soportar aquel examen visual. Tenía que aceptarlo, era una científica que jamás había tenido ocasión de conversar con un ser de otro planeta, cuando él convivió con más de cien durante toda su vida.

— ¿El problema es el nivel de combustión?

— Exacto, la única forma de conseguir su velocidad es con una cantidad exagerada de gasolina, son demasiados recursos que terminarían agotándose en la primera parada.

Tarble levantó la mirada como si acabara de tener una epifanía. Saltó entre recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido meses atrás y perplejo volvió el rostro a su mano, encontrándola desnuda.

— Oye, ¿te sucede algo? —Preguntó Bulma, acercándose extrañada— ¿Estás bien pequeño?

— ¿Eh? —Dudó él— Eh-h ¡sí! ¡Muy bien! —Le dijo sonriendo empuñando esa mano falta de guante. No faltaron más segundos para que el joven decidiera levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la salida.

La mujer no objetó nada ante su partida, solo volvió su rostro a la ecuación incompleta sobre la mesa y frunció su ceño preocupada, era inevitable el estado de tristeza que la embargo en aquel instante. No era típico de ella dar todo por perdido pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil ver la luz al final del túnel. La científica dejó caer su cabeza y acaricio suavemente su frente.— Debes calmarte Bulma, si te pones nerviosa no notarás que la respuesta esta frente a tus ojos.

* * *

La minuciosa mirada del príncipe de la especie Saiyajin merodeaba por cada rincón de esa extraña residencia. Vegeta notó desde los pequeños rayones en las gafas del anciano Briefs, como la diminuta peca en el cuello de su mujer. El guerrero observó los forzados esfuerzos por darle calidez al ambiente claramente diseñado con otros fines. Ese lugar se parecía a los puestos de aterrizaje galácticos, ciertas áreas le recordaban mínimamente al interior de algunas naves antiguas. Obsoletas. Pero eran esos pequeños detalles que intentaban darle otro aspecto al recinto lo que capturaron una pizca de su atención. Las paredes blancas y frías, los remaches metálicos… las cámaras, no pasaban desapercibidas aunque se hallara junto a ellos un jarrón con una serie de plantas color rojo sangre en ellos. Algo notable en cada una de las rosas que yacían en ese depósito era su belleza, parecían recién regadas a pesar de haberlas notado durante su ingreso. Aquella extraña mujer rubia debía de tener mucho tiempo libre para regar los pétalos de sus flores, tan seguido.

Ciertamente Vegeta era un ser extremadamente meticuloso, observador, calculador y atento. Por sobre todo él estaba siempre atento.

— ¿Aún no duermes?

— Ni lo haré tranquilo hasta que nos hayamos largado de aquí, Nappa.

— Debes relajarte un poco, este planeta solo es estacionario.

— Lo que me molesta es no saber cuánto tiempo estaremos "estacionados" aquí.

— Lo sé bien. No hace falta que te repita de lo que es capaz tu hermano.

Vegeta bajó la mirada a punto de gruñir por lo bajo. Dejó de levitar un segundo para quedar totalmente apoyado sobre el techo esférico de la Corporación Capsula. Merodeo un momento por los alrededores analizando el suelo.

— Al menos no tiene un mal clima —Agregó innecesariamente Nappa imitando a su líder.

— No te cansas de comentar estupideces, así fuera un pantano o un desierto tarde o temprano Freezer nos encontrará y aquí, no voy a volverme más fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando el más grande notó realmente la determinación del príncipe por ser el más poderoso, y aunque por un lado se infló de orgullo, por el otro se intimidó por ese enorme deseo por superarse, entendió que su ímpetu pasaba de ser una virtud a su peor defecto.

Antes de poder agregar palabra alguna Vegeta ya se había largado. Imponentemente descendía por un lado del edificio y con determinación contempló su camino hacia los interiores de C.C.

Nappa se extrañó y le tomó un par de segundos entender que se disponía a hacer el príncipe de los Saiyajins. Continuaría insistiendo constantemente hasta que le dieran una solución.

Tan abandonada estaba la mansión a esas horas de la noche que lo único que se podía oír era el sonido de las gruesas botas blancas del nunca Rey, Vegeta. Cada minuto en aquel planeta parecían la más horrenda tortura, cada hora incrementaba las predicciones sobre la llegada de Freezer y sus escuadrones. Seguramente aún continuaban su búsqueda, seguramente sus propias tropas ya formaban parte de ellos, aunque parecía absurdo y descabellado esa era su ahora realidad.

La penuria del laboratorio lo desconcertó, estaba seguro de aquella muchacha terrícola le había prometido surgir con una solución ¿Le había mentido? Una prominente vena se marcó en su frente. Ya estaba furioso.

Camino de un lado a otro entre las sombras del gigantesco laboratorio hasta encontrar a lo lejos un pequeño foco encendido. Allí estaba ella. Con el cabello alborotado y las manos manchadas de tinta, de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza gacha, rodeada de papeles rotos, escritos y arrugados.

Vegeta entrecerró la mirada, ella estada profundamente dormida. Quiso gruñir y tomarla con una mano de los cabellos. Mandarla volando de un solo movimiento hasta el otro lado de la habitación y así despertarse con un brazo roto a continuar con sus labores. Tal vez podría ser más retorcido y desmembrarla antes de que ella pudiera siquiera notar su presencia. O más misericordioso y matarla mientras sueña… Vegeta deseaba mucho su muerte.

Bulma ya casi nunca soñaba por las noches, solo tenía pesadillas macabras y sangrientas. Más de una noche dormía con miedo, miedo de volver a vivir un viejo instante durante la noche y recordar todo el dolor que la dictadura de la Red Ribbon los hizo vivir a ella y a su familia. Esa noche no sería la excepción.

— _Come rápido muchacha, no tenemos todo el día para esperarte. _

— _¿Crees que lo que me dan de comer es delicioso?_

— _Aun debes darte una ducha antes de ir a trabajar, apestas. _

— _Huelo mejor que tú, y sólo me dan una ducha a la semana. _

_Bulma sintió como jalaban de su camisa por la espalda y rápidamente ella cayo de su silla y junto a ella el plato de comida, con una mezcla amarillenta y grumosa en él. La mujer sabía exactamente a lo que la conducía diariamente el exceso de parloteo con los oficiales, pero su genio podía más que el miedo que en ella provocaban, o los castigos que podría llegar a ganar._

— _Atrévete a faltarme el respeto de esa forma otra vez, mujerzuela —Le dijo el oficial tomándola otra vez de la camisa por el pecho._

_Bulma bajo la mirada con los ojos mojados._

— _Suéltame… —Murmuró._

— _¿Qué dijiste? —Le cuestionó el soldado acercando su rostro al de ella.— Dilo de nuevo, nena. Vamos.— Pidió él con una sonrisa retorcida. Pasó un segundo y la peli azul no se volteó ni respondió las provocaciones, así con su mano libre la tomó violentamente del mentón y la obligo a enfrentarlo.— Debes ser castigada. _

_La mujer nunca sabía que esperar de sus castigos, ya había sido denigrada una buena cantidad de veces como para perder ánimos soltar palabra alguna. Pero parecía que jamás aprendería una lección de todo aquello._

_El enorme soldado la tironeo de un brazo y la alzó del suelo, prácticamente arrastrándola por el corredor hasta llegar a las duchas._

— _Estás sucia —Le dijo señalando la camisa blanca con manchas amarillas de comida. Para luego con esa misma mano abrir el grifo del agua.— Báñate —Ordenó empujándola hasta la saliente de agua._

_Bulma lo miró anonadad mientras el agua recorría su cabellera hasta llegar a sus tobillos._

— _¿Qué? _

— _¿No me oíste? —Cuestionó acercándose unos pasos— Báñate, mujerzuela asquerosa. _

_Asustada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones celestes de su cabellera. Mientras sus lágrimas se disimulaban entre las demás gotas se mordió los labios por aquella terrible humillación. El agua estaba helada y ya la sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo._

— _¿Normalmente te duchas con ropa? —Preguntó sonriendo._

— _No… —Rogó ella en un pensamiento y su angelical rostro se marchitó, sin poder ocultar el horror que sentía._— Por favor, no… —Murmuró entre dormida mientras una lagrima cristalina recorría su mejilla. La tenue luz matizo la gota en todo su trayecto dejando a Vegeta boquiabierto. ¿Sabría ella en sus sueños las intenciones que él tenía?

— ¿Q-qué? —Susurró é,l en un tono aún más bajo.

— No lo hagas… —Lamentó la mujer frunciendo su bello rostro, con profunda tristeza.

Vegeta retrocedió un paso, sus macabros pensamientos cesaron y fueron suplantados por la duda, la incertidumbre y por sobre todo la sorpresa. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y marcho a paso veloz por entre los aparatos colados en el laboratorio, no quiso voltear a mirarla otra vez, toda aquella pequeña escena había sido por demás extraña. Solo dos seres vivos habían sobrevivido sus deseos de matar, Freezer, y Tarble, ambos eran blancos imposibles. ¿Pero ella?

— Te tomó por sorpresa —Se dijo a si mismo todo el camino hasta su habitación.— Quizás me engañó y no estaba dormida. —Se susurró incrédulo.— Esa mujer debe tener más artimañas ocultas. No volverá a engañarme otra vez…

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Me alegraría mucho saber que están disfrutando de lo que con tanto trabajo y cariño, me he sentado a escribirles. Recuerden que mi tan esperada paga son sus simples saludos, es bonito saber que están ahí leyendo.

¡Saludos cordiales, mis queridos lectores!

Nadeshico023.


	14. Capítulo 14: Sobrevivientes

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 14: Sobrevivientes**

El repiqueteo de sus uñas negras no cesaba, chocaba con firmeza, exasperado, la punta de sus dedos sobre la coraza de su transporte. Frunció su nariz y sus labios, también negros, manifestando notoriamente su indignación. El zafiro de sus pupilas rojas suspiraba odio. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hayan escapado de sus manos? Los había subestimado.

— Esto puede tomarnos todo el día, Vegeta —Salió con malicia de sus labios sin moverse de su posición— Puedes decirme dónde están o puedo continuar con mi pequeño jueguito —No le quitó la mirada de encima al otro, que yacía encadenado del otro lado. A sabiendas de que, como todos, debía confesar luego de su tortuosa rutina.

Uno de sus ojos ya no respondía, probablemente había perdido la visión. Manchado de sangre seca y jadeando sus respiraciones, esbozó media sonrisa. Podía torturarlo todo lo que deseara, el Rey jamás traicionaría a su raza.

— Puedo amputarte un brazo, Vegeta. —Le dijo acercándose con su pequeña nave levitante— Puedo desmembrarte y hacer que los doctores de mi nave cierren las heridas para continúes con vida. Sabes que soy capaz. Incluso puedo cortarte los parpados para que tengas que observar cuando haga lo mismo a tus dos hijos —Fue satisfactorio para Freezer capturar la atención del Saiyajin. No le quedaba más remedio que hablar.— ¿Qué será entonces?

Vegeta por su parte contuvo el aliento, la criatura frente a sus ojos parecía haber salido del mismísimo infierno y las palabra "piedad" no significaba nada para él. Dolorosamente abrió la boca, las magulladuras de su cuerpo palpitaban y le contraían los músculos.

— Nunca… —Contestó y el Lord del vasto universo abrió los ojos, asqueado.

— Comenzaremos por cada uno de tus dedos, entonces.

No le mató luego de obligarlo a observar la explosión de su amado planeta. No, él no era tan misericordioso como para dejar al monarca irse al otro mundo de una manera tan simple.

**FlashBack**

_El Rey cayó sobre su pierna derecha y alzó la vista. Aún con los huesos rotos de la restante, se irguió y ejerció presión sobre sus puños. Ya no había razón para doblegarse ante la voluntad del Lord. Freezer frunció el ceño. _

_No veía el objeto de continuar con ese juego. Lo más razonable sería inmolarse a sí mismo con una esfera de energía y acabar con todo. Por muy cobarde que sonara y por inconcebible que fuese para su raza. Aquel bastardo no tendría la satisfacción de llamarse su asesino. Sin esperar más comenzó a formar la esfera celestina en la palma de su mano, que le daría muerte._

— _¿Piensas atacarme con tan insignificante poder? —Rió victorioso— ¿Qué acaso no sabes a quién tienes frente a tus ojos? —Cerró los ojos y murmuró una risa burlona— Mi querido Rey... Entiendo tu desesperación._

_Y él no era ningún estúpido. Con un ligero, casi imperceptible movimiento de su muñeca había cortado la palma del rey, obligándolo a cerciorarse si había sido amputada o no. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron desmesurados y se observó a sí mismo. No... su mano aún seguía ahí. Pero la esfera se había desintegrado._

— _¿A qué juegas, Vegeta? ¿Crees que eres el primero que se suicida antes de que pueda aniquilarlo? —Ronroneó una risa por segunda vez. — ¿Crees que alguno lo ha logrado? _

_Aún podía sentir la calidez de aquella devastadora explosión rozando su piel. Se giró con cautela y vio nuevamente los asteroides a los que había sido reducido todo su imperio._

— _Hoy me siento muy bien ¿Sabes? —Dijo aunque parecía estar hablando solo, puesto que el otro estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos— Destruí toda una monarquía con un solo dedo. Ahora junto a esos trozos de tierra que se pasean por la galaxia, yacen regados miles de Saiyajins desintegrados. Admito que me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo. Ver a tus inferiores compatriotas tan esperanzados con nuestra alianza me provocó... algo de curiosidad. No mentiré, fue incluso gracioso firmar todos esos documentos inservibles. Me sirvieron durante un tiempo, colonizaron gran parte de la galaxia, pero sinceramente ya me tenían harto. Esas estúpidas leyendas de ustedes, esa arrogancia, esa mirada de tu hijo... Me asqueaba. _

— _¿Qué pretendes? —Cuestionó finalmente el Rey._

— _¿Que qué pretendo? —Burlonamente superpuso a su labio inferior, su destructor dedo índice— Sólo te pedí que te arrodillaras, ya lo has hecho antes. No sé por qué pones tantos reparos en hacerlo ahora._

— _Pierdes tu tiempo —Sonrió el monarca del destruido imperio. Segundo después cayó de bruces al suelo. ¿Podía sentir sus piernas? Con duda intento mover una, por suerte respondió instantáneamente, a pesar del indescriptible dolor. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró los rojizos ojos del miserable._

— _Maldito..._

— _Ts, ts, ts —Dijo meneando la cabeza de lado a lado— Tu falta de cooperación amerita un castigo, estimado Rey._

_**Fin del FlashBack.**_

* * *

— Increíble —Musitó fascinado el joven calvo de mono anaranjado. La batalla de entrenamiento que libraban Kakarotto y su padre no tenía igual, no podía encontrar la más mínima similitud con algo que hubiese visto antes. Peñascos completos habían cedido a sus descomunales ataques, incluso los más temibles dinosaurios de la región habían huido espantados por los estruendos. Había pasado al menos una hora y los dos Saiyajines continuaban. Por la expresión de Bardock estaba más que satisfecho, su hijo había aumentado sus fuerzas en esos meses en la Tierra. Después de todo, su estadía allí no había sido todo un desperdicio. Incluso llegaba a su mente la idea de que había superado las fuerzas de su hermano mayor, no podía esperar volver a ver Raditz y que Kakarotto se encargara de darle una paliza. Si aún existiera el planeta Vegita probablemente se mofaría de todos los guerreros que lo habían menospreciado cuando niño, y durante gran parte de su adolescencia.

Bardock se alejó de su hijo con un salto y jadeante limpió el hilillo que paseaba por la comisura de sus labios. A pesar de respirar con dificultad y sentirse adolorido, estaba sonriendo. Goku, del otro lado, no estaba ni remotamente tan exhausto como parecía estarlo el mayor.

— Parece ser no desperdiciaste el tiempo, hijo —El aludido se irguió y asintió.

— Te sorprenderían las habilidades de los terrícolas —

Tal vez subestimarlos de esa manera era similar a lo que los Saiyas hacían con su hijo menor y con su consentido Tarble. Qué pequeña epifanía había abordado el guerrero.

Del otro lado Yamcha giraba su rostro a lo lejos y los regresaba a la épica batalla, sólo para repetir la acción capturando la atención del maravillado Krilin.

— Ella estará bien, Yamcha. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

El muchacho se ruborizó levemente, aún no terminaba de superar sus fobias y aversión a las mujeres, o las relaciones.

— Con esa boca dudo mucho que esté a salvo —Rió simulando despreocupación pero claramente tenía un buen punto.

— No olvides que Bulma es fundamental para los planes de estos sujetos. Si le hacen daño tendrán que quedarse aquí y no creo que esa sea su idea —Refutó el de menor estatura.

Sin importar la convicción con la que habló, cabía una ligera duda. Si Vegeta era tan temperamental como parecía entonces la muerte de Bulma tenía más posibilidades de ocurrir. Conociendo a su peli azul amiga, probablemente dijera algún disparate sin importarle las consecuencias, era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más inteligente del planeta, pero así también la más impulsiva. Con excepción claro de la versión platinada de Launch.

Yamcha por su parte luchó por quitar esos desagradables pensamientos de su mente. Le perturbaba de sobremanera saber que esos sujetos eran alojados en las instalaciones de Corporación Capsula. Sacudió su cabeza intentando retirar esas torcidas ideas y volver a la pelea.

— Tienes razón, ella sabrá manejarlos.

* * *

Romper su cabeza contra el escritorio parecía ser lo más factible en ese instante. Si tan solo hubiese sabido con antelación lo que ahora era evidente imposible, hubiera cerrado la boca. Ya suponía obvio lo ficticio de encontrar la combinación adecuada de componentes para crear un combustible ligeramente similar al utilizado por los Saiyas. De mantenerse propiamente callada, no habría limitado su tiempo de trabajo. Una semana para rellenar esos tanques de gasolina parecía un día para encontrar la cura de las peores enfermedades de la Tierra. ¿Cómo es que se había puesto en esa situación? Con lo inteligente que decía ser.

Por tan sólo tres cigarros, casi acaba su cajetilla nueva. Había pasado toda la noche encerrada en su laboratorio inmersa entre sustancias químicas de alta volatilidad. Dejó salir con desgana el aire grisáceo y entristeció su semblante.

— Ahora, por tu culpa Bulma, nos matarán a todos —Se dijo apesadumbrada. Sabía que lo último que podía hacer era rendirse, pero después de horas y horas de arduo trabajo científico su cerebro no formulo más que un "Es imposible". Probablemente la única manera de enviarlos lejos a la misma velocidad sería con una nave de mayor proporción de la que trajeron. Así mismo esa dichosa nave no podría ser construida en menos de una semana. Quizás los elementos que utilizaran no estaban dentro de su planeta, ni siquiera de dentro de la misma constelación o galaxia. — Maldita sea.

Las similitudes entre Bulma y Vegeta eran obvias a los ojos del menor de los príncipes. El insulto salido de sus labios lo hizo auditivamente más evidente. Tarble había sido suministrado por el excéntrico doctor Briefs, de un pequeño laboratorio. Él también había sido encomendado con una difícil misión. Tomándose un receso decidió revisar los avances de la mujer, pero encontrarla maldiciendo cabizbaja no fue muy esperanzador. Demás conocía a Vegeta, y sabía también que de no ser resulta la situación la mataría. No dudaría ni una fracción de segundo en quitarle la vida y proseguir por quien tuviese más cerca por la sola impotencia de no poder largarse.

La fémina se giró con tranquilidad y sonrió falta de ánimos.— ¿Tienes combustible para las naves de tu hermano? —Cuestionó bromeando a Tarble quien regresaba animoso luego de su extraña retirada.

El más joven guardó silencio. Un recuerdo había llegado a su mente. Un comentario de importancia que Vegeta se negó rotundamente a escuchar, pero que probablemente sería de interés para Bulma.

Una vez más analizó lo ocurrido, como un resumen mental de los últimos días. Sí, se había comprometido a ayudar a los Saiyas a salir del planeta cuanto antes. Sí, había logrado conocer un poco más de su avanzada tecnología al embeberse en su nave. Sí, había fanfarroneado al decir que lograría rellenar esos tanques y no lo había logrado hasta ahora. De pronto la prisa con la que energéticamente aquel príncipe añoraba largarse resultaba algo sospechosa. Bien había escuchado de Tarble que un tal Freezer había destruido su planeta y traicionado a su raza, que aquel ser era más fuerte que el llamado Vegeta y por lo tanto necesitaban entrenar hasta fortalecerse y enfrentarlo. También habían ayudado al jovencito a comunicarse con los demás para reafirmar su ejército. Pero... ¿Qué hay si el tal Freezer apareciera por la Tierra y ellos se encontrarán desprotegidos?

— _Eso no sería para nada bueno..._ —Pensó. Obviamente Goku no era más fuerte que los que acababan de llegar, se suponía que el más fuerte de aquellos era el príncipe. Ergo, no podría ganar la pelea contra el tirano asesino de mundos. ¡Qué desdichada epifanía! Si los Saiyas se largaban evidentemente no podría asegurar el destino de la Tierra. Tampoco asegurar que Vegeta y compañía los protegerían, ellos deseaban largarse de allí. Evidentemente y sin lugar a dudas Freezer llegaría en busca de todos ellos y quizás su destino fuera el mismo que el de Vegetasei.— ¡Maldita sea! —Dijo presionando sus débiles puños.

— No te desesperes —Contestó a sus espaldas el joven Saiyan.— Quizás esto ayude —Sonriente depositó en el escrito una pequeña esfera rojiza. — La tomé del último planeta que conquistamos. Si no me equivoco los residentes las utilizaban y mercadeaban para la fabricación de armas pesadas. He visto como destruyeron la armadura de Nappa, que son prácticamente indestructibles.

Miró la esfera con detenimiento pero ante la duda evitó tocarla.— ¿Pasará algo si la fragmento? —

— No estoy seguro, pero deberíamos tener cuidado.

— Tendré que preparar toda una habitación para investigarla, si tienes razón quizás podamos manipular los componentes para el bendito combustible de las naves —Sin embargo no sonrió, la idea de verse nuevamente el una subversión planetaria no le hacía ninguna gracia.

— Creí que te alegraría más —Comentó confuso.

Inmediatamente notó su descortesía y sonrió ampliamente.— Perdona, es que he estado estresada. Muchas gracias Tarble, probablemente te debo la vida —Rió para sí antes de retirarse y acariciar con complicidad su espalda. Sin más se retiró a procurar una habitación y robots con la capacidad de manejar sustancias tóxicas. Sin darse cuenta del flamante rubor en las mejillas del joven Saiyajin.

Ciertamente a Tarble jamás fueron dadas tales muestras de aprecio, reprimido por su hermano y padre a socializar, siempre se vio inmerso a su propio mundo de saber. Tragó saliva con disimulo y observó su trayectoria al retirarse la mujer. Comenzaba a sentir cierta afinidad y compañerismo. Tal vez podrían llegar a hacerse buenos amigos. Y la idea de amistad para el joven secundario al trono lo abrumó. Jamás tuvo un amigo ni soñó tenerlo, simplemente aceptó su realidad y no se desanimó al conocerla. Después de todo, ni siquiera Vegeta tenía amigos. Tal vez sí los tenía su padre, pero el era mucho más diplomático de lo que pudiera llegar a ser su hermano mayor. Pero entre tanto pensamiento recordó que había dejado de lado su misión para darle una mano a la científica. A paso lento y seguro regresó con tranquilidad a la habitación en la que trabajaba antes de inmiscuirse en el trabajo ajeno. Miró el escritorio, seguían allí los cables y microchips desarmados en los que había estado concentrando su atención. Si sus cálculos no eran errados, con ese nuevo y mejorado scooter podría comunicarse a cualquier ordenador con transmisor que deseara y la frecuencia de emisión, en caso de rastreo, los llevaría a cualquier punto de la galaxia que deseara.

Luego de cinco horas estiró su espalda. Estar encorvado con una diminuta pinza, colocando pequeñas piezas milimétricas era una tarea que acarreaba un par de contracturas menores. Finalmente soldó una unión y miró satisfecho su nuevo y mejorado rastreador. Se sonrió y lo colocó sobre su oreja, hizo una rápida revisión de las opciones básicas del mismo y luego de que todo saliera como estaba estipulado, prosiguió con la más importante:

— ¿Alguien me escucha? —Pronunció y esperó. Las coordenadas al azar debían corresponder al de algún miembro de su especie. Al pasar unos segundos que para Tarble se hicieron eternos comenzó a escucharse una leve interferencia y una voz escondida entre los erráticos sonidos. — ¿Hola? —Llamó nuevamente y ajustó la señal

— Aquí Turles, reportándose.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Sé que acostumbro capítulos más largos, pero aún queda mucho por escribir. ¡Nos leemos!

Nadeshico023.


	15. Capítulo 15: Agendas propias

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capitulo 15: Agendas propias.**

La tortuosa estadía en la Tierra estaba sentándole pésimamente a Vegeta. Con mucho esfuerzo dormía durante la noche y se despertaba antes de que el primer rayo de sol se arrimara contra la ventana de su habitación. Amablemente la señora Briefs les había brindado dos cuartos separados y no contiguos a los guerreros. Afortunadamente para Nappa, quien eventualmente terminaría siendo apaleado por los achaques de mal humor de su líder. Habían transcurrido ya cuatro días desde su llegada al planeta azul y a pesar de que el príncipe pretendía estar al pendiente de los supuestos avances de la científica que le daba hospedaje, no podía evitar sentir en su interior unas ansias desquiciadas por entrenar. De modo que ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ordenarle a su súbdito que se levantase de la cama. Inclusive él resultaba un estorbo, nadie se comparaba con su fuerza y entrenar con alguien débil tampoco significaba avance alguno. Esa mañana no fue la excepción. Su solitario entrenamiento en las montañas culminó cuando su estomago así lo decidió, era hora de regresar por alimento. Al entrar nuevamente a la Corporación Capsula sus sentidos se agudizaron. Su nariz se respingó y pudo oler perfectamente que de la cocina se exhalaba el aroma de algo asarse. Naturalmente se guió hasta allí y apoyó su enguantada mano en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Oh! Me alegra mucho que este disfrutando de mi comida, muchachote.

— Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso antes —Contestó Nappa con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y espera a que pruebes las chuletas que tengo en el horno, y aún faltan los pastelillos! —La mujer canturreaba por la cocina sirviendo plato tras plato y levantando los que su escolta dejaba vacíos.

Una gota de sudor se desprendió de la frente de Vegeta. La escena ante sus ojos lo había dejado sin habla. Cada mañana Nappa se disponía junto a la escandalosa madre de Bulma y se desayunaba un festín mientras Vegeta vagaba en la soledad del desierto. Era cierto que aquella fémina de vigorosos bucles dorados estaba un poco desequilibrada ¡Pero vaya que cocinaba bien!

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo? —Le cuestionó adentrándose en la habitación.

— ¡Joven Vegeta! Ven, siéntate por favor. Haz de comer algo tú también —Cordialmente le sirvió frente al otro que se había quedado completamente mudo.

El príncipe resolvió sentarse y comer. Era su propósito al dirigirse allí de cualquier forma. No pudo retirar su maliciosa mirada de encima de su lacayo, ¿Qué clase de forma de comportarse era esa?

— Buenos días, Vegeta —Saludó, incomodo.

El aludido bajó la mirada y se dispuso a comer. No valía la pena crear una discusión en ese preciso instante. De cualquier modo terminarían haciéndolo en algún espacio en el que pudiera aporrearlo con tranquilidad.

Tras procurarse un laboratorio acorde a sus necesidades se colocó unas gafas especiales y con un control envió a un robot con un brazo biónico a fragmentar la diminuta esfera que Tarble le había proporcionado.

Aún los escabrosos pensamientos del tal Freezer estaban presentes en su mente. Le dio forma y cuerpo al sujeto y solo lograba imaginarse esa figura de gran tamaño que la acechaba en sus sueños. Tal vez era él. Tal vez era su terror materializado. No había forma de garantizar el futuro de su amado planeta, y esa idea la perturbaba. Si esa pequeña esfera era la respuesta y todos ellos se marchaban, probablemente nadie podría hacerle frente a ese ser maligno que estaba encaminado a encontrarlos.

Con duda giró su rostro y observó la cámara gravitatoria que un tiempo atrás había utilizado gustosamente su amigo Goku. No tardaría demasiado en construir una más grande si pedía ayuda a su padre…

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. No tendría tiempo para todo. Debía elegir. Una o la otra. Eventualmente moriría si ellos se largaban, de modo que proporcionarles el combustible estaba fuera de discusión. Por otro lado, si a Vegeta no le resultaba agradable su plan "B", también la mataría.

— Morir o morir, Bulma ¿Cuál eliges?

Era simple, al parecer su muerte era inevitable. La idea de tomar la muerte rápida no era más atractiva que la de esperar la inminente llegada del tal Freezer. De tomar la segunda decisión y aguardar simplemente se sentaría nuevamente a observar un espectáculo mayor al que la Patrulla les había brindado. Las ideas maquiavélicas del excéntrico Doctor Gero parecían más útiles ahora…

— No puedes dejar que se vayan… ¡Está bien! —Se dijo energética— Bulma Briefs no nació para rendirse, si es necesario no dormiré, pero esos bestias no deben irse de aquí.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y regresó sobre sus pasos. La cámara de gravedad había estado inactiva desde hacía varios meses. La mujer rascó su cuero cabelludo y ladeó la cabeza. Frunció los labios y comenzó a maquinar lo que vendría de allí en adelante. Miro a los lados, probablemente tendría que adaptar toda esa ala del subsuelo si quisiera entrenar junto con el más grande. Quedaba un poco demasiado cerca de su laboratorio privado pero podría reforzar las paredes para evitar daños. Recorrió con la vista todas las soldaduras del techo. Era lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran volar con tranquilidad y lo suficientemente amplio como para saltar de un lado al otro en un enfrentamiento. Contaría una cantidad exorbitante de dinero hacer todos esos cambios pero tenía los recursos necesarios y suficientes robots para ayudarla. Tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y contuvo el aliento. Si empezaba con este nuevo proyecto debía estar completamente segura de que era la decisión correcta. Y su intrépida Bulma interior ratificó su idea. Era lo más adecuado.

Luego de procurarse un envío de materiales suficientes, puso manos a la obra y comenzó a trazar en un plano las modificaciones. Colocó un lápiz sobre su oreja y su azulado cabello cayó sobre éste. Tendría que sacar de allí todas esas mesas y proyectos a medio terminar, solo para amontonarlas en el lugar más cercano. Realmente no iba a dormir…

El Doctor Briefs no puso trabas a los planes de Bulma, lo que sí tomó en cuenta es que necesitarían un envió de cigarritos y un estéreo para ambientar la construcción. Inmediatamente tomó asiento junto a los planos y programó robots de ensamblaje para comenzar lo más rápido posible. Algunos estarían destinados a colocar los refuerzos en las áreas más altas y sensibles del recinto. Otros estarían colaborando directamente con los científicos a la colocación de paneles que incrementarían la gravedad dentro de la sala.

Con el transcurso de las horas su padre notó como el énfasis de Bulma por que todo fuera perfecto y rápido, se incrementaba. Sacó de su bolsillo un suave trozo de tela y sin descuidar el cilindro que pendía de sus labios, se quitó las gafas. Limpió el vidrio empañado y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la joven.

— Si no te tranquilizas, tu madre te reprochará tus arrugas.

Bulma posó su mano sobre su agitada frente, para luego desordenar su cabello. — Y si me tranquilizo, no habrá Bulma a quien reprochar.

— Tranquilízate hija, aquel hombre estará muy feliz cuando vea lo que hemos hecho para él.

Por su parte ella sonrió incomoda, pero cortés. No podía mencionarle a su pacifico padre que aquel hombre distaba tanto de ser "feliz", que lo más probable fuese que no se dignara a agradecer y que existían chances de ser asesinada luego de mostrarle lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían creado para él. Tampoco se podía mostrar tan apesadumbrada a los miopes ojos del científico. Si bien parecía prestar más atención a la estación de radio, no era ningún atolondrado.

— Si es algún alivio, hace un tiempo he estado trabajando en unos robots para Goku. Son pequeños pero le resultarán muy útiles, son resistentes y rápidos, pueden rechazar y devolver las esferas de energía que ellos crean. Las más pequeñas al menos. Si te deja más tranquila, puedo hacer unos cuantos para estos muchachos también.

La peli azul sonrió — Eso sería de mucha ayuda, papá.

Él devolvió la sonrisa y regresó sus tan necesarias gafas. — ¿Quieres uno? —Ofreció su cajilla de cigarros y ella negó.

— No gracias, ya tendré tiempo para eso.

Las presentaciones en la casa de los Son ya se estaban haciendo habituales, la llegada desde el espacio exterior del padre de tan querido Saiyajin no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de sus ancianos maestros terrícolas. Muten Roshi, retiró su sombrero negro y lo apoyó en su pecho. Vestido con el traje de color oscuro que solía portar en ocasiones importantes, se inclinó levemente con emoción.

— Es un gusto conocerlo —Saludó el viejo con educación, notoriamente exaltado.

A su lado Son Gohan lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. Si bien se hizo llamar por Goku, "abuelito", sentía un poco de aprensión por conocer al otro guerrero. Pero al verlo y notar de inmediato las similitudes físicas entre ellos, sintió que su pequeña familia había adquirido un nuevo integrante. Se acercó un paso más al alto sujeto de piel morena y lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad. Bardock devolvió la mirada al sujeto de escaso metro y medio y respetuosamente le hizo una reverencia. Era extraño, mostrar tal respeto a unos hombres tan débiles a comparación de él mismo, pero eran dos inocentes ancianos, y habían inculcado nuevas técnicas muy útiles a su joven hijo.

— Con que usted es Son Gohan, Kakarotto me ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos —Sonrió el saiya y Gohan se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

— Y usted es el padre de tan poderoso muchacho, debería estar orgulloso.

Por primera vez Bardock se infló, jamás en su vida alguien había hablado de esa manera de ninguno de sus hijos y hacía poco tiempo había comprobado, ciertamente lo poderoso que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo.

— Creo que parte del crédito es de ustedes dos.

Muten Roshi fue carcomido por el rubor — ¿Qué dice? Bah, fueron unas simples enseñanzas, estoy seguro de que cualquiera las podría aprender —Bramó con humildad. Naturalmente hubiera llenado la habitación con exageraciones de sus habilidades, pero teniendo al frente a tan gallardo hombre se sintió profundamente alagado.

— Y ella es Launch, también es nuestra amiga —La esbelta señorita de bucles morados se acercó tímidamente, esbozando una sonrisa. Con una reverencia mostró sus sinceros respetos y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

— Veo que conociste muchas personas, hijo —Su padre comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de convivir en paz con aquella especie, por lo menos el tiempo que fuese necesario. A pesar de ello no podía otorgarle su bendición a la pareja que había entablado. Si bien se había encargado de llenar la casa de alimentos para la reunión, si no era Saiyajin, estaba fuera de las normas preestablecidas.

Ella aparentemente haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ganarse la aprobación de su suegro. Si había humana en la Tierra, digna de llamarse "esposa de Goku", sin lugar a dudas era ella. Era comprensiva, amaba las artes marciales, era un ama de casa perfecta y cuidaría de él y su hijo así tuviera que empeñar su vida en ello. ¿Cómo no verlo?

El ceño fruncido de Milk se hizo más notorio al ver que Bardock ni siquiera se dignaba a prestarle atención. El resto en la mesa había elogiado su tan preparada cena. Se había desvivido en la cocina para que ese hombre notara lo perfecta que era, y los tobillos que comenzaban a hincharse y los constantes mareos y olores fuertes que su embarazo le exageraban, no resultaban en ninguna ayuda.

— Esta exquisito, Milk. —Felicitó la delicada fémina en la mesa.

— Gracias Launch. Al menos alguien tiene la cortesía de notarlo —La irreverente mujer echó una mirada asesina al de piel morena, quien más allá de no oír el altanero comentario seguía comiendo con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

Krilin a un lado, entre la de violácea cabellera y el anciano de gafas oscuras rió nervioso. El tiempo que había pasado junto con Goku y Milk era suficiente para saber que debía alivianar la situación si no pretendían comer fuera de casa.

— Creo que nadie quiere hablar con la boca llena —Dijo excusando el silencio— Launch tiene razón, tu comida es deliciosa.

Ligeramente más relajada, la perfecta ama de casa se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y sacudió una servilleta de tela para colocar sobre su regazo.

Del otro lado, el padre de Kakarotto ingería lentamente y masticaba más como un humano que como acostumbraba.

Era exquisita. En todas sus conquistas planetarias había visto miles de hembras de todos los colores y formas, pero sencillamente jamás había tenido la fortuna de posar sus ojos sobre tan delicada criatura.

Su diminuta cadera y menuda espalda cubierta por esa salvaje cabellera brillante. Sus enormes ojos púrpura, que a pesar de ser oscuros tenían ese destello de ingenuidad. De llegar a tocarla con demasiada fuerza probablemente la quebraría a la mitad, era una perfecta porcelana sonriente.

Si el planeta Tierra hubiese sido entregado por Kakarotto como se suponía, ella sería una de las esclavas con prestaciones sexuales más cotizada del mercado. Con delicadeza corrió sus bucles detrás de su espalda, era simplemente perfecta. Cada movimiento era angelical.

— ¿No te gusta la comida, papá? —Cuestionó el desatento esposo de Milk al ver lo lentamente que comía.

Momento en el que su padre se dio repentinamente con sus inapropiados pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y regresó con más atención a su atiborrado plato de comida. Esa mujer probablemente no sabría usar ni par de tijeras, un hombre como él solo podría encontrarse bajo esos comentarios mentales con una Saiya poderosa. Es más, ni siquiera podía tener ese tipo de monólogos interiores, demasiado blandos e impropios.

— Está bien —Culminó el ensimismado hombre.

— _¿Sólo bien?_ —Pensó el ama de casa con una vena palpitante plasmada en la frente.

En realidad estaba delicioso, inclusive más sabroso que sus acostumbradas cenas. Pero estaba tan absorto en su vulgar mente que contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y no fuera sobre aquella pálida hembra.

Lamentablemente no podía dejar de mirar de soslayo, sus pequeños brazos y delicadas maneras de comer eran sumamente atractivos. Bardock por poco se atraganta cuando la mujer se levantó de su asiento seguido de un cálido "Disculpen" y se estirara sobre la mesa a tomar un condimento. Su diminuto pantalón amarillo hacía incluso sus largas piernas torneadas verse más largas.

— ¿Me pasas la pimienta, Krillin? — Pidió el maestro Roshi, y el descuidado joven calvo se hizo con él, pasándolo justo frente a las narices de la volátil mujer.

Del otro lado Son Gohan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como era de esperarse el pimentero se cayó de su tapa. Todos los presentes apretaron las mandíbulas y los puños.

— ¡Cúbranse! —Gritó el abuelo de Goku y la polvareda marrón que se dibujó de pimienta en el aire hizo que Launch entrecerrara los ojos y respingara su diminuta nariz.

Tardó un par de segundos, pero los palillos que sostenía en su mano cayeron al suelo junto con su plato de arroz.

— ¡Atchú!

Nadie sabía con certeza dónde, de entre tan diminutas prendas que traía encima podría llegar a esconder semejante rifle.

Roshi fue el primero en salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la escena, esa rubia mujer de mirada gatuna parecía tener algo personal en su contra y probablemente recordaría su último problema de ropa interior. El cual, la desmemoriada de ojos violáceos había pasado por alto, para su fortuna.

Bardock alzó una ceja sin retirar las manos de sus alimentos, la preciosa criatura delicada se había transformado en una fiera platinada y de ojos verdes. Su mirada inocente había cambiado radicalmente, pasando de dulce a enchispada. Incluso su porte era diferente, la delicada muñeca de porcelana era ahora una musculosa y altiva guerrera.

La mesa y el plato de Bardock fueron destruidas por las balas al momento en el que la imponente voz de la fémina se alzaba con furia: — ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, viejo perverso! ? —Gritó y se subió a la mesa para luego saltar detrás de los pasos del susodicho.

No estaba seguro de que fuera del agrado de Bulma, pero era lo que había acordado con su hermano tiempo atrás. Se había comprometido a traer a los sobrevivientes de su planeta y realinear su ejército. Había logrado comunicarse con varios Saiyajins que al parecer, no se habían sublevado al todopoderoso Lord del Universo. Acarició su sien, aún no la conocía demasiado pero si lidiar con dos Saiyajin en su hogar ya le estaba costando mucho trabajo ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera frente a ella un desordenado ejército? Ya había entregado las correctas coordenadas de su actual ubicación he informado que se reunieran allí con su realeza. Le sorprendió escuchar cuan comprometidos con la causa sonaban los guerreros. Intentarían llegar allí a como de lugar, lo cual resultaba complicado ya que enfrentaban el mismo problema que ellos ahora. Falta sustancial de combustible. Al menos unos no se encontraban demasiado lejos y habían confiscado una base de otro planeta, acordando robar un par de naves más y embarcarse a la Tierra. Sabía que ese equipo de Saiyajins contaba con más de tres al momento de partir a su misión, pero no estaba seguro de cuantos habían sobrevivido en aquel inhóspito planeta y en cuanto tiempo llegarían.

— Espero que no nos causen problemas —Se lamentó el joven príncipe conociendo a la perfección a sus soldados. Con suerte Bulma encontraría la manera de mandarlos lejos y no armarían estragos entre la pacífica población. Debía también aceptar que demasiado bien se estaban comportando Vegeta y Nappa, y ninguna otra Capital del planeta había sido destruida.

— ¿No piensas dormir?

— ¿No piensas trabajar?

— Estoy en eso, es solo un descanso, créeme que no pienso dormir.

— ¡Ja! Creí que con la confianza que te tenías tendrías todo más que resuelto a esta altura ¿Nerviosa, humana?

Y sí que lo estaba, pero no podía dejarle oler sus miedos a tan fiera bestia. Bulma se había retirado unos minutos a la terraza de la Corporación, no era muy normal encontrarla allí a las tres de la mañana. Generalmente Vegeta vagaba por el techo mirando las estrellas sin poder dormir. Meditando qué planeta sería mejor para retirarse a entrenar, cual sería más resistente y menos inestable.

— Nerviosa no, tengo algo grande entre manos y créeme principito. Te va a encantar.

— Me parece correcto, después de todo trabajas para un príncipe. Ya era hora de que te pusieras acorde a la situación.

— Príncipe de los Saiyajins… pero Rey de los engreídos… —Murmuró Bulma arqueando las cejas.

Vegeta ladeó una sonrisa, a sus ojos no era engreído. Era sumamente realista.

— Deberías dormir un poco —Agregó sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y junto con él, un encendedor— Y que ni se te ocurra —Comenzó mientras posaba el cilindro en sus labios e intentaba encenderlo, cuando frente a sus ojos pasó una furiosa ráfaga rojiza que rebanó su cigarro a la mitad. De haber pasado un milímetro más cerca, probablemente lo rebanado hubiese sido su dedo.— ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —Gritó girándose a su levitante encuentro.

— Ya te lo dije, humana debilucha. Esas porquerías te quitarán energías y debes estar enfocada en tu tarea. Esas ridiculeces déjalas para cuando me encuentre entrenando lejos de aquí —Cerró los ojos y bajó el mentón— Si es que se me antoja dejarte con vida —Agregó.

Pequeñas venitas se marcaron en la frente de la mujer de cabellera azulada. Ese sujeto podía ser tan pero tan irritante que por momentos solo se le apetecía enviarlo lejos y esperar paciente, fumando, con una sonrisa, la llegada de Freezer. Pero debía tenerle paciencia si pretendía que considerara la ligera posibilidad de proteger el planeta.

— No eres el único que se preocupa ¿Sabes? Y no me refiero a que me asusta que quieras matarme. Lo has dicho tantas veces desde que llegaste que me he acostumbrado a la idea. Quisiera que dejes de descargar tus frustraciones con mis cigarros —Vegeta no contestaría tan es insolente pedido, ni siquiera sabía por qué había entablado nuevamente una insulsa conversación con aquella mujer. Pasaron unos segundos que a él se le hicieron eternos y antes de que pudiera retirarse ella habló:— Sé lo que le ocurrió a tu planeta… —Espetó envolviendo su puño frágilmente en su pecho, Vegeta la miró extrañado— No me gustaría que sucediera con el mío. No creas que no entiendo por lo que estas pasando, yo también tuve que servir a alguien con malas intenciones.

— ¿Lástima, humana? —Bramó con duda sin deshacer el lazo de sus brazos.

— No, tonto —Contestó rápidamente rolando los ojos— Digamos que simpatizo con la situación.

— No te compares, mujer ordinaria. Nada de lo que hayas vivido en tu miserable existencia se comparará jamás con esta situación. No intentes ponerte a la altura, no sabes de lo que hablas —Sin mayor comentario denigrante por ofrecerle, se dio media vuelta y se retiro en la penumbrosa noche. Desvaneciéndose en un haz de vuelo.

Bulma sabía sobre existencias tortuosas y sometimiento. Lastimosamente no lograría hacer al príncipe empatizar con su situación. Para Vegeta solo existía el sufrimiento de Vegeta, incluso parecía distar del sufrimiento colectivo de los Saiyajins y el imperio derrocado. De la muerte de su padre y compañeros. A Vegeta parecía molestarle con severidad algo más que Bulma aún no llegaba a conocer.

**Continuará...**

N/A: Hola! Bueno creo que estoy subiéndome a los rieles de mi fic nuevamente, estoy poniéndole mucho empeño a mi ortografía u/u que siempre fue bastante horrible... en fin, en lo personal este capítulo en especial me gustó mucho escribirlo. La trama está regresando a mi mente y creo que así también van a ir saliéndome los siguientes caps, ¡estoy feliz! ¡Me ha gustado! Me encanta imaginarme todos estos personajes relacionándose. Hablando de relaciones… ¿Cómo se sentirían con un Bardock/Launch? Lo dejo a su consideración! A mí personalmente se me hace perfecto.


	16. Capítulo 16: Plan B

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 16: "Plan B"**

Sobó su ojo derecho, palpitante y acalorado. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, intentando encontrar la perfecta solución a su problema, con insomnio y preocupaciones acumuladas. Por un lado había un nombre que resonaba en su mente, aunque nadie se hubiera detenido a explicarle en detalle, se imaginó un ser con la capacidad de destruís un planeta entero de una sola vez y se le erizó la piel. Freezer podría aparecer allí en cualquier momento y atormentarlos de maneras que jamás imaginaron. No sabía qué era peor, o tener a los prófugos de Freezer escondidos en su ahora pacífico planeta, o dejar que los únicos seres que aquel mismo tirano consideraba una amenaza latente, se marcharan y los dejaran a la intemperie.

De una u otra manera, la Tierra estaba en desventaja.

— No puedo permitirme que Vegeta se marche —Se dijo apesadumbrada.

Miró a su derecha y allí estaba, juntando nada más que polvo, la vieja cámara de gravedad que su padre había ayudado a crear para el uso de Goku. El Dr. Briefs también había ofrecido un útil, nuevo invento. Unos robots con la capacidad de devolver pequeñas esferas de energía y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa combinación le resultaría atractiva a los saiyas. Entrecerró la mirada y se esforzó por recordar la reacción de Tarble al verla, y no, él se mostró sorprendido, es decir que no llegaría a Vegeta con una oferta insulsa. Si bien estaban adelantados en tecnología, al parecer nadie había sido tan innovador como ella.

Tomo aire, determinada y se arremangó las mangas, fue por un equipo básico de herramientas y se dio paso al interior de la Cámara de Gravedad.

Al cabo de unas horas, apenas si podía ver con claridad. Necesitaba urgente de un par de horas de sueño profundo y regresar revitalizada para continuar con su pequeño "plan B". De modo que lentamente se retiró del recinto y caminó a paso cansado hasta su dormitorio. Tan cansada estaba que de sólo reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada, se durmió profundamente.

* * *

— _Tanto esfuerzo _—Pensó— _Tanto esfuerzo para nada_ —Se dijo nuevamente, y con una notoria vena remarcada en su frente se quitó la servilleta del regazo y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mensa. Levantó con un poco de dificultad su embarazada humanidad y comenzó a levantar los platos sucios y rotos. Esquivó un trozo de comida pisoteado y como la buena esposa que era, se dispuso a dejar todo como nuevo.

Launch había sufrido nuevamente su extraña transformación, luego de que, en un descuido, Krilin dejara caer un frasco de pimienta frente a su rostro. La rubia y alborotada contra parte de la pacífica morena violácea, se había abierto paso por entre los platillos que con tanto ahínco, Milk había preparado para dejar boquiabierto a su suegro, para luego, a punta de ametralladora perseguir al anciano Roshi vociferando lo pervertido que éste era.

Por otro lado, lo único que dejó boquiabierto a Bardock fue la fémina en sus dos formas. Tanto la dulce y delicada muñeca de porcelana que le presentaron, como la alocada y musculosa guerrera de cabellos platinados que se retiró escandalosamente de la mesa.

Bardock estaba incómodo, tal vez las hembras humanas poseían alguna especie de afrodisíaco que turbaba el criterio de los saiyajines, de ser así como buen soldado que era, debía poner a salvo a la realeza y dar aviso, de no ser así quedaría en ridículo al demostrar su absurdo y repentino interés por aquella extraña mujer.

El soldado gruñó y desvió la vista a un sitio incierto.

— Lo siento, padre. Te prometo que la próxima vez comeremos con más tranquilidad.

Bardock le dirigió la mirada y luego a la, antes preciosa mesa que su nuera había preparado. — Preferiría no volver a comer aquí —Espetó fríamente, lo que causó que la atenta mujer de cabello negro rompiera el plato que fregaba continuamente para dejar reluciente.

— ¿Acaso no te gustó la comida de Milk? —Le susurró su hijo.

— ¿Ah? —Musitó y sacudió, por supuesto que no confesaría su verdadera preocupación, lo mejor para él sería no volver a recaer en esos absurdos pensamientos que lo habían recorrido, minutos atrás.— Prefiero cazarla por mí mismo —Finalizó y se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A entrenar.

— Perfecto —Dijo su hijo y se apresuró detrás de él.

* * *

El príncipe vagaba por los alrededores de la Corporación Capsula, sin poder conciliar el sueño. La idea de que de un momento a otro, Freezer se hiciera presente ante ellos y no estar lo más remotamente preparados para recibir un solo ataque de su parte, era aterradora.

Ciertamente no quería sufrir el destino que los demás saiyajins habían compartido, ni terminar viviendo uno aún peor. Freezer era capaz de hacerlo pasar por el peor de los sufrimientos antes de darle muerte. Lo retorcido de su perversa mente ya había recorrido galaxias completas y vuelto para aterrorizar a miles de razas diferentes.

Vegeta tragó saliva y miró la luna a la mitad, que adornaba la noche de la ciudad. Gruñó levemente, no lograrían nada aún si Tarble lograba cumplir su palabra y recuperar al menos diez soldados, las fuerzas de Freezer y su ejército, eran abismales. Debería pasar el resto de su vida, prófugo, robando naves de otros planetas con la esperanza de no caer en alguno que yaciera bajo el dominio del Lord del Universo. Lo cual sería una lotería.

Su futuro era demasiado incierto.

— Deberías descansar mejor, Vegeta.

— ¡Já! ¿ya estar dormido para cuando Freezer llegue? Estás demente.

— No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Freezer nos encuentre.

— Eso no lo puedes asegurar —Contestó para finalmente retirarse.

Era cierto que debía descansar algo, al menos un par de horas y luego volvería a estar de pie para interrogar a la humana acerca de sus progresos.

Se regresó a la habitación que tan demasiado amablemente, la señora Briefs le había preparado para pasar su estadía. La penumbra de la mansión no lo confundió, ya sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a cada habitación aún con las luces apagadas. No era para menos, era un guerrero de elite. De modo que se encaminó a su dormitorio pero al abrir la puerta notó que la confusión era de otra. ¿O sería una insinuación?

— ¡¿Qué demo… —Se preguntó al verla allí, tan cómodamente recostada sobre su cama. — Mujer… —Pronunció confundido pero ella no respondió, simplemente se mostró acomodándose en aquella cama.— _¿Acaso pretende que yo… la…? —_Tragó saliva, incómodo.

¿Podía ser tan vulgar? Comprendía que la mujer pudiera llegar a sentir deseos de compartir por unas horas, la cama con él. Pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que fuese capaz de cometer semejante insinuación. Realmente creía que esos constantes guiños que le hacía no eran más que costumbres de una humana corriente y sin clase, no que eran invitaciones para tener sexo.

Ciertamente estaba confundido, tanto que se ruborizó por un instante, allí expectante, aún con la puerta entreabierta.

Ella quería saciar sus más bajos instintos, ser suya por una noche y él se encontró ¿considerándolo?... ¡NO! No podía estar cayendo en esos indecentes pensamientos, ¡era una humana ridícula y vulgar! Pero ahí estaba, prácticamente envuelta para regalo esperando que el príncipe llegara para abrirlo y terminar con todo ese juego de miradas y mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando Vegeta notó que se debatía a sí mismo qué debía hacer recordó también cuánto tiempo ya había pasado desde la última vez que recorrió su harén y nuevamente sus mejillas se prendieron fuego. Había pasado más tiempo del que habituaba.

Levantó la mirada y la miró otra vez, allí, acurrucada entre las sabanas en las que él descansaba. Gruñó por lo bajo y se preguntó si debía tomarlo como a la comida que le daban diariamente. Un "servicio" más, entonces medio sonrió, era su prostituta, su lujurioso servicio nocturno ¿y por qué no? Sólo debía asegurarse de que no quedara embarazada tal y como se acostumbraba en Vegetasei.

— Así que eso es lo que querí- —Comenzó cuando un sonoro ronquido lo interrumpió, borrando su pervertida sonrisa y reemplazándola con un rostro repleto de sorpresa mezclada con confusión.

Bulma se giró, dejando al descubierto sus inocentes bragas rosas y su aniñada forma de dormir. Vegeta miró la prenda rosa y rápidamente retiró la vista.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Cuestionó en llamas.

La mujer se incorporó con los ojos casi cerrados, bostezó y se sobó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? —Le preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Que qué quiero?, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres, durmiendo en mi cama? —Dijo sin mirarla directamente.

Las mejillas de la peli azul se tornaron carmesí.— ¿Que quiero en tu cama? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Replicó cubriéndose el cuerpo con las cobijas.

— ¡QUE SALGAS DE MI CAMA, MUJER! —Le gruñó el saiya.

— ¡¿Pero de qué —Bramó y miró a los lados, claramente esa no era su alcoba. Rápidamente se prendió de rojo por completo. Estaba recostada en la cama de Vegeta, muy cómoda y en pijama.

Apenada y sonrojada lo miró por un momento como esperando que le diera una solución a todo ese vergonzoso espectáculo.

Vegeta miró el rostro de la mujer que yacía cubriéndose en la que era su cama. Con los ojos cristalinos por acabar de despertar, el cabello azulado, revuelto y sus mejillas ardiendo. Tragó saliva nuevamente, sus lascivos pensamientos no tardaron demasiado en llegar y no quiso ser evidente. De modo que simplemente se dio media vuelta al compás de:— Hay más habitaciones en este loquero.

Bulma lo observó retirarse y regresó la mirada a aquella cama.

— Qué tonta —Se llamó y se regresó a dormir algo intimidada. Sin querer prestó más atención a aquella almohada y respiró profundamente. Así que ese era el aroma de Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a quedarse completamente dormida.

— Qué tonta… —Se volvió a llamar.

* * *

Al día siguiente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado era primordial. Vegeta se sentía algo humillado, no había terminado de entender qué hacía esa mujer durmiendo en su cama si no era para dormir con él. Por lo visto ni siquiera tenía idea de en la cama de quién estaba durmiendo. No había sido nunca una insinuación, no era nada más que una mujer tonta que carecía del gran instinto de dirección que a él le sobraba. Aún así era un tanto humillante para él, habiéndose encontrado a sí mismo considerando desfogar tantos meses de abstinencia en ella y que al final de todo, ella nunca haya sido una opción. Lo más humillante de todo es que después de toda la duda, la respuesta parecía ser bastante positiva.

Bulma por otro lado seguía avergonzada, Vegeta la había encontrado en su ropa interior menos sexy y su pijama de domingo. Echada en su cama probablemente babeada y con medio cuerpo descubierto. Al pensarlo se cubrió el rostro y se decidió no volverlo a cruzar a menos que tuviera todo preparado para él. Regresó a instalarse dentro de la cámara de gravedad, totalmente decidida a aumentar su potencia.

Durante el resto del día Vegeta no se hizo presente en el laboratorio, sólo el padre del Bulma fue y volvió con los prometidos robots de combate. La científica se alegro al ver la cantidad que su padre había logrado preparar en tan poco tiempo. Al cabo de unas horas, limpió su frente con orgullo y se retiró de la cámara. Colocó un aparato que mediría el peso de la gravedad una vez activada y elevó su capacidad levemente hasta llegar al máximo. Con orgullo observó cómo el pequeño aparato se desmoronaba lentamente, incapaz de tolerar semejante peso.

— Si no se conforma con esto, entonces nada lo hará.

Ya por fin, luego de tanto tiempo dio un largo suspiro y apagó la Cámara de Gravedad. Se dio media vuelta, satisfecha y observó la pequeña, casi diminuta esfera roja que había colocado en un envase de máxima seguridad, junto con el resto que Tarble le había facilitado.

— Aún me quedan cosas qué hacer —Sin más preámbulo se encaminó a los contenedores y los cargó hasta una nave amarilla colocada estratégicamente debajo de una salida que se habría con un par de tecleos en un pequeño monitor empotrado a la pared. Rápidamente se subió a su nave y se retiró a un laboratorio alejado de la ciudad, diseñado especialmente al manejo de sustancias volátiles.

Tarble observó silenciosamente su trayecto y creyó sensato ir tras ella y acompañarla en aquella investigación que quizás pudiera resultar un tanto peligrosa.

Bulma no tardó demasiado en llegar al laboratorio en el desierto. Al igual que en su salida, tecleó ágilmente el código de ingreso y se dispuso a entrar, antes de oír a sus espaldas un atento:— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —El cual la recorrió como un espasmo y la dejó helada.

— ¿¡Por qué me asustas así!? —Le gritó con una mano en el pecho.— Casi me da un infarto.

— Lo siento —Musitó avergonzado y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

— Ash —Se quejó— Está bien, entra. Seguro serás útil —Finalizó y le permitió la entrada.

Luego de que Bulma pusiera una de las pequeñas esferas dentro de una cámara sellada, se retiró para sentarse del otro lado del cristal reforzado. Dentro de aquella habitación blanca, Bulma dirigía un par de brazos electrónicos que copiaban sus acciones.

— Esperemos que no suceda nada mano cuando la fragmentemos —Dijo entusiasta y Tarble sudó frío.

Lentamente el brazo robótico se encargó de diseccionar la pequeña esfera, quitándole así una pequeña fracción que serviría para hacer un par de pruebas. El príncipe respiró con mayor tranquilidad ahora que esa etapa estaba terminada. La peli azul se sonrió confiada y luego giró la vista a él.

— Te dije que nada malo pasaría. No soy sólo una humana inútil, como dice tu hermano —Engreída, alzó el mentón y con orgullo se propició un par de halagos mentales.

El muchacho a su lado encontró graciosa toda la acción, sólo hasta girarse y notar que estaba a punto de dejar caer al suelo esa minúscula partícula de material volátil y peligroso, probablemente inflamable. Bulma giró su rostro al de él y notó su preocupación en una fracción de segundo, pero cuando se volteó a ver por su diminuta nueva fuente de energía, se había soltado del brazo mecánico y se dirigía directamente al suelo.

La mujer perdió el aliento y abrió los ojos desmesurados, si resultaba ser tan inestable como esperaban, todo el lugar explotaría en pedazos.

* * *

Cuando su scooter la detectó partir y detrás de ella el pequeño príncipe, Vegeta pensó que lo mejor sería seguirla y verificar de lejos que continuara con su investigación y no desperdiciara tiempo en estupideces. Como sea, pasar tiempo con Tarble, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Al aterrizar la pequeña nave amarilla en el desierto junto a una pequeña instalación se imaginó que habría de ser una especie de laboratorio. La mujer cargaba un envase bastante grande entre sus brazos, y luego de ser sorprendida por Tarble, ambos ingresaron al recinto.

Era extraño, sin embargo. Se imaginó que una vez ya verificado que ella seguiría adelante con sus investigaciones, sería suficiente para marcharse. Realmente no deseaba tenerla cara a cara, recordando la estresante situación vivida la noche anterior. No tenía el más mínimo deseo de volver a ver ese color rozagante de sus mejillas, ni esa cara de inocencia probablemente fingida.

— No sé qué diablos sigo hacién- —Comenzó, pero un sonido familiar lo interrumpió. Volteó a su izquierda y el techo del laboratorio volaba por los aires, hecho añicos. La destrucción le era familiar, pero esa sensación que lo embargaba no lo era. Rápidamente bajó a la superficie y corrió unos pasos, cuando repentinamente un muró calló frente a él y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

* * *

No lo pensó ni un segundo, la tomó entre sus brazos tratando de protegerla de las llamas y con toda su velocidad y fuerza se dio la espalda contra una de las paredes más cercanas esperando poder sacarla de allí antes que todo el sitio se desmorone.

Al caer, parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza, miró a los lados y al verlo allí, parado frente a ellos, entrecerró la vista y sacudió nuevamente. Como si de una alucinación se tratara.

— ¿Hermano? —Cuestionó y un leve quejido llamó con urgencia su atención.

Bulma estaba cubierta de hollín, sus hombros y nariz cubiertos de ceniza negra. Sobó su nuca como lo había hecho la noche anterior y giró su vista al laboratorio hecho pedazos.

Extrañamente, sonrió.

— Oh ¡Por Kamisama! ¡ERES UN GENIO! —Exclamó y lo cogió entre sus brazos.

Tarble no pudo contener el rubor de su rostro al encontrarse sobrecogido entre los delgados y chamuscados brazos de la fémina. Lo extraño fue que por un segundo le pareció notar un leve incremento del ki de su hermano, pero al voltear a buscarlo él ya no estaba.

— _¿Realmente estuvo aquí? —_Se preguntó, preocupado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Volví otra vez. Para quienes venían siguiendo este fic y se encuentren con que no recuerdan NADA de lo que escribí porque soy muy mala ficker y actualizo cada muerte de obispo (aprovechando la renuncia de Benedicto sixteen), les comento que he corregido mis primeros capítulos para que no haya tanta diferencia de redacción entre esos, y los nuevos.

Estoy FELIZ, me vino una ola tremenda de inspiración y ya tengo todo planeadito para los próximos capítulos.

Quienes lean el fic "Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin", no se preocupen, cuando tenga tiempo también le dedicaré a ese, tuvo muy buena acogida por los lectores.

Sin otro particular me despido, y ustedes saben, el alimento de los fickers como yo, son ustedes, los atentos lectores y si te sobran 2 minutos, deja tu comentario y/o crítica. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

Nadeshico023.


	17. Capítulo 17: Estratega

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 17: Estratega.**

En aquel instante, Tarble se cuestionaba si los gases emitidos en aquella explosión serían tóxicos o alucinógenos, porque la clara imagen de su petrificado hermano mayor no se le había pasado por desapercibida y continuaba intrigándolo.

De ser cierto que el príncipe Vegeta haya estado allí, junto a ellos, no tenía razón de ser. Si Vegeta hubiese sido testigo de cómo el techo del laboratorio salía disparado por una ráfaga de fuego, no se hubiese ni tomado la molestia de acercarse a verificar que él siguiese con vida.

Aunque por otro lado, entre sus brazos aún estaba la científica que lo posibilitaría a largarse lo más lejos posible.

— Esto es genial, Tarble. Ahora estamos totalmente seguros de que podremos sacarle provecho —Comenzó, levantándose del suelo.— ¡Tan sólo mira el desastre que provocamos con sólo una diminuta fracción de aquella esfera! —Exclamó empuñando sus delicadas manos chamuscadas— Lo único que debo hacer es construir un laboratorio más amplio y estoy segura de que en un par de días-

Bulma se detuvo un minuto y se preguntó a sí misma qué era lo que su planeta precisaba con más urgencia. Por un lado, una fuente de poder para enviar a los seres más poderosos que ahora habitaban la Tierra al otro lado del universo; o, por otro lado, unas fuerzas descomunales para protegerlos.

— ¿Hay algo mal?

— ¿He? —Musitó con duda, para luego sonreír con calidez y, con un movimiento de la cabeza, le negó.— Todo está bien.

* * *

Como de costumbre, su comportamiento le resultaba inaceptable. No conforme con llevar el apelativo de "príncipe" y portar, deshonrosamente tan patético poder de pelea, ahora se comportaba como el gran salvador, héroe de humanos.

No habían transcurrido ni siquiera veinte minutos dentro de aquel alejado y recóndito laboratorio, y todo el lugar ya había estallado en llamas.

Vegeta se sentía extrañamente intranquilo.

Luego de presenciar ese vergonzoso acto de heroísmo, se retiró a toda velocidad. Una parte de él se sentía que, nuevamente, Tarble no estaba cumpliendo con su rol primordial de Saiyajin, pero si fuese sólo eso lo que le perturbaba, debía recordar que según sus estándares, Tarble no cumplía los requerimientos desde su nacimiento.

Por otro lado, había otro sentimiento que lo incomodaba aún más, y era eso exactamente, el sentirse levemente incomodado por la demostración de afecto que aquella ridícula mujer humana, demostró para con su indigno hermano.

Tarble podía llegar a ser una especie de héroe entre los humanos, considerando lo patético de sus fuerzas…

Aun así el príncipe se sentía realmente extraño. Él nunca en su vida había sido, ni pensaba llegar a ser sombra de nadie, mucho menos de la alimaña que consideraba al menor. No importaba la magnitud de los descubrimientos que Tarble llegase a conseguir, sus logros o progresos, él nunca sería de tener en cuenta o consideración, en absoluto.

Vegeta no podía entender cómo es que durmiera por "error" entre sus sábanas y se demostrara cariñosa, a solas en el desierto a nada más y nada menos que Tarble. Definitivamente estaba loca.

No tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas, por supuesto. Ella debería besar el suelo bajo sus pies y vanagloriarlo, además de agradecerle eternamente la misericordia que le estaba demostrando diariamente al no asesinarlos a los dos juntos.

Repentinamente, como le había sucedido la noche anterior, se encontró disparando preguntas que no tenía sentido alguno hacerse a sí mismo. _¿Ella lo prefería?_

— ¿En qué demonios pienso? —Se preguntó entre gruñidos.

— Si no lo sabe usted, su alteza.

— ¡Hmpf!

Tan ensimismado como estaba, no había notado la presencia de Nappa. Entre pensamientos de rechazo y autoindagación había aterrizado sobre los tejados de la Corporación Cápsula.

— ¿Ahora me espías? —Le cuestionó, irritado.

Nappa lo miró confuso sin seguridad de qué era lo que debía contestarle.

— Es que… lo noté algo alterado y sólo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien. ¿No tiene noticias sobre los avances de la humana?

— Ninguna —Contestó rechinando los dientes. De hecho, esa era su idea desde un principio, cerciorarse de que ella realmente estuviese viendo por su exigencia. En cambio ahí estaba, con Tarble, jugando al súper héroe.

— ¿Noticias sobre el príncipe Tarble o de Bardock?

Vegeta se quedó totalmente quieto y luego respondió:— Tarble ya casi no se encuentra bajo la tutela de Bardock, se la pasa detrás de esa humana loca.

— ¿Cómo dice?, ¿la de cabello rubio? —Cuestionó, preocupado.

El príncipe gruñó nuevamente, aún más incómodo que antes.: — ¿Qué… ¿rubia?, ¿de qué hablas, Nappa? Estoy refiriéndome a la científica —Corrigió— Al parecer ellos tienen esas estupideces en común y él se ha vuelto su perro faldero —Espetó cerrando los ojos— ¡Já! Ya parece mascota de humanos.

La expresión de Nappa se plagó de inseguridad, una diminuta gota de sudor nació en su calva y recorrió su marcada mejilla.

— Eso no es aceptable. A su padre no le agradaría.

— Pero él, probablemente esté muerto en este momento.

— Vivo o muerto, tiene el deber de prolongar la memoria de nuestro imperio —Replicó, su vasallo.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? —Preguntó, Vegeta, con una sonrisa ladeada.

— No permitiré que pase un minuto más con esa mujer. Le informaré de esto a Bardock. Es un estúpido, debió haber estado más atento. En cambio está jugando a la casita con su hijo, Kakarotto cuando debería estar vigilando del príncipe como su padre hubiera querido. No es para menos, si intentan aparearse y ella queda embarazada tendríamos que sacrificarla.

— ¡Hmpf! —Se oyó en la garganta de Vegeta, nuevamente. Una vez más se ruborizó por tan sólo un segundo, sin embargo no pudo regresarle la mirada al calvo.

— Veré cumplir con esto lo antes posible.

— Tarble simplemente vive para ser una deshonra.

Nappa hizo caso omiso del comentario de su superior y rápidamente puso manos a la obra en su nueva tarea, debería comunicarse con Bardock lo antes posible, y luego de la destrucción de su scooter, tendría que recordar dónde le señaló la vivienda de su hijo de clase baja.

En un santiamén, ese enorme hombre fornido se había retirado y lo había dejado a solas con sus pensamientos, cuando, revoltosa, una sonrisa victoriosa se coló en su rostro. Era un haz de la manipulación, en especial sobre el pequeño cerebro de Nappa.

Pero no pudo evitar, luego, enfadarse consigo mismo al verse envuelto en tal artimaña para evitar que aquella mujer de cabellos azulados, pasara más tiempo con su pequeño e inservible hermano. Sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que eso distaba mucho de ser la razón por la cual se había comportado de esa manera. Sus móviles eran legítimos. Si Tarble se encontraba tan encariñado con esa hembra, bien podía terminar embarazándola y era, además de repugnante, sumamente inaceptable. Deberías matar a la mujer por cargar con el hereje y eso retrasaría totalmente su pedido.

En su mente ya todo se había dejado perfectamente ordenado de modo que no podría ni siquiera dudar de sí, sin darse una irrebatible y lógica respuesta. Entonces volvió a felicitarse, con una sonrisa.

Vegeta sin lugar a dudas, era un estratega.

* * *

Cada vez que un mechón dorado le caía sobre el rostro, rápidamente y con un movimiento certero, lo regresaba detrás de su oreja. Concentrada en su labor.

Con una franela naranja y sentada, en típica posición de indio, junto a un frasco de contenido similar al betún, untaba con ligereza sobre su arma de mano y frotaba. De vez en cuando dejaba salir la punta de su lengua por la comisura de su boca y, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera posando la mirada directamente sobre un enorme lingote de oro.

Al saiya se le escapaba de vez en cuando un ojo, curioso, durante su pelea de entrenamiento, para ver a la platinada dejar su ametralladora reluciente. Ya había visto que su poder de pelea era minúsculo, diminuto, nada comparado con el de cualquier hembra saiyajin. Y que se aferraba a esa ametralladora con fuerza y confianza cada vez que se volvía en esa efervescente personalidad. Supuso que su habilidad de tiro era lo que la hacía sentir segura y por ello se aferraba tanto al armamento. Su fortaleza estaba ahí.

En cambio, la otra parte, tan delicada e inocente como parecía era blanco fácil para cualquiera. Hasta el más inútil de los soldados podría atraparla y hacerla parte de algún harén intergaláctico, en el cual moriría después de su primer encuentro.

La quijada de Bardock se hizo a un lado, de forma brusca. Se vio obligado a retroceder, doblegándose ante el certero puñetazo que Kakarotto le acababa de obsequiar mientras él meditaba sobre cómo le iría a Launch si su planeta fuese conquistado. Tal y como se suponía.

Con el reverso de su puño se limpió el hilillo de sangre que goteaba desde su labio inferior. Se distrajo por unos segundos y su hijo por primera vez había logrado golpearle el rostro, cosa que nunca antes había conseguido.

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba, del otro lado de la arena con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue entonces que notó que, para Goku, ese golpe no significó ningún esfuerzo. Bardock jadeaba sus respiraciones mientras se recuperaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hijo menor, mientras que el otro sólo mantenía su posición de pelea, implacable, nueva y humana.

— Me sorprende cómo has mejorado, hijo. Te felicito —Le dijo imitando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Las técnicas de los humanos son buenas, ayudan a liberar mucho potencial. No creí que fuera posible pero así es, fue difícil pero siento que estoy aumentando mi poder de pelea, aquí en la Tierra.

— Es bueno saber que no estuviste perdiendo demasiado tiempo con esa hembra humana.

Inmediatamente sintió un ardor en su nuca al finalizar esa última oración. Y con algo de duda, miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

Allí estaba, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Oye, ¿qué dijiste de las humanas? —Cuestionó mientras se levantaba de su lugar, aún con su amada ametralladora entre las manos.— Yo te mostraré de lo que somos capaces las humanas.

Bardock enarcó una ceja y entreabrió la boca sin darse cuenta, balbuceó un par de monosílabos con una expresión que sólo podría ser definida como sorpresa.

Inmediatamente los dos ancianos se sujetaron de los brazos de la mujer, por poco terminando suspendidos en el aire.

— No le haga caso, señor Bardock. ¡Es una jovencita muy efusiva! —Se disculpó el abuelo Son.

— ¡Suéltame, viejo mañoso! —Le gritó la platinada a Roshi.

No faltó mucho para que detrás de ellos dos, se acercaran Krilin y Yamcha con la esperanza de apaciguar a la "hembra humana".

Irrumpiendo aquel océano de gritos de aquella violenta mujer de cabello rubio, las palabras de los ancianos y las poco tranquilizadoras de los otros dos discípulos, apareció la risa de Kakarotto. Con una expresión aún más extrañada, Bardock se giró y lo encontró sonriente. Con una mano en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

— Perdónala, papá. Launch es algo temperamental —Su expresión aniñada no duró mucho. Retiró su musculoso brazo de su espalada y se giró levemente mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido. — Alguien viene.

Su padre miró el cielo, con incertidumbre, al igual que el resto.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin tu scooter?

— Te enseñaré luego —Le contestó y a lo lejos comenzó a vislumbrarse la enorme figura de su compatriota.

— Es Nappa.

— ¡Ahí estás! —Gritó el soldado al de bandana roja y aceleró su paso entre los cielos. Rápidamente toco el suelo y se acercó con una áspera expresión en el rostro. Nappa estaba molesto.

Nappa no se anduvo con vueltas ni extendió lo que les competía, fue directo al grano.

— ¿Alejarlo de la hembra?

— Así es, Vegeta ha notado que la distrae de sus tareas y temo que pueda desarrollar algún interés por ella.

Bardock sudó levemente y se giró a su hijo, que entrenaba no muy lejos de allí junto con los dos terrícolas, mientras los ancianos y la mujer lo observaban. Aunque parecía ser que Launch seguía ofendida por su manera de referirse a las de su raza.

El imperio que había levantado el Rey Vegeta se había formado a obra de soldados de sangre pura y no mezclas extrañas con criaturas de otros planetas. Si bien los harenes estaban repletos de mujeres de diferentes complexiones, colores y para todos los gustos, cada una de ellas estaba castrada para su uso "adecuado". Todo infante que se gestase dentro del vientre de una mujer que no fuese tan Saiyajin como su padre, debía ser eliminado.

Si bien esta ordenanza era bien respetada por todos los miembros de la comunidad de Vegetasei, en el caso de tratarse de un miembro de la familia real, la hembra debía ser exterminaba para borrar todo indicio de que tal abominación había llegado a ocurrir alguna vez. Ninguna mujer de otro planeta tenía la capacidad o el nivel necesario para cargar el hijo de un Rey Saiyano.

— Sabes que si quedara embarazada tendríamos que exterminarla y eso no encaja en los planes de Vegeta. No tenemos el equipo para castrarla.

— Es cierto —Formuló sin otro bien pensado comentario, recordando a su nieto, no nato.

Kakarotto no estaba ni mil años cerca de pertenecer a la realeza, por lo tanto no era indispensable la destrucción, ni de Milk, ni del feto. Pero Bardock sabía bien que aquello que se gestaba seguía siendo una aberración a las leyes del imperio al que toda su vida, fue fiel.

Se giró levemente y lo observó luchando contra los humanos, incluso divertido. Le retiró la vista de encima y pensó por un momento las consecuencias que traería sobre él, arrebatarle a su hereje primogénito. Esa criatura simplemente no podía nacer, pero no estaba preparado para exigirle a su hijo que se deshiciera de él.

— ¡Bardock! —Llamó el calvo, extrañado por la ligereza de atención que le prestaban, dada la delicadeza del tema.

El soldado regresó la vista de inmediato.— Me encargaré —Aseveró con rapidez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Gracias por el apoyo de los que siguen leyendo y de los que han dejado reviews. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Nadeshico023.


	18. Capítulo 18: Vía de escape

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 18: Vía de escape.**

— Tarble.

— Dime…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¿He?... Claro.

— ¿Cómo es Freezer?

Bulma había estado meditando en el camino de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, no sólo en las necesidades que debería tener su nuevo laboratorio, considerando la pérdida del anterior; si no también en que si lo que estaba haciendo los ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Eventualmente, Freezer arribaría a la Tierra y dado el caso, ni los saiyajins habían sobrevivido, de modo que era más que obvio que ellos no dudarían ni medio segundo. Ella ya sabía lo que significaba ser una esclava, ser privada de la libertad y forzada diariamente, por lo que se había prometido no volver a caer en las redes de ningún nuevo tirano en su vida… pero no podía hacerles frente, su única opción era… ¿Escapar?

¡Escapar! Sí, eso mismo. Ella debía estar preparada para evacuar el planeta junto con su familia y amigos cuando la situación se tornara crítica o morir en el intento. Entonces lo que debía hacer no era negarse a conseguir el combustible para la nave de Vegeta, si no que debía preparar una nave similar para ella también. Según lo que había hablado con Tarble, tenía un frasco completo y lleno de aquellas pequeñas esferas extraterrestres, seguro y lograba llenar las naves de los Saiyajins y, al mismo tiempo procurarse una. Es más, ya tenía una, una nave que hacía mucho tiempo habían creado los científicos más inteligentes de todo el globo para la Red Ribbon, y allí debía seguir, juntando polvo y telarañas. Así se ahorraría el tiempo de volver a crear una.

Pero antes que nada ella deseaba tener una imagen visual de aquel ser aterrador al que todos estos soldados intergalácticos parecían temerle tanto.

— En realidad nunca lo he visto. Mi padre se encargaba de asistir a sus reuniones junto con Vegeta y Nappa, él creía que yo era o muy joven o muy débil para estar parado frente a él. Supongo que sabía que podía antojársele matarme, aunque realmente no importara mi poder de pelea, ni siquiera teniendo el mismo que Vegeta podría durar más de cinco minutos en combate con él. Nadie podría.

— Eso no suena muy bien… ¿Cómo se las arregla un solo sujeto para doblegar galaxias enteras? —De la frente de Bulma se desprendió una pequeña gota de sudor frío, ciertamente no esperaba que la fuerza de Freezer pareciera tan devastadora.

— No es sólo él, Freezer tiene controlados a los mejores soldados del universo. De todas las razas que puedas imaginarte, de todos los tamaños. Tiene miles de tropas que se encargan de conquistar planetas para él, tal y como solíamos hacerlo los saiyajins. El problema fue que nuestro número se incrementaba y nunca estuvimos bajo su control total, Freezer debió pensar en nosotros como una potencial amenaza y fue por eso que decidió terminarnos.

— Es decir que es más probable que una de sus tropas venga a la Tierra para conquistarla, antes que el propio Freezer.

— Eso es cierto, aunque Freezer estuviera determinado a encontrar a los saiyajins sobrevivientes, es muy difícil que aparezca en persona, sólo que un escuadrón no pudiera encargarse de nosotros, o más bien de Vegeta, o que le dieran aviso de nuestra ubicación y él quiera tener el honor de terminar con mi hermano —Tarble se aclaró la garganta, no era erróneo decir que el tema no le resultaba agradable a ninguno de los dos.

— Al menos puedo estarme más tranquila de que ese sujeto no vendrá, si no otros soldados.

Entonces la idea la golpeó, había escuchado de boca de Tarble que, en aquel planeta de donde tomó todas esas esferas habitaba una especie de hombres reptiles que portaban armamento tan destructivo, que lograron lastimar levemente a Nappa. ¿Podría ella manipularlo también para mejorar algunas armas en caso de emergencia? Era la única opción que le quedaba para defenderse.

— ¿El resto de soldados son muy poderosos? —Cuestionó preocupada.

— Unos pocos son más fuertes que Vegeta, de la mayoría podría ocuparse, pero no si lo atacan a la vez.

— Oh —Musitó, no era un pronóstico muy prometedor.

— Entiendo tu preocupación —Le dijo con la mirada en el suelo— Sé que no es justo que hayamos venido a tu planeta a exigirte que hicieras cosas para nosotros, estamos actuando tal y como Freezer lo hizo en mi planeta. Lo siento mucho, pero en algún momento Freezer vendrá a este planeta también y lo conquistará, me gustaría decirte que tú y tus amigos van a estar bien pero no puedo asegurarte nada, ni siquiera puedo saber qué pasará conmigo si nos encuentran. Realmente el único que conozco que pueda hacer algo, ese es mi hermano mayor. Aun así, no verá por la seguridad de la de nadie más que la suya.

— ¿Por qué te detesta tanto? No logro comprenderlo, eres un buen niño.

Tarble soltó una risa y se relajó.— Cuando yo nací, mi padre iba a matarme porque mi poder de pelea era demasiado bajo para ser parte de la realeza de nuestra raza. Vegeta fue entrenado para ser un Rey. aún más poderoso de lo que es… era, de lo que era mi padre. Cuando entró en la edad apropiada para entrenamiento, que para mi raza son los 5 años; lo sometieron a las peores batallas hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Era entonces cuando lo llevaban a un cuarto de recuperación hasta que sus heridas sanaran y al poco tiempo volvían a hacerle lo mismo. Supongo que todo eso formó su carácter, que era lo que mi padre pretendía. Además, cuando un Saiyajin se recupera de tan severas condiciones, regresa aún más fuerte —Tarble se aclaró la garganta— Realmente entiendo que Vegeta me odie, tal vez yo también me hubiera odiado.

Bulma retiró la vista de los controles de su nave y lo observó de soslayo.

— Cuando yo llegué a la edad en la que él comenzó con todos esos entrenamientos suicidas, mi padre ordenó que yo no pasara por eso. Y Vegeta nunca comprendió por qué mi padre hizo esa excepción, él sintió que mi padre me protegía demasiado y que con él había sido sumamente cruel. Aunque él jamás lo confesará, nunca escucharás de su boca decir que me odia porque no me hicieron pasar lo que él sí. Vegeta dirá que mi poder de pelea es suficiente razón para ser odiado, te dirá que soy una "alimaña miserable" que no merece ser parte de la familia del Rey, pero yo sé lo que odia en el fondo. Él dirá con orgullo la forma tan atroz en la que lo entrenaron y que gracias a ello es tan fuerte hoy en día, pero yo vi en su rostro cuando éramos unos niños, cómo su expresión cambió conmigo y nunca nada fue igual.

— Entiendo… Supongo que es algo comprensible. Era sólo un niño cuando su padre lo hizo pasar por todo eso.

— Sí, cuando me pongo a pensarlo de esa forma simplemente no puedo molestarme cada vez que se burla de mí o me desprecia.

— Vegeta tiene muchas cosas escondidas.

— Mi hermano pretende ser un guerrero invencible.

— Nunca me imaginé que cargara con algo así, es tan petulante y exigente, como un niño rico de la Tierra. No parece ser el mártir que describes.

— Es que Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que todo eso era demasiado, él sólo quiere ser superior a todos los demás, ser el más poderoso del universo y demostrarle a todos que nada de eso jamás le afectará.

Es cierta forma Bulma pasaba por una situación similar. Ella, tan orgullosa como era no podía admitir lo mal que había pasado su estancia captiva bajo las redes de la Red Ribbon, ella era mucho mejor que todo ese intento de destruir su psiquis, y si había superado todo ello, ilesa, no era más que un símbolo irrefutable de su fortaleza.

La científica no pudo evitar sentir un apego por esa parte escondida sobre el príncipe, que le acababan de revelar, ciertamente la similitud entre ellos era impresionante. Sin embargo jamás había conocido a alguien como él, a alguien tan como era ella. El orgullo de Bulma siempre había sido superior al de cualquier otro, también su inteligencia o su afán por ganar discusiones. Era la primera vez que se sentía frente a un igual a pesar de que la fuerza del otro fuese tan descomunal.

Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que aquella fuerza sobre humana no le perturbaba, más bien le atraía. Y eso no era aceptable, puesto que ella no hace mucho había comenzado una relación amorosa con Yamcha.

— ¡Cuidado! —Le gritó Tarble, a su costado y ella inmediatamente detuvo el paso de su aeronave.

Al levantar la vista pudo ver a los tres caballeros saiyajin levitando frente a ella, por un lado Nappa y Bardock, de brazos cruzados y por el otro, Goku totalmente relajado.

En orden de encontrar al pequeño príncipe, Nappa debía utilizar su scouter o recorrer todo el globo con la esperanza de hallarlo, al igual que el saiya de bandana. Pero, debido a que Kakarotto había adquirido una nueva habilidad que lo permitía sentir las presencias ajenas e identificarlas sin la necesidad de aquel aparato, lo llevaron consigo y le permitieron guiarlos para no perder nada de tiempo.

No fue muy reconfortante para Nappa encontrarlo acompañado de la mujer terrícola que Vegeta había denunciado pasar demasiado tiempo con él, sino que además estaba montado dentro de un transporte para humanos en lugar de surcar los cielos por sí mismo, blandiendo su capa detrás de sí.

— ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ APRENDERÁN A DEJAR DE HACERME ESO?! —Reclamó la mujer, ofuscada.

Bardock alzó una ceja, siempre sorprendido de la irreverente estupidez de las humanas, de inmediato apretó la quijada y se dirigió a Tarble.— Príncipe, debe acompañarnos de inmediato.

El aludido giró su rostro al de la mujer de cabellos azulados como preguntándose qué hacer, ella le sonrió levemente. — Ve con ellos, Tarble. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

El jovencito le devolvió la sonrisa y sin más aguardó porque Bulma le abriera una escotilla lateral para poder unirse en vuelo a sus compatriotas, y para no perder el tiempo aceleró su paso hacia la Corporación Capsula. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Cuestionó el solicitado príncipe, pasando su mirada desde Nappa hasta Bardock.

— No consideramos conveniente que usted pase tanto tiempo con esa humana —Comenzó Nappa, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del aludido.

— ¡¿D-de qué hablan?! Y-yo n-no tengo nada con esa mujer, ¡se los aseguro! —Exclamó nervioso— Tan sólo intenté ayudarla, creí que mi hermano estaría feliz mientras más rápido cumpliéramos sus pedidos…

— Con el debido respeto, su alteza. Usted no debería codearse con las criaturas de este planeta, recuerde que su sangre es saiyajin —Aseveró Bardock con un semblante muy determinante. Inmediatamente recibió una mirada furtiva de parte de su hijo menor, Kakarotto. Sin embargo continuó con la intención de dejar claro un punto, sólo una vez.— Si una hembra, no saiyajin es compatible con nuestra raza y resulta un embarazo de tal unión, no sería nada más que una abominación. Su padre hizo respetar esa norma toda su vida.

Tarble pudo sentir que aquel enunciado no iba dirigido a él. Inquisitivo, miró de soslayo al más joven de aquel trío y notó la mirada de desagrado de Goku. Sabía bien de aquella situación desde el momento en el que arribaron a la Tierra y él los recibió para darles de desayunar tan grande e impactante noticia, a la cual, lo único que acotó fue que, ya que el imperio había sido destruido, las normas no valían de mucho.

Y realmente no lo valían para el príncipe. Por leyes ya inexistentes, aquellas criaturas engendradas de la unión impura de un saiya y otra raza, debían ser exterminadas. Pero Tarble no creía que toda esa burocracia prehistórica aún fuera válida, aunque como siempre, eso no era suyo de dictaminar.

— Lo sé —Dijo Tarble, dispuesto a continuar— ¿Ahora dónde iremos?

— Nappa y Tarble pueden venir conmigo a casa, mi padre puede escoltar al príncipe Vegeta —Contestó rápidamente Goku.

El más pequeño lo miró extrañado. Estaba dispuesto a recibir en su hogar a quien probablemente terminaría con la vida de su mujer a pocos segundos de verla preñada.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Cuestionó el jovencito.

— Por supuesto, Nappa desea tenerlo bajo su cuidado y alguien debería escoltar al príncipe —Refutó confiado y sonriente.

Por un leve instante, Bardock y Goku se miraron a los ojos, prácticamente retándose entre sí.

* * *

Ya no podía entrenar en tranquilidad, no podía mirar el cielo sin esperar que aparecieran como un enjambre de avispas todas las naves del demoníaco ejército de Freezer acompañadas de la nodriza y terminaran con su vida en un instante. No quería perder las esperanzas y caer en la desesperación pero todo el tiempo que debía esperar para poder entrenar dignamente lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sí, le había dado una semana de clemencia a la mujer para que tuviera lista su nave, pero ¿qué había si ella no lo lograba como tanto presumía? Debería resignarse a entrenar de manera mediocre hasta ser encontrado u esperar más tiempo aún para que Tarble le preparase una. De cualquier forma ninguna de las opciones le agradaba.

Aún le quedaban un par de días a aquella mujer para entregarle la nave, para esa hora debía de estar de vuelta en ese laboratorio subterráneo y desesperada, temerosa por su vida, cumpliendo su pedido.

Sin más se encaminó a monitorear las tareas de la hembra y se introdujo en las instalaciones de la Corporación. Se le hizo imposible no notar, entonces, el escándalo de metales pesados chocando unos con otros, y el sonido de un rodaje en movimiento. Se aventuró dentro del laboratorio y allí estaba aquella excéntrica mujer, colocando piezas de armamento dentro de un enorme contenedor que parecía seguirla por donde quiera, ella se encontrara. Por otro lado unos robots voladores los brazos metálicos la escoltaban, tomando entre sus garras todo lo que a ella le pareciera importante incluir al carro.

— _¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora esta mujer?_ —Se preguntó en un pensamiento.

Ella se giró y miró sobre su hombro por un instante.

Y allí estaba, la grandiosa cámara de gravedad. Sin lugar a dudas la necesitaría esta vez, pero al ver el espacio que la albergaba temió, considerando su pasado encuentro con las llamas, ubicarla tan cerca de un laboratorio medio desmantelado y de aquel hogar en el que habitaba su tan amada familia, ya no le parecía seguro.

— Deberá cuidarla si es que pretende entrenar durante mucho tiempo —Se dijo con los brazos cruzados y Vegeta alzó una ceja.— Le diré a mi padre que me ayude a trasladarla. Espero que no me tome mucho.

— ¿Es que acaso estás tan loca que ya alucinas otros seres que se dignen a conversar contigo? —Le cuestionó Vegeta, acercándose al predio.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

— ¿No puedes ser amable sólo una vez? —Cuestionó endureciendo el cruce de sus brazos.

Vegeta se rio de lado.— ¿Debo repetirte lo clemente que soy al—

— Sí, sí, sí, dejarme vivir. Ya —Interrumpió y se giró sobre sus talones, prosiguiendo con su acción.— Ahora estoy ocupada Vegeta, pero en unos días tendrás noticias y estoy segura de que te agradarán —Bulma lo miró por sobre su hombro sólo para guiñarle— No comas ansias, príncipe.

— ¡Humpf! —Musitó para luego gruñir.— Más te vale —Bramó, pero Bulma parecía más concentrada en sus tareas que en prestarle atención, lo cual lo irritó.— Te estoy hablando, humana estúpida.

— ¡Y ya te oí! —Le contestó sin mirarlo— ¿Qué no ves que estoy algo ocupa—

La mujer se giraba para contestarle, pero al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra él ya estaba ahí, frente a ella. Parado y observándola con esa mirada fría y penetrante que la dejó desarmada en tan sólo un segundo.

Con fuerza colocó su brazo izquierdo por sobre el hombro de la mujer, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto. Y así le gustaba verla, asustada y débil, como todos los demás.

Su rostro tan inexpresivo y sin vergüenza la dejó boquiabierta, no estaba en sus intenciones despreciarlo, tan sólo quería evitar tener que brindarle alguna explicación de lo que se proponía hacer y simplemente explicarle todos los por qué y cómo en su debido tiempo. Sin embargo ahí seguía, respirando su oxígeno e invadiendo su espacio.

Intentó hacerse para atrás pero no había nada más que esa pared metálica en la que Vegeta tenía apoyado su brazo.

— Aléjate… —Le murmuró.

Él en cambio, lentamente la tomó por el cuello con su mano libre. Aquella mano vestida de guante blanco y la sujeto firme, más no ejerció presión. Con su enguantado pulgar acarició su mentón y ella intentó quitárselo girando su rostro, pero él la devolvió para quedar enfrentados.

— Que no se te olvide, mujer —Comenzó susurrándole al oído.— Soy un príncipe —Ejerció una leve presión en su delicado cuello.— Y como tal jamás te puedes dirigir a mí de espaldas, me debes respeto… ¿Entendido? —Cuestionó sonriendo.

A pesar de todo Bulma no estaba asustada, cuando él se volvió a mirarla otra vez, sus mejillas se habían pintado de un penoso color rosa. Vegeta se extrañó por la reacción de la peli azul, y luego sintió sus débiles manos, sobre la suya enguantada.

— Suéltame… —Pidió nuevamente y la obedeció. Miró a un lado y aún estaba abierta la escotilla por la cual ella entró con su aeronave.

Luego de que Vegeta se retirara, la mujer acarició una y otra vez su frágil cuello con una expresión difícil de descifrar. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan seducida? Estaba abochornada y sentía sus pómulos prendidos en llamas. ¿Lo habría notado?

Levantó la vista y se vio a sí misma en soledad y a todos sus pequeños ayudantes robóticos esperando a su comando para continuar con los labores. Sabía que no quedaba mucho para cumplir los plazos así que se dijo nuevamente "manos a la obra" y continuó trabajando un poco más pensativa que antes y sin poder quitar de su rostro ese incómodo rubor.

Por otra parte allí estaba un tercero en cuestión que ninguno de los dos había notado.

Había presenciado una escena un poco difícil de comprender incluso para los partícipes. Le acababan de encomendar que alejase a la científica humana, de Tarble, su respetable príncipe. Pero al llegar con la intención de escoltar al príncipe Vegeta y encontrarlo acariciando de tal manera la yugular de la misma mujer lo había dejado algo confundido. ¿Qué pretendía Vegeta?

Desde un principio no congeniaron y sabía que su narcisismo y orgullo no llevarían por buen camino a su pueblo, pero era lo único que quedaba de la realeza.

Bardock apretó la quijada. Las intenciones de Vegeta se le estaban haciendo cada vez más difusas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Acá me tienen nuevamente y ahora hay cambio de planes por todos lados. Bulma quiere armas y más naves, quiere salvarse el trasero con la cámara de gravedad y Vegeta está actuando como todo un macho alfa!

Nos leeremos en el próximo, queridísimas/os lectoras/es!

Nadeshico023.


	19. Capítulo 19: Subestimado

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 19: Subestimado**

Para sorpresa de Tarble, Goku se mostraba confiado durante todo el trayecto que compartían junto a Nappa, hasta su hogar en la montaña Paoz.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Bardock, quien determinaba que la muerte de su hijo no nato estaba próxima, ofreció su propia casa, y de aquella humana terrícola, para darle morada a él y su escolta.

Por alguna razón Kakarotto no estaba nervioso ni asustado por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder dentro de unos minutos, cuando el calvo viera el pequeño pero prominente vientre de la humana. Más bien lo hubiera calificado como entusiasmado.

A juzgar por las palabras de su propio padre, desaprobaba de sobremanera el nacimiento de aquella criatura sin precedentes. A pesar de que le había manifestado que lo aceptaba sin importar su pobre poder de pelea, parecía un poco indignado por ignorar así las costumbres de su imperio.

Tarble miró de soslayo a Nappa, realmente no quería ver ningún enfrentamiento innecesario entre ellos, sabía que Goku tenía un bajo poder de pelea y que el otro, era un soldado de elite que desde joven fue asignado al escuadrón del Rey.

— ¿Todo está bien, príncipe? —Le cuestionó Kakarotto, esbozando una pacífica sonrisa.

Él lo miró, tan aparentemente tranquilo y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Todo saldrá bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse —Aseguró y aceleró su vuelo.

El joven entendió así que todo estaba premeditado, que el saiyajin de clase baja se consideraba listo para enfrentar lo que seguía.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron vislumbrar la pequeña vivienda con forma de iglú, en el medio de una pradera y allí estaba, actuando como la abnegada ama de casa que era, mientras tendía sábanas limpias al aire libre.

Goku aterrizó justo detrás de ella y se acercó unos pasos, la sombra de su cabello inconfundiblemente se dibujó en la sábana gracias al atardecer a sus espaldas. Milk sonrió ampliamente y se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Le gritó luego de abrazarlo y él comenzó a reír— He estado muy preocupada, te marchaste hace horas y no regresabas. No sabía si debía empezar a preparar la cena o no y—

— Tranquila, Milk —Dijo Goku, tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza— Ya estoy aquí.

Y esa sonrisa sincera era todo lo que se necesitaba para doblegar su implacable personalidad. La morena suspiró mientras se volvía a enamorar y lo abrazó apoyándose en su pecho esculpido.

— Está bien.

Del otro lado Nappa estaba horrorizado, sus ojos prácticamente se saldrían de sus cuencas en unos minutos más. No podría creer que después de todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás, Kakarotto se hubiera formado en pocos meses un nidito de amor terrícola y lo hubiera mantenido en silencio de esa manera.

Tarble se aclaró la garganta, en vista de que la mujer de Goku aún no había notado su presencia, ni la de su escolta. Lo mejor era que terminaran lo antes posible con esa demostración tan evidente de afecto.

Milk deshizo su agarre y los miró ladeando su cuerpo, por un costado de Goku.

— No me dijiste que tenías compañía —Dijo y se alejó un paso de su esposo para hacer una reverencia al príncipe.

Y allí estaba el latente hijo de Kakarotto, creciendo lentamente en el vientre de la mujer de cabello azabache.

La mirada de Nappa pasó de horror a estupefacción.

Goku miró al calvo de soslayo y se colocó otro paso frente a su mujer, por lo que tanto ella como Tarble se extrañaron.

— Milk, quiero que te metas a la casa y no salgas de ahí a menos que te lo pida. Por favor —Espetó seriamente y ella intentó replicar— Ahora, Milk —Finalizó y luego de pasar su mirada desde el príncipe hasta su escolta se retiró a su pequeño hogar.— Ahora ya lo sabes, Nappa —Declaró enfrentándose a él— Pero déjame decirte que si pretendes hacerle daño a mi familia no voy a permitírtelo.

— ¿Familia? ¡Maldito clase baja! ¡Ella es una terrícola, tu familia son los saiyajins! —Le gritó Nappa, fuera de sus cabales.

— Lamento decirte que las cosas han cambiado desde que llegué a la Tierra —Le comentó con decisión mientras se ponía en posición de pelea— Y he entrenado mucho, no creas que será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a nuestro imperio de esta manera!? Esa abominación debe morir. Tú y tus estupideces arruinarán lo que queda de nuestra especie.

— Nappa, tranquilízate. No creo que esto sea necesario —Tarble alzó las manos y se aproximó a él lentamente.— No tenemos que hacer esto.

— ¿¡Que no!? ¡EL IMPERIO DE SU PADRE NO FUE FUNDADO BAJO ESTAS ATROCIDADES!

— Pero todo eso ya no existe. Freezer nos buscará a todos hasta tenernos bajo su poder o matarnos. No tiene sentido que sigamos aferrándonos a viejos mandamientos que ya no rigen. ¡No tenemos planeta, ni Rey! Estamos huyendo, escondidos en un planeta lejano hasta encontrar la manera de desafiarlo o al menos defendernos. ¡Entiéndelo!

Pero Nappa no lo entendería con palabras, él había vivido toda su vida respetando una normativa que hacía a su especie diferente, de sangre fina y pura. Que en cada generación pulía su estirpe guerrera y mejoraba.

Lastimosamente todo eso había desaparecido en una explosión en el medio del universo. Todo se había ido, desmoronado en cuestión de segundos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nappa estaba tan aferrado a sus costumbres, a su planeta y vieja vida que simplemente no podía aceptar que aún después de desaparecer de la galaxia, continuara haciéndose pedazos frente a sus ojos.

El calvo apretó sus puños, como si las palabras de Kakarotto lo atravesaran e intentaran cortarlo, pero él seguía allí, erguido, recibiendo esos golpes como un soldado de elite.

— ¡Debíamos hacerlo perdurar hasta morir!

Tarble pudo percibir algo diferente en su eterno acompañante, algo se rompía en Nappa. Era la primera vez después de todo lo que había sucedido, en la que él respondía de esa manera. Ni siquiera ante todas aquellas veces en las que Vegeta lo había humillado o amenazado, había dejado salir algo de ese aparente temperamento. La estructura del imperio Saiyajin y su cultura eran un sostén para aquel lastimado guerrero.

— ¡YA SE TERMINÓ, NAPPA! ¡Ya no hay imperio!

No necesitó decir más para que el enorme guerrero se lanzara en su ataque con furia desmedida y un grito desgarrador. Con su puño derecho listo para golpearlo y el brazo flexionado detrás de sí, se acercó a una velocidad casi indetectable y lanzó su golpe apuntado a su rostro, pero Goku saltó y apoyó ágilmente sus palmas en aquel violento puño que seguía suspendido en el aire y con su pierna izquierda pateó el rostro de Nappa, enviándolo a cincuenta metros de derrape por el suelo.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Tarble, impresionado. Kakarotto era un soldado de clase baja, que había logrado darle una certera patada en plena cara a Nappa, un soldado de elite, parte del escuadrón real. Toda una hazaña.

Se giró y el saiya se levantaba del suelo, limpiando con su puño la comisura de su labio ensangrentado.

— Te lo advertí, he entrenado mucho en este planeta.

— Nunca serás más que un clase baja para mí.

— Adelante, estaba esperando este momento. Sé que quieres atacarme con todas tus fuerzas.

Goku, a pesar de que aquel mastodonte enfurecido deseaba quitarle la vida a él y a la de su familia terrícola, no se mostraba con miedo o aprehensión, al contrario, estaba extasiado a la espera de una grandiosa batalla con un soldado del nivel del presente.

A Tarble le preocupaba que en su estado temperamental él terminara matando a uno de los pocos soldados saiyajins que quedaban aún con vida. Pero sería inútil intentar detenerlo. Además la emoción que presentaba Kakarotto con cada arranque de ira de Nappa se incrementaba y secretamente le daría su voto de confianza y vencería al calvo sin arrebatarle la vida. Kakarotto era otra clase de soldado.

Nappa intentó embestir a Goku como un toro pero éste levantó vuelo rápidamente y lo invitó a seguirlo, lo mejor sería desplazar el epicentro de esa pelea a un sitio más alejado de su humilde vivienda. El irritado soldado lo siguió sin dejar de lanzarle golpes en el trayecto aéreo.

— ¿¡De qué tanto te ríes, mugroso clase baja!? —Le gritó el enfurecido guerrero al ver como el otro, esquivaba sus golpes con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Lo siento, no creas que es mi intención burlarme. Es que siento que mi padre no pelea usando todo su potencial cuando entrenamos y esta oportunidad es perfecta para usar todas las técnicas terrícolas que he aprendido.

— ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

Sin embargo cada golpe que le lanzaba no llegaba a tocarlo, de modo que, exasperado, formó una esfera de energía que emanaba un aura amarilla y se la lanzó, pero Goku se giró aún más rápido y la esfera se impactó contra una ladera y la perforó, haciendo que se desmoronada en cuestión de segundos.

La furia de Nappa se incrementaba con cada infructuoso ataque. Con ambas manos comenzó a formar esferas de energía idénticas a la anterior y a lanzarlas una tras otra. Cada impacto al suelo desprendía una cortina de polvo que terminó cubriendo por completo la figura de Goku. El gigantesco hombre relajó su posición, respirando agitado y ahora un poco más confiado, se irguió y medio sonrió triunfante.

— Aquí arriba —Lo saludó, aproximadamente veinte metros arriba de él.

— ¡¿Có-cómo llegaste ahí arriba tan rápido!? —Tartamudeó.

— Creo que llegó el momento de terminar con todo esto —Espetó y el otro se mostró confuso, pero en facciones de segundo, Kakarotto había recorrido esos veinte metros para golpear el abdomen de Nappa con su puño. El saiya se quedó sin aire de inmediato y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando, doblegado, momento que aprovechó para enviarlo al suelo con un acertado golpe de su codo.

El saiyajin quedó prácticamente incrustado en el pedregullo, aún con aparentes complicaciones respiratorias, tratando de mover su temblorosa mano para levantarse nuevamente.

— No-pue-de-ser —Pronunció con dificultad.

Ya tenía marcadas las venas de sus ojos y frente, palpitantes, casi a punto de explotar.

Tarble corrió a socorrer a su compañero, impresionado de las nuevas habilidades de Kakarotto, quien bajaba victorioso hasta apoyarse en el suelo y se acercó a su derrotado rival. Nappa lo miró con recelo y se contrajo al ver como acercaba su mano, creyendo que probablemente buscaría terminar con su vida, en cambio parecía un símbolo de tregua.

Goku le extendió la palma de su mano al guerrero para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, siempre con una atenta sonrisa. El príncipe observó el gesto prácticamente maravillado, jamás había conocido a un saiyajin como ese. Nappa, en cambio, despreció el gesto, ante la sorpresa del resto y eligió levantarse del suelo con dificultad.

Goku sonrió nuevamente, feliz de descubrir que era perfectamente capaz de derrotar sin dificultad el custodio real de su raza y de que, al menos por el momento, nadie estaba presente para intentar dañar a su familia.

* * *

Con su paso galante y aún tímido, saludó a la coqueta dueña de casa, quien luego de ofrecerle de toda su variedad de dulces caseros y obviar sus preguntas acerca de dónde se encontraba su tan desaparecida novia, lo llevó hasta el laboratorio subterráneo. Luego de ser escoltado hacia las ya prácticamente vacías instalaciones se encontró con su anciano suegro, supervisando a sus siempre confiables robots, mientras se encargaban de levantar una habitación completa que se encontraba empotrada contra la pared. No parecían tener demasiados inconvenientes en su tarea.

El anciano de bata blanca se giró y sonrió el ver al muchacho, seguido de su risueña mujer. Tomó su cigarrillo, dejó caer despreocupadamente las cenizas al suelo y le dedicó un cálido saludo.

— Tiempo sin verte, muchacho.

Yamcha se acercó al hombre y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

— La llegada de los saiyajins nos han tenido a todos algo ocupados —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

— Es cierto —Asintió y le dio una nueva pitada a su cigarro— Supongo que has venido a buscar a Bulma ¿no es así?

El joven terrícola se ruborizó y rascó levemente su mejilla. Aún seguía en esa penosa etapa de superar su fobia.

— Sí, hacer varios días que no nos hemos visto y espero que no esté molesta conmigo.

— No te preocupes, muchacho. Mi hija tiende a enojarse, sólo debes darle su tiempo. Ella ahora está en una antigua base abandonada de la Red Ribbon, haciendo algunos experimentos. Me pidió que me encargara de trasladar la cámara de gravedad que le había construido a Goku, al mismo sitio —El doctor se separó del joven e inició camino por un corredor— Ven conmigo y te mostraré en el mapa, dónde está.

* * *

**Flashback**

— Que no se te olvide, mujer. Soy un príncipe y como tal jamás te puedes dirigir a mí de espaldas, me debes respeto… ¿Entendido?

Realmente no se había percatado de la cercanía de sus cuerpos hasta ese preciso momento, momento en el que se tomó un segundo para respirar y la respiró a ella y a su extraño aroma tan dulce y, extrañamente, se sintió seducido. En lugar de sentirse amenazante y ejercer dominio sobre la débil mente de la mujer, se sintió atraído a respirarla una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada, pasando disimuladamente por su pequeño escote, arrinconado contra la pared, cubierto de un par de mechones azulados y brillantes. Tan sólo para notar su agitada respiración y el rubor natural que se estaba formando en su pecho. Levantó aún más la mirada, por sobre su cuello, aquel que con un céntimo de su fuerza podía estrangular sin problema alguno, sin embargo continuó hasta sus labios, rosa y de aspecto húmedo.

— Suéltame… —Le dijo y pasó su mirada por esas mejillas tan ruborizadas como las de una niña virgen, para finalizar en sus ojos.

Y se sintió tentado a cometer una indiscreción en ese mismo instante, una vez más, agobiado por la misma idea que se le había presentado noches atrás. Sin embargo, a riesgo de cometer alguna tontería, deshizo el agarre de su cuello y se hizo hacia atrás sin modificar su semblante áspero, retirándose por la primer salida que pudo vislumbrar.

**Fin del Flashback**

Vegeta se alejó una distancia prudencial y se maldijo a sí mismo y a ella, también. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ahora? Por lo único que debía preocuparse en esos momentos era en entrenar, y en orden de lograrlo debía aguardar porque la mujer terminara con sus tareas. Y muy a pesar de ello, ahí estaba, interrumpiéndola, intimidándola y arrinconándola contra la pared para luego olfatearla como un animal y desearla por unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

— Maldita sea —Gruñó, levitando a las afueras de la Corporación Capsula cuando pudo ver algo de movimiento bajo sus pies.

Al parecer la mujer que acababa de acorralar estaba trasladando la mayor parte de su laboratorio en un enorme transporte y por supuesto no podía permitirse no estar al tanto de lo que se propusiera. Sutilmente la persiguió a varios metros de distancia, surcando los cielos. No faltó mucho para que ella cruzara la ruta que la llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad y al cabo de un poco más de una hora llegase a un edificio ligeramente deteriorado, ubicado en un área desértica.

Rápidamente se ubicó en un sitio estratégico sobre una de las torres del mismo edificio, para poder supervisar las labores de la hembra sin ser detectado. Así la observó, descargando y acomodando dentro del recinto todas esas armas de fuego y materiales de laboratorio que había cargado anteriormente.

Por suerte para Vegeta, el edificio tenía varios acabados de vidrio por los cuales podía echar un vistazo a las labores de la mujer, sin que ella lo notara.

Bulma comenzó a separar por áreas, dentro de las mismas instalaciones, las armas de fuego de los materiales de investigación científica, indicándoles a sus ayudantes robots en dónde debían colocar cada pieza. Y así se pavoneó de una punta a la otra, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en su debido lugar y apuntando con el dedo la dirección indicada a sus creaciones voladoras.

El príncipe percibió movimiento a lo lejos, y al voltearse descubrió que tendrían compañía. Recordaba haberlo visto, en tan sólo una ocasión. Aquel primer día en el que Nappa por poco y asesina a la científica, convirtiéndola en un embutido.

Yamcha miró a Vegeta directamente, erguido sobre el techo de aquel enorme edificio, de brazos cruzados como custodiando el lugar. Se extrañó, más luego consideró que quizás esperaba a que su novia tuviera avances y tal vez fuera la razón de su presencia. Aunque esperaba que no estuviera causándole molestias a su amada peli azul.

Rápidamente se adentró el ahora nuevo laboratorio de Bulma y la encontró deambulando por toda la habitación, sin parar de hablar o consigo misma o con sus ayudantes.

— Bulma —La saludó alegre y ella se giró y quedó estática por un momento.— Sé que no nos hemos visto en varios días, espero que no estés molesta…

Ella lo miró extrañada e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había ignorado su existencia desde el momento en el que llegaron los saiyajins, cayendo así una gota de sudor frío de su frente.

— Te extrañé mucho —Le dijo y la abrazó, aunque Bulma seguía estática y tardó un momento más en devolverle el gesto.

Él la tomó por los brazos y le sonrió ampliamente.— Deberíamos salir ahora mismo a cenar, ¿qué te parece?

Pero ella, a diferencia de él, no estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea.

— Yamcha, lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez en otro momento.

— Anda, puedes escaparte por un rato —Espetó al tomarla de la mano y comenzar a andar, pero el movimiento que ella hizo para regresarse un paso hacia atrás, lo detuvo.

— Aún no termino de organizarme aquí, Yam. Quiero tener todo esto listo antes de tomarme algún descanso.

— Pero no hemos tenido ni un momento en una semana —Le contestó, preocupado.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, en un gesto tranquilizador.— Todo estará bien, Yam. Te llamaré cuando termine.

El muchacho se giró rápidamente, estaba seguro de haberlo sentido por un instante. Como la energía maligna de Vegeta se incrementaba erráticamente de un segundo al otro, sin embargo inmediatamente regresó a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó extrañada al verlo tan distraído.

Él se giró y con una sonrisa le negó, para luego acercarse, para despedirse con un tierno y casto beso, al que Bulma respondió un tanto incómoda.

No sabía por qué, realmente, pero la aparición de Yamcha la había dejado algo estresada. En los últimos meses y en su afán por ayudarlo a recuperarse de esa extraña fobia que parecía tener, Bulma pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Yamcha y Puar, sin embargo, luego de la aparición de los guerreros espaciales, ella se enfrascó netamente en su trabajo de laboratorio.

Luego de ese beso, se ruborizó levemente y se le dibujó un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro. La cercanía que había tenido su cuerpo con el de Vegeta y sus promiscuos pensamientos aún estaban latentes, por lo que se sintió engañarlo y que, quizás ese beso no debería darse de esa manera. Bulma se sentía algo culpable.

Lo más extraño e incómodo de todo era que durante su pequeño encuentro con el príncipe de los saiyajins, Yamcha fue lo último que se le pasó por la mente, a diferencia de este encuentro, en el que Vegeta se le atravesó de inmediato.

El joven guerrero enamorado se retiró por el mismo camino que tomó al llegar, dejando a su confusa novia para terminar sus tareas a la esperanza de una llamada.

Bulma se apoyó sobre su escritorio, consternada, y limpió de su frente las diminutas gotas de sudor que le dejó su gallardo novio y meditando por unos minutos qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Era su novio, no se suponía debiera sentir tal incomodidad por un beso. Luego de unos minutos de meditación pudo oír unos pasos acercándose, y creyó que quizás Yamcha había decidido regresar a insistirle.

— No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas estupideces de humanos.

La mujer levantó la mirada, extrañada.

— ¿¡Estabas espiando!? —Le gritó empuñando la misma mano con la que acababa de limpiar su preocupada frente.

— ¿Para qué querría yo, ver tal cursilería terrícola? —Le gruñó él.

— ¡Ash! —Refunfuñó ella y se giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda una vez más.

Vegeta alzó una ceja. — ¿Te atreves a darme la espalda mientras te hablo?

— ¿Debo explicarte todo lo que hago? —Contestó girando su rostro y Vegeta arremetió hasta ella sin dudarlo.

La tomó del hombro y la obligó a girarse y por poco sentarse sobre el escritorio.

— Sólo haz tu maldito trabajo y cierra la boca.

— ¡Tal vez lo haría si dejaras de interrumpirme! —Gritó, acercando su rostro con fiereza.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! —Gritó también, terminando empotrando su frente sobre la de la científica.

Y aquel grito sólo hizo que el silencio siguiente fuese más notorio. Haciendo eco en las habitaciones desoladas del laboratorio, recorriéndolas para luego volver disminuido y luego sólo oírse la nada.

Bulma, al sentirse en tal soledad se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, más se quedó allí estupefacta, con su frente totalmente apoyada en la de Vegeta. Y él, por el otro lado, era demasiado hombre para alejarse una vez más. La situación por muy extraña que fuere no volvería a doblegarlo, ella debía ceder.

— Vegeta… —Pronunció ella, casi murmurando su nombre.

Pero él, contrario a su accionar anterior, apoyó ambas manos contra el escritorio que la acorralaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, mujer? ¿Tienes miedo? —Cuestionó, prácticamente ronroneando.

Bulma no pudo más que apoyar su débil mano de porcelana sobre el musculoso pecho del guerrero saiyajin y en vano intentar empujarlo.

— ¿Ahora no hablas? ¿Este es el modo de hacerte callar? —Cuestionó otra vez, ladeando una sonrisa.

La mujer tragó saliva, Bulma sólo quería dejarse caer en todo ese jugueteo sensual y peligroso, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto. Otra vez estaba allí, agitada y nerviosa. Y él nuevamente acorralándola, disfrazando sus ansias y necesidad por esa máscara de serenidad y confianza. Vegeta no podía dejar de formular promiscuos pensamientos, como escenas cinematográficas en su cabeza, de todas las cosas que podía hacer de allí en más. Deseaba tomarla de los muslos y sentarla por completo en aquel escritorio, arrancarle la camisa y oler salvajemente ese aroma tan dulce, desde su escote hasta sus orejas.

— Déjame… —Susurró completamente ruborizada— Debo seguir con…

— No te veo oponer mucha resistencia, mujer —Le contestó en voz baja.

— Yamcha puede regresar…

Vegeta se quedó frío y abrió los ojos con desmesura. La excitación pronto comenzó a esfumarse y rápidamente ser reemplazada por la ira.

Gruñó, indignado. La mujer estaba superponiendo los sentimientos de un insignificante y patético terrícola ante la compañía del mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins. Era simplemente inaceptable, debería incluso tomarla a la fuerza, obligarla a sufrirlo, a pagar en carne la indignación que le acababa de provocar.

Vegeta se alejó de ella, si seguía un minuto más a esa distancia la mataría sin dudarlo.

— Oye —Lo llamó, extrañada— ¿A dónde vas?

— Lejos de ti, terrícola estúpida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Cuando me pongo a describir escenas como estás me abochorno tantito de saber cuántas personas podrían leerlo jajaja Espero que les haya gustado, y haberlas dejado con ganas de ¡más!

Ya saben queridos/as lectores/as, si les sobra un minuto o dos, siempre pueden dejar un comentario sobre lo que les gustó o no les gustó de este fic. Estoy totalmente abierta a sus sugerencias y sólo tengo una pregunta que se me ha venido presentando en los últimos capítulos… ¿quieren lemon?

Originalmente no pensaba en que este fic tuviera lemon, pero a medida en que voy escribiendo siento que si no lo hago, estoy castigando a mi pobre príncipe jajajaja Me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por haber leído y si alguien quisiera agregarme a Facebook, he dejado mi link en la información de mi perfil. n_n


	20. Capítulo 20: Segunda Opción

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 20: Segunda opción**

Todo se había vuelto demasiado incómodo para ellos dos. Por un lado, Bulma estaba confundida, su último encuentro con Yamcha no había sido lo que antes era, lo raro era que sólo había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los saiyajins. Estaba consciente de que estaba desarrollando un extraño sentimiento por su visitante, pero se convenció a sí misma de que una vez que se marcharan todo volvería a la normalidad. Que ese sentimiento diferente que comenzaba a albergar desaparecería junto con él.

Por otro lado, Vegeta seguía abochornado, molesto, indignado. Todo lo que había pasado con esa mujer durante los últimos días, todos esos impertinentes pensamientos libidinosos no eran comunes en él. Jamás se había sentido tan atrapado por sus deseos como en aquel momento. Lo peor de todo es que estaba a punto de ceder a ellos, cuando la mujer le puso un alto a todo, en nombre de aquel humano debilucho.

Nadie nunca lo había despreciado, comparado con otro hombre u reemplazado. Él era el príncipe de toda una imponente raza de guerreros, las mujeres de su planeta se matarían entre ellas para poder pasar un par de horas en sus aposentos. En cambio ella le escupía en la cara el nombre de otro ¿por qué era tan atrevida y estúpida?

Vegeta sabía que de volverla a ver recordaría toda la escena y probablemente desearía matarla de una vez, y olvidar para siempre todo ese miserable momento. Por lo que, hasta el día límite de aquella prometida semana, se mantuvo al margen de su laboratorio, y sus experimentos. Tampoco deseaba volver a ver al patético humano que le nombró en aquel momento tan próximamente íntimo, también deseaba matarlo…

Repentinamente, deseaba matarlos a todos.

Por tanto deseos asesinos, el príncipe de los saiyajins prefirió no pasar demasiado tiempo en la Corporación Capsula. De modo que pasó sus tardes restantes entrenando en el desierto y cazando sus propios alimentos, alejado de todos esos humanos despreciables. Lo extraño fue no recibir noticias de Nappa o de Bardock, las pocas veces en las que se acercó a la Corporación Capsula, tan sólo para dormir por las noches, había logrado verlo, deambulando por los alrededores, en silencio. Viniendo de Nappa, no era algo común.

Vegeta se preparaba, aún ofuscado y listo para terminar con la vida de la mujer en caso de no haber cumplido con lo solicitado. Y lo haría con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo disfrutaría con sadismo. Incluso, hasta esperaba ligeramente que no haya podido cumplirle y así destruirla.

Se puso de pie al borde de la cornisa de un balcón de la Corporación, ya que no la encontró allí para exigirle, le mostrara los resultados. Por lo que probablemente estaba en ese viejo edificio abandonado. Miró en dirección a ese desierto como el sol salía como cada mañana, levemente rojizo. Ese momento y el atardecer le recordaban levemente el calor y la atmosfera rojiza de su amado Vegetasei, de modo que se detuvo un par de minutos para apreciarlo antes de emprender vuelo.

— ¿Tiene alguna novedad sobre las naves? —Cuestionó Bardock, poniéndose a su lado.

— En unos minutos las tendré.

— Iré con usted.

— No soy Tarble —Gruñó— Yo no preciso una niñera.

Bardock recordaba lo que había visto acontecer entre la mujer de cabello azul y el príncipe Vegeta, y, mentalmente puso en duda aquel enunciado.

— Lo sé, sólo lo acompañaré para poder volver con el príncipe y largarnos de aquí.

Vegeta rió.— ¿No se suponía que el plan de Tarble era que entrenásemos aquí?

— Sí, pero supongo que usted coincidirá conmigo sobre que en este planeta hay demasiadas distracciones —Le contestó ladeando una sonrisa.

El príncipe gruñó ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso él había logrado ver...

— No sé a qué te refieres —Formuló rápidamente y giró su rostro.

— Debió ser idea mía, entonces.

Las extrañas insinuaciones del saiya de bandana comenzaban a irritarlo, por lo que prefirió no perder el tiempo, parado junto a él y tomó vuelo al laboratorio.

* * *

No sólo lo doblegó el increíble puñetazo en el estómago, sino que también terminó doblegado diariamente en la estancia de los actuales Son. A Tarble le resultaba gracioso ver como Nappa era lentamente domesticado y obligado a compartir junto con ellos por el tiempo que tuviesen que habitar esa pequeña morada. Ya le había insistido que si deseaba regresar con Vegeta podría hacerlo, pero él se negó y estableció que su obligación era permanecer junto con él.

Y allí estaba, Nappa, encorvado y sentado en una pequeña silla de madera que parecía se quebraría en pedazos en cualquier momento. Comiendo junto con el pequeño calvo de mono naranja, los ancianos entrenadores, Kakarotto, Milk, la flamante recién casada y embarazada, y a su derecha, su pequeño príncipe. Parecía que le costaba trabajo quitarle la vista de encima a Goku, pero generalmente todos tenían el mismo problema a la hora de comer.

Milk sonreía al verlo devorar tan desaforadamente, traducción clara de lo buena cocinera que era.

Tarble y Nappa también eran saiyajins, pero los modales del primero, a pesar de comer prácticamente la misma cantidad que Kakarotto, se mostraban más impecables. Nappa en cambio recordó sus modales al encontrarse en alguna conquista espacial, desgarrando un animal desconocido alrededor de una fogata junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

— No voy a creerme que este par de ancianos te ayudaron a volverte tan fuerte —Dijo el apaleado calvo con recelo.

— No me subestimes, yo también puedo patearte el trasero —Contestó el de barba y gafas pero se hizo hacia atrás, riendo histéricamente cuando el enorme saiya se le aproximó sobre la mesa con un gruñido.— ¡Estoy bromeando! Sólo estoy bromeando.

Nappa se regresó a su asiento, algo resignado.

— _Si Vegeta recibiera ese entrenamiento probablemente se convertiría en el Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda _—Se dijo el calvo a sí mismo.

— Ka… Goku —Llamó el príncipe más pequeño y el saiya levantó la mirada— ¿Podría pedirte que me enseñaras a detectar el… ki?

Goku se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.— Por supuesto.

— Oigan muchachos, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Launch? —Cuestionó Krillin.

— Recibió una llamada y se marchó en su motocicleta —Contestó el anciano Son sin descuidar su plato de arroz.

* * *

El calor del desierto era sofocante, pero no lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos saiyajins llegase a levantar una queja. La temperatura de Vegetasei era considerablemente mayor a la de la Tierra, puesto que poseía más de un sol. Los soldados tocaron el petrificado suelo y caminaron hasta el interior del laboratorio abandonado. Vegeta aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido días atrás y sería mejor para la mujer que consiguiera rellenar el tanque de su nave, caso contrario la mataría como tantas veces la había amenazado.

— ¿Esto es un laboratorio? —Cuestionó Bardock al ver lo desgarbado de las instalaciones.

— No importa el aspecto del laboratorio si no cuán brillante es el científico —Sonrió Bulma acercándose y Vegeta soltó un leve gruñido.— Te has tardado —Dijo dirigiéndose al príncipe— Con lo ansioso que estabas creí que estarías aquí a primera hora.

Bulma traía un overol atado a la cintura y una playera blanca algo sucia. Pequeñas manchas de aceite negro por doquier y un par de guantes que en el camino hasta ellos, se retiró.

Bardock miró de reojo al príncipe, percibía que había algo inexplícito entre ellos dos. Pero no estaba totalmente seguro aún.

— Deja de parlotear por una vez y vamos al grano.

Bulma asintió algo emocionada.— Bien —De inmediato se dio media vuelta— Sígueme, pequeño.

—¡Hmpf! —Rápidamente se giró a Bardock quien lo miraba algo impresionado. ¿Se había atrevido a llamarlo "pequeño"? Inmediatamente se volteó a reclamarle el apelativo pero ya había cruzado la habitación hasta el naciente de un pasillo.

— ¡Apresúrate! —Le gritó agitando una de sus manos.

— Qué gritona —Espetó Vegeta, avergonzado y sorprendido. Sin embargó siguió sus pasos a la espera de ver qué era lo tanto la emocionaba.

Rápidamente lo guio hasta una amplia habitación enmohecida, y allí en el centro, perfectamente ordenadas estaban las cuatro naves Saiyajin en las que habían arribado a la Tierra y a su derecha una quinta de mayores proporciones y cuatro trenes de aterrizaje que la sostenían. Bulma le había colocado varias ventanas a los lados y por supuesto, el sello de su empresa a un costado.

Vegeta inmediatamente miró la más grande.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó de brazos cruzados.

— Una chica debe cuidarse a sí misma ¿no es así? —Le dijo imitando su posición— Si el tal Freezer llegara también tendré la posibilidad de largarme del planeta, pero será la última opción.

— ¿Cuál es la primera opción?

— _Que ustedes lo destruyan por nosotros_ —Pensó y una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla.— ¿No que nada de parloteos? —Le contestó y comenzó a caminar junto a las naves.— Me costó mucho trabajo, como te habrás imaginado. Casi no he dormido pero ya están listas, y es sorprendente la cantidad de esferas que tuve que usar. Los tanques están totalmente llenos y si mis cálculos no me fallan, podrás viajar cientos de años luz y regresar, sin problemas.

— Entonces ya es hora de partir —De inmediato se acercó a una de las naves e intentó abrir la compuerta. Bulma se escandalizó por un momento y corrió hacia él de inmediato. No podía permitir que se marchara tan rápido, pero no podía disimular su nerviosismo, no estaba en sus planes dejar que se marchara.

— ¡Espera! Aún tengo algo que mostrarte —Dijo apoyando su mano en el fornido pecho del guerrero.

Ambos miraron la delgada mano de Bulma hasta que un segundo después, recordando lo ocurrido noches atrás, ella la retiró rápidamente, movimiento acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Acompáñame, te aseguro que te gustará.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y dudoso fue tras la mujer. Esta vez le tocó recorrer un pasillo un poco más alejado, y la mujer parecía cada vez más entusiasmada a medida que avanzaban.

— _¿Qué rayos está planeando?_ —Se cuestionó el príncipe.

Finalmente ella se detuvo y miró encantada la sala que había sido trasladada desde Capsule Corporation hasta estas nuevas instalaciones.

Al príncipe le resultó familiar esa sala de ventanas rojas y se aventó extrañado un paso hacia adelante. La miró de reojo y parecía estar satisfecha. Con orgullo colocó sus manos en la cadera y se felicitó mentalmente.

— Fue difícil traerla hasta aquí, pero funciona perfectamente —Le dijo tomando posición junto a un panel externo.— Ven, entra.

Una puerta metálica se abrió de par en par, luego de que Bulma tecleara en el panel que tenía frente a ella. Nuevamente Vegeta la miró extrañado.

— Si esto es una trampa, te lo advierto, mujer, no te servirá de nada.

La científica no pudo contener la pequeña risa que le provocó la desconfianza de Vegeta.

— Te prometo que no es ninguna trampa. Anda, entra, ya te di mi palabra de que te gustaría.

Con un poco de aprehensión, Vegeta entró a la cámara y se paró en el centro, observándola por la venta. Esperaba encontrar algo allí dentro y al encontrar nada más que una habitación vacía se molestó y soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Qué clase de broma patética es esta?

— Cálmate, Vegeta —Le dijo la mujer, pero su voz ahora se escuchaba levemente distorsionada gracias a la acción de un pequeño parlante instalado dentro de la habitación.— Esta cámara la construí junto con mi padre para Goku, hace varios meses atrás. Tarble se sorprendió al verla, así que probablemente tú también.

— Vaya sorpresa —Volvió a gruñir el príncipe.

— Espera, ni siquiera está encendida —Bulma presionó una serie de teclas y la atmósfera dentro de la cámara de gravedad se volvió más densa y rojiza.— ¿Ya puedes sentirlo? —Le preguntó y levantó la vista para encontrarlo observando sus manos, extrañado.

— ¿Qué demonios… —Se preguntó y luego la oyó reir.

— Ahora la aumentaré un poco más —Repitió su acción y una de las rodillas de Vegeta casi impacta el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas se sostuvo de pie, maravillado. ¿Acaso esa mujer había logrado manipular el peso de su cuerpo?

— Puede modificar la gravedad que haya dentro de la cámara, a Goku le gustó mucho entrenar aquí, pero desde que Milk se embarazó dejó de usarla para pasar tiempo con ella. Tú puedes usarla si deseas, incluso le pedí a mi padre que construyera unos robots que puedes usar durante tu entrenamiento que son capaces de regresarte las esferas de energías que creas con tus manos. Espero que la encuentres útil, después de todo, lo que querías era entrenar ¿no es así?

La mujer terrícola le sonrió a través del rojizo espejo y él se quedó mudo.

— _Es perfecto… _—Pensó, aun albergando la duda del por qué se había tomado tantas molestias, ¿qué era lo que ella pretendía?, ¿acaso quería que se quedara allí?

La atmosfera regresó a la normalidad, la compuerta se abrió nuevamente y la mujer caminó hasta la salida.

— Aunque si gustas irte también eres libre de hacerlo.

El príncipe caminó a paso recto y con su siempre porte de brazos cruzados, junto a ella y pasándola por el pasillo. Ella lo miró sobrepasarla y comenzó a seguirlo.

— Me gustaría entrenar un poco en esa…

— Cámara de Gravedad —Completó ella.

* * *

Bardock merodeaba las afueras del deteriorado laboratorio, a pie. Contemplando el resquebrajado suelo bajo sus pies. Daba la impresión de que aquel inhóspito desierto no había sido bendecido con lluvia en varios meses, sin embargo al bajar la mirada, una pequeña mata color dorado había logrado crecer a la sombra de la unión de la pared verde militar y el suelo.

Se agachó levemente y la arrancó con su mano derecha sólo para colocarla en la comisura de su boca, y luego apoyarse contra la pared, aguardando por los resultados de la científica terrícola.

— Tienes suerte, mujer. Hoy no es tu día para morir —Escuchó de la voz de Vegeta, acercándose y decidió entrar con el afán de descubrir las noticias.

Vegeta contempló el otro lado de la habitación y se frunció el ceño. Todas las armas que Bulma había llevado hasta el laboratorio estaban dispersas por doquier, algunas de ellas colgadas ordenadamente en un marco, contra la pared y otras sobre diversas mesas repartidas por toda el ala oeste del laboratorio. El príncipe ya las había visto una vez, pero ésta, se veían diferentes, más grandes y nuevas.

— ¿De qué se trata todo eso? —Cuestionó en tono demandante.

Bulma se giró.— ¿Eso? Ya te lo dije, una chica debe cuidarse.

— No podrías disparar un arma sin perder un hombro, mujer. No seas ridícula. Mejor súbete a tu nave y huye. —Repicó Vegeta en son de burla.

Ella lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Por supuesto que una dama delicada como yo no peleará con monstruos espaciales. Tenía pensado que alguien más lo hiciera por mí.

Y a lo lejos comenzó a oírse, casualmente, el sonido de un motor sobre-exigido, dirigido salvajemente por sobre dunas de arena hasta llegar a esa área de tierra más deshidratada.

Bardock se giró extrañado, esperando que no fuere quien él se imaginaba. La estridente humana amante de las armas de fuego.

Pero luego de un sonoro derrape, se estacionó justo frente a la puerta del laboratorio y su inconfundible melena rubia se sacudió la arena del camino, para después retirarse las gafas plásticas y con una sonrisa retirarse de su motocicleta aérea.

— Y acaba de llegar —Finalizó Bulma.

Bardock gruñó y masticó la ramilla dorada que tenía en la comisura de sus labios, mientras la hembra terrícola se acercaba peligrosamente. El guerrero alejó levemente su rostro cuando, al verla, ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Aún recordaba cómo se había dirigido a ella y a las de su raza y le provocó un ataque.

Launch se dirigió directamente a Bulma y ambas mujeres se saludaron, Bulma se hizo un par de pasos para atrás para permitirle mejor vista a la rubia de aquel botín que tenía entre manos.

— Necesito tu ayuda con un proyecto, Launch. Por supuesto te pagaré por ello —Comentó conociendo lo ambicioso de la platinada.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron y se agigantaron, empuñó ambas manos, emocionada. Era un combo perfecto, dinero y armas. No podía pedir más.

— ¿Ésta mujer será tu guarda espaldas? —Dijo Bardock alzando una ceja en un tono tajante.

Launch gruñó y lo miró de soslayo.— ¿Qué has dicho, bruto?

Bardock no le contestó, tan siquiera continuó masticando ese trocillo de rama y apretó la quijada.

Vegeta miró algo extrañado la interacción, al parecer no era el único saiyajin con problemas de interacción, lo cual lo hizo sonreírse levemente.

— Óyeme, ¡te estoy hablando! —Le gritó y el saiya se giró hacia ella, ofuscado.

Sin intención pasó la ramilla debajo de su nariz y la hembra entrecerró la mirada. A Bardock le resultó familiar aquella acción y se alejó un paso, ¿sería posible que tuviera una tercera transformación?

— ¡Oh, maldición! —Dijo Bulma al ver como su guerrera se desvanecería.

Los delicados brazos de Launch se levantaban conforme a sus pequeñas respiraciones se presentaban, listas para soltar un estornudo.

— ¡Atchú! —Se oyó y la mujer se cubrió la nariz.

Vegeta retrocedió dos pasos al ver como la melena platinada de volvía púrpura por completo en fracciones de segundo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —

Bardock la miró aún de brazos cruzados y con ligeras gotas de sudor surcando su frente. La diminuta muñeca de porcelana había regresado.

Delicadamente limpió su nariz, avergonzada y le rindió una reverencia al saiya que tenía frente a ella y pidió disculpas para luego girarse a los lados, contrariada y preguntar:— ¿Dónde estoy?

Tan dulce y delicada era su voz que había borrado ya todo recuerdo de la estridente y gritona de la anterior que poseía su cuerpo.

Bardock se quedó en silencio, más no petrificado, si no expectante de lo que era esa pequeña humana.

— Ahora debo hacerla estornudar de nuevo —Dijo Bulma, cruzando los brazos.

— No lo hagas —Espetó el padre de Goku y el trío se giró por la interrupción. El saiyajin se ruborizó por un segundo y continuó— La otra me irrita demasiado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Hola lectores. n_n Les comento que me he hecho una cuenta en y estaré subiendo dibujos de Bulma y Vegeta y otros personajes de la serie, para quien quiera seguirme pueden hacerlo en este link: nadeshicovegetariana. deviantart por ahora sólo tengo un dibujo, pero en unos días subiré el resto de los que tengo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	21. Capítulo 21: Esperanza

**Viviendo entre sombras**

Capítulo 21: Esperanza

Cada día que pasaba terminaba más asombrado aún de cuán extrañas eran las hembras de aquel pequeño planeta azul. No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos en presencia de la platinada de top y shorts que parecía tener una especie de altercado con Bardock, para que luego de un minúsculo estornudo se transformara en una serena mujer de cabello púrpura y enormes ojos del mismo color.

Al príncipe le corrieron varias gotas de sudor por la frente e incluso mostraba los colmillos, algo nervioso. Y dudaba un poco si deseaba o no permanecer allí para entrenar.

— Si la hago estornudar otra vez volverá a ser la misma de antes —Dijo Bulma y rápidamente tomó la hierba de los labios de Bardock y se abalanzó sobre Launch.

Inocente, la de piel de porcelana se quedó estática observando como su amiga peli azul era aprisionada por los brazos del saiyajin de bandana.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras —Le recriminó Bardock, molesto.

— ¡¿Y a mí por qué habría de importarme?! —Gruñó Bulma tratando de liberarse.

Vegeta alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios hacía Bardock?

— ¡SILENCIO! —Se escuchó de la voz del príncipe y los tres restantes giraron sus rostros hacia él.— Bardock, debo saber dónde está Nappa. Quiero comunicarle mis nuevos planes. Así que apreciaría que dejaras de jugar con las mujeres de este planeta.

El guerrero soltó inmediatamente a Bulma, quien parecía ya no oponer resistencia alguna.

— De acuerdo, le mostraré dónde está.

— ¿Se marchan? —Cuestionó la dulce y calmada voz de Launch y el saiyajin de clase baja la miró de reojo. No podía evitarlo.— Cuídense mucho —Le dijo y le sonrió dulcemente.

Bardock infló el pecho en una respiración y se pintaron de rosa sus morenas mejillas, y en son de evitarse más bochornos, alzó vuelo seguido por el príncipe de su especie.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Bulma se acercó por un lado a la morena recién "llegada" con una expresión de un niño planeando una travesura y la mujer se sonrió con inocencia sin esperar los futuros intentos salvajes de hacerla estornudar nuevamente.

Vegeta no iba a permitir que aquellas peculiares hembras lo distrajeran o perturbaran lo que sentía en aquel momento. Tal vez venir a la Tierra o había sido una pérdida total de su tiempo, quizás podría entrenar en las deplorables condiciones que tanto deseaba de una manera más cómoda y la sola idea lo hacía sonreír. Por fin, después de tantos días de tortura, había recuperado una pequeña porción de esperanza. Ahora el panorama no se veía tan crudo y quizás sí tuviera la posibilidad de sobrevivir a un ataque del ejército de Freezer, una muy pequeña posibilidad a la cual se aferraría hasta el último momento.

Delante de él, guiándolo, se encontraba el muy incómodo Bardock. Era extraño pero cada vez parecía sentirse menos incómodo alrededor de los humanos. Unos meses atrás probablemente hubiera calcinado viva a cualquier hembra que osara dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria. Sin embargo minutos antes se encontraba sosteniendo a Bulma por los brazos evitando que hiciera resurgir la impetuosa rubia, sonrojándose ante la sincera sonrisa de la menuda morena.

El guerrero nuevamente imaginó la delgada figura de piel color leche, sonriéndole y mirándolo con esos profundos y enormes ojos púrpura, sólo para terminar sacudiendo la cabeza e intentar quitar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente. Pero simplemente, jamás había tenido oportunidad de posar su mirada sobre tan perfecta y cubierta de un manto de ingenua seguridad.

— Apresúrate —Demandó Vegeta y Bardock se sobresaltó, se giró levemente y aceleró su vuelo luego de asentirle.

Luego de unos minutos vio la pequeña morada de su hijo y lo recordó. Recordó como Kakarotto había enviado a su hogar a Nappa y estaba seguro de que él ya se habría encargado de terminar con su nieto bastardo. Siendo así, era de esperarse fricción entre ellos al arribar pero no había manera de evitarlo, lo mejor sería encontrar al príncipe Tarble y retirarse hasta que Kakarotto volviese a entrar en razón.

Dentro de la morada Goku cambió su semblante pacífico y miró en dirección a donde se encontraban Bardock y Vegeta, a las afueras de su hogar, con el ceño fruncido. Su mujer, sentada a su lado en la mesa junto con el resto de sus amigos notó de inmediato el cambio.

— ¿Todo está bien, Goku? —Cuestionó la ama de casa, acariciando su vientre.

— Vegeta está aquí —Espetó con frialdad a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

— ¿Vegeta? —Dijo sorprendido el pequeño príncipe y de inmediato se levantó de la mesa junto con Nappa, quien antes de acompañarlo miró con desconfianza a Kakarotto, por sus aparentes nuevas habilidades.— _Ya se cumplió una semana, espero que Bulma esté bien _—Se dijo al tomar la puerta de entrada para luego encontrarlo allí, parado y de brazos cruzados.

Nappa salió rápidamente, quedando enfrentado al otro par.

— Ve-Vegeta… —Pronunció Nappa, debía darle la penosa noticia de haber sido derrotado por Kakarotto en algún momento.

— Cambio de planes, Nappa —Espetó con una sonrisa y de la frente de su hermano corrió una gota de sudor frío, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido con su amiga de cabellos azules.— Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo más —Espetó sonriendo y el resto no pudo contener su sorpresa. Vegeta era quien más deseaba largarse del planeta y ahora se sonreía ante la noticia.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Bulma? —Preguntó Tarble al tiempo que el resto de los humanos comenzaban a salir de la morada y entre ellos el actual novio de la mujer en cuestión.

— ¡¿Bulma?! —Dijo Yamcha empuñando sus manos para luego dirigir su colérica mirada hasta el de cabellera puntiaguda.— ¡Te juro que si le hiciste algo voy a—

— ¿Vas a qué? Puedo asesinarte a esta distancia en un segundo y ni siquiera te darías cuenta. Así que mantente al margen, insecto —Le contestó al devoto novio y se giró a su hermano, con un gruñido.— ¡La mujer está bien! —Vegeta sentía como su humor decaía lentamente con cada intromisión, hasta que escuchó la voz de su fiel lacayo.

— Vegeta, tengo algo que decirte… —Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

El príncipe levantó una ceja y miró al grupo.— ¿Esa hembra está preñada? —Cuestionó al ver como la hembra se escondía detrás del torso del saiyajin de clase baja.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Milk se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás, sólo para que su fiel esposo se interpusiera entre ellos, preparándose para la pelea.

— Así es —Le contestó Goku.

— Vaya —Pronunció y comenzó a reírse levemente.— Como si no tuvieras ya, suficiente de qué avergonzarte —Le dijo a Bardock mirándolo de soslayo.

El guerrero estaba estático. ¿Cómo podía ser que el hijo no nato de Goku permaneciera allí, en el vientre de la mujer? Estaba seguro de que al momento de dejarlos a solas con Nappa y su convicción por seguir las leyes de los Saiyajins, terminaría en un par de minutos con la pequeña criatura que se gestaba.

— Vegeta, intenté eliminarlo como se supone… —Comenzó, Nappa— Pero… Kakarotto me venció en combate y… me perdonó la vida.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Se oyó de Vegeta y Bardock, quienes tras el shock de esas palabras miraron fijamente a Kakarotto, quien seguía preparado para el momento de una nueva pelea.

— _No puede ser, es imposible. Kakarotto es un simple guerrero de clase baja, es imposible que pueda vencer a Nappa, ¡jamás! _—Y de pronto se le apareció una voz familiar entre sus pensamientos, algo que ya había escuchado antes y en ese momento pareció hacer un click en sus pensamientos.— "_Puede modificar la gravedad que haya dentro de la cámara, a Goku le gustó mucho entrenar aquí, pero desde que Milk se embarazó dejó de usarla para pasar tiempo con ella."_ —En ese instante estaba tan asombrado que pasó por alto el comentario de ella, pero eso ahora no era lo importante. Ahora todo se explicaba por sí solo. Kakarotto había entrenado en esa cámara de gravedad que había construido la científica y gracias a ello había logrado vencer a Nappa, era obvio. Entonces si él entrenara por el doble de tiempo entonces…— Es perfecto —Espetó con una sonrisa y los saiyas restantes se extrañaron, fue entonces cuando el príncipe soltó una carcajada victoriosa y apretó los puños con fuerza. Estaba emocionado, quizás de esta manera sí lograría vencer a Freezer.

— ¿Per… perfecto? —Cuestionó con duda, Nappa.

Aún los hombros de Vegeta se meneaban por la risa, entonces miró a Goku con media sonrisa dibujada.— Tienes suerte, Kakarotto. Me has dado la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo y te ganaste mi clemencia y la de tu hijo bastardo.

Goku relajó su posición, sin entender lo que sucedía. Nappa se giró al saiyajin de clase baja, nadie lo podía creer, ¿Vegeta estaba demostrando clemencia?

La felicidad que lo embargaba era tan grande que no se tomaría ninguna molestia más que retirarse junto con su lacayo a las instalaciones de la cámara de gravedad y compartir con él sus planes.

— Nappa, sígueme — Le ordenó y comenzó a levitar aún de brazos cruzados y volvió a reír antes de retirarse a toda velocidad, seguido de su subordinado.

Bardock aún estaba estático, levantó la mirada y encontró la de Tarble, plagada de repudio y decepción.

— Debemos seguirlo —Espetó Bardock y Tarble siguió a su hermano mayor sin dirigirle la palabra al de bandana. El saiya lo observó partir, extrañado de su actitud reprobatoria.

— Lamento que no te saliera como planeabas, padre.

El aludido se giró, con el ceño fruncido y sin dedicar más palabra se retiró siguiendo al trío que se había marchado.

Bardock tenía sus razones para aceptar que Kakarotto haya nacido con un escaso y patético poder de pelea, al igual que el Rey las tenía para con Tarble. Había aprendido que debía continuar esperando cosas mejores de él y entendido finalmente que no era la culpa de ninguno haber nacido así, sin embargo engendrar un hijo faltando a las reglas que se le había inculcado toda su vida era una falta total de respeto a él y a todo un imperio caído.

Tarble no comprendía qué era lo que le había sucedido a ese soldado, que lo había ayudado y prácticamente consolado, en aquel frío y sombrío planeta habitado por seres de sangre fría; cuando su hermano, como tantas otras veces, lo había despreciado. Parecía haberse olvidado de aquellas palabras reconfortantes que le brindó, u tener otras para su propio hijo. Bardock compartía con Nappa un inquebrantable respeto hacia su patria y al rey Vegeta, aunque su actitud y semblante eran más severos que los del calvo.

Vegeta aterrizó en el laboratorio una vez más, aunque ésta, visiblemente más animado. Ni siquiera prestó atención, al entrar, a las maniobras de Bulma y Launch, sosteniendo entre sus manos armas de asalto y apuntando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Nappa, quien entraba detrás del príncipe, en cambio alzó una ceja y ralentizó su paso, extrañado, para luego proseguir más a prisa al ver como el otro se desaparecía en un corredor. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo otra vez, parado y sonriente frente a una habitación de vidrios ahumados. Vegeta no cabía en sí mismo por toda la expectativa que le generó la derrota de Nappa a manos de Kakarotto, lo cual no podía ser adjudicado a nada más ni nada menos que a aquella cámara de gravedad que pronto estaría utilizando.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Nappa no veía esa mirada de satisfacción en él, mucho menos ese semblante tan orgulloso y similar al de su padre. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba en sus cabales, después de lo que había tenido la desgracia de comunicarle, esperaba que mínimo se lo reprochara o se mostrara incrédulo.

— Lamento lo que sucedió, Vegeta…

— Aunque no lo creas, Nappa, fuiste útil como no lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo —Le dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa clavada en el rostro mientras presionaba en aquel pequeño panel que Bulma había utilizado frente a él. El enorme soldado calvo esbozó una expresión de no comprender y el príncipe soltó una risa casi inaludible.— Kakarotto pasó por un entrenamiento especial durante su estadía en éste planeta y esa es la razón por la que logró derrotarte.

— ¿Entrenamiento especial?

— Así es, Kakarotto entrenó durante meses en esta habitación construida por esa científica humana. Tiene la capacidad de manipular la gravedad dentro de ella y aumentarla a voluntad —Se giró empuñando su mano derecha con una sonrisa ladeada, victoriosa, mientras el otro continuaba desconcertado.— Si el gusano de clase baja logró superar tu poder de pelea con este entrenamiento, entonces yo tal vez pudiera—

— Convertirte en un súper saiyajin —Finalizó el otro.

Vegeta contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos y se volvió una vez más a su querida cámara de gravedad. Posiblemente esta fuera su única arma para vencer a Freezer de una vez por todas.

— Nos quedaremos en este planeta durante un tiempo más.

— De acuerdo —Dijo e imitó su sonrisa.

Del otro lado del sitio, el renegado y futuro abuelo de un semisaiyan arribaba junto al despreciado príncipe de la especia al nuevo laboratorio de Capsule Corp.

A diferencia del primer dúo, ellos no ocultaron miradas a las hembras mientras una le daba instrucciones a la otra sobre el uso apropiado de un arma de asalto y al mismo tiempo corregía su agarre y postura, con un poco de agresión. Había regresado la rubia platinada.

Un par de segundos de inspección después, Nappa y Vegeta regresaron sobre sus pasos. Tarble tragó saliva ante el aspecto soberbio que su hermano mayor desfilaba. Vegeta posó su mirada sobre él y borró su mirada orgullosa, sustituyéndola por su acostumbrado desprecio.

— ¿Ya están listas las naves? —Se apresuró a preguntar el de bandana roja.

Vegeta giró su rostro y camino hacia la mujer que le daba la espalda, posando la vista sobre su pistola modificada. Bardock gruñó por lo bajo ante la actitud del príncipe y Nappa contestó por él.

— Nos quedaremos un tiempo más.

Tarble se alarmó ante la noticia, y al ver al mismo tiempo a Vegeta caminado a paso seguro y firma hasta la mujer que había prometido sacarlos del planeta, apretó la quijada. No parecía una buena situación.

— ¡No! ¡Sostenla con más fuerza! —Le gritó la rubia a la científica y le quitó el arma de entre las manos— Debes hacerlo firme y segura, si disparas con los brazos así te dislo—

— Mujer, enséñame a usar los controles de la cámara de gravedad —Ordenó el príncipe, interrumpiendo.

Bulma anticipaba ese pedido, por lo que se giró para indicarle la manera apropiada de utilizar su útil invento.

—Oye, ¿qué no ves que estamos ocupadas? —Renegó la rubia, tomando a la otra del brazo y trayéndola hacia sí.

— No hay problema, Launch —Dijo Bulma intentando tranquilizarla, con un par de minúsculas gotas de sudor en la frente.

— No fue una consulta —Espetó Vegeta levantando la voz y una ceja al mismo tiempo— Fue una orden —Gruñó y reclamó el brazo restante de la mujer.

— Suéltala ahora mismo —Riñó Launch apuntándole al príncipe en la frente con su arma.

La ceja que Vegeta mantenía alzada se pronunció aún más con aquella estúpida acción. Él no sería amenazado por ninguna terrícola y mucho menos con una insignificante arma de fuego humana.

— ¡En serio, Lauch! No pasa na—Dijo Bulma, pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar al sentir cerca de ella una onda gélida y brillante formándose cerca de ella.

Rápidamente se giró vio como Vegeta formaba con su mano libre una esfera similar a las que usó Goku para destruir buena parte de su casa en la Capital del Oeste.

— ¡Detente! —Le gritó al saiya que la sostenía con una expresión de hielo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Escuchó del otro lado y sintió como liberaban su atrapada extremidad y se giró a la atrevida mujer sólo para verla retirarse montada sobre el hombro de Bardock.— ¡Que me sueltes, desgraciado! —Le reclamó pataleando mientras la arrastraban a las afueras del laboratorio, hasta que su pedido fue violentamente complacido cuando el guerrero la arrojó de bruces al suelo y se agachó sobre sus rodillas para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, con seriedad.

Launch gruñó, sabía que aquel soldado podía haberla apartado del resto para exterminarla sin testigos. Hacer un trabajo más limpio y profesional, como buen mercenario, pero simplemente ella era el tipo de mujer que no se rendiría sin dar pelea.

Intentó levantarse para tomar el arma que había caído al suelo a unos metros pero tras un leve movimiento volvió a caer sentada sobre el suelo, con una mano del soldado sobre su hombro. Intentó golpearlo en el rostro, pero Bardock recibió su puño dentro de su palma sin titubear.

— Hazlo ya —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y en voz alta.

Bardock se abalanzó sobre ella y la mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo lentamente para atrás, luego de unos segundos de silencio ciego, oyó un sonido a hierba seca y abrió un ojo con duda y temor. Allí seguía él con su expresión seria, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y con un trozo de hierba amarillenta entre sus manos. La cual apoyó sobre su nariz y la agitó suavemente.

Launch entrecerró la mirada y luego de un par de respiraciones profundas apareció su serena contraparte morena con mirada confundida.

— Hola… —Dijo serena.

Bardock tragó saliva algo ruborizado. De cerca era aún más tentadora, de modo que antes de plagar su mente de malos pensamientos, giró su mirada y irguió sobre sus piernas.

— Hola.

* * *

La mujer miró el firme agarre que él ejercía sobre su frágil muñeca y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa cuando se conectó con la de él. Alerta y ruborizado, gruñó para luego soltarla como si aquel circo no se hubiera dado. Sin más se giró sobre sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Carraspeó, lo cual le resultó algo gracioso a ella y sin darse cuenta se estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Nappa? —Cuestionó en voz baja el consternado príncipe.

— Eso intento entender —Contestó, perplejo.

— No, no, me refiero a que… Creí que Vegeta quería marcharse de aquí y repentinamente decide quedarse.

Nappa esbozó media sonrisa.— Vegeta entrenará aquí, en la Tierra. Parece que ésta mujer encontró la manera de volverlo más fuerte.

Tarble se giró y la vio caminando por el pasillo a la par de su soberbio hermano. Alegre porque su amiga humana había logrado satisfacer los deseos de su hermano como nadie lo esperaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Yo sé que esperan más de Bulma y Vegeta, y les prometo que llegará n_n Todo a su debido tiempo. Por cierto, me está gustando mucho escribir sobre Launch y Bardock ¿a ustedes qué les parecen?

Les dejo mi deviantART, he estado subiendo varios de mis dibujos para quienes les interese: nadeshicovegetariana . deviantart (punto com)


	22. Capítulo 22: Ratas

**Viviendo entre Sombras**

**Capítulo 22: Ratas**

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— ¿No recuerdas nada antes del… —Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿De estornudar? —Completó con una sonrisa y él se cruzó de brazos.— No, no recuerdo nada.

— No parece importarte.

— No, no es eso. Verás, han pasado muchas cosas. He despertado durante un atraco a un banco, en medio de una pelea en un bar, huyendo a toda velocidad en una motocicleta. A la otra persona parece gustarle mucho el peligro y la adrenalina, de modo que todo se volvió muy impredecible para mí, no sé en dónde estaré después de estornudar, no sé lo que sucede durante horas, semanas o meses de mi vida o quizás ella pueda estar en peligro y ya no regresar, por eso debo disfrutar de todo el tiempo que me toque a mí. No es que no me preocupe o no me importe, es que prefiero pasar disfrutar de cada momento que me toca —Launch giró su rostro al Saiya y alzó levemente sus hombros esbozando su tierna sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

— Será mejor que te marches de aquí, entonces —Contestó Bardock girando su rostro, no podía mirar esa cara de inocencia por mucho tiempo.— Si vuelves a entrar, esa científica va a obligarte a estornudar.

* * *

Nappa decidió escoltar a Tarble de regreso a la montaña Paoz, donde residiría durante un tiempo más a la espera de los resultados de aquel arduo entrenamiento al que se sometería Vegeta. Su misión de alejar a la científica de Tarble seguiría en piel, más ahora que antes, ya que se vería obligado a sobrellevar el embarazo de la mujer de Kakarotto.

La peli azul se giró en el pasillo justo antes de abandonar la habitación en la que distantes, los observaban Nappa y Tarble, con expresiones curiosas. La mujer se giró un poco más a inspeccionar el rostro de Vegeta, frío e inmutable. Hacía unos minutos atrás parecía capaz de fulminar, no sólo con la mirada, sino también con una esfera de energía, el rostro de Launch. Luchando por quién se quedaría con la mujer. A Bulma le resultaba curioso ese desenlace de sucesos y de la fiereza con la que Vegeta luchaba por lo que creía suyo, lo que le correspondía. ¿Ella ahora estaba dentro de ese grupo? No podía ser. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y se sonrió por sus flamantes mejillas coloradas. Qué cosas estaba pensando.

— Hmph! —Se oyó de la garganta del príncipe que repentinamente aceleraba su paso y la dejaba atrás.

Por supuesto que un soldado tan finamente entrenado notaría cada cambio en el rostro de la mujer que lo acompañaba. De más estaba decir que ella tampoco disimulaba demasiado su gesticulación o sus miradas. Estando a medio metro de distancia ella miraba directamente a su rostro para luego retraer la mirada y volverse a sí misma acompañada de una diminuta risa. En otro momento le cuestionaría qué demonios le miraba tanto, pero luego de la riña por quién se la llevaría consigo con aquella disparatada mujer de ojos felinos, se hacía una idea de lo que ella podía estar pensando de él. Cosa que ni siquiera él mismo debía permitirse. Y no era momento indicado de ponerse a discutir con la científica, lo que él más deseaba era regresar a esa extraordinaria habitación y entrenar hasta el cansancio.

Bulma lo miró acelerar el paso y lo copió, intentando quedar nuevamente a la par de él, sólo hasta llegar frente al panel de control.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Le apresuró él.

— Qué ansioso estás, Vegeta —Contestó y el príncipe arqueó una ceja. Parecía no tener problema alguno en atreverse a tutearlo.— Mira, desde este panel externo puedes manipular la gravedad una vez que la compuerta esté cerrada, pero diseñé uno para ti en el interior de la habitación —Bulma abrió la compuerta e ingresó a la sala invitándolo a acompañarla. Luego de que la compuerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, se acercó al otro extremo y un panel escondido contra la pared se desplegó frente a ellos dos.— Es muy fácil, sólo debes presionar éste botón verde y luego teclear la cantidad de veces en la que quieres aumentar la gravedad. Cuando estés listo para regresarla a la normalidad presionas el botón rojo. Eso es todo —Dijo segura y posó sus manos en la cadera durante un segundo, para luego deshacer el agarre hacia sí misma y continuar:— Oh. —Musitó.— Olvidé a los robots —Se giró rápidamente, dejando a Vegeta de brazos cruzados, esperando. No tardó demasiado en regresar seguida por un grupo de cuatro robots voladores y un pequeño control remoto entre sus manos.

Bulma programó a los robots desde su control de mano y sonrió:— Ya, ahora cuando crees una esfera de energía estos robots podrán devolverla a casi la misma velocidad.

El príncipe miró con desconfianza las creaciones voladoras de la mujer, le resultaba difícil de creer que aquel cacharro tuviera la capacidad de sostener una de sus esferas de energía y aún más, devolvérsela. De modo que formó una en la palma de su mano, sin dudarlo y con un movimiento de su brazo se la envió de lleno a uno de ellos.

— ¡¿No puedes esperar que me marche para empezar!? —Gritó Bulma haciéndose contra una pared.

Sorprendentemente el "cacharro" logró maniobrar el ataque de Vegeta y enviarlo a otro robot, el cual copió su accionar y la esfera se paseó de robot en robot sin seguir algún esquema aparente.

— Vaya, humana. No creí que pudieras, pero lo hiciste —Le dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

— Dime algo que no sepa —Contestó molesta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Antes de retirarse, se arrimó al panel externo y presionó un botón, para luego acercarse a un pequeño micrófono. — Cuando termines deberías darte una ducha, del otro lado del pasillo tienes un baño, habitación y comida —El príncipe hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Bulma y se quitó la capa, dejándola en el suelo, para entrenar con mayor comodidad— DE NADA.

Molesta, se dio media vuelta con la esperanza de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Ahora el laboratorio parecía vacío, no se oía ningún sonido. Ni siquiera de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, ya que sus tan resistentes paredes no permitían salir de allí a sonido alguno.

Bulma recorrió los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar nuevamente a Launcha, pero parecía haberse esfumado junto con Bardock. Desanimada, regresó a su escritorio y justo en el instante en el que decidió poner manos a la obra, nuevamente sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella muy rápidamente y alzó la vista preocupada.

Él la saludó con una sonrisa sincera y amable, y el corazón de Bulma se encogió al recordar lo que había prometido y no cumplido. Se había comprometido a llamarlo al momento de terminar con esos labores impuestos por Vegeta, sin embargo se le había pasado totalmente por alto y aunque le apesadumbraba admitir, no tenía deseos de verlo en ese instante. Bulma tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por su novio. Ante sus ojos tenía cientos de armas diferentes, las cuales debía aprender a utilizar y modificar para estar preparada en caso de algún ataque, había estado pendiente de las necesidades de Vegeta y de encontrar una manera de no ser asesinada por el mismo. Habían pasado miles de cosas por su mente en esos últimos días, muchas excepto Yamcha, quien sonriente se encaminaba hasta ella.

— Qué bueno que estás bien, Bulma. Me preocupé por ti, hace unos momentos llegaron esos Saiyajins a casa de Goku y dijeron que se quedarían en la Tierra. Creí que algo te había sucedido.

Bulma lo miró y miró su trabajo nuevamente, fastidiada por las constantes interrupciones. Pero no podía echarlo de ninguna manera, teniendo en cuenta lo preocupado que se había puesto por ella.

— Todo está bien, Yam. Pero debo seguir trabajando, lo siento mucho —Dijo ella sin levantarse de su asiento.

— Oh… ¿Ese sujeto sigue aquí? —Se cuestionó mirando en dirección a la cámara de gravedad.

— ¿Te refieres a Vegeta? —Le preguntó ella.

— ¿Lo llamas por su nombre como si fuera tu amigo? ¿Olvidas a toda la cantidad de gente que asesinó al llegar a nuestro planeta? —Cuestionó con recelo.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo llame si ese es su nombre?

— Bah, de todas formas encuentro a ese tipo despreciable —Contestó cruzándose de brazos— Y me desagrada mucho que debas pasar tanto tiempo con él. Ese lunático es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— En realidad no es tan malo como crees.

— ¿Qué no es tan malo como creo?, ¿estás delirando?

Bulma frunció el ceño y elevó la voz.

— Pues si has venido aquí a insultarme, mejor vete —Reclamó y giró su rostro con arrogancia.

Su novio rápidamente ofreció disculpas y se acercó a ella, ligeramente bañado de sudor. Ciertamente no le agradaba discutir con la primera mujer con la que había podido mantener una conversación.

— No, no, no he venido a discutir, Bulma. Por favor, es tarde y creo que deberías comer algo.

Bulma soltó un suspiro:— Yam, tengo mucho trabajo por delante aún.

— Vamos, Bulma. Debes comer —Pidió en tono conciliador, pero ella no parecía ceder— Perdóname, no debería ser tan duro contigo. Has lidiado con mucho en los últimos meses y sé que haces tu mejor esfuerzo. Lo siento… vamos, salgamos a cenar.

¿Cómo negarse a los amorosos intentos de Yamcha por pasar algo de tiempo con ella? De ninguna manera podía decirle que no sin cargar una insoportable culpa dentro de sí, de modo que en son de liberarse de todo aquello y terminarlo de una buena vez, aceptó con la sola condición de que la trajera de vuelta a su laboratorio para poder continuar con su trabajo.

A regañadientes, Bulma se levantó de su asiento y escoltada por aquel gallardo guerrero de mono anaranjado, se montaron a una nave y marcharon a la Capital para disfrutar juntos de una cena.

Si disfrutar es lo que se le llama a observar lo infructuosos intentos de Yamcha, intentando levantar una amena conversación mientras que ella no podía dejar de pensar en las diversas maneras de utilizar el combustible que creó a partir de la ayuda de Tarble.

Parecía que mientras más intentaba él llevar en paz la cena, más desagradable y tedioso se le hacía a ella. Simplemente deseaba terminar con la cena de una buena vez y así poder volver a su querido laboratorio.

* * *

Le resultaba sorprendente la manera en que su pequeña esfera de energía se paseaba por la habitación para regresar convertida en su enemiga e intentar atacarlo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

A pesar de encontrarse ya jadeando levemente sus respiraciones, tenía plantada en el rostro una sonrisa de victoria. Regocijándose por adelantado en la segura muerte de Freezer por su propias manos. Tal y como estaba predestinado.

Entrenaría día y noche hasta finalmente lograr superar los poderes del sátiro dueño del universo entero. Para luego convertirse él mismo en el Lord y Señor de toda la galaxia.

Después de todo tal vez podría dejar a la humana con vida, se había ganado un poco de misericordia. Incluso si se comportaba podría tenerla trabajando bajo su comando, aunque era muy poco probable que se comportara, basado en lo que la conocía hasta ahora.

Con algo de dificultad Vegeta esquivó la esfera y regresó a su posición de pelea, por lo que notó como divagaba entre estúpidos pensamientos mientras debería estar totalmente concentrado en hacerse aún más fuerte. Habían pasado varias horas y tal vez era momento de un pequeño refrigerio y luego regresar, está vez con la mente más atenta.

Vegeta salió de su cámara con el pecho descubierto y la parte superior de su traje azul, amarrada a su cadera. Su armadura la dejó en el interior de la habitación y antes de retirarse, limpió el sudor de su frente.

Recordaba que la mujer le había indicado hacia dónde se encontraban su dormitorio, una cocina y un baño, pero la irritante voz de la hembra se oía gritar no muy lejos de allí. Vegeta se preparó para lo que viniera y se encaminó hacia los alaridos de la peli azul. Sin embargo, al verla lanzándole todo tipo de artefactos al muchacho irritante de rostro cortado lo dejó atónito.

— ¡Con que eras tímido con las mujeres! ¡¿Entonces quién diablos era esa tipa que te saludó tan afectuosa?!

— ¡No es lo que tú crees, Bulma! —Dijo esquivando los objetos que ella le lanzaba— ¡Es amiga de Krillin!

— ¿¡Amiga de Krillin!? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA?!

— ¡Estás algo confundida!

— ¿Confundida yo? ¡Confundida ella, que cree que los abrazos se dan con sus pechos!

— Es una chica muy afectuosa —Intentó refutar Yamcha, con timidez.

— ¡Ya vete y déjame terminar mi trabajo! Sólo has venido a interrumpirme —Gritó Bulma empuñando sus propias manos— Ya veo que tendré que defenderme sola si nos atacan, porque estarás muy ocupado baboseándote por otras mujeres.

— ¡No es así Bulma! Si algo llegara a suceder yo te protegeré.

Vegeta simplemente no pudo contener la risa que le causó ese último comentario y se acercó unos pasos, aún de brazo cruzados.

— ¿Defenderla? ¿Tú? ¡Já!, no me hagas reír. Tú no podrías ni contra un bebé Saiyajin, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás defender a alguien más de todo un ejército?

— Este no es asunto tuyo —Contestó Yamcha.

— Ni me interesan tus asuntos, insecto. Interrumpes mi entrenamiento con tus alaridos. Sinceramente creí que se trataba de la hembra, pero eras tú —Agregó sonriendo.

— Ya cállate, maldito. No sé qué haces aquí aún, este no es tu lugar.

— ¿Tú vas a decirme a mí dónde está mi lugar? Miserable.

— Si fuera por mí ya te hubieras marchado lejos de aquí.

— Al parecer la hembra no opina igual —Contestó con una sonrisa y el otro lo observó confuso.

Bulma se sobresaltó y sintió la mirada de su novio plantarse en su rostro por un instante, pero al parecer se contestó a sí mismo y regresó su mirada a Vegeta.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Bramó agitando su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué acaso no te dijo lo que ha hecho para que me quede aquí? —Le contestó confiado.

La mujer inmediatamente se posicionó entre ellos dos y tomó entre sus manos los hombros de Yamcha.

— Yam, ya vete por favor. No quiero que sigan discutiendo —Dijo preocupada.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Le gritó al príncipe, con furia. Ignorando a la jovencita.

— Que te lo diga ella, supongo que estaba ansiosa porque me quedara, teniendo en cuenta todas las molestias que se tomó.

— ¡Ya cállate, Vegeta! —Reclamó, ella.

— ¡Hmph! —Se oyó de su garganta.

— Y tú, Yamcha. ¡Vete ya!, sólo quiero terminar con mi trabajo y aquí estás, ocasionando una pelea. No tengo deseos de seguirlos escuchando discutir, necesito que te vayas. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que Vegeta puede matarte?

— Y sin embargo has dicho que no es un mal sujeto —Contestó su novio con más calma— Quizás no es él el que miente, después de todo.

Bulma soltó los hombros del muchacho y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

— Yam…

— Ya me voy, no quiero causarte más problemas.

No bastó más para que Yamcha se marchara de allí sin la necesidad de ninguna nave. Bulma se quedó estática por unos segundos hasta oír a sus espaldas la voz del príncipe.

— Por fin cesaron los alaridos.

Bulma se infló de coraje al escucharlo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a comportarse de esa manera? Vegeta no tenía ningún derecho a intervenir en la discusión que sostenía con Yamcha, y mucho menos a insinuarle que ella quería tenerlo cerca.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! —Le gritó furiosa, dándose vuelta.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y se hizo un paso hacia atrás al verla acercase con violencia.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, mujer loca?!

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema, Vegeta!? ¿No podías quedarte callado?, ¿tenías que decirle todo eso a Yamcha?

— Mira, mujer lunática. Tu no vas a limitar lo que puedo y no, decir —Comenzó, caminando hacia ella con determinación— Tú —Pronunció con fuerza— No eres nadie —Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— ¡Nadie!

Bulma se encogió levemente al sentir el aliento de Vegeta sobre su rostro, con esa expresión de fastidio tan típica de él.

— Eres un malagradecido —Replicó ejerciendo presión sobre sus puños— ¡Te he brindado mi hospitalidad! ¡Comida, un techo, una cama! ¿Y así es como lo agradeces?, ¿maltratando a mis amigos? —Antes de que Vegeta pudiera contestar, continuó— No era necesario que le dijeras eso a Yamcha, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?! ¿Crees que te ofrecí la cámara de gravedad porque quiero estar contigo? ¿¡Pues sabes qué!? ¡No es así! Si hay algo que quisiera es que todos ustedes se largaran lejos de aquí y nos dejaran en paz. Estábamos mucho mejor antes de que ustedes llegaran. ¡Eres la persona más malagradecida que he conocido en mi vida! ¡NO TE SOPORTO!

Vegeta se inclinó levemente por los gritos de Bulma y, fastidiado por sus palabras contestó:— Había considerado tenerte piedad una vez que derrote a Freezer pero con esa bocota que tienes debería matarte ahora mismo —Comenzó, entre gruñidos— No importa cuántas armas construyas para mantenerte protegida del ejército de Freezer, de nada te servirá. Terminarás muerta al igual que todos tus amigos y tu familia, humana debilucha. Con más razón aún, si desperdicias el poco tiempo que te queda peleando con tu noviecito en lugar de poner tu trasero a trabajar.

Bulma no tuvo más palabras para replicarle y luego de una corta batalla de miradas él se giró sobre sus talones y partió a la cocina, como tenía pensado, al salir de su cámara en primer lugar. Con un bufido se retiró y ella tragó saliva mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Se recluyó nuevamente a su escritorio aún furiosa y se dejó caer en su silla, como si liberara su frustración dejando caer su cuerpo con pesadez.

Vegeta había resultado tan creído y petulante que no podía quitarse esa irritación del cuerpo aunque lo intentara. Con qué desfachatez se había dirigido a Yamcha para decirle que ella deseaba tenerlo allí, a su lado. Cuando su plan de mantenerlo en la Tierra era sólo una medida de seguridad.

— _Maldito príncipe egocéntrico y narcisista, ¿cómo se atreve? Ahora Yamcha creerá que siento algo por Vegeta y… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! ¿Ahora yo soy quien debe rendirle excusas a él? —_Se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados_— ¿Después de cómo se comportó con esa mujer espera que yo le responda sobre mi relación con Vegeta?... No es que haya algo entre él y yo, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. Creo que incluso me detesta… —_Cruzó sus brazos sobre su escritorio y apoyó su mentón sobre ellos_— Tal vez hasta tenga razón y todo esto es en vano, y no lograré nada construyendo todas estas armas. Quizás no pueda escapar de aquí si algo malo sucede y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Yamcha no podrá protegerme aunque quisiera —_Giró levemente su rostro a la pared repleta de armas en las que había estado trabajando con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo ella simplemente no podía tirar por el tacho todas esas horas de trabajo. Todo ese tiempo invertido en idear alguna manera ingeniosa de liberarse de aquella amenaza. Se negó, entonces a aceptar que todo sería en vano y con determinación se regresó a trabajar.

De ninguna manera se resignaría a morir junto con el resto de la humanidad en el medio de una implosión galáctica. Bulma Briefs había nacido destinada a la grandeza, o eso era al menos, lo que su interior le decía a gritos.

— Voy a demostrarte de lo que ésta humana debilucha, es capaz, principito.

* * *

A cientos de años luz, alejado y en soledad. Situado en un recóndito planeta, colonizado y utilizado con el solo fin de ser un punto de embarque para otras naves, se encontraba el magnate de las conquistas interplanetarias.

No parecía tener deseos de abandonar la nodriza. Postrado en su pequeño vehículo flotante, observaba a través de la colosal ventana que, lo único que le permitía ver era una inmensa e interminable penumbra, bañada de débiles destellos dorados y blancos.

Posó su agrietada mano blanca, sobre su fina barbilla y se acarició por un segundo. Una media sonrisa se le plantó y su sádico aspecto sólo relucía los seguramente macabros pensamientos que sostenía.

Escuchó a lo lejos como unos pasos parecían aproximársele y entonces regresó sus brazos al borde de su nave para aguardar en silencio; sin quitar la mirada del profundo espacio.

Finalmente los pasos terminaron en el umbral de la entrada de aquella estancia y el gallardo soldado se presentó ante su señor con una reverencia, sin importar que éste le estuviera dando la espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede Zaarbon? —Cuestionó con calma sin dirigirle la mirada.

El soldado se levantó del suelo y con una expresión de satisfacción se dirigió a su líder:

— Tengo gratas noticias, mi Lord —Comenzó— Un soldado ha arribado al planeta. Se trata de un Saiyajin que dice tener valiosa información sobre la ubicación del príncipe Vegeta.

Freezer sonrió ampliamente e hizo girar su transporte.

— Qué bien, soldado Zaarbón. Nos han ahorrado mucho tiempo, tenemos suerte de que esa asquerosa especie de Saiyajins no sean más que unas ratas traicioneras —Se rió— Escóltalo hasta aquí, quiero saber exactamente la ubicación del pequeño Vegeta.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hallarlo, le resultaba divertida la búsqueda. A sabiendas de que probablemente estuviera oculto y aterrado esperando su inevitable final.

Después de todo, no habría sitio en el universo que lo mantuviera a salvo por mucho tiempo.

Una parte de Freezer detestaba saber que en algún lugar habitaba un ser con el mismo despreciable rostro del Rey de Vegetasei, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de ser el gato de ese juego y recorrer lentamente cada rincón y saberlo escabulléndose como la rata que él creía que era.

Zaarbón no se hizo esperar mucho y al cabo de unos minutos reapareció acompañado de un desagradable soldado obeso y de piel color rosa pardo, y otro de tez morena.

El soldado Saiyajin se hincó sobre una pierna y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Freezer, quien lo observaba seriamente.

— Gracias por recibirme, mi Lord.

— No es necesaria tanta formalidad, soldado…

— Turles —Completó él.

— Turles… Adelante, me ha dicho el soldado Zaarbón que tienes información que puede serme útil, ¿no es así?

El hombre de armadura púrpura asintió con seguridad.

— Antes de venir a éste planeta, recibí un mensaje a mi scouter. Parecía ser del príncipe Tarble —Dijo mientras Freezer se esforzaba por recordar al muchacho, sin embargo al no salir con un rostro rápidamente, regresó su atención a Turles—. El príncipe invitó a todos los saiyajins sobrevivientes de la explosión a reunirse con él en un planeta llamado _Tierra_, y luego nos facilitó las coordenadas.

— Vaya, así que planean reagrupar sus pequeñas tropas. Qué interesante… —Se dijo el Lord, pensativo—, y tú, soldado, ¿por qué no te has unido a ellos?

— Debo confesar, mi señor… que mi lealtad es del mejor postor —Se inclinó nuevamente, sonriendo de lado.

Freezer apretó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Así que el pequeño y débil hermano de Vegeta está reuniendo un grupo de Saiyajins a mis espaldas. Seguramente ese cretino está detrás de todo esto y se encuentra allí con los sobrevivientes… —_Repentinamente cambió la expresión de su rostro y se ensombreció, para luego darse media vuelta—. Ya puedes retirarte —Bramó y el soldado fue escoltado hacia la salida por Dodoria y Zaarbón.

Si no fuera por el desgraciado de Vegeta no me vería obligado a lidiar con todo esto. ¿Cómo es que el maldito se anticipó a mis planes y mandó a sus tropas lejos del planeta? —Se cuestionó entre gruñidos, que luego de unos segundos se silenciaron y fueron sustituidos por la fría y penetrante expresión de su silencioso rostro—. Una vez encuentre a tus hijo, como último castigo, los asesinaré frente a tus ojos, Vegeta. Así te llevarás al infierno una lección bien aprendida.

* * *

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde su brutal cruce de palabras con el príncipe de los Saiyajins y la nueva sede improvisada de la Corporación Capsula se encontraba sumida en un incómodo silencio.

Por las noches en aquel desierto en el que se ubicaban, el frío se volvía insoportable, a diferencia del calor sofocante que dominaba sus tardes.

Bulma agitó su mano por sobre su frente, intentando espantar un insecto que se posaba sobre la hoja de papel en la que escribía. Perturbando su serenidad.

— ¿Qué rayos hace este insecto merodeando con tanto frío?, creí que preferían molestar los días calurosos y húmedos —Se dijo a sí misma antes de levantarse y agitar sus manos mientras lo espantaba con un "shú, shú", muy poco efectivo.

Luego de alejar al molesto visitante, se regresó a su asiento y se dedicó a inspeccionar con la mirada el perímetro silencioso. Fastidiada, se hizo hacia atrás sobre su silla y se cruzó de brazo, meciéndose levemente sobre las patas traseras.

No tenía muchos deseos de regresar a la Corporación Capsula aún y medio se arrepentía de no haberse hecho una habitación para ella también. Luego de trabajar tantas horas y sin contar con la discusión que mantuvo con Yamcha y luego con Vegeta, no se sentía en condiciones de conducir su nave de vuelta hasta su hogar. La única cama que le quedaba era la que había preparado para Vegeta, pero no sería tan estúpida como para volver a cometer el mismo descuidado error. De modo que en vez de añorar una cama y un poco de sueño, se estiró rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento.

— Tal vez con un poco de música me anime —Dijo caminando hasta el estéreo que su padre le había alcanzado cuando remodelaba el lugar.

Bulma se colocó frente al aparato, pero como si controlase todo el lugar, al presionar el encendido todas las luces de la nueva Corporación se fueron abajo y se escuchó un intenso sonido que luego de un segundo disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

— El generador debe haberse sobrecalentado —Se dijo, y esperaba que para ese instante, Vegeta ya estuviera —con mucha suerte— durmiendo.

Su última flexión la hizo casi flotando. Un segundo, sus músculos pedían clemencia con cada nuevo movimiento, y al siguiente su cuerpo se había liberado de todo peso, haciéndolo sentir aún más liviano de lo que en realidad era. La atmosfera rojiza se deshizo y en su lugar, la penumbra se adueñó de la cámara.

La compuerta de entrada se abrió inmediatamente la luces se apagaron y Vegeta se quedó un instante esperando que sólo hubiera sido un error momentáneo y todo regresara a la normalidad en breve. Pero no fue así.

El príncipe se levantó del suelo y esperó por otro instante pero al no ver señales de que el problema fuera a solucionarse, gruñó y se aventuró en busca de la mujer.

Él, sin duda alguna no necesitaba sostenerse de las paredes para saber exactamente en dónde estaba parado, pero en ese momento le hubiese sido muy útil tener puesto su scouter para poder localizarla más fácilmente, en lugar de merodear el predio mientras vociferaba su nombre. Y aún si intentara llamarla, no usaría su nombre aunque se lo supiese de memoria. Se le hacía más factible llamarla por un frío apelativo, de preferencia degradante.

— ¡MUJER! —Gritó, sorprendido de no hallarla en el último sitio en el que la había visto—. ¡Mujer terrícola! —Gritó nuevamente y tampoco tuvo respuesta.

No le quedó más remedio que recorrer las instalaciones a oscuras mientras la buscaba. Tristemente tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos contra un muro y seguir el trayecto, esperando al menos escuchar algún sonido que lo guiara.

Se paseó ciego por el establecimiento por vario minutos hasta que finalmente vio a lo lejos el leve movimiento de una luz y aceleró su paso, tomando camino por una escalera que parecía llevar a un profundo subsuelo.

Continuó siguiendo la luz hasta que pudo vislumbrar la silueta de la hembra por la que clamaba minutos atrás.

— ¡Mujer! —La llamó a sus espaldas y ella se giró con un salto y un grito, tocando su pecho con una de sus manos. Espantada.

— ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?! —Reclamó.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? Necesito volver a entrenar —Espetó el príncipe con seriedad.

— Y yo necesito volver a trabajar, Vegeta. Así que si me disculpas, iré a solucionar esto —Se regresó a su camino y apartó una tela de araña con una expresión de desagrado, retornando a su búsqueda del generador.

Vegeta la siguió, casi imitando la expresión en su rostro al pasar junto la creación del arácnido y tragó saliva de manera inaludible.

— ¿A esta pocilga llamas laboratorio? —Bramó casi azulado.

— ¡Deja de quejarte! ¿Qué pasa, le tienes miedo a un par de insectos? —Bromeó risueña.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Le contestó y ella se giró, apuntando la luz de su linterna en él. Por la expresión de su rostro, mirándose a sí mismo, se podría decir que Vegeta sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo derecho y por ello la mirada perturbada. Bulma dirigió la luz hasta la extremidad del guerrero y al parecer una larva, cría de araña, se había posado sobre él.

El príncipe se hizo con pánico varios pasos hacia atrás maldiciendo en voz alta y sin querer dándose contra un par de muebles mientras Bulma observaba atónita lo sucedido.

Luego de una lucha repugnante, Vegeta logró librarse de la baba de aquella larva y respiró con profundidad, más calmado. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba ella, conteniendo la risa.

El saiya empuño ambas manos.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes estúpida?! —Gruñó avergonzado.

— Pues mira nada más, pero si el grandioso y soberbio príncipe de los Saiyajins le aterran los insectos —Se rio ella y él se acercó amenazante.

— Si tú estás habituada a convivir con criaturas desagradables es tu problema —Se defendió aún algo ruborizado.

Ella se rio nuevamente y la posición de su cuerpo se tornó engreída.

— Así que tiene un punto débil después de todo. Quién diría que un hombre tan poderoso e invencible tendría—

El príncipe alzó una ceja, la mujer había dejado su oración inconclusa y ahora se la apreciaba de cierto modo, petrificada. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y sus pupilas se volvieron más pequeñas. Entonces su labio comenzó a temblar junto con sus hombros al mismo tiempo y lentamente llevó la luz de su linterna y mirada a su pie derecho.

La cola de una rata se había enredado en su tobillo.

De repente los pechos de Bulma se habían plantado en pleno rostro del príncipe, que no le quedó más opción que tomarla de las caderas que ahora tenía a horcajadas sobre él mismo y retroceder por los estridentes gritos y pataleos de la histérica mujer.

El rubor se incrementó cuando se abrazó de su cabeza mientras gritaba "¡MÁTALA!" a todo pulmón.

Vegeta intentó abrir un ojo y peleando por no perder la estabilidad, formó una pequeña bola de energía y dio en el blanco.

— ¿Ya? —Le preguntó con más calma, respirando de manera agitada cada respiración.

Fue entonces cuando notó el furtivo agarre que sostenía sobre el guerrero y se giró a su rostro avergonzada.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas miró sus ojos con dificultad entre la penumbrosa habitación y Vegeta cometió el ligero error de respirar. Aspirando así el aroma embriagante de su perfume y sintió ansias por hacer de su agarre un poco más posesivo.

Bulma se hizo un poco hacia atrás con timidez y sintió claramente como sus rodillas temblaron. Sintiendo plenamente sus fuertes manos enguantadas sosteniendo sus muslos.

— Já —Se mofó rápidamente—, con que muy val—Intentó burlarse, cuando amenazante, otro peludo arácnido se colocó entre los dos, expulsando de su trasero la baba viscosa de su tela y el príncipe se pintó de azul nuevamente.

Sin pensar caminó hacia atrás y Bulma echó grito intentando esquivar al diminuto animal, tropezando ambos en la oscuridad para caer al suelo.

La fémina abrió los ojos con duda y un poco de dolor. Sus rodillas estaban levemente magulladas a pesar de que había caído sobre Vegeta.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre él, quedando sentada.

Mientras que él seguía respirando ese exquisito aroma que era su perfume, colándose entre sus sentidos de manera perturbadora. Movió la punta de sus dedos y notó que las piernas de la mujer estaban prácticamente desnudas. Probablemente vestía esos pequeños pantalones ceñidos a sus glúteos y sin querer se preguntó si traería el abdomen descubierto también.

La linterna había caído en el suelo detrás de ellos y lo único que podía verse era la silueta bien proporcionada de ella, sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Con un par de prendas menos y eso sería todo.

El príncipe se encontró a sí mismo acariciando esas piernas con la yema de sus dedos y su hombría reaccionó como era de esperarse. Con un rápido y certero movimiento la tomó por los hombros y la arrojó a un costado, para luego ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo de su traje.

— ¡Oye!, ¿no podrías ser más cuidadoso? —Le reclamó mientras le príncipe se alejaba unos pasos a respirar profundo, añorando una ducha fría.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola lectoras de mi alma! Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, esta vez salió más largo n_n pero se lo merecían, para el próximo capítulo prometo más acción, y más y más Y MÁS ACCIÓN *0* jajaja Nos leeremos en unos días!


	23. Capítulo 23: Seducción

**Viviendo entre sombras**

Capítulo 23: Seducción.

El príncipe, heredero por linaje y excelencia de aquella milenaria raza guerrera, no podía reaccionar de esa manera por ningún motivo. El simple tacto de una hembra no era razón suficiente para poner en duda sus valores o compromiso para con su especie, y mucho menos por una tan irritante como lo era ella.

— Uno creería que los príncipes saben de modales —vociferó la mujer.

Tras ser arrojada con violencia a un costado, luego de caer al suelo a horcajadas de Vegeta, Bulma decidió imitarlo y levantarse de suelo para luego sacudirse la ropa en busca de remover el polvo de aquel abandonado sitio.

El príncipe le daba la espalda, nervioso y ofuscado. Casi con temor de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, traicionándolo, sin su previa autorización. Por supuesto que legendario hijo del Rey Vegeta podía ejercer control total de su cuerpo y tolerar lo inimaginable a la perfección, pero sólo teniendo en cuenta que debía tener su mente en ello de principio a fin y no divagar en banalidades o en curvas femeninas. Si bien la abstinencia no era nada para él en Vegetasei, en la Tierra se hacía más complicada por la suma de una hembra en ajustados pantalones cortos, merodeando a su alrededor.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió la nariz con fastidio. El aroma del cuerpo femenino se le había impregnado y ciertamente no era algo que un soldado —en cuya vida el hedor a sangre seca ha sido una predominante— pudiera pasar por alto muy fácilmente.

— Soy una mujer muy delicada para estar pasando por esto —gimoteó nuevamente y se agachó a tomar la linterna, que en la conmoción anterior había caído al suelo. Se giró sobre sus talones a lo alumbró, notando así que ya había vuelto a adaptar su típica posición de cruce de brazos por sobre el pecho.

— ¿Eso le dirás a los soldados de Freezer cuando vengan a reclutarte a sus harenes?

— ¿Harenes?, te refieres a esas mujeres que sirven… ¿sexualmente? —cuestionó enfatizando desagrado en la última palabra.

— Lo vulgar ya lo tienes —agregó y ella frunció la expresión—, pero no es momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo —dijo y le arrebató la linterna de entre las manos.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó.

— ¿Qué buscamos? —se apresuró él, comenzando a retomar el camino que seguían anteriormente.

— ¡Espérame! —gritó nuevamente y corrió detrás de él. Una pequeña aunque protuberante vena se marcó en la frente de Vegeta.

Es un generador de energía. La primera vez que lo vi creí que funcionaría bien pero al parecer se sobrecargó. Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin utilizarse al máximo que a la primera que lo hizo, colapsó. Aunque no es nada que no pueda arreglar.

— Pero qué impresionante laboratorio.

— Deja de quejarte, sólo tomará unos minutos.

El príncipe no emitió palabra alguna, en respuesta. Continuó su camino a paso firme y con la esperanza de no tener ningún nuevo encuentro con algún insecto, aunque sin modificar su expresión férrea.

Al cabo de unos metros la luz de la linterna se posó sobre un aparato de moldura cilíndrica, empotrado al techo desde el centro de la habitación y de grandes magnitudes a comparación del resto de aparatología vecina. Su base, ancha y colmada de botones, perillas e interruptores, tenía en la parte más baja y contra el suelo, una compuerta de metal levemente corroído y entreabierta. Mientras que la parte que se conectaba al techo y probablemente enviara la energía eléctrica al resto del edificio, estaba cubierto con monitores apagados, seguros ilustradores de cámaras instaladas en los alrededores.

— ¡Ahí! —exclamó tomando el brazo que sostenía la linterna y señalando con el dedo lo que para el príncipe fue obvio al momento de verlo la primera vez.

Vegeta sintió su cálida y pequeña mano sobre su musculosa extremidad y no pudo evitar mirar a la científica de soslayo, conteniendo la respiración. Su exagerada forma de ser lo impresionaba.

Le era sencillamente sorprendente que en su efusividad, la mujer se tomara tales atrevimientos sin importar lo mucho que él se esmerara en demostrarle su desagrado. Casi como si ella no lograra entender lo que él intentaba trasmitirle, no le importara o no pudiera creérselo.

Ella en cambio, sintió los músculos de ese vigoroso brazo tornarse tensos a su tacto. Tal y como lo hacía un gato al erizarse, hinchado y con los sentidos agudizados, lo cual le provocaba un poco de gracia. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser que semejante guerrero se alterara al toque inocente de una mujer, sin menospreciar sus siempre impecables encantos femeninos, por supuesto. Lo destacable era que a lo inofensiva que la presumía Vegeta, al mismo tiempo parecía considerarla una amenaza.

En razón de divertirse con la extraña situación que se estaba dando y continuar alterando los nervios del Saiyajin, no lo soltó ni suavizó el agarre sino hasta llegar al generador, para luego acercarse y ponerse de rodillas.

— Qué bueno que estás aquí —le dijo sonriente.

— ¿Uhm? —musitó él.

— Así me ayudas sosteniendo la linterna mientras yo arreglo esto —agregó divertida.

El guerrero gruñó. No le agradaba el título de _ayudante de laboratorio_, pero lamentablemente para él, si no colaboraba con la causa no podría continuar entrenando como tanto deseaba.

— Oye, Vegeta —llamó y él asintió con un sonido ronco de su garganta— Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que te dije antes, no fue mi intención echarte de aquí. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, eres bienvenido en mi casa —dijo y luego recordó—, aunque te agradecería que no le dijeras a Yamcha que es mi intención retenerte conmigo —finalizó algo avergonzada.

De no ser por la penumbra, el príncipe hubiera notado el repentino rubor que se adueñaba de las mejillas de la hembra terrícola.

— ¿Re-retenerme junto a ti? —cuestionó con dificultad, torciendo el gesto—, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando?, no te quieras desentender de todo lo que dijiste antes —reclamó regresándose a verlo con expresión de fastidio y un rubor más intenso.

Vegeta empuñó su enguantada mano libre.

— ¡Mujer estúpida!, ¡me refería a que descubrí tu patético plan de que los proteja en caso de que Freezer llegue aquí! —gruñó con fuerza—, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?

El rostro de Bulma fue carcomido salvajemente por un rojo intenso.

— Oh…

Vegeta giró su rostro al encontrarse ante lo evidente en el rostro de ella y confirmó gruñendo, avergonzado.

Sin darse cuenta, tal vez se había planteado a sí mismo ante la pareja de la muchacha como un rival, en lugar de establecer una ventaja al evidenciar el insignificante y patético plan de Bulma para mantenerlo en la Tierra en un intento desesperado por salvarse del genocidio de Freezer.

Para el príncipe todo había sido muy claro desde el principio. En un comienzo había logrado cumplirle su promesa y de proveerlo con las naves espaciales a tanque lleno para poder largarse lejos de allí, tal y como tantas veces le había exigido ella. Sin embargo la emoción con la que se presentó junto con su vanagloriada creación, que manipulaba la gravedad; sospechosamente no sólo se podía adjudicar a su orgullo de científica. Pero todo tomó sentido cuando recordó la nave que había creado para ella misma. La mente del Saiya no necesitó de más para descifrar sus intenciones.

Una media sonrisa se le dibujó. La mujer tenía claras esperanzas de que, luego de un arduo entrenamiento, pudiera derrotar al tirano intergaláctico, aunque así mismo tenía el recaudo de procurarse una vía de escape en caso contrario. Pero su deplorable manera de transmitirlo —lo cual era raro—, lo había dejado parado en medio de una extraña disputa territorial junto con el humano de rostro cortado y la fémina de cabellos azulados.

El inconsciente de Vegeta, posiblemente le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Demás estaba mencionar que él no reconocería tal error de expresión, por lo que prefirió abogar en contra de la capacidad de interpretación de Bulma y traspasarle la culpa a ella.

— No me digas que pensaste que me interesaría por ti —le dijo con arrogancia, apoyándose en la pared detrás de él.

Bulma se prendió fuego, nerviosa. Si bien esa no fue la primera impresión que tuvo, sí se había colado entre sus frágiles pensamientos femeninos esa desequilibrada idea.

Ella se giró completamente hacia él, aún arrodillada en el suelo y empuñó ambas manos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le negó en voz alta—, ¡creí que tu intención era hacer sentir a Yamcha fuera de lugar!

— ¿Y cómo creías que lo hacía?, ¿robándome su pareja? —refutó en son de burla—, no digas tonterías.

— Ash —se le oyó con fastidio—. No sé para qué intento explicarte todo si vas a comportarte así —frunció el ceño y se regresó a sus labores.

Vegeta se mostró renuente al reclamo de la mujer y permaneció en silencio y con seriedad giró su rostro a un lado mientras que la joven científica tomaba sus herramientas y proseguía su labor. Al príncipe no le quedó más opción que desviar la mirada, si es que la peliazul en posición de cuadrúpedo y vistiendo tan diminuto pantalones era lo que quisiera mirar. Aunque de momento a momento, se le perdía de soslayo, una mirada inquisitiva que luego se regresaba reprochante al rincón en penumbras.

Un silencio levemente incómodo tomó posesión del lugar y al cabo de unos minutos no quedaba más que oír engranajes encastrarse y las respiraciones y pequeños jadeos de esfuerzo que la mujer hacía debajo del panel atiborrado de botones.

Bulma interrumpió la calma con un tono suave y tímido.

— Hace un tiempo le pregunté a tu hermano cómo era Freezer y no pudo describírmelo —comenzó—, ¿tú podrías?

Vegeta esperó un segundo en silencio antes de decidirse a contestarle.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —le cuestionó sin girarse a su rostro.

— Pues, si resulta que al final tenías razón y moriré sin remedio alguno, me gustaría al menos poder imaginar el rostro del responsable —contestó ingenua.

Vegeta soltó una imperceptible risa, casi en forma de bufido.

— Tarble no podrá describirlo bien ya que nunca lo vio personalmente —dijo y renegó de la constante sobreprotección de su padre para con su hermano—. Nunca asistió a sus asambleas, incluso dudo que él sepa de su existencia —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Freezer es… —dudó—, extremadamente desagradable.

Bulma descuidó sus labores para escucharlo con mayor atención. Jamás imaginó que el mejor apelativo que Vegeta pudiera encontrar para describir al mítico Lord de todo el universo, sería "desagradable".

— Repugnante —agregó luego.

— ¿Tan horrible es? —cuestionó anonadada.

El saiyajin medio sonrió.

— Imagina una lagartija morada, blanca y cuarteada.

— Eso no suena tan mal —le dijo imaginando.

— Ahora imagínala antropomorfa y afeminada —terminó sonriente, más sin descuidar su ceño fruncido.

Bulma dibujó en su mente a un ser casi femenino e incrédula, frunció una mueca.

— No puede ser que sea así el ser más poderoso de la galaxia —dijo ofuscada y el príncipe ronroneó una risa ante el consternado rostro de ella—. Estás jugando conmigo —determinó con fastidio.

— Ya quisieras —dijo él—. A pesar de todo, no es su cuerpo lo que te aterrará si tienes la desgracia de conocerlo, mujer —continuó en un tono más serio—. Son sus ojos.

La mujer retomó su expresión de asombro a la espera de lo que él pudiera contarle.

— Sus ojos son de un negro profundo, pero si miras con atención verás un destello rojo en su interior.

Un rojo sangre.

La peli azul tragó saliva a un tono perceptible al oído del guerrero, que la miró de soslayo y nuevamente soltó una risa muda.

— Si supieras realmente cómo es Freezer no tendrías la osadía de desear verlo antes de morir —sentenció con seriedad y cerró los ojos—. Sería el peor recuerdo que llevarse al otro mundo.

— Pues a mí me dio más curiosidad —dijo con calma.

Vegeta torció el gesto y la miró sin articular palabra. Bulma sonrió con el ceño endurecido y se puso de pie, luego se giró y buscó con la mirada un interruptor que no tardó mucho en encontrar para luego accionar, devolviéndole la luz a la oscura instancia.

— Ya —se dijo satisfecha—. Creo que debo volver a trabajar.

— Ya era hora —le dijo dejando la linterna a un lado y girándose sobre sus talones para volver a su entrenamiento.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que cada uno se regresara a su respectiva labor y pasaran las horas una vez más. Bulma analizaba pacientemente cada arma y renegaba la falta de Launch para darle una mano con su labor, ya que la platinada las debía de conocer como nadie más.

Cada minuto que transcurría sentada en su escritorio y con cada bostezo que de su boca salía más difícil se le hacía mantener los ojos abierto y más borroso se volvía todo. La mujer limpió la húmeda comisura de sus ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza pero otro bostezo se le escapó. Luchó contra su mirada entrecerrada y casi ardiente por mantenerse despierta pero sin darse cuenta, lentamente perdía la batalla.

* * *

Con cada hora que pasaba, se exigía un poco más elevando los números del panel empotrado en una esquina de la habitación gravitatoria y continuaba su exhaustivo entrenamiento. Y con cada nuevo esfuerzo, intentaba quitar de su mente cualquier escena anterior en la que estuviera metida esa entrometida peli azul, pero le resultaba más difícil de lo que él creía, por lo que determinó que lo mejor en ese momento era procurarse una ducha fría, refrescante y tranquilizadora, y un par de horas de sueño.

Vegeta limpió su frente con una toalla que encontró a mano, dentro de la misma habitación, y luego la arrojó a sus pies para dar por terminada su sesión. Presionó con determinación el botón que lo liberaría de esa aura rojiza y sin más por hacer, se retiró.

Al salir de la cámara de gravedad se reprochó estarse preguntando por el silencio perturbador de la sede en la que residía. Se suponía que la científica estaba trabajando pero todo estaba inquietantemente en calma y se imaginó varias cosas aunque con el rostro sereno, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al ala que le pertenecía a ella y descubrió el motivo de aquel escalofriante silencio. Estaba dormida.

El príncipe la miro sin modificar su semblante y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Parecía exhausta.

Bulma se meció un poco sobre su escritorio y una extraña sensación recorrió la espina dorsal de Vegeta, al ver como un arma cargada yacía entre los brazos de la mujer, justo por debajo de su pecho.

— _Qué tonta _—pensó él—_. Mujer estúpida, ha pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose cómo es Freezer para terminar aniquilada por sus propias armas. Qué manera más ridícula de morir._

Vegeta intentó dar un paso atrás para regresarse a dormir pero sencillamente había algo que le impedía girarse y dejarla a merced de sus movimientos entre sueños.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se recriminó no haberse marchado aún. Se volvió a mirarla, dormida con tanta calma y con un artefacto letal amenazando a su vida cada segundo que él no hacía nada por ayudarla.

— _Si ella muere, nadie podrá arreglar mi cámara de gravedad_ —se dijo como si intentara convencerse de ello. Aunque en su interior aún no terminara de descifrar ese extraño sentimiento que lo dominaba.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca de ella y con extraña delicadeza intentó tomar el arma de un lado y ella se aferró con más fuerza. Una vez más aventuró su mano a lo que con firmeza sostenía la mujer e intentó jalar de ella. La mujer comenzó a recuperar lentamente el conocimiento, pero retomó su sueño se regresó a su anterior posición.

Renuente a lo que intentaba hacer, gruñó exponiendo su colmillo derecho y se detuvo justo frente a ella para analizar una vez más la situación. Recordó como un flash extraños momentos casi íntimos en los que, sin querer, la había deseado o se había sentido intensamente atraído y se reprochó una vez más su inaceptable comportamiento.

Bajó la mirada, fastidiado y observó su cálida expresión al dormir, aproximándose un paso más hacia ella. Bulma pareció reaccionar con calma y estiró ligeramente sus extremidades, lo que hizo a Vegeta contener la respiración por un segundo. Pero al cabo de unos instantes re volvió a contraer aferrándose con más fuerza al arma, cruzando sus brazos en un abrazo inconsciente y apoyando la cabeza sobre la intercepción de la punta de la pistola y su codo. Haciéndose a sí misma, cada vez un blanco más fácil.

Vegeta deliberó sus opciones con un par de gotas de sudor en la frente. Parecía haberle arrebatado el poco tiempo de decisión que le queda a propósito.

Bulma no podía morir y él lo sabía, el problema era encontrarle una respuesta al interrogante "¿por qué?" y lo único que llegó a su mente y sonó conveniente fue su cámara de gravedad.

Tarble había sido recluido por su orden, lo más alejado posible de la fémina y por lo tanto era imposible que supiera sobre el funcionamiento de semejante maquinaria. De modo que si llegase a sufrir algún desperfecto y Bulma se encontrase en el otro mundo, le tomaría más tiempo del deseado ponerla en funcionamiento nuevamente y él sabía muy bien que el tiempo apremiaba. Vegeta no tenía más tiempo que perder.

Tomó rápidamente el arma desde el centro y jaló de ella, pero repentinamente sintió como se regresaba con terror y alzó la mirada para ver como la mujer retrocedía sobre su silla con los ojos aún cerrados y la boca hecha una mueca.

— ¡Suéltame! —reclamó casi saliendo de una pesadilla.

Una sombra desdibujada que se le avecinó en la oscuridad amenazante, la aterró y se hizo hacia atrás. Lentamente salió de su sueño y parpadeó un par de veces. Del otro lado Vegeta permanecía expectante y algo atónito.

— ¿Vegeta? —cuestionó al salir del sueño—. ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?!, ¿¡estás loco?! —le reclamó ofuscada y él gruñó retrocediendo un paso.

Bulma se aferró con fuerza del arma que tenía entre los brazos sin saberlo y con un sonido similar a un pitido, pasó a una velocidad imperceptible para ella, más visible para él; una ola de energía caliente junto al rostro gélido de la fémina.

Ahora asustada, sintió un calor abrazador recorrer durante un fragmento de segundo su mejilla derecha y percibió después el hedor de unos pocos cabellos chamuscados.

Vegeta torció el gesto ante la escena y blanqueó algunos dientes en sorpresa. Miró los ojos ahora enormes de la científica y sus diminutas pupilas. La sintió temblar levemente y luego de escuchar un crujido seco por encima de ambos, y que unas migajas de cemento cayeran sobre el escritorio, ambos alzaron la mirada. El flechazo de energía había perforado gran parte del techo y dejando otra parte insostenible. Crujió nuevamente, regando más pequeñas porciones de cemento sobre sus cabellos e inevitablemente se colapsó sobre ambos. Rápidamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un firme agarre de su cintura. No podía ser.

Abrió con cautela los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue su tonificado pectoral desnudo y se ruborizó. Tenía ambas manos posadas sobre él y nuevamente se encontró casi aprisionada entre él y una pared.

Alzó la vista y encontró su altivo rostro de perfil y no pudo evitar notar su tan varonil y marcada manzana de Adán. Sobresaltada, lo observó regresar su mirada a la de ella.

— Qué torpe eres —le dijo con frialdad.

— Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada y al mismo tiempo maravillada ante lo que había ocurrido.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba disculparse de una manera tan serena y sincera, entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de salvarle la vida y que no albergó duda alguna en ese instante.

El príncipe se quedó estático, mirándola tan ruborizada y sumisa. Apretó la dentadura y sintió como la respiración de ella se aceleraba segundo a segundo y que, al mismo tiempo la de él se acomodaba al mismo ritmo. Analizó el escenario y se encontró a sí mismo rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y notó la tibieza de sus brazos acomodados sobre su pecho. Tragó saliva con reproches internos, ante todos los pensamientos furtivos que merodearon su mente como un haz en menos de un segundo. Su proseguir podría ser cuestionable.

Vegeta se fastidió, pero no tanto de la situación como de sus ataduras y obligaciones. Después de todo él era el príncipe de los Saiyajins y la primera autoridad al mando de todo su pueblo y como tal podía torcer las normas a su antojo y disposición. Y ciertamente se le antojaba algo prohibido. Él podía haber lo que le plazca y deseaba hacerlo.

El guerrero retomó su posición dominante y su actitud posesiva tomando con fuerza esa pequeña cintura y la arrastró contra sí. Bulma pasó por alto el ligero rubor de las mejillas del príncipe, perdida en sus determinados ojos azabaches que no la perdían de vista. El frío de sus manos enguantadas hacían que se le estremeciera la piel al igual que la fiereza con la que la demandaban.

Seducida, entrecerró la mirada, tomando casi por sorpresa a Vegeta, que continuaba luchando contra los demonios de sus obligaciones y orgullo de saiyajin.

El príncipe la observó con el rostro entregado y la espalda seductoramente arqueada hacia él. Ella lo esperaba con ansias y ya no podía negar lo atraído que se sentía al ver a esa irrespetuosa e irreverente mujer, tan sumisa entre sus manos. Ver como su salvajía se apagaba lenta pero gustosamente para nadie más que él.

No pudo hacerse esperar más, luego de una leve inspección a mirada entrecerrada, sus labios rosa pálido lo recibieron con agrado, abriéndose inquisitivos. Y su cuerpo flaqueó encastrándose más al del príncipe, casi como por instinto. Rápidamente sintió los delgados brazos color crema, pasando de su prisión entre su busto y el pecho del saiya, a enredarse en su nuca de una manera extrañamente suave pero sin descuidar su firmeza.

La mujer meneaba cautivadoramente su cabeza y lengua dentro de él, tacto dulce que jamás había probado con antelación. Ya bañado en su enloquecedor aroma, la empotró inmutable contra la pared a sus espaldas y enloquecido, recorrió los centímetros de su cintura y cadera, contenido por un ligero temor a "_romperla"_ si se aferraba con demasiada fuerza. Tarea que ella no le facilitaba, al escuchar sus gemidos engatusantes, atrapados en el encuentro de ambos labios.

— Vegeta… —murmuró ella cuando él retiró su boca de la de ella y se dedicó de lleno a su cuello.

— ¡Vegeta! —se oyó con eco a lo lejos y ambos amantes quedaron petrificados.

Un par de gotas de sudor los recorrieron, a la espera de que aquel llamado no haya sido nada más que un error.

El príncipe descuidó levemente el agarre de aquella cintura como ella lo hizo de su fornido cuello. Con cautela se giraron para escuchar con atención, hacia el sitio del que provino el primer llamado.

— ¡Vegeta! —gritó una vez más la voz de Nappa—, Buenas noticias, han llegado más saiyajins.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Qué mala que soy, siempre los estoy interrumpiendo jajaja

Quería tomarme un momento para agradecerles a todos y cada uno, los reviews que me han dejado desde el inicio del fic. Realmente, cada vez que leo uno me alegro mucho y me pongo a imaginar las continuaciones o escribir borradores. ¡Son una inspiración! ¡Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo!


	24. Capítulo 24: Inquilinos

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 24: Inquilinos**

No había forma de sacudirse el penetrante aroma de su perfume de entre su piel, de sus manos, de su cuello. El príncipe limpió acelerado la húmeda comisura de sus labios y miró nuevamente a la entrada, tan próxima a ellos que le provocaba escalofríos. No se tomó la molestia de girarse a verla a ella y en cómo se encontraría de abochornada, separándose a regañadientes del tan ansiado cuerpo femenino y girándose al lado contrario al encuentro de aquella voz solicitante.

Familiar como lo era, presumió a Nappa aproximarse a ellos. Con suerte y se había anunciado al menos, dándole el tiempo necesario para perder el rubor de su acalorado rostro.

Corriendo, emocionado y tal vez con algo de inocencia, Nappa se aproximó inoportunamente a la pareja. Detrás de él apareció Tarble, con una notable sonrisa dibujada. Una vez a una distancia cercana, el saiyajin calvo empuñó con fuerza ambas manos.

— ¡Vegeta! —volvió a gritar y el aludido se exasperó aún más.

— ¡YA TE OÍ, MALDITA SEA! —le contestó fastidiado.

Nappa lo miró algo asombrado, sin esperar que su vociferada noticia lo hiciera reaccionar de esa manera. Tarble, en cambio, más atento que su compañero, estiró el cuello en busca de Bulma y la manera en la que escandalizada acomoda su vestimenta le extrañó. Sin decir palabra alguna pasó la mirada por sobre su hermano y notó el ardor en su rostro. Volvió la mirada a la fémina, él era muy observador. Bulma limpió con disimulo sus labios, intentando que su rouge corrido no fuese tan evidente. El pequeño y perceptivo príncipe entrecerró la mirada con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Nappa? —Le cuestionó con un gruñido.

— _Ciertamente eso explicaría su mal humor_ —se dijo el más joven en un pensamiento.

Nappa se irguió derecho y soltó el fuerte agarre de sus puños.

— Uhm —dudó un instante—. El escuadrón de Bardock recibió el mensaje del príncipe Tarble y han arribado al planeta.

— ¿Arribado? —preguntó Bulma a espaldas de Vegeta. Saliendo detrás del que la miraba apretando la mandíbula, se asomó sorprendida—. ¿Cuatro naves han llegado?, ¿cómo es que no las detecté?

El de mayor altura la miró de reojo, reusándose a contestar. La peli azul miró al otro joven y se acercó a él cruzando los brazos de manera relajada y con el rostro preocupado.

— Tarble, ¿las naves de esos saiyajins pueden ocultarse a mis radares?

— No lo sé, pero es probable.

La científica frunció el ceño, no esperaba que ninguna nave extraterreste volviera a tomarla por sorpresa.

— Debemos ir por ellos, tal vez tengan información sobre Freezer —dijo Nappa a Vegeta en un tono serio.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y asintió. Pidió aguardara un momento más para volver a vestirse su armadura y presentarse como la figura de la realeza que él era. Bulma se quedó estática y fruncía una mueca mientras deliberaba en las variantes que podrían haber causado tal descuido.

Tarble continuaba rondando una extraña idea por su mente que se le coló al momento de hacer entrada en las instalaciones de la científica. No era posible que su hermano, tan intachable como era, cometiera tal indiscreción. Aunque de ser esa la cuestión, no era la reputación de Vegeta lo que le preocupaba, sino la seguridad de su nueva amiga terrícola. Tarble miró con desdén a la mujer parada a su lado y notó una pequeña mancha de un tono casi bordó, marcada entre su hombro y cuello, bien definida en el crema de su piel.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le cuestionó con inocencia.

— ¿Qué? —contestó confundida.

— Eso que tienes en el cuello.

Bulma no imaginó que la casi violenta succión que le príncipe acababa de proporcionarle le habría dejado con tanta rapidez tan evidente marca. La mujer quedó petrificada nuevamente, y ágil cubrió el lugar con una mano para correr en busca de cualquier objeto que reflejara. Se afirmó contra una brillante plancha metálica y pudo verlo con claridad, la distintiva huella de su infidelidad.

— _¡Maldición!_ —pensó e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar cualquier prenda para cubrirse en vano, ya que todo su guardarropa yacía abandonado en la central de Corporación Capsula.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le cuestionó el jovencito al ver que su mirada se volvía igual de nerviosa que cuando acababa de llegar.

— Vámonos, Nappa —espetó Vegeta, ya blandiendo su capa tras de sí.

El susodicho medio sonrió al verlo de su imponente vestimenta saiyajin. Vegeta miró a un lado como Tarble observaba preocupado a la mujer que, histérica, giraba de un lado a otro en busca de algo que él desconocía.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestionó Tarble.

Bulma miró a Vegeta, que la observaba de soslayo y su rostro volvió a prenderse fuego.

— Es… es… —dudó—, una picadura de mosquito —finalizó dejando la marca al descubierto.

— ¡Hmph! —se oyó de Vegeta, quien rápidamente comentó su marcha a las afueras del edificio.

Apretó la quijada una vez más, atónito ante la evidencia que había dejado en el cuerpo de la fémina. Levemente seducido de su delicadeza.

Nappa apresuró el paso y fue tras su líder mientras Tarble corría unos pasos para no quedarse atrás.

— ¡Oye! —llamó Bulma—, yo también voy. Tendrás que llevarme, no quiero quedarme atrás.

Tarble tragó saliva al ver como su hermano se giraba durante un segundo para dirigirle una mirada inquietante, casi en forma de amenaza. Detuvo su marcha y la mujer se posicionó a su lado.

— ¡Vamos!, ¡apresúrate! —le reclamó ella.

Indeciso la tomó entre sus brazos a las afueras de la Corporación y emprendió vuelo detrás del dúo saiyajin. Percibiendo la intensidad de la mirada furtiva de su hermano de momento a momento.

* * *

Devota y bien intencionada, como de costumbre, servía plato tras plato con la esperanza de ser aprobada o al menos reconocida como la grandiosa ama de casa que era. Alimentar a seis Saiyajins y a tres humanos más, sin contar con el semi saiyano que se gestaba en su vientre, era todo un reto. Pero ella se consideraba a la altura.

Como guerrera ató a su frente una bandana para mantener su largo cabello azabache fuera de los alimentos y sin tener en cuenta o consideración las limitaciones de su embarazo, continuó sirviendo la interminable cantidad de platos para los recién llegados amigos de su suegro.

— ¿No tienes algo de ron, Kakarotto? —pidió un soldado corpulento, de gran altura, con un poco de cabello alborotado sobre las orejas y nuca, mientras que el centro lo tenía calvo.

Goku rio con una mano posada en la nuca.

— Lo siento, Borgos —dijo algo divertido—, aquí no tomamos alcohol.

— Qué aguafiestas —contestó para luego vaciar su plato y mirar de soslayo al saiya obeso a su lado, que no dejaba bocado por dar. Con una mueca de asco se alejó unos centímetros—. Pareciera que no has comido en meses.

El hombre de baja estatura y cabello corto no se molestó en limpiar todas las migajas de comida que tenía regadas por el rostro, mordisqueó una pierna de pollo asada y miró al otro con una sonrisa.

— Siempre que despierto de un sueño hibernal, lo hago con más apetito que de costumbre.

— Oigan, ahora que no quedan saiyajins con vida más que nosotros, ¿deberíamos repoblar la raza con Seripa? —bromeó el soldado mejor parecido de cabello recogido y el resto se echó a reír azotando la débil mesa de los Son.

— Uhm —Bufó la mujer. Cruzando una de sus musculosas piernas y brazos tonificados por sobre el pecho—, ya quisieras, Tooma —respondió medio sonriendo.

— En todo caso creo que Seripa corre con suerte, por cómo están las cosas podría terminar teniendo un hijo del príncipe Vegeta —agregó Borgos.

— Quién diría que una soldado de clase baja tendría un hijo de la realeza —comentó el más gordo.

— Ya cállense —pidió ella cerrando los ojos con fastidio hasta que un pitido de su scouter captó su atención.

El pitido se repitió el los rastreadores de los tres soldados restantes y se mostraron altivos.

— Mi padre —determinó Goku con el ceño fruncido y sin decir más todos los saiyas se retiraron de la mesa ante los perplejos y callados ancianos y su discípulo calvo.

La orgullosa ama de casa acababa de vestirse sus hogareños guantes para sostener la enorme y pesada hoya metálica y girarse para servirles una nueva ronda de pastas, pero lo único que se encontró fue una inmensa pila de platos sucios y sólo a los tres humanos que, espantados siguieron al resto con temor a sufrir las represalias de la indignada embarazada.

El de bandana aterrizó a unos metros de la morada, momentos después de que el grupo de sonrientes soldados se avecinaran a su encuentro.

Bardock sonrió ampliamente manteniendo siempre su ceño fruncido.

— Me alegra que estén bien.

—Afortunadamente estábamos muy lejos de Vegeta-sei —comenzó el de uniforme azul que respondía al nombre de Tooma, pero luego su mirada fue desviada a la joven y delicada criatura que medio se ocultaba detrás del gallardo guerrero—. Vaya —espetó. Se acercó galante, con una sonrisa maliciosa y se agachó levemente hasta quedar a su altura—. ¿Vienes a darnos la bienvenida?

Bardock se mantuvo estático y Launch, a pesar de su ingenuidad, percibió la malicia en su mirada e instintivamente se echó para atrás casi escondiéndose tras el torso del soldado. Tooma sonrió ante la reacción de la hembra y cruzó los brazos, al tiempo que los demás se acercaban unos pasos más hacia ellos y, para desgracia de la mujer, parecía llamar la atención de los guerreros.

— Parece que la tienes muerta de hambre, Bardock —dijo entre risas Shugesh, el más bajo y regordete de los presentes.

— Tranquilos —demandó con firmeza el aludido.

— ¿Puedo darle de comer? —preguntó Borgos aproximándose con un trozo de carne en una mano que había tomado antes de retirarse de la pequeña y concurrida vivienda de Kakarotto.

— Ya basta —contestó Bardock apretando los dientes.

— Ya déjenlo, muchachos —interrumpió Tooma aún sonriente—, parece que se ha encariñado.

— No digas estupideces —se defendió el soldado.

— Chicos —dijo la mujer de armadura rosa y pendiente dorados—. Llegó el príncipe.

El escuadrón de saiyajins presente se aserió inmediatamente y observaron al de capa roja aterciopelada, aterrizar a unos metros de ellos e inmediatamente le rindieron una reverencia. Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y con una leve satisfacción que no dejó exhibirse en su rostro, los observó. Nappa caminó hasta la derecha de su príncipe y le ordenó que se levantasen pasado un tiempo respetuoso.

Detrás de ellos y de forma algo desapercibida, llegaban Bulma en los brazos de Tarble, que se aproximó rápidamente a ellos.

— Estamos a su servicio, príncipe —espetó Tooma en representación del grupo.

Bardock los observó de soslayo. No terminaba de confiar en el criterio de Vegeta y se sintió en una disyuntiva al ver como su propio escuadrón se entregaba a su comando, muy a pesar de que ese fuera el correcto proseguir.

— ¿Qué saben de Freezer? —cuestionó Vegeta, imponente.

— No tenemos mucha información sobre él, pero luego de la explosión de Vegeta-sei ha atacado un sin número de planetas.

— Debe estás detrás de nosotros —dijo Nappa y el de cabellera puntiaguda lo miró de lado mientras lo escuchaba. A sabiendas de que sería lo más probable— ¿Algún otro sobreviviente?

El grupo negó rápidamente.

—No del que nos hayamos enterado —Agregó Tooma.

Bulma se acercó a los guerreros a paso firme y a Tarble se le crisparon los nervios al verla tan decidida a pasar entre Vegeta y el escuadrón. Intentó detenerla pero la escurridiza mujer pronunció palabra incluso antes de poder tomarla por el brazo y regresarla a su lugar.

— Disculpen, necesito hacerles una pregunta —se acercó capturando la atención de los soldados.

— Vaya, vienen en varios colores —bromeó Shugesh.

La peli azul quedó extrañada un momento y el más alto de los tres recién llegados soldados se le aproximó malicioso. Hizo un click de su scouter frente a ella y observó su figura de pies a cabeza. Luego de una minuciosa inspección y que su rastreador le revelara el casi nulo poder de pelea de la hembra, bufó una risa.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esta? —dijo tomando a la mujer de la cintura con leve violencia.

Bulma dobló los codos y anonadada se sintió posesión del soldado por un instante. Vegeta apretó rápidamente la quijada y torció el gesto, alzó una ceja y comenzó a presionar la mirada casi sin control.

La mujer tuvo un recuerdo muy rápido y claro de las palabras del príncipe al decirle que terminaría reclutada para un harén y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía ser que la demandaran para ello tan rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo alzó sus manos contra el pecho del guerrero y se alejó lo suficiente para darle una bofetada en pleno rostro al saiya. Acción que más dolor le causó a su frágil extremidad que al rostro férreo del otro.

Tarble tragó saliva, todo estaba dándose catastróficamente mal.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tocarme así!?, ¡quítame tus sucias manos de encima ahora! —demandó al inmóvil soldado que aún no salía de su asombro.

Tooma sobó su mejilla incrédulo y se giró a mirar la exasperada expresión de la fémina. Gruñó a la criatura que había osado ridiculizarlo frente a sus compañeros. Alzó su mano derecha, la misma que atrevidamente había tomado la diminuta cintura de Bulma y con berrido formó una esfera de energía que alzó por encima de su cabeza. La mujer se encogió aterrada.

La esfera de energía terminó desviada en dirección contraria y la mano de Tooma chamuscada por la nueva esfera, causante de la bifurcación. El sorprendido soldado y la aterrada mujer miraron en la dirección de la que provenía dicha esfera y sorprendentemente se encontraron con un joven y atemorizado príncipe.

Vegeta lo observó con sorpresa, difícilmente había demostrado poder armar una esfera de energía en sus años en Vegeta-sei e incluso pudo actuar antes que él mismo en pos de detener la ejecución de la hembra.

— ¿Príncipe Tarble? —cuestionó Tooma.

El primero al mando gruñó, su temperamento y hombría lo obligaron a interrumpir.

— Esa hembra está bajo mi protección.

Nappa arqueó una ceja ante el enunciado y, del otro lado, Bardock observaba con curiosidad.

— Así que suéltala —continuó y el soldado, tras una disculpa, se regresó a su sitio junto con el resto de saiyajins.

Sintió entonces una enorme presión por parte de todos reunidos allí por explicarse a sí mismo y el por qué de esa repentina protección. Pero su orgullo se atragantó en su garganta y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué rendirle explicaciones a nadie. De todas formas, todos los presentes se suponían ahora sus subordinados.

Aún así, la mirada de sorpresa de los saiyas lo dejó incómodo. Al igual que su hombría, que amenazada lo obligó a hablar.

Luego de su encuentro casi feroz con la mujer de cabellos azules y de aún ver en su cuello, plasmada una marca dejada por él, la intervención de Tarble no le resultó del todo simpática. Se había cerciorado anteriormente de que no tuvieran relación alguna por una razón que él mismo había dejado desecha por sus acciones, pero, una vez más, él era el príncipe.

Extrañamente comenzó a sentir un sentido de pertenencia por sobre la mujer, aún tenía ella el olor de él, probablemente. Acababa de degustarla, de tocarla. No podía ser repentinamente protegida por su hermano. ¿Qué era lo que él pretendía?

Por supuesto que Tarble no imaginaba que estaba pasando por la mente de Vegeta, proteger a la terrícola, eventualmente. Seguramente Goku también estaría en posición para interferir pero no se dio el tiempo de esperar a nada y tan sólo actuó. Pero de alguna manera, ese tono y manera de reclamarle a Tooma aquella mujer, terminaba de confirmarle sus sospechas anteriores. Existía una parte de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma que nadie más conocía.

Esa afirmación lo dejó casi en un estado catatónico, y repentinamente varias interrogantes comenzaron a tener respuesta. ¿Cómo fue que Bulma se dejó envolver por el sanginario guerrero que era su hermano?, ¿cómo Vegeta pasó por sobre sus propias órdenes y normativas de imperio destruido?

Nappa, por otro lado, se encontraba algo contrariado. Hasta el momento no había tenido instante de platicar a solas con Vegeta sobre su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, y no supo en qué momento la hembra había pasado de estar constantemente amenazada de muerte por él mismo, a ser una pieza indispensable.

La joven científica sintió su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que temió fuera audible para esos seres de otro planetas, de cualidades aún desconocidas. Tragó saliva con timidez, el silencio incómodo que se había apropiado del lugar la ponía nerviosa.

Lo miró de lado, al príncipe, pasando por alto la pequeña esfera de energía que Tarble había lanzado para protegerla. Parecía gruñirle al mismo aire perturbador que la tenía intranquila. Con ese aspecto siempre obstinado e impenetrable que lo caracterizaba.

—_Está bajo mi protección —_pensó Bulma imitando la voz del guerrero.

Pensó rápidamente en esas emblemáticas palabras que le había dedicado, algo consternada y levemente atraída. Juraría que días atrás, si elegía un orden de palabras que a él no le agradara, la liquidaría sin dudarlo y ahora, en cambio… Estaba "bajo su protección". Obviamente no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese beso que compartieron habría cambiado en algo su parecer.

— Vegeta… —pronunció ella casi en un susurro.

Él sabía que antes de dado ese perturbador encuentro entre ellos dos, él ya había decidido que ella no podía morir. No era conveniente para sus planes y si bien, no era indispensable, tampoco podía dejarla morir. Al menos no por mano de otro soldado.

Vegeta no toleraría que lo cuestionaran, de modo que se dio media vuelta listo para retirarse. Se quedó quieto un segundo y miró por sobre su hombro, aún los soldados que acababan de arribar esperaban a sus órdenes.

—Pienso quedarme aquí a entrenar durante un tiempo, pueden quedarse pero espero no interrumpan mi entrenamiento —miró entonces a Bulma, por la comisura de su ojo y luego a Tarble, con mirada demandante—. Regresa a la hembra a su laboratorio cuando termines de jugar con ella.

El pequeño príncipe imitó el característico _¡Hmph!_, de su hermano mayor y sintió como una punzada en su interior que no supo cómo calificar. Casi como un escalofrío intenso.

Bulma no carraspeó ante el pedido de su ahora turbio amante, sólo se giró a verlo partir acompañado de su fiel escolta. Los saiya se irguieron nuevamente y se miraron entre sí.

—Lo mejor será permanecer juntos, muchachos —espetó Shugesh—, ¿qué opinan?

El resto asintió, al tiempo en que el llamado ahora Goku se aproximaba a su amiga científica.

—Oye, Bulma —comenzó—, ¿crees que ellos podrían quedarse en Corporación Capsula?, los tendría aquí pero mi casa es muy pequeña y Milk está algo susceptible —terminó algo risueño.

La mujer se cruzó de brazo con serenidad y miró a los soldados saiyajin para luego soltar un suspiro fatigado.

—De acuerdo —dijo y agregó con fuerza—. Pero sólo si se comportan.

—Sí, señora —contestaron los caballeros al unísono.

El joven príncipe se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían sido domadas aquellas fieras, cosa que, por supuesto tenía mucho que ver con las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor.

La científica de cabellos azules caminó unos pasos, esta vez hasta la otra fémina del grupo.

— Disculpa, podrías decirme cómo hicieron para eludir mis radares.

Seripa la miró de lado con un aspecto tan impenetrable y gélido como el de Vegeta por tan sólo un instante y luego giró la mirada hacia el otro lado.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Bulma bufó ante la nula respuesta de la saiyajin y se giró a Tarble. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos decidió regresar a C.C., y así indicarles a los guerreros dónde dormir y tal vez dormir ella un poco también.

Al llegar a su hogar los padres de Bulma, en especial su madre, no mostraron queja alguna ante sus nuevos visitantes. Muy al contrario, la señora Briefs se encargó personalmente de preparar una cena de bienvenida para los inquilinos espaciales. Mientras que su hija divagó por su habitación deliberando una vez más sus pasos a seguir desde ese momento.

Se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Había besado a Vegeta y engañado a Yamcha en consecuencia y realmente, aunque lo segundo no fue intencional, lo primero se dio casi con naturalidad, como si fuese lo correcto. Sintió entonces genuinamente que tal vez lo erróneo hubiera sido no besarlo, lo cual le resultaba contradictorio y, a su vez, la falta de culpa o empatía para con Yamcha se le hacía muy impropia de la situación. Ciertamente ella no disfrutaría en lo más mínimo saber que él se hubiera besado con otra mujer, más bien los hubiera mandado al diablo a los dos juntos.

Bulma no entendía su falta de culpa o empatía. Parecía no reprochar su propio comportamiento a pesar de saber lo mal de sus actos. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó a dónde iría ahora, ¿cuál era el paso a seguir? Vegeta no le tomaría de la mano y la llamaría su novia como hacía Yamcha. Vegeta tampoco tenía pudor de mirarla a los ojos o acariciar su cuerpo de manera furtiva como había esperado tantas veces de su novio. Era tan obvio que Vegeta no haría tantas de las cosas que su pareja haría que no supo qué le esperaba si esperaba algo de él. Por lo que simplemente se dijo a si misma que tal vez sólo fue un "desliz" de una sola vez y que quizás no se volviera a repetir.

Se encontró a sí misma esbozando una mezcla de amargura y tristeza. ¿No volvería a suceder?

La pensativa mujer se dejó caer en el colchón de la cama y juntó ambas manos sobre su abdomen.

— Qué voy a hacer ahora… —susurró— No puedo decirle a Yamcha lo que sucedió o se meterá en problemas con Vegeta. Tampoco creo que Vegeta se sienta muy cómodo si le hablo del tema, al menos sé que ya no me matará ya que estoy "bajo su protección" pero no sé exactamente qué quiso decir con eso —se giró sobre la cama, ahora con las manos debajo de su mentón— ¡Ash!, justo cuando pensaba hacerme una habitación allá para no tener que viajar de un lado a otro.

* * *

No entablaron conversación durante todo el trayecto a la nueva sede de Capsule Corp.

Nappa esperaba al menos un comentario al respecto de la llegada de los saiyajins, pero su líder se mostró más frío que de costumbre.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea dejar a Tarble a solas con esa mujer? —cuestionó, tan inoportuno como sólo él podía ser.

Un día de estos Vegeta iba a terminar matándolo.

— Me importa un bledo —dijo sin inmutarse.

Su súbdito no quebró el silencio siguiente, tal vez si elegía las palabras equivocadas para la próxima oración terminaría sufriendo peor destino que el planeta Vegeta-sei entero.

Aún no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que lo tenía molesto, pero como siempre, asumió que las continuas interrupciones a su entrenamiento lo debían tener fastidiado.

Sin importar el bledo que le interesaba al príncipe, a Nappa seguía perturbándole la idea de que el linaje de su especie se viera manchado por una mujer terrícola.

Al llegar a las instancias de la Corporación, el soldado de cabeza calva sintió un ardor hambriento en la boca de su estómago y se sobó sobre la armadura.

— Vegeta, ¿dónde tienes algo de comer?

El príncipe lo miró de lado y luego señaló en dirección a la cocina y se dispuso en busca de una reflexiva sesión de entrenamiento. Se retiró su capa y la dejó en la entrada de su cámara de gravedad. Sin duda no quería maltratar una de sus pocas pertenencias como parte de la familia real saiyajin.

Nappa por su parte, se desvió rápidamente a la cocina. Al parecer él no tenía muy buena relación con las latas que encontró distribuidas en la cocina y jamás se imaginó que en las capsulas encontraría comida ya preparada. De modo que en su manera neandertal abrió lata por lata, recipiente por recipiente y sobre por sobre, sin importar el desastre que dejaba tras de sí a cada paso. Luego de un par que más que alimentarlo dejaron su contenido esparcido sobre los azulejos, comenzó a recordar con cierta amargura los platos que aquella rubia mujer le preparaba, no sin antes abochornarlo con sus coquetos e ilusos comentarios. A ninguna otra hembra le hubiera pasado por alto sus comentarios y tal como a esas latas, la hubiera destrozado, pero su habilidad culinaria la redimían de todos sus pecados a la hambrienta mirada del calvo guerrero.

No tardó mucho en verse a sí mismo, sumido en aquel aparente campo de batalla de comida, e imaginarse a sí mismo rodeado de delicias servidas por la extravagante mujer.

Tardó mucho menos en levantarse de su asiento, allí en el suelo de la espantosa cocina y cambiar su rumbo a Corporación Capsula. Vegeta evidentemente no lo necesitaría y, muy probablemente Tarble se encontraría allí, o al menos así se excusaba él.

Horas después, cuando la penumbra había reclamado ya el cielo nocturno del desierto, Bulma hizo entrada a la nueva sede de la empresa de su familia con más sigilo del necesario. Aún estaba indecisa sobre qué pensar acerca del encuentro cercano que había tenido con el príncipe y, ante la duda, prefería estar en guardia contra lo que estuviere por pasar. De cierto modo le emocionaba esa rara expectativa de su porvenir.

Caminó por las sombras con mucho cuidado de no pisar algún aparato a medio armar, chocarse con alguna silla o tropezarse con sus propios pies de los nervios.

Al adentrarse al recinto de lo que ahora era el laboratorio de sus armas, oyó unos sonidos que pudo suponer sería Vegeta, entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Tragó saliva e instintivamente sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. Tenía planeado inspeccionar un poco más el resto de las habitaciones vacías de la nueva cede para elegir la más apta para convertirse en su habitación temporaria. Pero sin duda tendría que compartir la cocina y el camino hasta su laboratorio con el príncipe y eso le provocó un ligero dolor en el abdomen.

Bulma caminó recorrió el pasillo y se giró por un instante hacia la cámara en la que se encontraba el saiyajin, luego de ver una silueta moviéndose de un lado al otro apresuró el paso y siguió de largo sin volver a mirarlo.

Lo que encontró en la cocina la tomó realmente por sorpresa. Definitivamente no era algo que, como aquella silueta, podía pasar por alto y seguir caminando. No, definitivamente no.

¿Cómo podía explicarse tanto embutido chorreando de las paredes?, ¿cómo podía ensañarse tanto con una sopa en polvo?

¿Cómo podía destruir así algo que tan cuidadosamente ella había preparado para él?

Bulma infló el pecho, indignada.

— ¡MALDITO MONO ASQUEROSO!

Vegeta repentinamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda a pesar de no haber podido escuchar ese grito. Tal vez los agudos decibeles de la voz de Bulma podían afectarlo a la distancia, casi como a los perros.

Inmediatamente la atmosfera rojiza que lo rodeaba desapareció y la puerta a su espalda se abrió. El príncipe se giró y allí estaba, con el rostro enrojecido y los puños tan presionados que podía notar una diminuta vena palpitando en esa pálida extremidad.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar todo en ese estado?!, ¡eres un idiota mal agradecido!

El príncipe la miró de soslayo y ladeó una sonrisa

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo luego de presionar el botón verde de su panel de control de gravedad, seguido del que marcaba un "2". Bulma perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae de bruces, debió arquear un poco su espalda y brazos para mantenerse erguida.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces?! —le dijo y el esbozó una sonrisa más amplia, para presionar el botón "3".

Bulma cayó al suelo y lo miró aterrorizada.

— ¡Basta ya!

Vegeta se rió y continuó con su juego hasta que ella quedó postrada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y el ambiente dentro de la cámara de gravedad comenzara a tonarse color rojo claro.

— ¡Vas a matarme! ¿¡Estás loco!?

El saiya rio nuevamente ante la debilidad de la mujer, él ni siquiera había sentido el cambio en el peso de su cuerpo mientras que ella estaba presionada contra el suelo, aprisionada. Parecía que hasta formular palabra le resultaba una labor bajo esa gravedad.

— ¡Me lastimas! —reclamó y entonces notó cómo comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración.

El príncipe la observó tendida en el suelo, con suma arrogancia y satisfacción. Sumisa y suplicante. Tal vez debería matarla, asesinarla cruel y sádicamente con su propio invento. Incluso le parecía una idea algo poética. Aplastar los órganos con la misma gravedad de esa habitación hasta que sangrara por dentro y demostrarle finalmente quién estaba al mando. Que dejara de una vez por todas de faltarle el respeto continuamente.

— Debería matarte —le dijo agachándose y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—. Debería asesinarte aquí mismo por haberte comportado de una forma tan impertinente conmigo todo este tiempo. Ya tengo todo lo que quería y más ¿por qué he de conservarte con vida?

— No lo harías —replicó ella. Fue entonces cuando el saiya notó la mirada de terror en sus ojos. Estaba asustada porque sabía que él sería capaz y ya no lo podía esconder, se le escapaba el miedo por los ojos. Su ceño tembloroso no podía mentirle. Ella no deseaba morir.

— Sí lo haría —negó acercando su rostro ensombrecido al de ella—. No te necesito.

Bulma tragó saliva, el sadismo con el que Vegeta la estaba tratando le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. La firmeza de su voz al momento de decirle que la mataría y su inquebrantable y oscuro semblante digno de un asesino de elite, la hicieron temblar.

Así era como debía comportarse cerca de él, pero de alguna forma siempre pasaba por alto toda su inimaginable fuerza y poder, con impertinencia y eso lo hacía exasperar. Todo ese tiempo lo había dejado pasar, su mal comportamiento, sus atrevimientos; por su deseo de salir de ese planeta y entrenar alejado de toda esa insolente especie, pero ya había llegado el momento y ella había cumplido con su promesa e incluso, quizás, le había otorgado la llave para liberarse del dominio planetario de Freezer.

— Si la rompes nadie podrá repararla más que yo. Mi padre no te ayudará y Tarble no tuvo participación en esto. No tienes a nadie más que a mí —espetó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. Segura y con convicción, mirándolo a los ojos y notó como él formaba una diminuta sonrisa de lado al escucharla.

— ¿Darás pelea hasta el último minuto, he, mujer? —Susurró acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

— Libérame, Vegeta… —Contestó ella, estremeciéndose.

— El tono de tu voz está perdiendo convicción —dijo sonriéndose.

Bulma temblaba sus palabras cuando lo tenía cerca, pero ya no era miedo, si no otro sentimiento y él creía saber qué era.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te deje ir? —Vegeta apoyó su enguantada mano derecha junto al hombro de la mujer a su merced, inmóvil, y ella parecía más y más alarmada. Luego apoyó la izquierda, del otro lado y de no ser por las rodillas temblorosas de ella, él podría colocarse justo encima.

— Te… te dije que me soltaras…

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué? —cuestionó aun sonriendo.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a bombear acelerado, estaba nerviosa pero ya no temía por su vida. Lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento parecía no importarles realmente a ninguno de los dos.

— Deberías hacerlo —susurró ella, seducida. Entrecerrando la mirada y ya sin luchar contra la gravedad que la estaba aprisionando, sino que cediendo a ella y dejándose caer en el suelo.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? —Le preguntó pasando la mirada por el curvilíneo cuerpo de ella.

No sabía en qué momento pasó de desear matarla a sólo desearla, pero así era. Ella le había dado una migaja de esperanza para liberarse de su peor pesadilla, había cumplido con su promesa y quizás ya había llegado el momento de quitarse ese pesado deseo de encima. De darle fin a esos profanos pensamientos y enterrarlos no sin antes satisfacerlos por completo. No le bastaba con tan sólo un beso.

La mujer había borrado todo otro pensamiento por su mente y sólo miraba los labios de aquel arrogante guerrero. Ese hombre de intrincado y sombrío pasado que simulaba sólo ser el soldado más fuerte e impenetrable de la galaxia. De convicciones fuertemente establecidas y altos estándares.

Bulma sintió ganas de liberarse del peso de aquella gravedad y tomarlo entre sus brazos, alojar aquel frío rostro en su pecho y darle calor. De liberarlo de todo lo pasado.

Allí estaban los dos, acalorados sin siquiera haberse tocado y sintiendo las levemente agitadas respiraciones del otro. Vegeta comenzaba a arrepentirse de tenerla sometida a la gravedad, sólo quedaba a disposición de él si seguir o retroceder, ella no podía conectar sus labios, ni tocarlo. Lo que por un lado le agradaba, le gustaba sentirla su prisionera.

Ella se rindió a sí misma al no poder moverse y lo invitó a sí con un simple gesto. Bulma cerró los ojos ligeramente ruborizada y preparó sus labios para recibirlo. Vegeta se sintió arder al ver lo sumisa que se había vuelto de un segundo al otro. Finalmente recibía lo que tanto había esperado, ella aguardaba que él se hiciera de sus labios. Y él los observó a detalle, contemplando lo que le aguardaba a ser probado. A que la saboreara y quizás también mordiera.

Vegeta entrecerró la mirada y sentía cómo sus respiraciones se tornaban cada vez más pesadas y tibias. No sólo el corazón de ella palpitaba con rapidez, parecían estar compitiendo entre ellos una batalla de agilidad que sólo terminaría luego de un compás desenfrenado.

La mujer sintió una ligera presión sobre su boca pero no era nada parecido a un beso, le faltaba su calor y su humedad. Con duda abrió leve los ojos y Vegeta había posado su pulgar en el ellos, sonriéndose mientras lo movía circularmente, obligándola a abrir un poco más los labios y luego cerrarlos. Perverso, intentó llevar su pulgar más allá pero la expresión de incertidumbre de ella lo hizo desistir. Entonces con esa misma mano vestida de guante blanco, tomó su mentón y lo trajo hacia él con suavidad. Bulma no opuso resistencia alguna, totalmente seducida y entregada.

— ¿Me detengo? —Le susurró al oído, sin embargo no esperaba que ella lo pidiera, ni se detendría si ella así lo determinaba. Tan sólo deseaba escucharla pedirle que continuara. Que ella lo deseara con tanta intensidad como lo hacía él en ese instante.

Bulma titubeó y su ceño se alzó casi entristecido, más que eso, derrotada. No quería detenerse aunque la lista de razones para hacerlo era más amplia que la de motivos para continuar. Había algo en la sonrisa perversa de Vegeta y en todo ese desolado y triste pasado que le atraían y la llevaban a tropezarse continuamente con la misma escena. Bulma lo deseaba pero no sabía si debía admitirlo en voz alta así él lo estuviera pidiendo.

— ¿Quieres detenerte? —Le preguntó ella, le parecía mejor y menos intimidante que decirle que continúe.

Vegeta la miró y supo que ninguno de los dos admitiría el deseo que se les estaba escapando del cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y notó el abdomen descubierto de ella y los diminutos pantalones blancos que apenas sí la cubrían. Giró apenas su mano izquierda y con el reverso de su dedo acarició el ombligo de la peli azul.

El sólo tacto la estremeció y arqueó un poco su espalda. Nunca nadie la había acariciado con tanta confianza y sin titubeos. Tan seguro y al mismo tiempo sereno. Él no pasó por alto la forma en la que su espalda se contorsionó con ligereza a su solo tacto, no estaba seguro si a lo que le temía era a él o sólo al acto. Su enguantada mano recorrió desde el centro de su abdomen hasta pasar por sobre los pequeños pantalones blancos y tomó de su muslo con confianza y se hizo con él, con un agarre firme y casi salvaje. Tuvo el detalle de mirar sus ojos una vez más y sacar de allí la verdad, ¿cuál era el verdadero temor?, y tal y como se lo esperaba, ella gimió y tragó saliva ante su posesivo tacto. ¿Sería posible que ella fuese…

Vegeta se extrañó, la mujer tenía pareja y sin embargo se mostraba demasiado primeriza para ya haber sido iniciada en el arte del sexo. Quizás realmente ella estaba inmaculada aún.

No se supo definir a sí mismo lo que aquel pequeño gran descubrimiento le estaba provocando en su interior. No se había disminuido su deseo, ni mucho menos. A pesar de ese semblante perverso pero sereno que llevaba en el rostro y de que cada movimiento de su cuerpo estaba previamente planeado, todo su interior ardía de deseo por dejarse llevar y hundirse en ella de una maldita vez por todas.

Aunque había algo en el hecho de no haber sido nunca tocada por otro hombre que le hacía sentir cierta pertenencia, recorrer un camino nunca antes recorrido por ningún otro. Era extraño, sin embargo. Toda esa confianza con la que ella se pavoneaba diariamente, totalmente desmantelada ante el descubrimiento de que muy probablemente ella fuera… virgen. Carecía de aquella timidez típica de las mujeres en su condición, aunque su inexperiencia se hacía obvia ahora que se encontraba tendida ante los brazos de su hambrienta presencia.

Inspeccionó su rostro una vez más en busca de algún otro rastro de su pureza y se le pasó por la cabeza cuestionárselo. Pero de encontrarse escuchando una respuesta negativa tendría que borrar los pasos de otro de todo su cuerpo y se le hacía más satisfactorio ser el primero en pasearse por sus senderos.

Dejando de lado las dudas que lo retrasaban, tomó una de sus piernas con firmeza y se acomodó entre ellas. Bulma continuaba erizada, expectante a cada paso que el otro daba. Vegeta deshizo el agarre que su cola sostenía alrededor de su cintura y con ella presionó el botón rojo del panel, yéndose así el aura rojiza que los rodeaba. Finalmente logró relajarse y respirar con un poco menos de dificultad. Aunque aun así, su pecho continuaba meciéndose agitado, el color de sus mejillas no se modificó y su mirada seguía perdida en cada uno de los movimientos del otro.

Vegeta apoyó nuevamente sus brazos a los lados de ella y se acercó a su boca.

Bulma no pudo contenerse un segundo más y tomó el rostro de su gallardo guerrero entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura. Las palmas de sus manos estaban tibias y parecía ser que se colocaba alguna fragancia en las muñecas, ya que el aroma que exudaba se hacía más presente.

El príncipe la acercó a sí tomándola por la cintura y la sintió contraerse una vez más, razón que le provocó esbozar nuevamente un pequeña sonrisa ladeada. La cual se borró al sentir como ella se alejaba un poco de él.

— Está fría… —le dijo, apuntando a su armadura al ver como él fruncía el ceño.

El soldado de ojos negros se irguió sobre sus rodillas, mirando su pecho y sin más se retiró la armadura por sobre su cabeza y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de sobre manera. En realidad estaba sucediendo, o iba a suceder en breve. Vegeta arrojó su armadura a un lado y se regresó a mirar a la mujer, que había cerrado las manos para dejarlas por sobre su boca, cubriéndose levemente.

Él la tomó por las muñecas y descubrió sus flamantes mejillas. Llevó las delicadas muñecas, que cual rama podría romper en cualquier instante; por sobre su desordenada cabellera azulada y se regresó a besarla. Muy a diferencia de su primer beso casi casto, Vegeta saboreó sus labios a profundidad y ella se sintió aún más rendida que antes. Sus piernas que permanecían flexionadas y tensas, rosando las del saiya, se desplomaron lentamente permitiéndole a él acercarse más a su cuerpo.

Bulma abrió levemente los ojos durante su apasionado y atrevido beso, casi sin poder controlar sus respiraciones sólo para verlo compenetrado en su tarea, sintiendo su mordaz lengua recorrerla casi con salvajía.

Al sentir como sus piernas cedían no pudo contener sus ansias y soltó el agarre de sus muñecas y levantó la blusa color rojo que ella traía puesta por sobre su pecho, sin quitársela por completo pero, aun dejando al descubierto su brasier blanco, Bulma soltó un gemido ante la agresividad de Vegeta y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Él la miró por un segundo cuando estaba a punto de plantarse a degustar el sabor de sus pechos y regresó a su boca como ella parecía solicitar. El saiya se conformó con sostenerlos con firmeza y escuchar dentro de su propia boca, los ahogados gemidos de la fémina.

Con cada movimiento ella parecían más entregada aún o más cooperadora con el acto. La manera en la que ese atrevido guerrero presionaba de sus senos hacía que su ceño se frunciera hacia arriba suavemente.

Luego recorrió impaciente su cuello, esa pequeña marca que le había dejado en la mañana y olió desde su pecho hasta su oreja casi con locura. Al llegar a sus pechos sintió las manos de ella hundiéndose entre su cabello, desordenándolo inexperta.

Él estaba listo para dar inicio a su frenesí tan esperado, sin embargo aún podía sentirla a ella ligeramente tensionada.

Por primera vez se preguntó si realmente debía continuar. Por mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que ella lo estaba incitando, quería profundamente saber que además de ser el primero, sería el mejor. Pero sólo podría serlo si ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Repentinamente se detuvo y ella lo miró entristecida.

Vegeta la observó con la profundidad de sus ojos azabaches.

— Por favor… —susurró ella, vencida.

El príncipe medio sonrió. Realmente no podía negarse.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Me muero yo de sólo escribirlo y la verdad como que me apeno. Realmente no sabía cómo escribir este lemon porque todo el fic no ha sido muy sexual, más bien de aventura y creí que desentonaría un poco bastante con el resto del fic si dedicaba todo un capítulo al acto sexual (tan bien merecido) de Bulma y Vegeta. Lo complejo con escribir un lemon, al menos para mí, es la intensidad, si me paso, si es muy mojigato, si las descripciones se entienden, si se me revolcaron mucho y así. Por eso prefiero no complicarme tanto la vida y sinceramente me siento cómoda con lo que salió, si bien no leímos el coito xD creo que fue bastante bonito el cómo llegaron a eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias a todos los que me han mandando review, todos los guest que no se ponen nombre jajaja Un besaso.


	25. Capítulo 25: Placentera Tortura

**Viviendo entre sombras**

**Capítulo 25: Placentera Tortura.**

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que estaría reposando en la cama de un mercenario. Que lo que se inició allí, en la cámara de gravedad, terminaría arrastrándose hasta la cama de Vegeta y que finalmente estaría limpiando el sudor que semejante acto le había dejado en todo el cuerpo.

Tenía la mirada perdida, casi catatónica, si se pudiera decir. ¿En dónde había quedado su conciencia?, su pudor, su sentido común, ¡su integridad! ¿Qué pensarían de ella sus amigos?, su familia, ¡la Tierra entera!

No sólo se había acostado con un genocida espacial, sino que había perdido su valiosa virginidad en las ensangrentadas manos del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y al mismo tiempo, engañado a su primer novio en el proceso.

Hacía unos minutos atrás seguía abrazada a su amplio torso y recuperando el aliento, mientras sentía la cálida respiración del Príncipe sobre el arco de su cuello, agotado.

Lo que duró ese instante pareció una eternidad de paz. Descubrió con gusto que la piel de Vegeta era más suave de lo que esperaba, y tal como la imagen de un Dios Griego, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tallado, firme y tonificado.

La de cabellos azules entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con un camino de músculos que delimitaban su perfecta espalda y no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí misma al ver esa cola liberada, pavoneándose de un lado al otro, casi juguetona. Cruzó por su mente la idea de enredar uno de sus dedos en ella y acariciarla, parecía suave… Aun así se contuvo pensando que podría ser un causante que rompiera ese hechizo que tenía al Saiyajin pegado a ella.

Miró sus manos y rodillas. El abrazo que compartían era infinitamente más íntimo que con cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Extrañamente Vegeta no le resultaba tan pesado como hubiera creído, o quizás aún se esforzaba por no desmoronarse sobre ella y dejarla sin respiración. Quizá no había perdido por completo la conciencia al finalizar el acto, pero ella no se atrevía a comprobarlo. Sospechó por un momento que, como en la televisión o novelas, él se quedaría dormido allí, abrazado de su cuerpo, bañado de sudor, y nuevamente se sonrió e intentó aprovechar para deleitarse delineando figuras al azar en su espalda. Pero al tan sólo sentir que el tacto de ella se acrecentaba, el guerrero se contrajo y soltó un pequeño bufido.

Se levantó de la cama con el rostro ensombrecido y no se detuvo ni titubeó para mirarla a ella, desnuda y levemente confundida.

—Vegeta… —dijo ella con un rastro de vergüenza en la voz, casi intentando alcanzarlo con su mano derecha.

Él no se molestó en contestar o volverse, la idea de hacerlo ni siquiera pasó por su mente. Totalmente falto de pudor, se retiró sin vestir por el umbral de la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

Bulma aguantó la respiración, incrédula. Parecía que el hombre que se había acostado con ella no era el mismo que se acababa de retirar, como si su alma —si es que la tuviera— se hubiera esfumado de un instante al otro, y eso que se había marchado no fuera más que un cuerpo vacío.

Fue entonces cuando realmente la golpeó. Lo que había hecho, ¡lo que habían hecho los dos juntos!

Se incorporó rápidamente sobre el colchón y se cubrió con las sábanas, estaba completamente desnuda y avergonzada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furioso al notar la mancha satín debajo de ella, debía lavarla de inmediato pero se encontró a sí misma totalmente inmóvil, con la mirada en un sitio al que realmente no observaba.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó y se abrazó a sí misma.

Era extraño pero podía sentir el aroma del príncipe ligado a su piel. Aún estaba en ella su esencia.

—_Qué desconsiderado…_ —pensó y giró su rostro a un lado, apenada.

Qué tonta e ingenua había resultado ser. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer que ese salvaje asesino se dormiría abrazado de ella? Bulma estaba perpleja, tanto por la repentina indiferencia del soldado como del deplorable comportamiento propio.

Más avergonzada aún se encontró al notar en su abdomen un líquido espeso y cálido, que él le había dejado como muestra de su pecado.

—¡Desgraciado! —maldijo con el rostro ardiendo. Se giró hacia atrás, la científica conocía perfectamente esa habitación ya que ella misma había sido quien la reconstruyó e incluso quien había colocado las sábanas blancas en la cama de Vegeta. Bulma se puso de pie, habiéndose cubierto con las sábanas, corrió hasta un mueble blanco empotrado en la pared y abrió una de las puertas corredizas, tomó un par de toallas también blancas y salió a paso rápido por la puerta.

La escuchó corriendo descalza pero no quiso voltearse a mirarla, no podía volver a verla ya. La había tachado de su lista de quehaceres de una maldita vez por todas y ya no tenía ninguna razón para dejar que se le acercara. Se sumergió por completo en ese deseo prohibido, embriagado de placer, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo, sino haberse encontrado a sí siendo "delicado" para con ella. Desde un principio lo volvió loco lo estrecha que ella resultaba y lo excitada que se sentía, deseó satisfacerse en plenitud pero sabía que si ejercía mucha fuerza sobre ella podría incluso matarla, de modo que cada movimiento, cada toque e incluso cada beso estaba medido con antelación. Era una tortura exquisita, casi indescriptible, pero no propia de él.

Si bien Vegeta jamás había sido calificado como un mal amante, no era de los más cuidadosos. Cualquiera creería que había perdido la cordura para terminar teniendo sexo con una terrícola, pero su juicio relució cuando se sintió venir e inmediatamente se retiró de ella, no podían permitirse un error aún peor, ella jamás podría llevar un heredero al trono en su vientre. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero aunque estaba agotado luego de su placentera faena, seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus codos para no dejarle a ella su peso muerto. Fue hasta sentir cómo las pequeñas manos de la mujer cosquilleaban su espalda cuando entró por completo en razón y notó lo que hacía. ¿Cuidándola?, ¿a una insignificante terrícola?

Por supuesto se lo negaría hasta la muerte, nadie jamás podría saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Por mucho delirio mental que provocara ese recuerdo en su mente, él era más fuerte que ello. Bulma ya no volvería a ser un problema, ahora que estaba satisfecho podía dedicar su tiempo completo a entrenar sin intromisiones mentales. O eso esperaba.

Ella tomó una larga ducha, tenía que sacarse ese aroma del cuerpo. Tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza, ¡él la había rechazado después de hacerle el amor! Pero no, él no le había hecho el amor, se la había cogido. Llana y mundanamente.

¿Qué haría ahora? El error ya estaba escrito en su prontuario de romances y no había forma de recuperar su virginidad para regalársela a Yamcha, y si él se enteraba de lo que había pasado entre ella y el saiyajin, seguramente perdería la vida intentando matar a Vegeta. No tenía sentido alguno que se lo dijera, por muy injusto que fuera para él.

Incluso si a Vegeta se le ocurriera mencionarlo, Yamcha jamás creería que aquello se había dado por un deseo mutuo. Lo más probable era que pensara que se forzó sobre ella, conociéndolo.

Tan ingenuo…

Existían varios puntos clave en la vida de la muchacha de ojos color cielo que, por alguna razón, no tocaban sus pensamientos. La idea de ver a su novio a los ojos después de tan tremendo engaño, trabajar para el hombre que la había llevado a la cama para luego ignorarla cruelmente, la mirada de sus amigos y familiares, todo ello estaba perdido en una nebulosa que debería habitar la mente de Bulma. Sin embargo lo único que había allí era una fuerza que irremediablemente intentaba descubrir al causante de ese dolor intenso de su pecho. Eso que no la dejaba respirar y que la había arrastrado hasta un rincón del baño para respirar entrecortadamente, mientras varias de sus lágrimas se mimetizaban con las gotas de agua de la ducha.

Debía ser una científica desde su corazón, no sólo de mente. Lo suyo era no más que simple atracción sexual, una cadena interminable de hormonas y feromonas que revoloteaban entre ellos dos y le hicieron perder el juicio. Un proceso tan natural como ese no debería de dolerle en el pecho porque él no era más que un sujeto abusivo, prepotente, egoísta, narcisista y por sobre todo un cruel asesino que podía terminar con su vida cuando así le apeteciera. No debería ni sorprenderse si su despertar en el otro mundo resultara ser gracias al nefasto príncipe.

Una científica de su calibre, una mente tan brillante y única como la de ella, no podía quedarse llorando desolada en un baño mientras aquel villano que había herido su orgullo estaba tranquilo a pocos metros, probablemente sin recordar su nombre. Una mujer como ella debía de encontrar soluciones a los problemas que se le presentasen y tenía un problema mucho más grande que Vegeta entre manos.

Freezer aún estaba ahí afuera, buscando a todo saiyajin que hubiera en la galaxia y casualmente en su pequeño planeta existía una población de ocho saiyas, a los que probablemente se le sumarían otros si los planes de Tarble salían tal y como los había pensado.

Bulma era una clase de mujer a la que una vez que una idea se le cruza por la cabeza no existe nada en el mundo que le impida verla realizada. Por ello mismo no tardó mucho en salir de la ducha y caminar en toalla hasta la entrada de la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta parecía estar entrenando totalmente inmerso en sí mismo, como de costumbre.

El príncipe sintió cómo se volvía más ligero y cómo esa aura rojiza se disipaba al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas se deslizaba para dejar a alguien entrar. Gruñó al verla caminando al interior de su cámara semidesnuda, cubierta con sólo una pequeña toalla. ¿Qué demonios quería?, era imposible que él se dignara a follarla una vez más. ¿No había tenido suficiente esa mujer vulgar?

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —le cuestionó girándose.

Por un momento se sintió invisible, la mujer no musitó palabra alguna que fuera dirigida a él, aunque caminaba casi a paso recto hacia donde él estaba, pero en el último de los instantes pasó por su derecha, dejándolo detrás.

¿Qué carajos?

Ella se inclinó no muy lejos y se hizo con unas bragas que seguían ahí tiradas, otra evidencia de su indecente comportamiento. Vegeta gruñó con sólo ver la diminuta prenda y recordar todo el proceso de quitársela. Luego de recoger las bragas siguió con sus diminutos pantalones blancos y con su playera, luego su brasier, sus medias y finalmente sus zapatos. Al terminar la recolección inspeccionó el área en busca de cualquier cosa que le faltase y sin más se retiró serenamente del lugar sin mirarlo a él.

Estaba perplejo. Qué desfachatez la de merodear de esa forma, de interrumpir su entrenamiento así, por muchas bragas que tuviera tiradas por doquier, ¡de no contestarle! Nadie ignora de tal manera al príncipe de los saiyajins.

Caminó un paso hacia adelante colmado de furia al ver como esa puerta volvía a deslizarse para dejarla salir, pero se quedó estático. ¿Qué hacía pensando en ir tras ella para reclamarle la falta de respeto?, debía entrenar y borrarla de su mente. Mejor aún que se había llevado su ropa, ese aroma a hembra excitada que emanaban sus prendas no lo ayudaba a concentrarse a decir verdad, y de no venir ella a retirarla, terminaría haciendo que él las evaporara con un movimiento de su dedo.

Una vez del otro lado de esa puerta pudo respirar, se aferró a su ropa con fuerza. Los dos podían jugar al juego de la indiferencia si eso era lo que él pretendía. Bulma podía mentir, fingir que no estaba herida, que no sentía absolutamente nada y que incluso hasta podía convivir con Vegeta sin decir palabra alguna. Al menos hasta que Freezer muriera o ella se largara del planeta.

Una vez que se vistió supo que necesitaba de un buen descanso, aunque el príncipe no la había matado en el peculiar acto, le tomó mucho de sí no hacerlo y francamente la había dejado agotada. Necesitaba de su pijama, su cama y tal vez una película. Sólo por hoy.

Tomó su aeronave y se montó en ella, no sin antes mirar el edificio y soltar un pesado suspiro.

Sin importar cuántos años tuviera o qué situación la aquejara, no había nada mejor que sentarse en familia a cenar y disfrutar de la mano experta en cuestiones culinarias de su madre.

El camino a Capsule Corporation se le hizo interminable, parecía que la capital de Oeste jamás llegaría pero finalmente lo hizo. Bostezó en varias ocasiones, estiró su cuello, se saboreó ansiosa y se estacionó en el amplio patio de su hogar.

Ya era tarde pero seguramente sus padres seguirían despiertos. Caminó hasta la entrada con una ligera sonrisa, casi arrastrando sus pies y, una vez dentro, colocó una de sus manos en el marco de la cocina.

Por supuesto había olvidado que el 80% de la población saiyajin de la Tierra habitaba en su hogar y obviamente no se imaginó que la cocina se había convertido en una especie de comedor para mercenarios. La mesa era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, seguramente su madre había pedido una nueva para poder servirles a todos sus fortachones inquilinos, y como era propio de la señora de Briefs, los platillos ostentosos no escaseaban.

A pesar de la monstruosa cantidad de comida sobre la mesa y de una rubia revoloteando por aquí y por allá, los guerreros parecían estar a punto de matarse unos a otros por las migajas que caían sobre sus armaduras. Por un lado estaban dos de los guerreros que había conocido esa mañana, el más bajo y corpulento de todos, de cabello negro prácticamente cortado con un recipiente de cocina comía con aparente desesperación mientras que otro a su lado, de aspecto más primitivo y peinado similar al de un payaso terrícola, se hacía con algo de cada plato con sus largos y enormes brazos. Junto a ellos estaba la mujer, que parecía ser la única que había notado su presencia, aunque por supuesto, como todo saiya, no descuidaba su ingesta. Frente a ellos estaban Nappa y Tarble, el primero discutiendo con otro a su lado, que temprano había amenazado con matarla, y el segundo masticaba tímidamente mientras oía la pelea.

Bulma pasó su mano libre por su rostro, ¿qué clase de paz podía encontrar ahí?

—¡Hija!, ¡regresaste! —gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Ven, siéntate a comer.

¿Qué remedio le quedaba? Sus entrañas pedían a gritos una mordida de cualquier cosa hubiera preparado ella.

Tarble le sonrió con calidez, pero la mirada de aquella mujer saiyajin, tan intensa y directa, infranqueable y tan extrañamente similar a la de Vegeta la hicieron tragar saliva. Penetrante e inamovible, como si supiese exactamente lo que había ocurrido. ¿Sería capaz de olerle al príncipe en su piel? No, no podría, ella se había ocupado de lavar todo centímetro tocado por él, era imposible que supiese con sólo mirarla que Vegeta y ella habían…

—Bulma, ¿tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas.

Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, aterrada de que alguien pudiera haber descubierto su secreto.

—¡No!, ¡no!, para nada… —contestó frenética—, sólo tengo un poco de hambre.

No le quedaban muchas opciones que deliberar así que finalmente caminó hasta la silla que su madre le cedió, perseguida por la escalofriante mirada de Seripa. No era conveniente preguntarle qué demonios era lo que tenía que captaba tanto su atención en una mesa llena de asesinos espaciales. Aunque la idea de que pudiera sospechar lo que había pasado en realidad le ponía la piel de gallina.

La de cabello azul se sirvió un diminuto plato en comparación a los saiyas. Tarble se inclinó intentando encontrarla entre las montañas de platillos y el enorme torso de Nappa. Finalmente pidió a Tooma cambiarse de lugares, a lo que el guerrero accedió a regañadientes. Sentarse junto a la protegida del príncipe y poderla examinar a detalle le estaba agradando, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el segundo al trono.

Tarble era sumamente observador, sabía bien que la científica casi ya no regresaba a casa por esas horas. Que generalmente sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno medio dormida y se retiraba temprano para seguir trabajando. También notó que la supuesta picadura de mosquito aún estaba marcada descaradamente en su cuello. Las sospechas que tenía Tarble sobre la relación que había entre su hermano mayor y aquella mujer terrícola parecían totalmente confirmadas, cuando él la nombró "su protegida". Pero ahora, al ver la mirada apesadumbrada de la de ojos claros, su teoría se puso en duda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó instintivamente.

Ella se extrañó, ¿tan perceptivo era ese jovencito?

—Lo estoy, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Por nada —respondió rápidamente—. Oí que le diste la cámara gravitatoria a mi hermano. Fue una buena idea, seguramente él está muy satisfecho.

Las palabras "muy satisfecho" quedaron enredadas en su nebulosa mental y no pudo evitar encontrarle un doble sentido que seguramente el pequeño príncipe desconocía, por muy perceptivo que fuera.

—¿Cámara gravitatoria? —cuestionó Tooma.

La mujer miró con desconfianza al guerrero. No se habían conocido de la mejor manera, sin duda alguna era uno de los sujetos más machistas y atrevidos que había conocido, incluyendo al príncipe primero al trono.

—Es una habitación que puede manipular la gravedad a tu gusto, Vegeta la está usando para entrenar mientras estamos aquí. Los aportes de Bulma nos son de mucha ayuda.

—Gracias, Tarble —le sonrió ella y el joven rascó tímidamente su nuca.

—Eso explica mucho —dijo Seripa cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Antes de que Bulma se diera tiempo de replicar, Tooma volvió a dirigírsele.

—Entonces eres una científica.

—Obviamente —contestó ella algo hastiada y, para su sorpresa, el guerrero soltó una risa en forma de bufido.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas bien con el príncipe Vegeta.

Parecía que todos se hubieran complotado en su contra para hablarle de un tema que deseaba olvidar. Que moría por hundir en lo más profundo de la tierra, hasta ser consumido por el magma y no volver a saber de ello nunca jamás. Pero no, allí estaban todos conversando de su relación con el grandioso, obstinado y desgraciado del Príncipe Vegeta.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente jugarle su mejor cara de póker a él, ahora tenía que ponérsela durante la cena y frente a seis de sus compatriotas, incluyendo a su hermano menor.

—¿Llevarme bien?, como si alguien pudiera tolerar cinco minutos a solas con ese imbécil —vociferó para continuar comiendo.

La manera acelerada y temperamental en la que Bulma tragaba cada bocado, dejó mudo a Tarble. Parecía no haber escuchado el terrible insulto que la fémina le había lanzado a su hermano, caso que no se dio en el resto de los saiyajins.

Nappa comenzó una lucha que parecía ser interminable con un hueso de pollo. Gracias a la conmoción que le había causado el comentario de aquella insolente hembra, el hueso se había quedado aprisionado en su garganta.

Se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa, frustrado, al no poder ganar esa batalla. Como era de esperarse la mesa se desplomó junto a sus pies, la comida quedó regada en el suelo del comedor y la mirada furiosa de los guerreros quedó fija en los platos rotos.

El calvo miraba a la de cabello azul e intentaba emitir algún insulto, pero de su garganta no salían más que monosílabos indescifrables.

—Tal parece que al príncipe le gustan atrevidas —comentó el más regordete y se echó a reír.

Nappa golpeaba su pecho con furia pero no lograba su cometido, al contrario, casi lloraba por estarse ahogando. Aun así moría por interrumpir ese bochornoso intercambio de palabras, no podían insultar así al hijo del Rey.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —replicó Bulma, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oigan, creo que esto se ha salido un poco de tema —intentó apaciguar Tarble, interponiéndose entre la mujer y el grupo de guerreros, notoriamente apenado.

—Ja —se escuchó a la izquierda de la de cabello azulado y el resto se giró—. Como si el príncipe pudiera interesarse por una hembra de otra especie, seguramente no sabe ni su nombre.

Bulma sintió una puñalada penetrar su pecho. Le tomó mucho de sí no inclinarse y apoyar sus manos allí, para cerciorarse de que su corazón aún seguía latiendo. Que ese dolor no era emocional y que se trataba de un verdadero golpe, dado por un enemigo invisible.

Tristemente no supo cómo contestar a ese viperino comentario, ni tampoco cómo tomarlo. ¿Estaría esa mujer interesada en Vegeta y eso que acababa de salir de su boca, no era más que un intento por despreciarla?, y si se trataba de lo segundo… ¿Seripa sospechaba de su encuentro carnal con el hermano de Tarble?

Instintivamente abrió la boca para replicar aunque no sabía bien qué iba a salir de entre sus labios. Algo debía contestar, si bien no era de sangre saiyajin, era digna de cualquier hombre de cualquier planeta. No necesitaba de la aprobación de esa guerrera para sentirse a la altura de otro.

—Creo que Seripa se ilusionó con la idea de tener los hijos del Rey —soltó Tooma.

La sangre de Bulma se enfrió, la respiración se le escapó y el dolor en el centro de pecho se acrecentó considerablemente.

El pequeño príncipe miró de soslayo a la fémina de ojos azules. Estaba pálida, lo que hacía que la marca morada de su cuello fuera más notoria. De inmediato notó lo afligido de su mirada y se estremeció. Si bien él jamás había sentido algo por una hembra de ninguna especie, podía simpatizar con la idea de ser rechazado por otro ser. Indiferentemente de su sexo.

Tragó saliva. Sabía bien que cada vez que una teoría se paseaba por su mente, una idea, hipótesis o lo que fuera, generalmente estaba en lo cierto.

Ya había encontrado a Bulma y Vegeta en situaciones extrañas, interrumpido momentos incómodos y escuchado oraciones totalmente impropias de su hermano. Con el tiempo llegó a descifrar buena parte de la personalidad de la mujer —lo cual no le resultó demasiado difícil—, y podía asegurar que, al menos ella, había desarrollado sentimientos por el otro.

Lo que más temió desde el instante en que ese mórbido pensamiento lo visitó, fue la seguridad tanto física como mental de ella. Su hermano era un experto en torturas.

Ahora lo que lo inquietaba no era eso. El comentario que dejó Tooma sobre la mesa, en relación a Seripa siendo la única hembra disponible para el príncipe, a pesar de ser una broma, era muy acertado. Ella era la única mujer en el universo que podría llevar dignamente un heredero saiyajin, sobre todo si se trataba de un heredero al trono. Y muy a pesar de que el reino había sido destruido.

Parecía haber llegado al final de una encrucijada moral. Si Seripa se unía a Vegeta, el problema de su relación con Bulma se resolvería, ella ya no correría peligro. Pero había algo en esa mirada desolada de ella, casi desahuciada, que lo hacía querer que fuera posible. Que su hermano cambiara y que existiera alguna manera de hacer que todo resultara y ella fuera feliz.

Era extraño ese sentimiento, esa desesperación por solucionar todo.

—Buena suerte con esos pequeños demonios —espetó Bulma cerrando los ojos. Se alzó de la mesa aún con el ceño fruncido y pasó junto a Nappa, que finalmente había logrado ganarle al hueso de pollo.

El guerrero se abalanzó sobre ella para replicarle sus terribles faltas de respeto, pero sintió sobre su brazo izquierdo una ligera presión y se giró.

—No te preocupes por eso, Nappa —pidió el pequeño.

—Pero… —contestó con ira contenida, sin embargo dejó salir un largo suspiro y se controló. Cosa que la vena palpitante de su frente no imitó.

—¿Alguien quiere otro plato de pasta? —interrumpió la rubia de amplios bucles, con una sonrisa ingenua. Como si no hubiera notado el desastre que habían provocado los soldados.

Del otro lado del desierto, él continuaba entrenando. Pasaron horas como si fueran minutos y ya su cuerpo pedía clemencia. Luego de su larga faena sexual, no lo pensó dos veces al meterse en la cámara de gravedad y continuar su entrenamiento, como si él fuera inmortal o algo por el estilo. Lamentablemente, ya era hora de darle descanso a su cuerpo.

Apoyó una de sus manos contra la pared y con dificultad tocó el panel de control para desactivar el exceso de gravedad.

Al bajar la mirada notó cómo se había formado rápidamente un charco de sudor, proveniente de su frente. Se limpió con el reverso de su palma y se giró sobre sus talones. Caminó por el penumbroso corredor hasta llegar a la escena del crimen, que ahora era su dormitorio. La mujer se había llevado las sábanas consigo, ahora sólo tenía un colchón y un par de almohadones. Pero, como buen guerrero, no lo consideraba algo de primera necesidad.

Se recostó y pensó en la idea de darse una ducha, pero estaba agotado. Colocó ambas manos sobre su abdomen y se dejó ir, pero en ese proceso de ser recibido por Morfeo, unos flashes inquietantes se le asomaron. Estaba en la misma cama que horas atrás había sido testigo del sexo más extraño de su vida.

Escuchó su risa, esa risa tímida que a ella se le había escapado cuando él le quitó las bragas. "_Está fría"_, resonó en su mente, tal y como ella le dijo mientras se separaba de su pecho, señalando su armadura.

No podía controlarlo. Tal vez estaba soñando y, como todos sabemos, en ese sitio no siempre se puede manipular lo que suceda o no.

"_Cuidado, por favor…"_, escuchó y todo a su alrededor se había tornado oscuridad absoluta. Pero al abrir los ojos ella estaba ahí, con su mirada tímida y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Casi desnuda, esperando por él para que terminara su tarea.

Teniéndola frente a él de esa manera, tan sumisa y entregada, tan serena. Tan pero tan apetecible… Era imposible detenerse. Ese magnetismo animal abrasador era casi palpable.

No lo dudó, se lanzó sobre ella para hacerla suya una vez más. Aunque no fuera real, no más que una simple ilusión. Era un regalo divino poder revivir ese instante de apasionante tortura.

Se lanzó sin duda alguna al encuentro de esos sabrosos labios femeninos, hinchados y ardientes. Y ella se abrazó de él suave y desesperadamente.

Enceguecido por su inocencia bañada de ansiedad, se puso en posición y la miró a los ojos con fiereza. Pretendiendo deleitarse con su mirada, mientras se preguntaba qué reflejaría cuando la hiciera suya. ¿Sería miedo?, ¿dolor?, ¿placer?...

Ella se alejó unos centímetros. "_Espera_", pidió cuando sintió esa firme hombría rozar su intimidad. Vegeta no podía esperar ni un segundo más y ese simple pedido le provocó unas intensas ganas de matarla, ¿cómo se atrevía a ponerle tiempos a esa altura? Pero, por muy extraño que parezca, Vegeta esperó lo que le pareció una vida entera. Bulma no sabía de qué manera pedirle lo que tenía pensado, y mientras más lo pensaba, más acalorada la veía.

"_¿Por qué?",_ le dijo él con su típico tono brusco, pero intrigado a la vez.

"_Uhm…_", musitó ella aún albergando la duda y luego continuó, _"Vamos a tu cama_".

Todo resultaba demasiado novedoso para el príncipe de los guerreros Saiyajins. Ver a esa indomable hembra de esa manera, tan dócil y deseosa de ser suya. La que lo sacaba de quicio, sumisa y excitada. Era un deleite.

La tomó por las nalgas e instintivamente, ella se aferró con más fuerza del cuello de su guerrero. Apretó el abrazo de sus piernas y cuando Vegeta se levantó del suelo, se la llevó a horcajadas por el pasillo. En menos de un segundo de sobrevolar de una habitación a la otra, se dejó caer sobre el colchón de la cama y ella se soltó rápidamente, quedando con las muñecas a la altura de sus orejas.

Él ladeó una sensual sonrisa y la miró con perversión. "¿_Ya_?", le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza, presionando los labios.

Nuevamente se alimentó de su boca y le apretó los pechos con ambas manos. Bulma gimió el nombre del saiya, arrancando del él en consecuencia, un gemido ronco y que la acción de sus manos se acelerara.

La de ojos azules lo tomó de la mano, mientras él se hacía con su cuello y saboreaba el sitio exacto del que provenía ese tentador perfume de ella.

"_Quítatelos_", le dijo tirando de sus guantes.

Vegeta se incorporó sobre sus rodillas en la cama y se quitó el primer guante tirándolo con los dientes. Ella hizo un gesto que no pasó desapercibido, el brutal atractivo sexual del príncipe la tenía embobada.

"_Tu turno_", le dijo él a ella, nuevamente ladeando una sonrisa. Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Bulma y ella se extrañó. "_Muerde_", le dijo y ella obedeció, entonces él arrastró su mano, desvistiéndola con su ayuda.

Ya estaba de jueguitos, por muy divertidos que fueran.

La tomó por las piernas, ahora sintiendo a la perfección su suave piel. Se acomodó un poco para hacer su entrada triunfal y otra vez, le sonrió vicioso.

Era tan estrecha que, en un primer momento, fue ligeramente doloroso para él. Ella gimió con fuerza y sinceridad. Ahora lo sabía con certeza, él era el primero.

Sabía que si quería deleitarse con ese frágil cuerpo, debía ser en extremo cuidadoso y a la vez, estimular todo espacio posible así ella se pudiera relajar sin notarlo.

"_Con cuidado, por favor_", le rogó sin saber la lucha interna de su amante. Moría de ganas por usar toda su fuerza, su cuerpo hervía y palpitaba constantemente. Pero sabía muy bien que si se sobrepasaba aunque fuera por unos segundos, ese cuerpo tan débil no podría soportarlo.

Se arrimó a ella, presionando los pechos de ella con los pectorales bien contorneados de él.

Su mano experta recorrió el sur de su figura hasta toparse con una ligera protuberancia en su sexo. La acarició con incertidumbre y descubrió con gracia cómo Bulma se arqueó de inmediato e intentó alejarse de él por la sorpresa.

"_Quieta_", le susurró y se acomodó nuevamente, sin descuidar la apretada unión de sus cuerpos. Nuevamente la tocó pero como era de esperarse, ella no pudo obedecer al pedido de su príncipe. Aunque realmente lo estaba intentando.

Bulma negaba e intentó quitar esa mano intrusa de entre sus piernas, pero su pobre intento sólo logró hacer a Vegeta aprisionarle ambas muñecas con su mano libre y continuar su tarea aún más divertido.

La mirada del saiyajin destilaba tanta perversión que le avergonzaba, pero no podía romper ese contacto visual tan excitante. Era imposible.

Estar dentro de ella comenzó a ser más placentero. Luego de aceptar su contacto, las caderas de la científica se empezaron a mover con mayor desesperación. En igual medida que sus gemidos se escapaban sin filtro alguno.

"_Detente, Vegeta", _le pidió y al parpadear todo volvió a ser penumbra.

"_¡Detente, Vegeta!"_, le gritó la voz de Bulma, entrecortada.

"_¿Qué?", _se preguntó. Su libido se perdió. Ya no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué, repentinamente, sus manos estaban tan calientes. Su cuerpo hervía, pero ya no de deseo, sino de esa sensación revitalizante y avasalladora que ya lo había recorrido muchas veces.

Un hedor a óxido invadió su olfato.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!".

Abrió los ojos otra vez y todo era rojo y negro. Miró sus manos en busca del calor y reconoció la sangre de inmediato. Ese hedor molesto y tan característico lo estaba mareando.

Alzó la mirada, confuso y ahí estaba. Aún estaba desnuda, pero severamente lastimada y llena de sangre. Se había arrastrado hasta un rincón oscuro y dejado tras de sí un camino color rojo. Lloraba desconsoladamente y cubría su desnudez. Su mirada estaba más llena de odio que de miedo.

"¡MONSTRUO!".

Se despertó entonces, en la misma habitación que vio en sus sueños. Sin sangre, sólo sudor. Y sin Bulma, sin nadie.

Entonces se apoyó en la pared detrás de su cama y respiró profundo. Analizó lo que había visto y masajeó los lados de su frente.

—Maldita mujer.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Espero que les haya gusta este cap a pesar de lo extraño del final jajaja Gracias infinitas a Schala por su ayuda y a Jaz y Aka por ver la parte picante antes de tiempo y darme su opinión, las quiero chicas. Al resto muchas gracias por leerme a pesar de mis constantes desapariciones, la vida es la vida. Si te gustó o no, espero tu comentario! En todo caso nos volveremos a encontrar en el siguiente. ¡Cuídense! xxoo**


End file.
